


Tree House Kisses

by Scorpio96, veronicasanders



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, From kids to teens, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Character, Slow Burn, Tree House Kisses, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, cis girl au, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 130,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio96/pseuds/Scorpio96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: Adore has always loved Courtney differently than she should. As time goes on Adore embraces who she is, but it’s hard to accept the love that she has for her best friend when Courtney doesn’t feel the same. Courtney hides from herself in a love story that everyone wants to hear. Best friends that have known each other all their lives that fell in love, but did she pick the wrong best friend.





	1. Cry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt there wasn't enough Adorney in this world, so I decided to contribute. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

“Okay, everyone put a foot in, I’m the footmaker,” Roy said as the other kids in the yard gathered around.

“I want to do it this time,” Adore frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her big hazel eyes stared into Roy’s dark ones challengingly. Roy was the oldest -at eleven- so, whenever it came time to play a game, Roy made up the rules, he was the footmaker, and he was always the leader; but Adore just didn’t find that fair. This argument was nothing new, only this time Adore was determined to get a turn to be the footmaker.

“No, you’ll just mess everything up,” Roy shook his head as he stuck his foot in followed by Bob, Darienne, Jamin, Thorgy, Bendela and Courtney.

“No, it’s not fair that you get to be the footmaker all the time,” she huffed, pouting as her eyebrows furrowed deeper.

“You can do it next time Dory,” Courtney reassured, putting a hand on Adore’s shoulder.

Adore shook Courtney’s hand off her shoulder, angry that her best friend was taking Roy’s side instead of hers. “No! I want to do it this time,” she yelled, stomping her foot.

“Get over it, Adore. I’m the footmaker, so put your foot in and stop acting like a baby,” Roy rolled his eyes, annoyed with the younger girl’s whining.

Adore balled her fists by her side as angry tears started to cloud her vision.

“Oh, look she’s going to cry because she can’t be the footmaker,” Jamin teased.

“Please don’t cry again, Adore. It doesn’t matter who’s the footmaker,” Bob said, wanting to get the game of hide-n-seek started already.

“Why don’t we just let her do it this time?” Bendela asked, not wanting the young girl to run home crying and getting them in trouble.

Roy shook his head, too stubborn to give up his claimed position because Adore decided to shed a few tears. Courtney stared at Adore, feeling sad for her best friend, but Courtney didn’t want to upset Roy either. Adore continued to glare at Roy, tears starting to run down her round cheeks.

“Please don’t cry,” Courtney begged softly as she reached up to wiped the tears from Adore’s cheek.

“I don’t care if you cry Adore. You’re always crying,” Roy shrugged again before crossing his arms.

“That’s because she’s a crybaby,” Darienne mumbled under her breath, but the whole group heard her, which initiated a group taunting.

“Cry baby! Cry baby. Adore’s a cry baby,” they taunted Jamin and Thorgy running around Adore in circles.

Adore’s face grew red, hot tears streamed down her face and she grew angrier and angrier. Courtney only stood off to the side not liking the childish taunt the rest were chanting at Adore. She wanted to say something to make them stop, but her throat grew dry and her mouth seemed immobile as she watched Adore shake with anger.

“I’m not a cry baby!” she screeched, the other kids stopped and stared in shock at Adore’s sudden outburst.

“If you’re not a cry baby then, why are you crying like a big ol’ baby?” Jamin spoke in a whiny voice to mock Adore.

She sniffed, trying to keep her nose from running as she shook her head in denial, her pretty, red bow becoming loose around her ponytail, “I’m not a cry baby,” she growled through clenched teeth.

“Well, those look like tears to me, unless someone poured water on you,” Bob joked causing the group except for Adore and Courtney to erupt in laughter. But the group's laughter was cut short when Adore let out an ear-splitting screech before pushing Thorgy and Jamin to the ground and running off.

As the kids looked around at each other, the silence was filled with an unspoken fear scared that Adore had run off to tell on them.

Courtney hesitated before glaring at the group and proclaiming, “You’re all stupid bullies,” before running after Adore.

-

Adore pushed open the gate to the backyard, running up to the back door, stopping short when she saw her reflection in the glass door. Her ponytail was floppy and her eyes a bright red and snot ran down her lip. Adore knew if she ran in the house crying because of the other kids teasing her, her brother would never let her live it down. So, she turned and ran to her tree house. She quickly climbed the ladder and flopped down onto one of the bean bags once she got inside the wooden walls.

There she buried her head into her legs as she continued to cry.

-

Courtney opened the gate to the dark-haired girl’s backyard and ran inside ready to check on her best friend. Before she made it to Adore’s back door, she was stopped by the sound of the other's sobs. Courtney slowly made her way to the ladder of the tree house, looking up, where she could hear Adore’s ragged breaths loud and clear. Courtney bit her lower lip, a heavy feeling filling her chest as she listened to her best friend cry.

“Adore,” she called hesitantly.

Adore, unable to hear the blonde over her own sadness didn’t respond.

“Adore,” Courtney called louder, her fingers fidgeting together.

Adore head snapped up, not sure if she had heard her name being called or not. She used the inside of her shirt to wipe her nose and wiped the tears on the back of her hands.

“Adore, it’s me,” Courtney called again and Adore heard her for sure that time.

Adore didn’t respond, upset with the blonde for not sticking up for her; she just pulled her legs closer to herself and rest her chin on her knees. Courtney shifted awkwardly from foot to foot at the bottom of the ladder, unsure if Adore had heard her, but figured that the girl did because Courtney no longer heard Adore crying.

“Adore, can I come up?” Courtney asked, staring up at the tree house, “Please?”

Adore bit down hard on her bottom lip as she glared at the door, unable to see the girl, but wanting Courtney to know how mad she was at her.

After a few moments of silence, Courtney decided to climb up.

-

Bob and Bendela helped Thorgy and Jamin off the ground as they watched Courtney run off after Adore.

“Do you think Adore’s going to tell on us?” Darienne asked, tugging at her too small shirt.

“That’s why Courtney ran after her, to make sure she doesn’t, duh,” Roy said exasperatedly.

“Well, do you guys still want to play until they get back?” Bob asked scratching his head.

“Yeah, everybody put a foot in,” Roy nodded putting a foot in and the others followed suit.

-

Adore turned to face the wall when she heard Courtney climbing up to the tree house. She ignored the loud creaking of the floor and Courtney’s heavy breathing as she continued to stare at the wall.

“Dory, are you okay?” Courtney played with her fingers nervously as she stared at Adore’s messy ponytail.

When she added, “I’m sorry, but I didn’t call you a cry baby,” Adore only huffed loudly in response.

“You know I don’t think you’re a cry baby, right?” Courtney asked as she walked over to Adore, pulling another bean bag over with her to flop down beside the Latina.

“Adore, I’m sorry,” Courtney tried again as she put a hand on Adore’s shoulder. Adore tried her best to avoid looking at the blonde, but the tugging on her shoulder was tempting.

Determined to stay angry, she picked up her bean bag and moved to the other corner of the room away from the blonde, but Courtney only picked up her bean bag and moved next to her.

They did that a few times; Adore moving away from Courtney and Courtney following anyway.

“Adore, I’m so, so, so, sorry,” Courtney said for the umpteenth time.

“Adore look at me,” Courtney whined.

Adore was no longer angry at her best friend at this point, but she still wanted to ignore Courtney and pretend that she was.

“Adore, if you look at me, I’ll let you have some of the ice cream that my dad bought me today,” Courtney tried bribe Adore.

“It’s strawberry and he bought me those cones that you like,” Courtney leaned around and tried to look at Adore, but the girl turned her head hitting Courtney with her ponytail.

-

The kids were getting ready to start a second game of hide-n-seek; Darienne was it this time. As Darienne started counting all the kids started running, except for Roy who stared a couple of houses down at the treehouse in Adore’s backyard. Courtney hadn’t made it back yet and he wondered what could be taking the two girls so long to come back. He then ran out the backyard and towards the tree house, in hopes that Adore wasn’t still mad.

-

“He also bought sprinkles,” Courtney added with a wide smile. Adore whipped around to face the bright-eyed girl in excitement.

“You had me at sprinkles,” Adore smiled. Courtney lunged at Adore pulling her into a tight hug.

“So, you’re not mad at anymore?” Courtney asked with a bright smile.

“Nah,” Adore shook her head.

“Are you still mad at the others?” Courtney asked and Adore tilted her head as she thought about it.

“A little,” she shrugged.

“Do you want to go back and finish playing? We don’t have if you don’t want to,” Courtney said, not wanting to make Adore upset with her again.

“I’ll go back, but we have to get ice cream afterward,” Adore said after another thoughtful pause.

“Sure,” Courtney nodded excitedly.

They started to move, but Adore grabbed Courtney’s arm to stop her.

“I was only mad at you because you took Roy’s side,” Adore admitted to Courtney, a small pout on her lips.

“Well, I just wanted to play,” Courtney defended herself.

“Yeah, but you’re my best friend and that hurt my feelings,” Adore crossed her arms.

Courtney studied Adore’s face for a second before she leaned and pressed a quick kiss to Adore’s pouted lips. Courtney giggled when Adore eyes went wide in shock and her mouth dropped open slightly.

“Why’d you kiss me?” Adore finally whispered as she leaned forward, a mix of emotion on her face.

“Because after my mom and dad have a fight my dad always kisses my mom to remind her that he stills care no matter what,” Courtney shrugged, now a little insecure about her previous actions.

“You didn’t like it?” she asked when Adore continued to stare at her.

Adore opened her mouth to speak before closing it again. Then she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Courtney’s.

“Eww, Adore!” had the girls quickly scrambling away from each other as they turned to see Roy standing in the tree house doorway.

“Adore, girls aren’t supposed to kiss girls. Girls are supposed to kiss boys,” Roy said as he climbed into the tree house, a frown on his face.

Scared that she had done something really wrong, Adore dug her fingernails into her palm in fear, “Are you going to tell on me? Am I going to get in trouble?”

Roy thought for a second, looking back and forth between the blonde and the ebony haired girls, before shaking his head. “I’m not going to tell, but it’s still gross. If you want to kiss someone you should kiss Bob, not Courtney,” Roy said with a shrug.

Adore’s nose scrunched up in distaste at the thought of kissing Bob. He didn’t seem as kissable as Courtney, whose lips were soft and sweet from her cherry chapstick. Plus, Courtney was way prettier than Bob, who was too loud and often annoying.

Courtney stayed silent as she listened to the other interaction. The only thing she was really paying attention to was the eww that had left Roy’s lips, the pounding of her heart, and the guilty feeling she had of liking kissing Adore.

“I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry Adore, and you can be the footmaker tomorrow,” Roy continued.

Adore’s eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of finally having a turn.

“Come on, let’s go back to the others before we have to go in,” Roy said, as he reached for Courtney's hand.


	2. Girls Like Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine-year-old Adore is told it's okay. An eleven-year-old Adore is curious, but a thirteen-year-old Adore is unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost been a month since the last update and I just want to say that wasn't part of the plan. A few weeks ago when I was originally going to update as I was editing a couple of works, my computer froze and I had to shut it off and lost all my work. I didn't have the energy to rewrite everything, but I've gotten my shit together and here's a longer chapter. 
> 
> I also want to thank Veronica from rugirlfantasies on Tumblr for betaing.

Adore was sitting on the couch watching television or at least trying to, her mind too occupied to focus on the cartoons moving across the screen. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. Courtney. The kiss. And Roy’s disapproving words. She grew anxious unable to sit still as she obsessed over what happened yesterday. After playing outside they went back to Courtney’s house for ice cream just liked she’d promised and everything had seemed fine as the girls watched _The Borrows_ on VHS and fell asleep on couch. Everything was fine, or at least Adore thought it was.

What troubled her was how awkward today had been when Courtney came over to play. The usually bubbly blonde was quiet and withdrawn leaving Adore hesitant and wondering what she had done to upset Courtney.

Needing to talk to someone who was sure to have the answers, Adore hopped off the Couch and headed to her sister Angelica’s room. The door was ajar and Adore peaked through to see her sister sitting on her bed; headphones on and Gameboy in hand.  Adore slowly pushed the door open bit by bit and when Angelica finally looked up, Adore was staring at her with wide eyes as she twiddled her thumbs, biting down on her bottom lip.

“What’s up, Dory,” Angelica asked, pulling her headphones off and patting the bed for the younger girl to come sit. Adore slowly walked toward the bed. When Adore finally settled on the bed she sat on the opposite end instead of cuddling up under Angelica like she usually would and Angelica became suspicious of her younger sister’s motives.

Angelica eyed Adore -who played with a loose string on Angelica’s bed cover avoiding eye contact- trying to analyze the younger’s odd behavior.

“Did you break something, Adore?” Angelica broke the silence and Adore quickly shook her head.

“Well, what did you do?” Angelica asked sitting her game boy and headphones off to the side.

“Nothing,” Adore shrugged not really sure why she had decided to come to Angelica anymore.

“Well… you’re acting weird. What’s wrong?” Angelica said reaching out to tap Adore’s leg in attempt to get Adore to look at her. Adore only shrugged in response.

“Adore, clearly something’s wrong. Did someone do something to you?” Angelica probed wanting to find out what was bothering her baby sister.

Adore kept staring down at the bed spread, but she humped her shoulder unsure of how to answer Angelica’s questions. All Adore knew was that she felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness and for some reason it all stemmed from the kiss in the tree house, but she didn’t know why.

“Did someone hurt your feelings?” Angelica asked and Adore humped her shoulders again a squeak that was supposed to be an ‘I don’t know’ left her lips.

Suddenly, tears started to well up in her eyes and Adore tried to blink them away; not wanting to cry without having a good reason. Angelica brows furrowed in concern as Adore sniffed and her breathing grew shallow as she tried to hold in her tears. Angelica reached out to the younger girl grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close.

“Did someone hurt you, Adore?” she asked. Adore shook her head quickly before burying her face into her sister’s stomach wetting her shirt as she freely cried. Angelica rubbed Adore’s  back trying to get the crying girl to stop enough to at least tell her what was wrong.

“Do I need to get mama, Adore?” Angelica voice went from concern and confusion to a seriousness Adore had never heard from her before. She sat up quickly and shook her head as she wiped her eyes with the inside of her shirt.

“Adore, you have to tell me what’s wrong. I can’t read your mind,” Angelica said as she wiped the tears from Adore’s redden cheeks.

“I-I-I...” Adore started, but she couldn’t get the words out.

Angelica pulled Adore back into another hug, trying to soothe the emotional girl, “Do you want me to beat someone up, Adore?”

Adore nodded quickly and Angelica pressed her lips together to keep a laugh from escaping. She held Adore for a few more minutes- until she was finally calm. Adore sat up again red-eyed and sniffling, but feeling much better.

“Tell me what happened so I can know who I need to beat up,” Angelica said as she smoothed down Adore’s hair.

Adore nodded before telling Angelica about the other day. She started with a rant about how Roy thinks he’s the boss because he’s the oldest and how he always gets to be the leader and make up the rules.

“I just wanted to be the footmaker this time,” Adore huffed out.

“Yeah, y’all should take turns, it’s only fair,” Angelica nodded.

“Then I got angry and started crying and everyone, everyone started calling me crybaby,” Adore nearly growled.

“They were making fun of you?”

“Yeah, but then I pushed Jamin and Thorgy down and ran to the tree house-”

“Ugh, I hate Jamin’s older brother, he’s so annoying,” Angelica commented and the sound of disdain for Jamin’s older brother, somehow made Adore feel better about pushing him down.

“Yeah, so then I ran to the tree house and Courtney followed me.”

“Courtney was making fun of you?” Angelica raised an eyebrow knowing the two girls were best friends and that that was probably the source of Adore’s sadness.

“No, she wasn’t.”

“But you said everyone.”

“Yeah, like everyone, but not her. She told me,” Adore tried to explain.

“She told you that she wasn’t making fun of you?” Angelica raised a judgmental eyebrow at Adore, “Did you see her making fun of you?”

“Ugh,” Adore groaned throwing her head back, “You're not listening,” she whined bouncing on the bed. Angelica laughed, but assured Adore that she was listening.

“So, she apologized and…”

“And, what?”

“And she kissed me,” Adore said so quietly that Angelica didn’t hear her. For some reason saying it outloud felt so weird as if it was too taboo to talk about.

“And, what, Adore? I can’t hear you if you’re whispering,” Angelica rolled her eyes, but her tone stayed light.

Adore didn’t want to say it outloud, so she looked around the room and Angelica did too.

“No one’s here, but us Adore. What are you looking for?” Instead of answering Adore beaconed Angelica closer.

“I have to whisper it,” Adore whispered yelled as she got on her knees to lean on Angelica. With a smile at her younger sister’s antics Angelica offered her ear to Adore, putting a hand on her waist to keep her steady. Adore cupped her hands around Angelica’s ear, taking deep breaths- nervous to tell her sister what had happened.

“Come on, Adore. I’m listening,” Angelica encourage the young girl.

Adore nodded even though Angelica wasn’t looking at her. With another deep breath, she leaned in and whispered.

“She, she…” then she trailed off finding herself too nervous to tell.

“Adore, just tell me,” Angelica pulled away from Adore a look of concern and eagerness crossed her face.

“I’m nervous,” Adore whined shaking her hands and shoulders as if to shake the nerves away.

“It’s okay, Adore just tell me,” Angelica tried to soothe the girl, now completely invested in this secret that was making Adore so emotional and secretive. Emotional was one thing as the young girl always get angry or sad over little things, but it was rare when she held her tongue out of fear.

“Okay, okay. Come here,” Adore pulled Angelica by her shoulder towards her.

After a couple, more second of nervous breaths and fidgeting Adore finally whispered, “Kissed me.”

It took a second for Angelica to process the information. Adore sat back on her heels with wide eyes staring at her sister. Unsure of how to react, Angelica decided to test the waters, “You were mad because she kissed you?”

Adore mouth dropped open a scoff of disbelief leaving her, “No,” she said as if her sister was the biggest idiot in the world.

“I liked the kiss. I kissed her after she kissed me, but then Roy came and he told me that girls aren’t supposed to kiss girls. He said that girls are supposed to kiss boys and that I should kiss Bob instead,” Adore finally explained and everything clicked for Angelica.

Angelica didn’t know if she wanted to laugh, roll her eyes, or go tell her mother the new discovery about Adore.

“So, you’re mad at Roy?” Angelica asked, shifting on the bed to fully face Adore.

“I don’t know,” Adore shrugged as she tugged on the bottom of her shirt.

“Did Courtney,” Angelica hesitated not sure how she should ask her next question, “did Courtney not like it, the kiss?” Angelica asked, wondering if what her baby sister was experiencing was rejection.

Adore was quiet for a second, staring down at the patterns on the cover, “I… don’t know,” Adore shrugged again this time a bit sadder.

“She was over here today. Y’all didn’t talk about it,” Angelica asked and Adore shook her head.

“No, she was really quiet like she didn’t want to talk to me,” Adore said in a quiet voice obviously bothered by this.

“Adore I’m going to tell you something, a few things that I want you to remember. One: not everyone that you like will like you back, but they’d be a fool if they didn’t. Two: Roy has no idea what he’s talking about and if you want to kiss a girl and she’s okay with it, then it’s okay. Sometimes girls like girls and boys like boys. And three: People are going to tell you what you are supposed to do and what you are supposed to like all your life, but the only thing that matters is if you are happy and the person you care about is happy. Also, I wouldn’t kiss Bob either if I were you; his nose is never clean,”

-

**Two Years Later**

Adore flipped through her sister’s bra catalogue eyes wide- captivated as image after image burned their way into her brain. Adore had stolen the magazine off Angelica’s dresser when she was sneaking around her room just looking for something to get into. The pretty girl on the front cover in nothing but lacy underwear and a bra made her heart race a little faster and out of curiosity Adore took the catalogue and scuffled back to her room.

Adore sat cross legged a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as turned the pages; she didn’t know why, but something about it almost felt dirty. She jumped every time footsteps passed her door, prepared to hide the magazine. It could be because she was eleven and only wore training bras, so she had no reason to be looking through the magazine or because she wasn’t exactly looking for bras to wear.

The only thing Adore was sure of was that she did not want to get caught.

“Adore!” her mother, Bonnie, yelled from downstairs.

Adore quickly closed the catalogue and stuffed it behind her pillows, “Yes!” she called back.

“Courtney’s here.”

Adore hopped off the bed stuffing her feet into her shoes before running downstairs to meet Courtney.

-

Laundry basket underarm, Bonnie made her way through the house gathering dirty clothes from each room. She entered Adore’s room and sighed when she saw that her daughter’s bed had been left unmade. As Bonnie straightened Adore’s comforter and rearranged the pillows the magazine fell onto the floor. With furrowed brows Bonnie picked the magazine up.

-

**Two Years Later**

Adore sped down the hallways to P.E., not wanting to be later than she already was. Mrs. Johnson – her science teacher- held her after class to talk to her about another failed test. Apparently, Adore needed to get a tutor if she didn’t plan on spending her summer break in summer school.

She wasn’t too surprised when Mrs. Johnson showed her the marked-up test; Adore knew she had failed that test when she turned it in.

Adore only dreaded telling her mother, Bonnie. She had been worried about Adore for the last couple of weeks, always pulling her aside and asking Adore if there was anything that she wanted to talk about. Though, Adore didn’t have a problem with coming to her mother for anything; she wasn’t completely sure what was wrong herself.

Conflicted and confused with herself was the only emotions that Adore seemed able to feel these days . She often found herself disassociating during random times of the day. One moment she was there, the next her thoughts had wandered far off into the darkest crevices of her mind.

When she entered the locker room she was immediately greeted by Courtney’s, “Dory!”

Adore walked over to the corner of the locker room occupied by Courtney, Violet, and Fame, in different states of dress.

“What did Mrs. Johnson want?” Courtney asked as she pulled her shirt overhead. Adore quickly looked away from her best friend dropping her bag to the ground and doing the same.

“Nothing much,” Adore shrugged as she pulled reached in her bag her change of clothes.

“Oh my gosh, Adore,” Violet words caused her to straighten back up confusion, “your bra is so cute,” Violet gave a knowing smile at Adore’s flustered state, as she tugged off her shirt; now only in her underwear.

“Thanks,” Adore blushed at the compliment, but also at the strange feeling that sat in her stomach and nagged at the back of her mind. Violet was a gorgeous girl; pale with long dark wavy hair and dark doe eyes. She also liked to wait to last minute to put her clothes on, walking and sitting around talking in only her underwear; Adore found it unnerving during their first few weeks of class.

Adore told herself it was just because she wished she was thin as Violet, being the reason she found her eyes wandering over to the other every so often. But maybe that wasn’t the reason.

“Oh, let me see,” Courtney turned Adore towards her by the shoulder to look at her bra. Adore arms quickly crossed over her chest -not being so comfortable and open about her body like Violet and Courtney.

“Stop,” Adore hissed as she quickly pulled her sport bra on, followed by her gym shirt.

“It’s cute, Adore. No reason to be ashamed,” Violet said as she continued to lotion her legs.

“Adore always has the cutest bras and undies,” Courtney pouted.

“How do you know?” Violet asked as she finally started to get dress.

“Because we’re best friends,” Courtney rolled her eyes at Violet.

“Yeah, best friends,” Violet’s tone had changed to something different and Adore eyes went wide as she stared at the doe eyed girl.

Fame who had been too busy checking out her reflection in a hand mirror looked up, “You’re lucky, you get cute underwear already. My abuela won’t allow me to wear anything that looks too adult,” Fame said before finally starting to change. Adore couldn’t be more relieved for Fame’s interruption. She wasn’t sure why her chest had tightened the way it had at Violet’s piercing stare, but Adore knew that she liked it and maybe she shouldn’t have.

Violet smiled at Fame, “Why don’t you just buy them yourself. She’ll never know,”

“Because, she does my laundry and goes in my room all the time. I can’t hide nothing from her,” Fame huffed.

“You could buy them, then hide them at my house and then come over in the morning before school to change,” Violet suggested.

Adore and Courtney looked at each other at Violet’s odd solution for Fame’s problem.

Fame pursed her lip in thought, “That’s a bit much don’t you think. I mean I would have to change underwear at your house before and after school. Plus, I’d have to leave my underwear over at your house; kind of weird,”

Violet only shrugged, obviously finding nothing wrong with her plan, “I mean my mom will wash them if that’s what you’re worried about,”

“Hey, coach said to be out in the next three minutes or he’s marking everyone as absent,” Laganja poked her head in the locker room.

-

“Hey, ma we’re home,” Adore called as her and Courtney made their way through the house, the smell of food assaulting the girls’ senses when they first entered the home.

“In the kitchen,” her mother called back

“Hey, ma,” Courtney smiled at Bonnie who was standing at the stove.

“Hey, girls. Good day at school?” Bonnie asked.

Adore opened the fridge looking for a snack, knowing the food wasn’t ready quite yet.

“Yeah we had a substitute in math so, we sat around talking and doing worksheets,” Courtney told her as she leaned over Adore’s shoulder looking into the fridge.

“Yeah, and I need a tutor,” Adore said casually still looking in the fridge. Courtney froze in place before moving from behind Adore to lean against the counter.

Bonnie had stopped stirring whatever was in the pot and turned the heat down on the stove, “What do you mean, you need a tutor?” her mother’s voice was calm, but Adore knew her mother and squeezed her eyes shut before taking a deep breath, closing the fridge and turning to meet her mother’s eyes.

“I got the test back we took on Friday and I failed,” Adore started.

“You told me you studied for that,” her mother quickly shot back, tone accusatory.

“I did!” Adore threw her hands up, “I tried! I couldn’t really focus and I blanked on the test,” Adore tried to explain.

“No, obviously, you didn’t study or you wouldn’t have failed,” Bonnie’s voice rose again and Courtney was so uncomfortable at this point. Yeah, she’s known Adore since they were seven, so Bonnie sees her as family, but watching anyone get yelled at by their parents was really uncomfortable.

“I’m gonna go up to your room, Adore,” Courtney tried to sneak by the pair, but Adore grabbed her backpack pulling her back.

“Courtney, tell my mom I studied. Remember you texted me and I told you I couldn’t come over because I was studying,” Adore big hazel eyes stared into Courtney’s green ones.

“Yeah, she did,”

“Courtney, did you fail?” Bonnie raised an eyebrow to the blonde, who quickly shook her head, “Then go upstairs,”

Courtney quickly followed instructions running up the stairs tripping at the top to get away from the pair.

-

Adore burst through the door, face red with stains streaking her cheeks.

“Do I need to go?” Courtney asked ready to put her homework back in her backpack.

“No, you know my mom doesn’t care if you stay or not,” Adore mumbled before belly flopping onto the bed and burying her face into her arms.

Courtney put her homework up, deciding that her best friend was more important than algebra, and laid down next to Adore. They stayed like that for a moment; Adore with her head buried in her arms and Courtney rubbing her back hoping to soothe the girl.

“Are you in trouble?” Courtney finally asked.

“Courtney, I have an D in science. If I don’t start acing the next few quizzes and tests I’m going to be in summer school and we can’t really afford a tutor right now. My ma is not happy about that,” Adore looked up from her arms.

Courtney didn’t reply only wrapping her arms around the Latina in hope to make her feel a bit better.

“Life is not fair,” Adore continued, “I mean I studied or at least I tried, I just couldn’t focus,” she pouted.

“What is it that you’re not getting?”

“That’s just it. I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m not getting. I read the chapters, try to memorize the vocab, and the formulas, but it’s like I just can’t get it,” Adore said moving to sit up.

“Well, maybe I can help you. I got a B on the last test and I have a B in the class.”

“Stop bragging,” groaned Adore, causing Courtney to giggle and Adore could only think about how cute her best friend was.

-

Courtney wasn’t much of a tutor. She had a hard time explaining the art of protons and electrons to Adore often confusing herself in the process. It was also hard for the pair to stay focused; the topic of conversation going from science to teachers they found annoying back to science, to food, to what someone said at lunch, to how annoying Laganja could be and even about superlatives.

“I think April might win prettiest girl,” Adore shrugged casually.

“What makes you think that?”

“She’s _really_ pretty,” Adore said as she doodled on her homework.

There was a moment of silence that filled the room before Courtney spoke, “Prettier than me?” Courtney asked her tone changing to something between curious, hurt and offended.

Adore looked up for a second, hazel eyes meeting bright green ones. Adore looked back down unsure of how to answer the question; of course she thought that Courtney was prettier than April because Courtney wasn’t just pretty she was beautiful, but she still thought that April was going to win because even Adore found herself staring a bit too long at the dark haired girl in history class.

“No, Courtney, you’re really pretty too,” Adore settled on saying.

“Then why didn’t you say you think I’m going to win?” Courtney asked and Adore grew nervous under Courtney’s scrutiny.

“Uhm, I just think that April is a really pretty girl and…” Adore trailed off.

“Adore you better vote for me or I’m never talking to you again,” Courtney warned Adore.

“Wait, why would never talk to me again?” Adore let out a nervous laugh at how ridiculous her best friend sounded.

“Because,” Courtney shrugged glancing up at Adore then back down to her homework, “you’re suppose to think that I’m the prettiest girl in our grade; just like I think that you’re the prettiest girl in our grade,” Courtney explained.

Adore face went red at Courtney’s compliment and she found herself unable to keep the smile off of her face, “You think I’m the prettiest girl?”

“Ugh,” Courtney rolled her eyes, “of course. You just better vote for me,” she said with a tone of finality.

-

Adore was slightly nervous and bit excited as she sat in her living room waiting for Violet to arrive. After ranting in gym class and lunch about needing a tutor the doe eyed girl revealed that she had an A in the class and would be more than willing to help Adore.

At first Adore was a bit hesitant to agree because sometimes Violet had this boldness about her that could be quite intimidating. Now, Adore wasn’t scared of anyone, always quick to put people in their place if needed, but Violet was a beautiful girl, with a loose tongue never really filtering how she felt or what she thought of anyone. Even so far as to talk back to the teacher if she didn’t like something that they said or did. Luckily, Adore had never been on the receiving end of the girl’s sometimes venomous words; only receiving lingering touches and stares that made Adore flustered.

A knock a the door caused Adore to hop up smoothing down her overalls. She swung the door open and there was Violet, long black hair straightened and pulled up into a ponytail, jean mini skirt and striped polo. She waved bye to who Adore assumed was her mother backing out of the driveway.

“Did she not want to come in?” Adore asked as the pulled off.

“Nah,” Violet shook her head pushing past Adore into the house, “She said she already talked to your mom on the phone, plus she has somewhere to be,” Violet said as she looked around Adore’s living room.

“Oh, okay,” Adore nodded closing and locking the door.  

“We can get started right here,” Adore pointed to the table with her homework already laid out on it. She sat down on the floor and Violet followed suit scooting closer to Adore until their legs were touching. Adore tried not to stare at the exposed skin of Violet’s thighs, but with the heat of her leg pressed up so close against hers it was hard to ignore.

Violet was ten times better than Courtney at explaining even if Adore kept getting distracted by the sweet smell of Violet’s lotion and the heat of Violet’s body pressed against hers; she was starting to understand the material.

Then halfway through the homework Adore’s older brother Adrian came in with his friends all loud and distracting. The boys were yelling and laughing as they dumped their bags on the living room floor.

“Hey, bud,” Adrian said as he pulled on Adore’s ponytail as him and his friends made their way to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

“Hey! Stop,” Adore swatted at her brother and Violet’s giggle made her cheeks heat up.

“Sorry, he’s so annoying,” Adore rolled her eyes.

“It’s fine. You guys look alike,” Violet’s comment had Adore scrunching her nose in disapproval.

“Can we just finish the homework?”

“Yeah, sure,” Violet nodded, noting Adore’s mood change.

But they couldn’t finished the homework. Adrian and his friends were practically yelling at each other in the kitchen making it hard for Violet and Adore to hear each other without yelling. Then the boys made their way to the living room plopping down on the couch and turning on the television.

“Really!” Adore stood up and yelled, “We’re trying to get homework done and you're being rude.”

“Hey, don’t yell at me,” Adrian shot back.

“No, you don’t tell me what to do you. You and your stupid friends are being loud and annoying,” Adore stomped glaring at her brother.

“Woah, don’t call my friends stupid, punk,” Andre shot back setting his drink down as he stood up, towering over Adore.

“Yeah, we’re not stupid because I’m pretty sure your complaint was redundant,” a boy in a beanie said as he took a sip of his soda.

“I can call them stupid if I want and don’t call me punk when you and your friends stink; y’all smell like a skunk and should invest in some deodorant,” Adore crossed her arms as she stood her ground against her brother.

One of Adrian’s friends sniffed his armpits and the other who had commented before leaned up, “Actually what you are smelling Adore, my dear is-”

“Aye, she’s only thirteen,” Andre turned to glare at the boy  in the beanie, “And how about you and your friend go do homework somewhere else. You have a room,” Adriann said lightly pushing Adore’s shoulder.

Adore glared her lips pursed, before she pushed him back making the older stumble a bit, “We were here first.”

“I don’t care,” Adrian said as he leaned down eye level with Adore.

Soon the two were in a yelling match about who should stay and who should leave the living room, until Adrian picked Adore up throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her into the kitchen.

“Put me down, before I stink like you,” Adore said as she struggled against her brother.

“Listen,” he said putting the girl down, “You're not even watching TV. Why can’t you and your friend just go to your room or the treehouse. Me and my friends just want to watch TV and chill. Just let me have this Adore,” Adrian tried to convince her.

“And why should I?” Adore crossed her arms raising her chin up at him.

“It’s your turn to do the dishes tonight right?” Adrian asked.

“Yeah,”

“Well, I’ll do them for you,” Adrian offered.

“Do them tomorrow too and the living room is all yours,” Adore bargained.

Adrian closed his eyes at Adore’s difficulty, but nodded in agreement anyway.

“Deal?” Adore stuck her hand out to shake.

“Deal.” Adrian confirmed knowing how important the deal shake was to Adore.

-

“Ma, me and Violet are gonna go out to the treehouse,” Adore called out as she lead Violet to the back door. Her mother didn’t answer, but Adore was sure that she had heard her.

The girls’ had a about another hour of light before the sun went down, giving them plenty of time to finish their homework.

“You can go up first, but watch your head when you duck in,” Adore offered once they reached the ladder.

“Only if you don’t look up my skirt,” Violet teased and Adore eyes went wide and her mouth dry.

“I-I-” she tried to think of a comeback, but Violet only rolled her eyes before starting to climb the ladder.

“I was just kidding, Adore,” Violet said as she climbed up.

“Oh, okay,” she mumbled to herself relieved that the other was joking, but when Adore started to climb up after her she made sure to not look up.

Once settled into the treehouse on the old bean bags they pulled their homework back out. Violet looked around impressed with the size of the treehouse, sure that they were going to be squished in the old thing.

“Nice,” Violet complimented.

“You like?”

“I mean it could be better, but it’s not bad. The bean bags are comfortable and there’s enough room for at least one more person,” Violet said stretching out her legs, placing her feet in Adore’s lap, giving Adore a glimpse up her skirt.

“I shaved my legs today. They feel so smooth, see,” Violet said rubbing a hand up her own leg encouraging Adore to do the same. Adore hesitantly rubbed a hand up Violet’s smooth leg, trying to keep her expression as neutral as possible.

“Uh, yeah,” Adore stuttered out before trying to focus back on the paper in front of her, “We should finish before it gets dark,”

Violet rolled her eyes at Adore, moving her feet from the girl’s lap. The pair then sat in silence as Adore tried to ignore Violet’s obviously annoyed glare aimed at her.

“Adore,” Violet finally broke the silence.

“Yes,”

“Do you not like me?”

“What?”

“Adore,” Violet groaned before moving from her bean bag to kneeling in front of Adore. Adore heart thumped in her chest at Violet’s close proximity.

“If you don’t like me you can tell me,” she whispered. Adore looked up from her paper, staring into Violet’s dark eyes trying to figure out what she was supposed to be understanding or doing.

“Do you want me to like you?” Adore asked voice barely above a whisper.

Violet shrugged coyly, “I mean it wouldn’t hurt anybody if you did.”

“I don’t know,” Adore said causing Violet’s eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

“You don’t know if you like me or something else?” Violet asked. Adore looked out of the window of the treehouse as she thought about what it was holding her back.

“It’s okay to like girls, you know that, right?” Violet assured Adore and their eyes met again. Violet tried to figure out what Adore was thinking, but she couldn’t read the expression on her face.

“Can I kiss you?” Violet decided to ask.

Adore nodded, her eyes fluttering close as Violet slowly leaned in. Violet lips ghosted hers causing Adore’s breath to hitch in excitement. Violet hovered over Adore for a second her warm breath a welcoming sensation causing Adore to lean in wanting to feel the pressure of Violet lips against hers.

When their lips met it was a weird and welcoming sensation. Adore pursed her lips, like she’d seen on television, and set her homework off to the side as Violet pressed up against her more. It was awkward as their nose bumped, their lips unsure, but Adore liked it; Violet’s lips were soft, but firm. Lost in the moment of the kiss, Adore nearly toppled over when Violet pulled back, a bright smile on her face.

Adore took in big breaths when she realized that she wasn’t getting any oxygen to her lungs.

“Wow,” Adore smiled biting down on her bottom lip.

“Was that your first kiss?” Violet asked as she sat back on her feet.

At that question Adore was suddenly taken back to years ago when she was almost in this exact same position, but with a certain blonde. Her and Courtney never talked about that day afterwards, but that first kiss in the treehouse wasn’t their last. Sometime after that, that same summer, Adore had fallen off her bike and scraped her elbow and Courtney had kissed her again, telling her that kisses made everything better and she wasn’t wrong because it did make things better. They’d kissed a few times after that, but they were always quick pecks. They hadn’t done it recently and Adore tried not to think about it too much, knowing those kisses were only those that best friends shared, and nothing more.

“Hmm?” Violet’s hands on Adore leg brought her back to the moment, she stared into Violet’s dark eyes before glancing down to her doll shaped lips.

“No,” Adore shook her head before pulling Violet to her for another kiss.


	3. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just best friends doing what best friends do. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited to let you guys know that from this chapter on Veronica from rugirlfantasies on tumblr will be co-writing Tree House Kisses with me. She has brilliant ideas and gave the story so much more depth than it originally had and I’m really excited for you guys to go on this wild journey that is Tree House Kisses. Also, that means faster and more frequent updates because I’m horrible at updating.

“Spend the night at my place tonight,” Courtney begged. Adore probably should have known that something was off as Courtney grew jittery when they neared Courtney’s house. The smell of garlic and onions coming from the kitchen were the first signs that Adore should have caught, because Courtney’s father avoided garlic like the plague, but _she_ didn’t. It wasn’t until Courtney tugged Adore by the hand into the kitchen and there stood the older woman, her blonde hair pulled into a neat bun, her bright green eyes gleaming, then everything clicked.

Courtney’s Grandma Muriel was in town for the next few days and although Courtney loved her grandmother dearly sometimes she needed backup to survive her visits. Unlike Courtney’s own parents who were free spirits and didn’t believe in total parental control over their children, Courtney’s grandmother was a bit of a control freak with an closed-minded outlook on life. And it didn’t help that Courtney’s sister Kim was visiting home to kiss the ring - with her perfect grades and her perfect life and her perfect boyfriend, the surgical intern who’d just spent a year in Mexico giving vaccinations to poor children..

“Why are you holding her hand, Courtney? Adore’s a big girl,” were the first words to leave her grandmother's lips.

Courtney smiled tightly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Grandma Muriel’s cheek. “Hi, Grandma,” she said, still clinging to Adore’s hand.

“Hello, dear. Sit down, we were just hearing about how Brandon and Kim met.”

Courtney and Adore exchanged a look. “Uh, we have some homework,” Adore volunteered.

“Yeah, let us know when dinner’s ready!” Courtney said cheerfully.

-

Courtney and Adore abandoned their homework rapidly in favor of a movie as they waited for dinner to finish. With Courtney’s favorite fluffy blanket, the pair cuddled up on the couch together, Courtney leaning against Adore. After a few minutes, Courtney moved to lay her head in Adore’s lap, snuggling up to the girl further. Adore had mindlessly brushed a bit of Courtney’s hair behind her ear and Courtney found herself chasing Adore’s hand as it disappeared.

“Play with my hair, Dory,” Courtney said softly as she grabbed Adore’s hand.

“Okay, do you want me to braid it?” Adore asked as she started to card her fingers through Courtney’s blonde strands. The only response Adore received was Courtney nuzzling against her and a soft sigh of contentment. Adore giggled continuing to run her fingers through Courtney’s hair, now more focused on the girl than the movie.

“What’s so funny?” Courtney asked, turning her body to look up at Adore.

“Nothing, it’s just that, you remind me of a cat,” Adore smiled as she twirled Courtney’s hair around her fingers before going to lightly scratch her scalp.

“Am I a pretty cat?” Courtney giggled as she nuzzled into Adore more feline-like than before.

“The prettiest,” Adore complimented.

An, “Ahem,” startled Adore and she looked up with wide eyes to find Courtney’s grandmother standing in the doorway, arms crossed. Adore removed her hands from Courtney’s hair and tried to nudge the girl in a sign her for to rise up, but Courtney stayed put. Courtney’s grandmother crossed the room narrowed eyes on the girls making Adore anxious.

“The food will be ready soon,” she informed them before making her way through the living room.

“Okay,” Courtney responded and the woman exited the room without another word.

Courtney relaxed back into Adore’s lap and looked up expectantly at the ebony haired girl.

“Finish playing with my hair,” she whined, “it felt good.”

Adore only shook her head, not really understanding why Courtney’s grandmother’s stare made her feel like she had done something wrong.

“No, let’s just watch the movie until it’s time to eat,” Adore tried to persuade Courtney, but like most things Courtney liked things to go her way. She crossed her arms and pouted letting out huffs of disapproval until Adore finally gave in.

-

“Come on, just taste it,” Courtney giggled, holding a forkful of faux meatball to Adore’s lips, which were clamped shut.

Adore shook her head vehemently. “No way. I’m not eating that vegan stuff.”

“It’s really good, I promise! It’s not like tofu. Come on Brandon, you’re a carnivore, tell her it’s good.”

“Yeah, it’s good, Adore. I mean, it’s not as good as meat, but it’s not bad,” Brandon offered. When Kim hit him on the shoulder, he added, “No offense.”

Annette laughed. “None taken,” she said, patting his hand.

“I’ll stick to the spaghetti,” Adore said dryily.

Courtney nuzzled her neck, wheedling some more, “But how will you get your protein, Dory?”

Adore pushed her away, feeling Grandma’s steely eyes boring into them. “Knock it off,” she whispered.

“Courtney, stop harassing your friend, she’s trying to eat,” Grandma said.

Courtney sighed, rolling her eyes, then grinning mischievously and giving Adore a big wet kiss on the cheek before sliding back over to her plate.

“Adore, are you spending the night?” asked Gil.

“Um, yeah, I think so. If that’s okay.”

“Of course, love, you’re always welcome here,” said Annette.

Grandma raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t see a sleeping bag,” she commented to no one in particular.

“I have a double bed,” Courtney said, picking the olives out of her salad and shoving the last forkful of lettuce into her mouth.

“Wait, how come you get to share a bed but I have to sleep on the couch?” Brandon asked teasingly.

“Cause you’re a boy,” Courtney said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Doesn’t seem fair,” he mused.

Courtney held out a peace sign in his face and affected a British accent, saying, “Girl power,” and tossing her hair.

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend, Courtney.”

Courtney’s head whirled around to look at Kim. “Gross!” she exclaimed, horrified, then added, “No offense,” and batted her lashes.

Adore snorted, nearly spitting out the all natural clear sparkling liquid that Annette claimed was soda. “And also, the Spice Girls? Were never cool.”

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK, ADORE DELANO!” Courtney lunged across the bench, pretending to pull Adore’s hair, while the brunette shrieked and giggled.

“Alright, alright, everyone please calm down,” said Gil.

Annette added, “Courtney, if you guys are gonna act like maniacs, you should probably be excused from the table.”

“Okay great thanks goodnight,” Courtney said, grabbing Adore by the wrist and hightailing it out of the dining room.

Grandma watched them go, Courtney jumping onto Adore’s back as they approached the stairs and disappeared from sight. She made a disapproving noise.

“For god’s sake, mother, would you stop?”

“Stop what?”

“Those noises. They’re just kids. I know what you’re implying. Leave it alone,” Annette said.

“You do have a double standard, mom,” Kim said. “I mean, if I acted that way with a boy when I was 15, you’d have locked me in my room, in a chastity belt.”

“First of all, you DID act that way with boys, and no one locked you anywhere. Second, nothing I say or do is going to have any effect on her sexuality but it sure as hell could have an effect on her self esteem, so I’m not going to judge her or make her feel self conscious. And third, you all need to relax. It’s not like Adore’s up there getting her pregnant.”

“Wow,” Brandon said, “Why didn’t you tell me your mom was so fucking cool?”

Annette leaned over and patted him on the arm, explaining, “Jealousy, my dear.”

Kim scoffed, and Brandon looked over at her, eyes sparkling with glee. “You sound like your grandma.”

Annette burst out laughing, pouring some more wine in Brandon’s glass.

Gil raised an eyebrow at Kim, muttering under his breath to his daughter. “Courtney’s not the one you need to watch. Your mother’s the flirt in this house.” He grinned affectionately at his beautiful wife.

Kim shook her head. “Jesus.”

-

Adore was in agony. For months, she’d been having twice a week “tutoring” with Violet, which was half tutoring and half messing around. (Just enough tutoring so that her grades were not suspicious and they could keep hooking up, if Adore was honest with herself.) And the thing was, Adore really liked Violet. She was funny and cool and didn’t give a shit what anyone thought of her, but the truth was, it was mostly a physical thing. Yes, she was undeniably beautiful. And seemed to be quite experienced in certain areas, which Adore was truly, truly, TRULY grateful for. But Adore would never love Violet. She knew that. (Not that Violet seemed to care, so at least she didn’t have to feel guilty about it.)

The reason, of course, that Adore could never love Violet, was that her every waking moment was consumed with thoughts of her best friend. Her beautiful, vivacious, problematic best friend, who of course had no idea, and who was currently wrapped around her, fingers laced with hers, casually chatting about cheerleading practice and the Spring musical. “You should audition too, you have the best voice! Roy said that Ms. Maguire is really cool and will totally give leads to freshman if they impress her. I mean not that we’ll get leads necessarily and it’ll be fun either way but I think we should go in with the intention of totally kicking ass and--oh my god! Adore!”

“Yeah?”

Courtney raised herself up onto her elbow, looking into Adore’s eyes. “Can you _believe_ Kim thought I was flirting with Brandon? How disgusting was that?! He's like...almost thirty years old. Plus he looks like the guys on the cover of Danielle Steele novels.”

Adore giggled. “He totally does.”

“So not my type.”

“So…what is your type?” Adore asked softly, painfully aware of her hands on Courtney’s waist, palms getting sweaty.

Courtney paused, considering the question, a hand tucked under her chin. "I don't know," Courtney frowned.

"Well, what do you like light hair, dark hair?" Adore egged on.

"Yeah, dark hair, nice eyes, full lips..." Courtney trailed off.

Unable to help herself, Adore volunteered, “Like...Roy?” with a teasing lilt to her voice, but slightly nervous about the response.

Courtney grinned. “Roy _is_ cute. I like his dimples. But...he's such a know-it-all. I can't really imagine kissing him…”

Adore seized this opportunity, affecting a deep robotic voice, saying, “Courtney, the angle of the lips really needs to be 90 degrees for optimal kissing conditions. You're clearly doing it wrong.”

Courtney broke out into peals of laughter, resting a head on Adore’s shoulder, hugging her around the waist. “Oh my god, or _sex_ …”

“The velocity of penetration is best achieved through rapid thrusting,” Adore kept going in her robotic “Roy” voice, thrilled by the response she was getting, feeling only slightly guilty at throwing her biggest competition under the bus. “Courtney, you're going to have to work on your flexibility or I'm afraid I'll be moving onto a newer model.”

Courtney laughed and laughed, gasping for air. “Stop, oh my god,” she exclaimed breathlessly, gripping the fabric of Adore’s pajama top.

“You guys could have a bunch of little blonde, dimpled, robot babies,” Adore continued, “and he'd calculate their feeding and pooping schedule on a spreadsheet.”

Courtney smiled dreamily. “Our babies would be pretty cute...”

 _Uh oh._ Adore needed to think fast. “I bet his dick doubles as a laser pointer.”

That was the one. Courtney lost it, shrieking with hysterical laughter, and then biting on Adore’s shoulder to not wake the rest of the house. Her leg tightened around Adore’s, bare skin slightly sweaty under the mountain of comforters.

Adore tried to shift away, change positions so that her mind would stop reeling, stop imagining what would happen if she just turned her head, pressed their lips together. There was a part of her that thought maybe Courtney would welcome it. But the bigger part, the chicken shit part, knew she’d never do it. Knew she’d always be the one bracing herself while her bestie rubbed against her and cuddled her and talked about boys. She felt like screaming. She cleared her dry, itchy throat. “Court?”

“Yeah?” The blonde still had a residual case of the giggles.

“Can we...um...I’m just...I just got really tired...can we go to sleep?”

“Sure.” Courtney kissed Adore’s forehead and let her roll over onto her side, spooning her from behind. She wrapped her arms around Adore’s waist, hugging her tightly, face buried in her thick hair.

Adore could felt a cheek resting on her back. She swallowed hard, wishing away the thoughts that raced through her mind. Was this always how it had been with them? It had just been since her adventures with Violet that things had started getting so uncomfortable for Adore, although she remembered that there were other times, one in particular that Adore suddenly thought of...but that was years ago…

_Adore was laying on her sleeping bag, head resting on one of the beanbag chairs, scrawling lazily on a sketch pad and sucking on the end of a popsicle, when Courtney burst through the trapdoor of the tree house like a bat out of hell, tumbling inside, a bundle of gangly limbs and sharp edges. Courtney at eleven was all legs and arms and big green eyes, blonde hair constantly in her face._

_“Oh. My. God,” she began, “You will never believe what just happened!”_

_“Aliens again?”_

_“No! Oh my god, Adore, I literally...I literally just walked in on my parents having sex.”_

_Adore burst out laughing._

_“It’s not funny! I’m scarred for life!”_

_“I mean, maybe they weren’t having sex...like are you sure?”_

_Courtney smiled patronizingly. “Ohhh, I see. Yeah, you’re picturing some nice little scene where they’re under the covers kissing. No. That’s not what this was. So I’m looking for my sleeping bag and I go to my mom’s room to ask if she put it away with the camping stuff, and I open the door, and first of all, there are no covers. They are both buck ass naked and my dad is laying on the bed, and mom is…” at this point, Courtney swung a leg over and straddled Adore to illustrate her point, “...sitting on top of him, tits out, just like…” Courtney started to thrust her hips, moaning, imitating her mother._

_Adore’s pulse quickened. A minute ago she was laughing but now it wasn’t quite so funny anymore. The seam of Courtney’s jean shorts was rubbing against her and she started to feel things that she was pretty sure she shouldn’t be feeling, not with her best friend. She wondered if she should tell her to stop._

_Courtney leaned forward, lips brushing against Adore’s ear, and whispered, “And my dad was holding her like this…” she moved Adore’s hands to her ass, continuing to grind against her, pressure building up inside her ready to burst. This hadn’t been her intention when she’d started the story, but now it was like her body had a mind of it’s own._

_With shallow, gulping breaths, Adore gripped her tightly, arching up against her, now utterly lost in the moment. Courtney was lying down flat against her now, hot breath against her neck, hips moving faster and faster until suddenly they slowed and it was excruciatingly, deliciously slow for a few dizzying moments. What was happening? Oh god. Adore dug her fingers into the pockets of Courtney’s shorts, biting back a moan._

_And then, with a long, blissful sigh, Courtney lifted herself up onto her elbows and looked into Adore’s flushed face. She bit her lip and began to giggle, then slid off her friend and curled around her warm, soft body. “Ummm...aaanywayyyyy…”_

_Adore cleared her throat, as the raging hormones inside her were replaced by first confusion, and then calm, as things settled back into their typical dynamic - Courtney playing with her hair, cuddling against her, bare leg thrown over hers. Just an epic mindfuck, but nothing Adore would give up if you offered her a billion dollars. “So...uh...did they see you there?”_

_“Who?”_

_“Your parents.”_

_“Oh! Oh my god!” Courtney remembered how this scene began and started laughing. “Yeah, that was the worst part, actually. My mom looked up at me in the doorway and gave me this look, like...like I was there watching on PURPOSE, like I WANTED to see them like that.” Courtney imitated her mother’s knowing look perfectly, one eyebrow raised. Adore was, frankly, as unconvinced as Annette that Courtney wasn’t there on purpose, but she held her tongue. “And then she goes, ‘Courtney, can you please close the door? We’re in the middle of something.’ And then just goes right back to fucking him. My dad hadn’t stopped at all.”_

_Adore laughs again, shaking her head. “I would have DIED. Thank god Bonnie doesn’t date.”_

_“I mean, there is a bit of silver lining, though, I guess.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“My mom looked really good with her tits out. So that gives me hope for the future.” Courtney smiled brightly._

_Adore dissolved into giggles again. “You do have the hottest mom in the neighborhood,” she agreed._

_“And you know, with my family, it could have been much more embarrassing. Did I tell you about last week when Kimmy came home from college and started asking me about masturbation at the dinner table?”_

_“WHAT?!”_

_“Oh yeah. And mom’s just like ‘does anyone want more vegetables?’”_

_Adore shook her head. “Your family is so weird.”_

_“I know.” Courtney ran her fingers through Adore’s hair. “Hey, Dory?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Do you ever think about...like, what it's like to have sex?”_

_“Um...I don't…” Adore was suddenly hyper-aware of Courtney's leg pressed against hers, the smell of her apple shampoo. “I guess?”_

_“It seems kind of...violent. Don't you think? Some boy just ramming his dick inside you? Like being stabbed.”_

_Adore swallowed. “Yeah, I mean, but it doesn't have to be like that.” She trailed a hand down Courtney's shoulders._

_“I know, I know. If you love him and all. But still.”_

_Adore turned her face to look at her best friend, her green eyes, earnest expression. She laced their fingers together. “Right. If you love him.”_

“Dory?”

The sound of Courtney’s soft voice snapped Adore back into the present. “Yes?”

“I love you.” A soft kiss was pressed to the back of her neck.

“I love you too, Court.” Adore willed the tears not to fall from her eyes.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore has to get something off her chest and Courtney can't believe the nerve of some people. Bob has big ears and an even bigger mouth and Courtney world is changed in a way she never expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Thanks to the lovely Veronica from tumblrs rugirlfantasies for co-writing with me. She's amazing check her stories out if you get a chance.

The next morning Adore was up and out the door with the sun rise. Courtney laid sound asleep as Adore pulled her shoes on and tip toed down the stairs. She quietly made her way passed Brandon who was a heap of covers and snores on the couch as she snuck out the door.

Thoughts raced through her mind as all of the feelings that she tried to keep buried finally came to the surface. Tears were falling down her cheeks by the time she reached her house. Slamming her bedroom door shut behind her she slid to the floor face buried in her knees as she could no longer ignore and hide the truth from herself.

After what felt like hours of sitting on the floor with her back against the door; a knock on the door scared her back to reality.

“Adore, is that you?” Bonnie called through the door.

“Yeah, Ma it’s me,” Adore answered wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“I thought you spent the night at Courtney’s?”

“I did, I just came back early, Courtney has family in town and I thought I’d let her spend some time with them.”

“Oh, okay,” Bonnie answered with a bit of hesitancy in her voice, “Adore are you okay? Did something happen?” she asked the tremble in Adore’s voice unmistakable.

Adore sighed half in defeat half from the headache that she had from crying, “No, I’m fine.”

“Adore, can you open up?” the unintentional double meaning on the question hit a heart string for Adore and her eyes began to water again. Adore let out another heavy sighing knowing that she needed to be honest with herself and nothing made things more real than telling someone.

“Ma,” she started before finding herself choking up on her own words, “Ma, I’ll be down in a minute.”

When Bonnie didn’t respond immediately Adore spoke up again, “I’ll talk to you when I come down, okay?”

“Yeah, okay Adore,” her mother’s voice was soft and comforting and all Adore wanted to do was open the door and disappear into the embrace of her mother’s love.

Adore listened to her mother’s footsteps as she walked away, before rising off the floor, wiping the tears from her eyes. She walked over to the mirror to get a look at her reflection, her nose, eyes and cheeks were a bright red and tears stained her cheeks. Her hair wild and almost laugh as she thought that she looked like a thrown-away child, but she wasn’t lost, well not really.

She grabbed a brush to try to fix her wild mane, and headed to the bathroom to splash water on her face. While she was in there she decided to take a shower, where she practiced over and over what she was going to say and how she was going to say it; preparing herself for every reaction possible.

She then stood in front her mirror after she deemed herself appropriate for the occasion. She took deep breath as the butterflies in her stomach went wild and her hands shook. She knew that her family would love her no matter what, but she still couldn’t get all of the negative thoughts out of her head.

“I am gay and it’s okay,” she told herself and her heart skipped a beat, something about saying those words out loud had an affect on her that she couldn’t describe.

“Ma, I’m gay. I like girls,” she spoke again hearing the words in her own ears, giving her a boost of confidence that she needed. Nodding to herself she headed downstairs before she could chicken out.  

When Adore entered the kitchen she found her mother and sister Angelica in a deep conversation, but they quickly dispersed when they noticed Adore.

“Hey, Dory,” Angelica smiled before going to sit at the kitchen table with a bowl in her hand.

“Hey,” Adore nodded, before looking back at her mother who was now leaned against the counter her full attention on Adore. Adore bit her lip, nervous before she stared down at her hands

“Adore, just talk to me,” her mother encourage her voice soft and comforting.

Adore nodded, opening her mouth before closing it.

Then finally, “I’m gay,” Adore voiced crack as she looked up at her mom to see her reaction.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Adore and the girl’s heart skipped a beat and her breath left her lungs, but before Adore could freak a smile stretched across Bonnie’s face and she crossed the room wrapping her arms around Adore.

“It’s about time,” Bonnie exclaimed planting a wet kiss on Adore’s forehead.

“Yeah,” Angelica said pulling Adore into her arms, “I started to think you got lost in the closet; like Narnia or some shit,” she laughed.

“Hey, watch your mouth,” Bonnie chided wrapping her arms around both the girls.

“Ma, I’m 22 you can’t filter what I say anymore,” Angelica laughed.

“Woah, what’s with the lovefest,” Adrian walked into the kitchen with tousled hair clearing just getting out of bed.

“I’m gay,” Adore laughed as she broke from her mother and sister arms.

“What?!” Adrian laughed a bright smile on his face as he pulled Adore into a tight embrace, “Finally, I have someone to talk about hot girls with.”

“You can do that with your friends,” Angelica said with a roll of her eyes. Adore was so filled with happiness, the weight of fear and anxiety was lifted from her and her cheeks hurt from smiling so.

Adrian then pulled away from Adore holding her by her shoulders, “So, is it that cute brunette that’s always over?” he asked and Adore face went red.

“No,” she shook her head.

“You’re blushing,” he teased.

“Wait, who? Violet?” Bonnie asked and Adore grew redder as she covered her face with her hands shaking her head.

“No, no we’re just friends and she’s tutoring me. You know that,” Adore whined bumping her brother for bringing up a subject.

“Sorry,” he said hands up as he made his way to the fridge.

“So, is there a special girl?” Angelica asked.

Adore paused for a second a particular blond with bright green eyes popping into her head, “No, no there’s not.”

-

Courtney yawned, stretching, a little disappointed to find Adore missing. But she felt a little better when she read a text from her, explaining that Bonnie needed her home and maybe they could hang out later if she needs a break from her family. Courtney smiled, sending back “xoxoxoxoxo” and put down her phone, then wandered downstairs, where her family was gathered around the breakfast table, eating her father’s famous vegan coconut pancakes. She sat down between Kim and her grandmother, taking a healthy stack for herself from the serving plate.

“You look well rested, sleepyhead,” said Kim.

Courtney smiled coyly. “Adore’s a good cuddler.”

Grandma exchanged a Look with Annette, who narrowed her eyes at her mother, shaking her head warningly. “Courtney,” Grandma began.

“Mom--” Annette started, but Grandma ignored her and continued.

“Courtney, you do realize that your relationship with Adore is a problem, right?”

“Huh?” Courtney asked, mouth full of pancakes.

“It’s totally inappropriate for two girls your age to be gallivanting around the way you do, sharing beds and holding hands and--”

“Mom!”

“No, this needs to be said, Annette, and obviously you’re not going to say it. You’re not a child anymore, Courtney. You’re a young woman, nearly grown, and people will talk. So either you need to knock it off, or come out of the closet and follow the same rules your sister does. Because if you’re a lesbian, god forbid, then it’s completely ridiculous for your mother to allow these sleepovers to occur.”

“Mom, honestly, ‘god forbid’? Are you serious? You sound ridiculous! Courtney, that is NOT how anyone here feels, sweetie. Okay?”

“What…” Courtney’s heart was pounding. What exactly was her mother saying?

“Yeah Court, we don’t give a flying leap if you’re gay,” Gil added from the stove. “You be you, baby.”

Brandon tried to voice his support as well, saying, “I think you and Adore would make a really hot couple.”

Courtney turned towards him, absolutely horrified.

Kim smacked him upside the head. “Brandon, they are 14 fucking years old, that’s disgusting!”

Courtney’s eyes darted around the room, from the disapproving glare of her grandmother to the irritated expression on her sister’s face, to Brandon’s chagrin and her mother’s moony-eyed concern to her father’s casual support. She felt like she was drowning, suffocating. She pushed back her chair and stormed out of the room in a huff.

“Courtney!” her mother called after her.

“Mom, let her go,” Kim said. “She’s obviously not ready to have this conversation.”

After a beat, Brandon ventured, “I probably should have said cute, not hot…”

“Yeah, that would have been better,” Kim snapped.

At the door, Courtney shoved her feet into a pair of tennis shoes and grabbed a sweatshirt, slamming the door behind her, tears stinging her eyes. She started to run, with no destination in particular, just the need for their voices to stop and the knowledge that somehow, adrenaline would help clear her mind.

-

“Adore?”

Adore poked her head out of the window of the tree house, relieved to see Courtney standing at the bottom of the ladder. “Hey! Come on up!”

Courtney scrambled up the ladder. “I’m so glad you’re here. I rang your doorbell and your mom thought you may have gone out.”

“Didn’t you get my texts?!”

“Your texts?”

“I’ve been texting you all day!” Adore was mildly irritated. She had been so nervous as the hours went by when she didn’t hear from Courtney, who normally texted back within 3 seconds.

Courtney shook her head. “No, I left in the middle of breakfast and didn’t take my phone. I went running and then I went to the library and then I went to the park and then I--”

“Whoa, dude, what happened?”

“My family is so stupid!” Courtney burst out, flopping onto a beanbag chair, covering her face. “First, my grandmother starts going in on me about how my behavior with you is inappropriate and I’m not a child and it will give people the wrong idea, and then my mom...like, why is everyone so obsessed with labels?! What, suddenly you can’t hug or kiss your friends? Is this nazi Germany? I have no idea how my mom lived with Grandma for 18 years. And THEN, then everyone’s going on and on about how it’s totally cool to be gay like hello, I KNOW THAT, I know there’s nothing wrong with being gay, but I’m NOT gay so like what are they even talking about, right?!”

Adore swallowed. Maybe today was not going to be her coming out day.

“I just...why can’t we just be...whatever...you know?” Courtney’s brow was furrowed in concern, her green eyes gazing into Adore’s.

Biting the inside of her cheeks, Adore racked her brain for the right response as Courtney inched closer to her.

“I mean...you are my favorite person in the universe,” Courtney said, hands on Adore’s knees, eyes still locked with hers.

“Ditto,” Adore said softly.

“So...who cares about labels, anyway?”

“Not me,” Adore replied.

“Me neither,” Courtney said, relieved.

-

**That Summer**

Bob was fixing the chain on his bike when his mom pulled in the driveway. Phone to her ear, she got out, gesturing for Bob to come to her. Standing up with a loud groan, he made his way over to his mom who was busy chatting away on the phone, but he knew what she wanted when he saw the groceries packed into the back seat. Getting as many bags as he could on each arm, wanting to take as minimal trips possible, Bob lugged the bags into the kitchen.

Sitting them on the counter, he rubbed his arms as he looked through the bags to see what his mother had bought. His attention was drawn away from the groceries when his mother sat down her phone putting it on speaker.

“Hold up, Bonnie. You didn’t tell me this,” his mother said and Bob frowned at his mother’s gossiping nature.

“Candace, I’m sure I told you,” Bob recognized the voice of Adore’s mother, “Yeah, it was a while ago. I mean, I always knew, but she finally came out and said it a few months ago,” Adore’s mother continued. “It was such a relief. It’s like a huge weight has been lifted off her little shoulders.”

Bob brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to pretend he wasn’t listening, shuffling through the bags.

“And you’re okay with it?” Candace asked.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be? I don’t have to worry about her getting pregnant now!” Bonnie chuckled. “And I mean she’s never seemed too interested in boys anyway,” Bonnie said, and Bob knocked the juice off of the counter in shock.

His mother looked up with a glare, “Wait a minute Bonnie,” hands on her hips with narrowed eyes Candace looked at Bob, “There’s more bags in the car. How about you go get them instead of being all in grown folks’ business,” she snipped with a gesture of her hand for Bob to go. He nodded, but he had already put the pieces together.

-

“You sure they were talking about Adore?” Roy asked as he laid back against his pillows, throwing the small basketball in the air.

“Who else would they be talking about, Adore’s fine ass sister sure don’t live there anymore,” Bob said as he turned in circles in Roy’s desk chair.

Roy’s nose scrunched up at the Angelica comment, but he just shook his head thinking about what Bob had told him.“You know, it makes sense,” Roy nodded.

“Yeah, it makes sense.”

“It explains, a lot actually.”

“Yeah, like that time she punched me when I tried to kiss her.”

Roy hesitated, “Didn’t you try to kiss her more than once, or like hold her hand or something? And, I don’t think that was the only reason,” he laughed, throwing the ball at Bob’s head.

“Aye! I’m charming as fuck,” Bob defended himself, throwing the ball back at Roy.

“No, you were annoying and you had the biggest, most obvious crush on Adore and you kind of deserved that punch,” Roy said giving Bob a pointed look.

“Hey, that was the past, let’s leave it there. But, in my defense we didn’t have many cute girls around and Courtney’s not my type. Plus Adore was always aggressive and it was hot,” Bob laughed and Roy threw the ball at him again, hitting him right in the face, causing Bob to flail and fall backward in the chair.

Their laughter filled the room as Bob struggled to regain composure.

A knock on Roy’s door caught their attention and he tried to answer through his own laughter and Thorgy walked in with baggy sweats and a too big t-shirt. “We still going to Bendela’s?” the boy asked pushing up his glasses a confused look on his face at the two disgruntled boys.

“Mhm,” Bob nodded, “Guess what I-”

“Hey!” Roy cut Bob off, shooting him a look.

“What?”

“What?” Thorgy asked wanting to know what Bob was going to say.

“Don’t you think we should confirm first?” Roy suggested and Bob realized that that was his cue to keep his mouth shut.  

-

“Ma, where are the tamales?” Adore called out to her mother, tugging her red and black flannel over her dark blue bikini top.

“On the counter,” Bonnie called from somewhere in the house.

Adore grabbed the container, “Okay, I’m out,” Adore yelled before heading down the street. When she got to Bendela’s the party was already going. Everyone was in the backyard, music was playing, the smell of food filled Adore’s nose and she could hear the splash of the people in the pool.

Adore hesitated outside of the gate for a second, for some reason she wasn’t as excited as she usually would be when the gang got together. The last time they had all gotten together she ended up feeling like the odd man out, now maybe she was over thinking, but she couldn’t shake that feeling of isolation.

“Aye, Adore ya going in or what?” Jamin said from behind Adore causing her to jump nearly dropping the tamales.

“Yeah, I am,” she said turning to look at the boy, who was currently sporting green highlights in his dark hair. A few weeks ago he cut the side and back off, leaving a tuft of hair - that reminded Adore of a baby troll - on top of his head.

Jamin nodded and reached around Adore, opening the gate for her.

Walking in Adore immediately spotted Courtney, Roy, Bob, Thorgy, Bendela and April in the pool splashing around with a few others that she wasn’t familiar with. She noticed Darienne sitting near the shallow end with her feet in the water. Gia and Laganja were laid out on towels sunbathing along with a girl with a blonde streak through her hair. There were a couple of other guys sitting at a the table eating and a feeling of unfamiliarity settled in her stomach.

Adore took a deep breath before making her way over to where Bendela’s mom was standing by a table covered in food.

“Hey, Ms. Brenda, my mom fixed some tamales for the party.”

“Oh, thank you so much sweetheart. Tell your mom I said thank you,” Ms. Brenda smiled brightly as she took the container from Adore, “and there are some hot dogs and smoked sausages that are already done; the burgers should be done in a few. Cakes and cookies for your choosing,” she said gesturing to the array of foods.

Adore nodded, fixing herself a hotdog before heading over to where Darienne sat.

“Hey,” Adore nudged the older girl as she sat down beside her.

“Hey, Adore. How’s your summer been so far?,” Darienne asked, making small talk and Adore shrugged as she bit into her hotdog.

“I’ve just been chilling, sleeping, eating.”

“Yeah, same,” Darienne nodded, before the girl’s fell silent. No one else had noticed Adore’s appearance yet, so she wasn’t planning to draw attention to herself while she finished eating. Darienne eventually left to get something to eat leaving Adore by herself, mesmerized by the waves she were making with her feet, but she was quickly brought out of her daze when she was smacked in the face with a shit ton of water.

“Adore!” Bob’s obnoxious laugh rang in her ears as she quickly stood up wiping the water from her eyes.

“What… the… fuck,” she mumbled under her breath, before turning to get a towel.  

“Dory! When did you get here?” Courtney giggled as she climbed off of Roy’s shoulders, but Adore had already stormed off.

“Dude you’re an idiot,” Thorgy laughed before dunking Bob under the water.

Courtney started to follow after Adore, but Roy grabbed her by the waist pulling her back into the water with a splash. Adore made her way to a poolside chair where she sat wringing out her flannel, but she was soon joined by Bob.

“Hey, Adore,” Bob plopped down beside her and Adore only rolled her eyes, annoyed.

“I just wanted to ask you a question,” he started and Adore slowly looked up at him, trying to figure what he was getting at. Because, if he was going to try to ask her out again Adore would have to push him in the pool.

Roy was splashing around with Courtney when he realized a certain loud mouth was no longer a presence in the water with them. He looked around for Bob trying to ignore Courtney’s tugging on his arm. When Roy spotted Bob next to Adore, he knew what his mischievous friend was up to and made his way over to them, but it was too late.

Adore lunged at Bob hand covering his mouth.

“Woah, woah! Adore, don’t kill him,” Roy pulled the ebony haired girl off of Bob.

“I’m not gonna kill him. I just need him to, like, not be so fucking loud,” Adore snatched her hand away from Roy.

“So, it’s true,” Bob sat up eyes bright with excitement.

“I mean, yeah,” Adore shrugged trying to remain nonchalant.

Bob looked at Roy who stood with wide eyes as he look back and forth between the pair.

“But you guys can’t tell anyone. I want to be the one to tell people,” Adore insisted pinching Bob to make sure that he understood that she serious.

“Ow, and okay, yeah. My lips are zipped,” Bob said motioning his hand across his lips. Adore then looked to Roy for a confirmation.

“Yeah, of course. Not telling anyone I swear,” Roy agreed.

-

Adore climbed the ladder to the treehouse, thoughts swirling in her head. Enough was enough. She needed to suck it up and finally say the word “gay” to her best friend already. She tried telling herself that it would be fine. Of course it would. Courtney loved her. Courtney would always love her. Nothing was going to change. Maybe if she repeated it to herself over and over, she would eventually believe it.

When she hoisted herself up into the treehouse, she was immediately startled by a shadowy figure curled up in the corner, shaking in the dim evening light.

“Jesus CHRIST, Courtney, you scared the fuck out of me!” Adore cried, heart pounding. She turned on the camping lantern in the corner.

“I’m...I’m sorry…”

Adore turned back around, and now, in the glow of the lantern, finally saw her friend’s face, eyes red and tears streaking down her cheeks. Adore dropped to her knees. “What’s wrong?!” she exclaimed.

Courtney shook her head.

“Courtney, you’re freaking me out. Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? I will fucking kill them, I swear. Who do I need to kill?!”

Courtney grabbed her hand, letting out a sob.

Adore tucked some blonde hair behind her ear and tried to wait patiently while Courtney caught her breath.

“My...my parents…” Courtney’s breath hitched and she started to cry again.

“Your parents?” Adore racked her brain. Courtney had the coolest, most supportive, loving parents in the neighborhood. Her mom was cool, but Courtney’s parents were like, the CHILLEST. What could she possibly have done to put her at odds with Annette and Gil? And then Adore had a horrible thought as all the blood drained from her face. “Did something happen to them?! Oh my god!”

“N-no...I mean yes...no…” Courtney started to sob again, pulling Adore against her.

Adore held her close. “Take your time, Court. I’m here.” She said a silent prayer, to the god that she’d long since decided didn’t really exist, for the safety of Courtney’s parents.  _ Please, please let them be okay. _

Courtney swallowed, sobs slowing down, taking some deep breaths. She pulled her face away from Adore’s chest and looked up at her, eyes puffy and swollen, and spoke in a hoarse voice. “They...they’re...they’re getting a divorce.”

Adore blinked. “I’m sorry. What?!”

Courtney closed her eyes. “You heard me.”

Adore shook her head. “That’s...not possible.”

“Then why is it fucking happening, Adore?!” Courtney exclaimed, eyes pleading with her friend. “I know, I know that this isn’t the first marriage to fail. I know that. And I’m not five, and I’m acting like a fucking baby, and whatever. But...but...this is DIFFERENT!”

Adore nodded. Courtney was right. This WAS different. Every kid in their neighborhood would attest to it - the Jeneks were the gold standard of marriages. They LOVED each other - they spoke to each other with deep respect, looked at each other with boundless love, even casual touches were full of passion. It wasn’t just that they didn’t fight much. The Lakes didn’t fight, but no one would have been surprised if Darienne’s parents announced a divorce. And it wasn’t that they were affectionate. The Del Rios were affectionate, but if Roy’s parents told him and his sisters that they were splitting up, sure, they’d be sad, but it wouldn’t be the shock of the century.

“I don’t understand,” Courtney was repeating, over and over, shaking her head.

“Maybe...maybe it’s just like...a phase.”

“Apparently my dad was having an affair,” Courtney said bitterly.

“An AFFAIR?” Adore exclaimed. “But your mother is like...perfect.”

“I know.”

“Who the fuck is his affair with? Heidi Klum?”

“No, like literally, some Russian stripper. Like seriously. A STRIPPER. Can he be more of a cliché?”

Adore rubbed her eyes. “Maybe he’s having a stroke?”

“Maybe.”

“Or maybe the lack of meat finally got to him.”

Courtney hugged her knees. “That’s not funny.”

“Sorry.”

Courtney sighed. “If he marries that bitch, I’m gonna burn their house down.” She curled up onto her side, head on one of the bean bag chairs.

“I’ll help.” Adore curled up behind her, spooning her.

“I hope she gives him herpes.”

Adore laughed, wrapping her arms around her friend from behind, holding her tightly, lacing their fingers together. Her coming out conversation could wait. Courtney needed her right now. Her eyes fell closed.

“Dory?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think love is real.”

“Oh, Court…”

Another sob left Courtney’s chest, a deep, guttural sob, as Adore tightened her arms around the blonde’s slim body, holding her close.


	5. Shape of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Adore's tired of being tired, someone new shows up. And why wasn't Courtney informed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter from me and the lovely Veronica from rugirlfantasies over on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Adore shoved a couple of chips into her mouth, nose wrinkled in disgust, watching the obvious way Roy was flirting with Courtney, and the shameless way she was lapping up the attention. It had started with him teasing her, and currently it has devolved into him attempting to tickle her on the grassy hillside where the group ate their lunch, as Courtney shrieked and giggled and pretended to want him to stop.

It had been a strange summer. After the bombshell news about Courtney’s parents dropped, Adore had decided not to reveal anything to her best friend about her sexuality. She tried to be a rock, a shoulder to cry on, a source of strength and comfort, a reminder of better times. She made a serious effort to spend time with Courtney all summer - even begging Bonnie to take Courtney along with them when they visited her cousins in Arizona, and making sure that no more than a few hours went by without a text.

Sometimes, she felt like she was leading a double life. Because while all that was going on, at the same time, she was taking every possible opportunity to sneak off with Violet. They had long since past the days of mere makeouts in the tree house, and graduated to more adult forms of sexual experimentation. Violet was desperately in love with Fame, another girl in their class, although she tried to act cool about it, and it helped Adore to know that neither one of them was going to have their feelings crushed - at least, not by each other.

As Courtney had become fond of saying - romance and love and relationships were utter bullshit. The only thing in life that could truly be counted on were your friends.

And even that, Adore realized, was not guaranteed, as she watched her best friend act like a total fucking braindead idiot with a boy who had been annoying them since elementary school.

“Royyyyy, stoooop!” Courtney whined, giggling and simpering at him.

Adore stood up, the remnants of her lunch in her hands. “You know, when you want someone to stop touching you, giggling and batting your eyelashes is kind of a mixed message,” she said, then turned and flounced away.

Courtney jumped up and hurried after her. “Dory, wait up!”

Roy sighed slightly, whining to no one in particular. “Goddammit. Adore totally just fucked up my game.”

Jamin and Bob both laughed. “What game?” Jamin asked.

“Yeah bro, you got no game,” Bob added.

“I have game!” Roy defended.

Alyssa and Darienne exchanged a look.

“Sorry, how long have you liked Courtney?” asked Darienne.

“Yeah, and you’re still just friends?” added Alyssa, with a judgmental click of her tongue. “Maybe she’s trying to tell you something.” The pretty brunette gave Roy a playful shove, fluttering her lashes.

“I’m taking it SLOW.”

“You’ve known her since you were like 3. That’s reeeeeeal slow, man,” Thorgy laughed.

“No fuckin’ game,” Bob proclaimed.

-

“Courtney!” Roy hurried up to Courtney at her locker, trying to catch her between the lunch bell and fifth period.

“Hey.” Courtney turned around, shutting her locker and flashing him a lopsided grin.

“Um...so...have you seen that new Exorcist movie yet?”

“Nope...have you?”

“No, but, uh...I heard it’s good. I was gonna try to see it this weekend.”

“Cool...”

“Are you free Friday? Do you want to maybe come with me?” Roy asked tentatively.

“Sure,” she agreed, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. “Who else is coming?”

“Oh. Um…” Roy shifted slightly. “I kind of thought it would just be the two of us.” He watched her face carefully as recognition dawned in her eyes.

“Oh…” she said softly, biting her lip nervously.

Roy cleared his throat and quickly backtracked, “You know, as friends.” He gave her a shaky smile, flashing his dimples.

“Right! Of course!” Courtney beamed up at him, eyes bright, radiant smile melting his heart. “So...I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Relief and shame coursed through him.  _ You fucking pussy, _ he told himself.

Courtney bit her lip again, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder and bouncing away down the hall. Bob, leaning on his locker nearby, gave Roy a knowing smirk.

Roy shook his head as Bob came sauntering towards him. “Don’t even start.”

Bob laughed. “Noooo fuckin’ game.”

“Fuck off,” Roy snapped, punching Bob on the shoulder.

-

_ COURTNEY: What do I wear? I don’t want to give him the wrong idea... _

_ COURTNEY: But I still want to look cute. _

_ COURTNEY: Do you think it’s really a just friends thing or is he full of shit? _

_ ADORE: He’s full of shit _

_ COURTNEY: LOL _

_ COURTNEY: Well... _

_ COURTNEY: If this is a date, what do I DO? _

_ COURTNEY: Do I let him kiss me? _

_ COURTNEY: I don’t know if I even like him like that... _

_ COURTNEY: DORY HELP _

-

_ ADORE: Come over. I’m bored. _

_ VIOLET: Sorry pumpkin. It’s my brother’s birthday. We’re classing it up at the Outback Steakhouse tonight. _

_ ADORE: Fuck. _

_ VIOLET: What would you do if I was there?? _

_ VIOLET: … _

_ VIOLET: Tell me where you’d touch me... _

_ ADORE: I’m not in the mood for this. _

_ VIOLET: You’re no fun at all. _

_ ADORE: Yeah, well. Life is no fun. _

_ VIOLET: Emo cunt _

_ ADORE: Fuck off _

_ VIOLET: Ohhhhhh...tonight’s your boo’s big date, huh? _

_ ADORE: Goodnight, Violet _

-

_ COURTNEY: DUDE _

_ COURTNEY: He’s wearing so much cologne _

_ COURTNEY: OMG I think this is a date _

_ COURTNEY: WTF do I do? _

_ COURTNEY: Adore??? _

_ COURTNEY: OK he’s being really nice and he keeps giving me those puppy eyes. _

_ COURTNEY: I feel kind of bad. _

_ COURTNEY: I really wish you were here. _

_ COURTNEY: Lol I just said “supposably” on purpose and he didn’t even correct me. (I mean he clenched his teeth but he didn’t say anything.) _

_ COURTNEY: Lol he’s trying so hard. _

_ COURTNEY: It’s really pretty cute... _

_ COURTNEY: DORY ARE YOU ALIVE??? _

“UGH!” Adore hurled her phone out the window, into the grass. She curled into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut. And then she must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, hands were shaking her awake.

She opened her eyes to see Courtney leaning over her in a relatively modest (for her) outfit, consisting of a sweater, colorful leggings, mini-skirt, and ugg boots.

“Why are you ignoring me?” she pouted, hands on her hips.

Adore groaned. “I fell asleep. How was your date?”

“It wasn’t a date.”

“Yeah, yeah. So did you kiss him or what?”

“Nope.” Courtney flopped down next to Adore on the bean bag, resting a head on her shoulder.

Adore sighed. “You will.”

Courtney laughed. “Maybe. We’ll see.”

-

Adore had seen the moving truck in the driveway yesterday, on her way back from Violet's. To her disappointment, she didn't see anyone, but like everyone else on the street she was curious as to who was moving into their neighborhood. Adore and her mother even made a bet a couple of weeks ago, when Bonnie announced that the house had been sold. Adore was sure that their new neighbors were going to be a fresh couple with small kids (also hopping she could get a babysitting job), and Bonnie was convinced that it was an older couple that she had seen looking at the house not long after Bendela moved out.

“I just want you to casually walk by and see what you can peek,” Bonnie said from her place by the stove scrambling eggs, “But don't be creepy, okay?”

“What? I'm not creepy,” Adore leaned on the table, slightly offended.

“Yeah, sometimes you are. You got them big ol’ eyes and sometimes you just stare at people,” Bonnie turned to look at Adore, who was frowning. “Now, I'm not saying that you're creepy, even though you are weird, I'm saying when you get nervous or shy you tend to just stare. And though it can be endearing, it’s also creepy. Like the other day at the grocery store,” Bonnie continued to elaborate.

“What?” Adores voice went up a couple of octaves, “I didn't do anything at the store.”

“Oh, I know you didn't. You just gawked at the cashier as she flirted with you. I was so embarrassed. ‘My child has no game’ I thought,” Bonnie sighed dramatically.

Since Adrian went to college a couple of months ago, the pair had become closer than Adore ever imagined. Being the last one in the house made Bonnie clingier than ever. During their vacation in Florida her mother continuously pointed out pretty girls, trying to figure out Adore's type, even though Adore insisted she didn't have a type. Bonnie also let Adore have a glass of wine with her, while they watched movies or ate dinner.

“That's totally different, she was gorgeous,” Adore exclaimed standing up from the table and grabbing two plates out of the cabinet.

“Okay, and? So are you,” Bonnie turned off the stove scooping the eggs onto both the plates.

“I was caught off-guard.”

“How? She was checking you out before we even got to the register.”

“I… I just didn't realize she was actually flirting with me until,” Adore tried to find the right excuse for her cold feet in the store the other day, “I thought she was just doing her job,” Adore shrugged, taking the waffles out of the toaster.

“Adore, you’ve got to work on your gaydar or you'll never get a girlfriend.”

-

Adore tried to be discrete as she wandered down the street to Bendela’s old house. Before reaching the house she noticed that the moving truck was no longer there, indicating that the mysterious neighbors were now settled in. Adore made sure to appear as casual as possible as she strolled past the driveway.

All of that was soon thrown out the door, when she saw the blonde crouched next to dirt bike. Stopped in her tracks, Adore stood mouth agape as she drank the girl in, because damn was she sexy.  The girl’s thick blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail with a few strays falling loose, long creamy legs were on display thanks to a pair of cut off shorts, paired with a white wife beater and beat up boots had Adore’s heart going into overdrive. And when she looked up at Adore with those ice blue eyes framed by thick liner, Adore knew she was a goner.

Adore swallowed, when the girl rose from her crouched position everything seeming to move in slow motion as she made her way towards a mesmerized Adore. She took in every part of the girl, her slim frame, her red bra shown clearly through the thin top and her face, fuck she was beautiful. She definitely wasn’t an old groggy couple, or a three-year-old in need of a babysitter.

“Sup,” the blonde nodded stopping in front of her, eyes trailing down Adore. Her voice was slow, low and fucking sexy.

“Uh,” Adore giggled nervously, “Hi.”

“So, I’m guessing you live ‘round here. Came to check out the new neighbors,” the blonde said shifting her weight to one leg, linking her thumbs in her belt loops.

“Yeah, yeah. I, uh, I live a couple of houses down. Yeah, that one right there, I don’t know if you can, like, see it. It’s the one with the tree house in the backyard,” Adore stumbled over her words pointing in the direction of her house. She couldn’t believe it, in a matter of seconds she’d been reduced to a blubbering, giggly mess.

Her heart raced as the blonde leaned in towards her to get a look at where Adore was pointing, “That one, right there?” she pointed in the same direction as Adore, her voice sending shivers down Adore’s spine.

“Yeah,” Adore swallowed, quickly looking away to try to regain her composure.

“Well, nice to meet ya, I’m Pearl,” the girl held her hand out, blue eyes boring into Adore’s.

“A-Adore,” she reached out to meet Pearl’s hand.

-

_ COURTNEY: Meet me at the flagpole before class starts? _

_ ADORE: Sorry, busy _

Adore stuffed her phone into her bag as she lead Pearl to the office to get her schedule from the office.

“Hopefully we have some classes together, but even if we don’t I can still show you to them. I mean, like, if you want me to, ya’ know,” Adore offered. She tried play it cool, but she knew Pearl had her wrapped around her finger and it’d only been two days.

Pearl wasn’t just a pretty face, she was hilarious with her deadpan sense of humor, filled with random facts and they had a lot of interests in common. And when Pearl confirmed that she was a lesbian, Adore nearly fell out of her chair. Literally.

_ They were in Pearl’s garage drinking soda, listening to Green Day, Adore giving her a picture of what to expect from school. _

_ “I mean I haven’t really been hanging out with my friends as much as I use to. Kind of just been a floater lately; talking to this person and hanging out with that person. Usually my best friend, Courtney. You should meet her; she’s amazing,” Adore shrugged tilting the chair forward. She was sitting backwards on the chair, legs on either side, arm resting on top of the back as she rocked. _

_ “Well, I mean high school is that time when people start to go their separate ways. But, now you’ve got me. I’m just hoping there’s a lot of cute girls. I mean I haven’t been let down so far,” Pearl said, taking a sip from her can. _

_ Adore face went red at the compliment, but was more focused on getting a solid answer, “Cute girls?” she inquired, making sure to keep her tone light, as she leaned forward with the chair. _

_ “Yeah, I’m a girl’s girl,” Pearl winked and Adore nearly lost her balance, the chair almost slipping away from her. Luckily, Pearl reached out to help steady her. _

“Of course, I want you to show me around. Don’t let me get stuck with some preppy tour guide, who’s way too enthusiastic and happy to be here,” Pearl gave a crooked smile.

Adore giggled, since that tour guide would likely have been Darienne or Thorgy, who certainly fit the “preppy and too enthusiastic” description.

After getting Pearl’s schedule, they happily  realized that they had three out of six classes together. “I can show you to your homeroom now or later, but I don’t think it’ll matter. We only go to homeroom to pick up important papers or on important test days,” Adore explained.

“We can go to class now and stop by in between classes,” Pearl suggested.

“Okay, then. Let’s go to English,” Adore said leading Pearl to first period.

“Mr. Harris, this is Pearl.”

“Oh, we have a new student?” the older man looked up from his desk, “Well, why wasn’t I informed about this?” he mumbled to himself, shuffling the papers on his desk.

“Yeah, Pearl Lent,” Pearl introduce herself.   
  
“Well, take a seat, wherever you choose, and talk to me after class so we can get caught up,” he dismissed the two.

Adore led Pearl to the back, where she usually sat. They were soon joined by April and Bob.

“You must be the new girl,” Bob smiled at Pearl.

“Yep.”

“Yeah, this is Pearl. She’s fucking cool.”

“I’m April.”

“Mhm, it’s pretty weird having someone living in the old Emerson’s house,” Bob started and Adore’s brows furrowed, confused because that was not Bendela’s last name.

“Yeah, it’s been empty for as long as we can remember. Right Adore?”

“What are-”

“Yeah. You know it’s haunted,” Bob continued, leaning forward onto Pearl’s desk.

“Apparently, the Emerson’s son was a murderer and they moved when suspicions started to rise. The story is that their son started off killing animals in his backyard for fun- sacrificing them. Then one day, he grew curious. Wondered what it would be like to take the life of something bigger, more significant, a person. His first victim was his four-year-old neighbor. He suffocated him, then cut up his body before burying him. Then after that he couldn't stop. He grew addicted to the power. Some say that his parents knew and were just too afraid to confront him. Others say that they didn’t believe their sweet child could do all the horrible things that he was being accused of...” Bob was so close to Pearl, his voice falling to a whisper at the end.

Adore looked at Pearl, who was staring at Bob with a look of disbelief, confused and creeped out because her parents had told her that a family had just moved out earlier that summer.

“He’s so full of shit, Pearl,” Adore shook her head.

“Adore!” Bob laughed, “You’re always ruining things.”

“It wasn’t even funny.”

“Yeah, because you didn’t give it a chance to be.”

“Bob,” Adore sighed, “You’re just not funny,” she tried to keep her tone serious.

“Adore, stop lying,” Bob shook his head, “I’m hi-lar-ious,” he said, turning to April, who was a giggling mess in her seat, “See!”

Before Adore could reply she was interrupted by Courtney, who she hadn’t even seen come in, “Uhm, Hi, you must be Pearl,” Courtney gave a tight smile.

“Yeah, and you are?” Pearl leaned forward, attention on the pretty green-eyed girl.

“Courtney, and this is my seat,” Pearl frowned, but shook her head and with an ‘okay’ and started to gather her things to move, not wanting to be problematic on her first day.

She was stopped by Adore, who put her hand on her arm, “Wait,” she said, and then turned to her best friend. “Courtney, it’s her first day. I’m showing her around, let her sit here, we don’t have assigned seats. Just sit next to April,” Adore tried to convince Courtney.

Appalled and offended, Courtney’s mouth dropped opened at her best friend’s words. “What?” she scoffed.

“Court, come on. Don’t be like that, just let her sit here,” Adore said, pouting at the end.

“I can move. It’s not a big deal, Adore,” Pearl said moving to gather her stuff again.

“No,” Adore whined before looking back to Courtney.

“Adore, she just said it’s no big deal and I’ve been sitting next to you since the first day of class. That’s not fair,” Courtney was now annoyed, not at Pearl, but Adore’s audacity to let someone that she just met take her seat, then try to convince her to sit somewhere else.

“Okay, okay. You’re right,” Adore finally agreed, “Pearl let’s sit over there, there's two open seats.”

As Adore and Pearl moved, Courtney scrunched up her face, sitting down with a huff.

-

Adore was over the moon to have Pearl in her classes. Introducing the beautiful girl to everyone, giddy when Pearl turned to look at her for reassurance or to make a face. Maybe, it was because Pearl was new and different. Adore had been surrounded by the same people most of her life and Pearl’s presence was such a breath of fresh air Adore could barely contain her excitement.  

“You don’t have to buy a locker if you don’t want. You can share with me?” Adore offered as they left Pearl’s homeroom teacher who had given her a bunch of papers that she would need.

“Really?”

“Yeah, no reason for you to pay five dollars for a locker, when I have plenty room in mine.”

“Wow, I guess I need to start thinking of a way to pay you back,” Pearl winked and Adore blushed when their hands lightly brushed together.

As the pair made their way to math, a particular short skirt caught Adore’s attention. Violet was bent over in front of her locker, going through her bag and Adore, excited to introduce Pearl, dragged the girl over to Violet.

“Hey, babe,” Adore greeted Violet, her hand lightly touching the exposed skin on Violet’s thigh to get her attention.

“Hey,” Violet stood up, turning to press a light kiss to Adore’s cheek before looking over to the blonde with narrowed eyes. Pearl was unashamedly checking Violet out, taking in her pretty doll-like face, long black ponytail, crop top, and skirt.

“Hm, this must the infamous Pearl,” Violet said a bored look on her face as she looked Pearl over. She had to admit that the girl was gorgeous, but Violet didn't plan to let Pearl know that.

“Infamous,” Pearl repeated in her slow drawl, “I wouldn’t use that word, but I am Pearl,” she finished with a crooked smirk.

Adore glanced between them hoping that they would get along, but from Violet’s demeanor it didn’t seem like she was planning to befriend the girl anytime soon.

“Whatever, everyone’s been talking about you. And I’ll say, I’m not impressed.”

“Oh, so, I’m guessing you’re the mean girl,” Pearl said her tone joking.

“Sure,” Violet rolled her eyes turning to pick up her bag and close her locker, “See you later, beautiful,” Violet said pressing another kiss to Adore’s cheek, this time longer, making sure to leave a red print on Adore’s cheek. She pulled away, before sending Pearl a look and walking away.

Adore wiped the print from her cheek, as Pearl watched Violet walk away, her curiosity evident.

“Uh, girlfriend?” Pearl asked as she looked back to Adore.

“No, no,” Adore assured.

Pearl raised an eyebrow unconvinced, “Well, she’s fucking gorgeous and she didn’t really seem to like me and that kiss was definitely a claim,” Pearl wiped the rest of what Adore had missed of Violet’s lipstick off her face as they made their way to their next class.

“Nah, we have like a friends with benefits kind of relationship, but she’s not like jealous or anything, I'm positive. She’s just likes to leave her mark and being difficult, that’s just her. But she’ll come around soon,” Adore nodded.

-

Gia and Laganja slid into the seats on either side of Courtney. She looked up from the math homework she was trying to finish before the bell rang. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey Court,” said Laganja. “You alright? You seem kind of...”

“Out of sorts…” Gia finished slowly, with a wry smile.

“I’m fine.”

“Hmmm.” Laganja clicked her tongue, imitating her role model, their head cheerleader, Alyssa Edwards.

“What do you think of that new girl?” Gia asked. “She’s like...really beautiful, huh?”

Courtney shrugged, “I mean, she’s pretty...I guess...”

“You  _ guess _ ? She’s gorgeous and Adore seems to really like her,” Laganja pushed, observing Courtney’s reaction closely.

Courtney shifted in her seat, her mouth slightly turned down as she frowned, “She’s just showing her around because she’s new.”

Just then Adore and Pearl walked in together, Adore standing with Pearl as she introduced herself to the teacher.

“Eh, I don’t think that’s it,” Gia said, “I mean, we all know Adore, and she’s acting like Pearl’s the best thing since glitter.”

“I know Adore too, better than either of you,” Courtney snapped, ready to go on the defensive.

The knowing smirk they exchanged went over Courtney’s head as Adore and Pearl walked over to them.

“Just look at them, acting like the best of friends,” Laganja whispered right before the pair sat down. “Hey, Adore, did you finish the homework?” she asked innocently.

Courtney stayed silent as she watched Adore and Pearl.

“Yeah, I copied from Jinkx,” Adore said stiffly. It was no secret how much Adore disliked Courtney’s cheerleading friends, or as she liked to refer to Gia and Laganja, “Team Too Much.” She turned to murmur something to Pearl, who brushed Adore’s hair off of her shoulder, causing the Latina’s cheeks to turn red.

Laganja looked at Courtney pointedly, one eyebrow raised. A hot jealousy started to burn in Courtney chest as she watched the two interact, but she refused to acknowledge it as anything more than fear of losing her best friend to a girl who had only been around for a day.

-

Courtney picked at her food, watching Adore and Pearl over by the lockers, chatting. Pearl had a hand on Adore’s arm, and Adore’s eyes sparkled as they talked, heads close together.

Bob shoved Roy slightly. “You could learn a thing or two from that new girl. Less than a week and Adore is ready to pack a suitcase full of her Indigo Girls CDs and move in with her.  _ That’s _ game.”

Roy punched Bob on the arm, muttering, “Shut the fuck up!” under his breath.

Courtney frowned. “Bob, you’re such a little gossip. Why are you always starting rumors?”

“It’s not a rumor.” Bob said, confused. “She still hasn’t told you? It’s been like a year.”

Roy punched him again.

“Stop PUNCHING me, fuckface!” Bob punched him back.

“Hasn’t told me what?” Courtney asked quietly.

“Adore’s gay, Courtney. She came out to her family like, almost a year ago. Her mom told my mom last year.”

Courtney stared at Bob in stunned silence, heart pounding in her ears.


	6. Mess I made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore gets something off her chest and Courtney takes a big step.

_ COURTNEY: I need to talk to you. _

_ ADORE: OK? Wanna come over? I’m in the tree house. _

_ COURTNEY: Coming. _

-

Adore jumped, looking up from her copy of  _ Catcher in the Rye _ , as the trap door opened with a loud  _ bang! _

“Jesus, you scared me, wh--”

“Are you and Pearl, like, a couple?” Courtney asked. Her cheeks were pink and her chest was rising and falling quickly, as if she’d been running.

“ _ What?! _ ” Adore shut the book and tilted her head, brow furrowing in confusion.

“I…” Courtney took a deep breath. “Bob said that you told your family that you’re a lesbian. A year ago. And everyone can see how much you like her, and so...I just...but also, you know, I know that Bob is a liar and a gossip, but Roy was acting weird too, and Roy’s not a liar so I just…”

Adore’s heart pounded rapidly in her throat, so hard and so fast she could taste it. Courtney’s face was a mask of confusion and hurt, her cheeks flushed, eyes misty. Fucking Bob. “It...it wasn’t a year ago,” Adore’s voice was small.

“But it’s true?”

Adore nodded, not trusting herself to speak any more at the moment.

“Why didn’t you tell me?! How come everyone else already knows?” Courtney asked, shaking her head incredulously.

“Because...I…”

“You’re supposed to be my best friend. I tell you EVERYTHING! How does Bob know more about you than I do?” Courtney accused her, voice growing shrill.

Adore hung her head, tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Why didn’t you trust me? Did you think I’d be...that I’d judge you?” Courtney asked. “Because I won’t. I don’t. I love you. You have to know, how much I…” Courtney’s voice broke and she lunged forward, wrapping Adore into a hug.

Adore sighed, relaxing into Courtney’s arms, inhaling the fragrance of her hair, letting the tears finally fall, only now they were tears of relief. Having this enormous weight off of her, finally, was like she’d been underwater and now finally had come up for air. She sniffled, wiping her eyes on Courtney’s T-shirt.

“I love you…” Courtney repeated softly.

“I know. And I do trust you, I trust you more than anyone. I just...it felt selfish to talk about it, with everything you went through this year. It felt...silly.”

“Silly?” Courtney tilted her face up. “Seriously?”

“I mean...you were...you know, with your parents, and everything, you were dealing with real shit, and I just...it felt wrong to be like ‘Sorry about your family falling apart. Guess what? I just had sex with Violet.’”

Courtney's mind reeled. She grabbed Adore by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. “Sex?!”

Adore laughed, cheeks darkening. “She was a good tutor.”

She had about 14 million questions, and didn’t even know where to begin. “Wait a second, you were with  _ Violet _ ?! Is she like, your girlfriend?!”

“Nahh…” Adore shook her head. “It’s more like a friends with benefits thing. Violet’s into Fame.”

“Wow. And that’s...um...that doesn’t bother you?”

Adore shrugged. “I mean, you’re the one always talking about how love is crap. This way no one gets hurt, right?”

“I guess so... And Pearl…?” Courtney raised an eyebrow.

Grinning wickedly, Adore raised both eyebrows. “I don’t know about Pearl. I just met her a few days ago. But...well, she’s pretty fucking sexy…” Adore giggled.

A funny feeling crept into Courtney stomach. “So...you think you might…like her…?”

“I might,” Adore said lightly, looking up into Courtney’s eyes, trying to read the expression on her face.

“Well...it seems like she likes you, too.” Courtney’s voice sounded a little strange and distant. She cleared her throat. “Maybe you can invite her to the bonfire this weekend.”

Adore wrinkled her nose. “I wasn’t planning to go to that.”

“Dory, yes, you have to come, please!”

“I dunno, Court. I’m not really jiving with the neighborhood crew these days.”

“Please, please, please come! I don’t want to go unless you come, too! Please?” Courtney clung to Adore’s arm, batting her lashes, giving her that look, that look that Adore could never say no to.

With a small sigh, Adore finally nodded. “Okay, fine. But you better be nice to her.”

“I’m always nice!” Courtney exclaimed, giving her big innocent doe eyes.

Adore narrowed her eyes warningly.

“I’ll be nice,” Courtney said quickly.

“Thank you.”

Courtney reached over to give Adore another hug. “If if it means you’ll come, I’ll hold her hand and sing ‘Kumbaya.’”

Adore laughed. “Good girl.”

Courtney winked. “Don’t forget to bring a blanket; it’s gonna be cold.”

-

“Yeah, I mean she's just, like, mad that he likes me more than her. Like, I can't help it that you're ugly,” Gia droned on and on. Adore was trying her best not to roll her eyes at Team Too Much, but they were becoming too much. The way they talked about how much better they were than others was torture and Adore was ready to kick sand.

Adore and Pearl were having a pretty decent - or as decent as it could be surrounded by people who only wanted to gossip about the recent hook ups, break ups, and rumors traveling around the halls of their high school - time drinking soda by the fire and talking about the recent episode of the L-word, before the two girls came over plopping down on either side of them.

“That's exactly how I feel! Girls are always attacking us, just because their boyfriends want us. Like, step your game up. Like, go to the MAC counter and see if they can fix your problem, if it's not too drastic,” Laganja agreed, leaning over Adore.

Adore and Pearl shared a look, before Pearl leaned in whispering in Adore’s ear, “So, do you want to lose them?”

Adore nodded subtly, thankful that Gia and Laganja was lost in their own story.

“Uhm, me and Pearl are going to go get some hot dogs, but keep talking, we’ll be right back,” Adore excused them.

“Absolutely.”

“Okcurr.”

“Oh my fucking gosh,” Pearl let out an exasperated sigh as they neared the snack table, “Are they always so, so…”

“Fucking annoying? Yeah, pretty much. Obsessed with being better than everyone else and starting drama. They give me a headache,” Adore rolled her eyes before turning to scan the crowd.

Everyone looked to be having the time of their life as they threw their heads back in laughter, leaning on each other, and taking pictures on their phones. As Adore looked on she felt the feeling of isolation start to creep into her again, well not really a feeling of isolation, but a feeling of difference. Adore hated the idea of having to laugh with half of the people here, only for them to turn around and laugh at her. The fake facade of friendship when really all they cared about was what story they can whisper into someone else's ear.

-

“Oh my gosh, that is so funny,” Alyssa threw her head back in laughter, “Roy you are just too funny,” she smiled at him, hand lightly caressing his arm as she leaned forward just enough to get a good look at her cleavage in the low cut shirt, cross dangling from neck, guiding his eyes down.

“Hey, he got it from me,” Bob laughed, pushing Roy’s shoulder.

“Fuck off,” Roy laughed, knocking Bob’s hand away, “You wish you were funny enough to to take credit for that joke,” Roy gave him a push back.

Just then Courtney came over to the group, a sweet smile on her face, “ Hey guys, what’s up?” she asked, squeezing her way in between Bob and Roy, who put his arm around her shoulder.

“Roy is so hilarious,” Alyssa said batting her eyelashes in Roy’s direction, who was not paying attention, to her dismay.

“Yeah, I know right,” Courtney smiled, nodding in agreement with Alyssa.

“Aw, you’re just saying that,” Roy smiled down at Courtney.

“No, seriously, you’re like my funniest friend,” Courtney said, poking Roy’s dimple.

Alyssa was glaring at the two, until she noticed Bob’s confused expression as he looked back and forth between the three of them.

“Uh, Courtney did you want something in particular?” Alyssa said through a tight smile; her tone was sweet, but her eyes and words signaled otherwise.

“Oh, yeah. Have y’all seen Adore? She’s gotten away from me somehow.”

Alyssa glared at Courtney for interrupting their conversation for such an unimportant question.

“Oh yeah, I seen her and new girl sitting with Gia and Ganja,” Bob nodded.

“Well, maybe if you'd just looked for them, you could find them,” Alyssa’s tone was harsher than at first, but somehow still coated in a sweetness that made Courtney feel like she was reading too much into it.

“I am looking for her,” Courtney said taken back by Alyssa’s comment; the wind blew causing Courtney to shiver and Roy to pull her into his side.  

“Cold?” he whispered to her and Alyssa scoffed.

“Wow,” Alyssa muttered before blowing a raspberry and rolling her eyes. Courtney’s brows furrowed as she looked at Alyssa, who then flashed her a smile, “Isn’t that Adore and the new girl over there?” Alyssa pointed and Courtney tore away from Roy turning to the direction Alyssa had suggested.

“It is!” Courtney smiled before skipping away.

Roy tried to hide the look of disappointment on his face, but Bob had already seen it, giving Roy a pointed looked before sipping his drink.  

-

“Dory!” Courtney said, throwing her arms around Adore as she tried to sit in her lap. Adore and Pearl had found an open spot on a log by the fire, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders; the chilling weather had them seeking warmth. “Are you guys having a good time?”

“Hey, Court,” Adore smiled, as Courtney nuzzled her neck. As Courtney shifted to get comfortable on Adore’s lap, the ebony haired girl noticed the look in Pearl’s light blue eyes. Adore, suddenly aware of what it must look like, lightly pushed Courtney away from her.

“Adore,” Courtney whined at the rejection.

“Just sit here,” Adore patted the spot beside her, eyes flickering over to Pearl to read her expression. Pearl looked away with a knowing smirk on her lips.

Courtney pouted, but sat beside Adore, snuggling up to her side.

“Yeah, so what were we talking about?” Adore said trying to rekindle her and Pearl’s conversation before they were interrupted.

“Uh, you were telling me about the time when you put butter on the floor as a prank for your brother-”

“Oh, then Angie slipped instead of Adrian. That was so funny,” Courtney interrupted burying her face into Adore’s arm as she giggled.

“Yeah, Courtney, but you just spoiled it. I didn’t get that far,” Adore pulled away giving Courtney a look.

“Oh, I’m sorry, well it was hilarious,” Courtney said scooting closer to Adore as the wind blew.

“Who’s Angie?” Pearl asked.

“Adore’s older sister; she doesn’t live there anymore,” Courtney answered before Adore could open her mouth. Pearl tried not to laugh at the expression on Adore’s face and Courtney’s ignorance of Adore’s irritation. “Dory, it’s cold,” Courtney pouted, before lifting up the blanket, only to have Adore pull it away from her, tucking into herself.

“No, Courtney, you’re gonna let the heat out.”

“It doesn’t matter because with our body heat, we’re just gonna warm right back up,” Courtney said, tugging at Adore’s blanket. “Adore,” she whined when Adore didn’t open her arms inviting Courtney in like she wanted, “I’m cold,” she chattered her teeth for effect.

Pearl pulled her blanket over her mouth to cover up the amused smile on her face as she watched the pair bicker like an old couple.

“Pleeeeeease, Dory, I’m cold!” Courtney stomped her foot petulantly.

“Why didn’t  _ you _ bring a blanket, Court. You knew it was going to be cold,” Adore said not wanting to give in to Courtney’s pleading especially with Pearl watching them.

“Because, I wanted to share with you,” Courtney pouted.

Adore rolled her eyes at Courtney's childish antics. “Well, that’s too bad, isn’t it,” Adore said, turning away from Courtney.

“Blondie…”

Courtney looked up, the pouty expression on her face dissolving when she saw Roy beckoning her over. She smiled and crawled towards him, tossing a pointed look back at Adore, sticking her tongue out at her bestie before getting under Roy’s oversized hoodie. She let Roy wrap his arms around her, cuddling against him. “Thanks…”

“Anytime,” he said softly, gazing down at her.

Courtney rested a head on his shoulder, eyes shifting across the fire to Adore, who was glaring at her. She nuzzled her head into Roy’s neck, closing her eyes, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

“Roy, why don’t you be a gentleman and just GIVE her your sweatshirt?” Alyssa said, with a slight edge to her voice.

Roy tensed slightly, his heart speeding up, as he answered defensively, “Because then I’d be cold.”

Bob burst out laughing. “You’re such a wuss.”

Roy shot him a death glare as if to say, ‘ _ What the fuck are you doing?! _ ’

Courtney sensed Roy’s anxiety and laced her fingers with his, turning her head to whisper to him, “I like it better this way.”

Alyssa continued to glare at them, and Darienne reached over, tapping her on the knee. “Hey...A…”

“What?” Alyssa’s eyes didn’t move as she fingered her cross.

“Honey...give it up. It’s happening,” Darienne murmured under her breath.

Alyssa turned her head sharply towards Darienne, who leaned lazily on Jamin’s shoulder, gesturing to Roy and Courtney. Alyssa gave a resigned sigh.

-

Roy could feel himself getting braver, more confident, as the night went on. He rubbed his cheek against Courtney’s silky hair, trying to keep his body still and calm. God, she was fucking perfect.

Courtney squeezed Roy’s hand, noticing how fast his heart was beating. She knew that Roy liked her, but she hadn’t realized exactly how good, how RIGHT, it would feel to be in his arms. She loved the way he looked at her, like she was the only girl on the planet. She found herself fantasizing about the idea of them as a couple...Roy, the class president, and Courtney in her cheer uniform. They’d be perfect together. Roy was smart and considerate and he genuinely cared about her. He made her feel beautiful and special and normal, and plus...it didn’t hurt that Adore kept shooting them jealous looks.

Courtney turned her head slightly, brushing her lips against Roy’s ear. “Do you wanna go for a walk?” she whispered.

Roy gulped, nodding.

-

Courtney pulled Roy’s sweatshirt around her tightly and leaned against a huge oak tree, looking up at him in the moonlight. She had a feeling that tonight was going to be different than it usually was with them.  _ Put up or shut up, Roy. _

Roy cleared his throat. “So...um...are you warm enough?” he asked lamely.

Courtney smiled and nodded. “Thanks.”

“I thought maybe you were a little disappointed. Like...you know...since I wasn’t your first choice of who to sit with tonight.”

Courtney fingered the cuffs of the sweatshirt. “Well...that’s not actually true.”

“Really? You spent about ten minutes trying to get Adore to--”

“I was just fooling around with her,” Courtney said. “And anyway, I didn’t know you liked me.”

Roy laughed. “Really? Cause everyone else thinks I’m super obvious.”

Courtney bit her lip, tilting her head innocently. “But you always talk about how you just want to be friends...”

“Yeah...well...that’s ‘cause...you are the most beautiful girl in the world...and I’m a fucking coward…” he swallowed.

“Oh.” Courtney smiled, taking ahold of his shirt, and pulled him closer, asking softly, “So...would it help if I said I really want you to kiss me?”

Roy nodded, cupping her face in his hands. He took a deep breath and leaned in slowly, brushing their lips together.

The sweetness of his plush lips caught Courtney by surprise. She somehow expected him to be more forceful, more aggressive. But he was so gentle, cradling her face like she was a porcelain doll. She gripped the fabric of his shirt, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist.

One of his hands drifted into her hair, running his fingers through the silky blonde strands. She whimpered slightly, parting her lips, pressing against him. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, probing gently, massaging her own tongue with his, the warmth of their mouths and the heat of their bodies sending shivers all up and down Courtney’s spine, a fluttery feeling building in her stomach.

He moved his mouth lower, kissing the corner of her mouth, her delicate jaw, her neck. Courtney whimpered again, wondering what he’d do if she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He probably wouldn’t hate it, right?

“Fuck…” Roy whispered, pulling his head up, breathing hard. His chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

Courtney wound her arms around his neck, leaning her cheek against his firm chest. “Yeah…”

“Hey, Court? Um…”

“Yeah?” Courtney buried her face in the scent of him. It was an unfamiliar scent. It wasn’t exactly GOOD, but it was somehow intoxicating anyway, distinctly  _ boy _ with that heavy-handed use of Old Spice, which, on the scale of zero to Axe body spray for offensive teenage boy odors, could definitely be worse. Courtney told herself that she liked it. She certainly liked being held, the feel of his body against hers.

“I...do you...do you want to go out with me? Like...officially?”

Courtney lifted her head. Roy’s brown eyes were round and hopeful. Courtney had always liked Roy. He was smart and charming, a natural leader, quick-witted and sarcastic with a devastating sense of humor. And she’d always known that under the tough exterior, he had a kind heart, a deep compassion and the ability to understand things from other people’s perspectives, especially when you backed off and gave him a little space. Not to mention how his boyish cuteness had developed over the years into something enticingly sexy. So yeah, she’d always liked Roy. But now, for the first time, she saw something else. A raw, open vulnerability, and it made her think...that maybe she could  _ love _ Roy.

She licked her lips and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him deeply again, tangling their tongues together, grabbing handfuls of his hair, hurling them both right back into a state of breathlessness.

Roy’s heart beat rapidly in his chest as he pressed her against the tree, hands sliding under the sweatshirt to find the soft skin of her waist. A soft moan escaped his lips and Courtney smiled against his mouth.

“I really fucking hope this is you saying yes…” Roy whispered urgently, fingers hooked in her belt loops.

Courtney leaned against the tree, fingers rubbing the back of his head in circles. “Well, I mean...it’s a little sudden...we’ve only known each other for...what? Thirteen years?”

Roy chuckled softly, pressing against her harder. “You’re such a tease…” He took one hand and cupped her face again, running his thumb over her lips. Courtney caught his hand, putting his thumb into her mouth and sucking on it, a wicked glint in her eyes, before pulling it out. He groaned, smiling down at her. “You’re killing me…”

Giggling impishly, Courtney ran her fingers over his dimples. “Sorry…”

“No you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.”

Roy leaned in, mouth brushing against her ear. “You still haven’t answered me…”

“I haven’t?” Courtney asked, feigning innocence.

“Courtney, please…”

Courtney looked up at him, green eyes gleaming in the moonlight. “I would love to go out with you.”

Roy’s dimples deepened as he leaned in, kissing her again, this one slow and soft and sweet, and perfect.

-

When they finally re-joined the group, giddy and glassy-eyed, fingers laced together, lips swollen, it was obvious without saying a word what had happened between them. They didn’t bother with the ruse of the sweatshirt this time. Courtney simply tucked herself into Roy’s arms, and he held her in his lap, kissing her temples.

The others exchanged looks with varying degrees of interest and amusement.

Courtney snuggled against him, blissfully unaware of anyone else...well, almost anyone. Because when she opened her eyes at looked across the dying flames of the bonfire, she caught two hazel eyes glaring at her and a sick feeling suddenly filled her stomach.

She turned away from Adore, telling herself that her friend had no right to be mad at her. First of all, she was the one who was being a brat tonight, not wanting her around after Courtney had all but begged her to come, acting all aloof in front of the new girl. Second, why would she be mad about Roy? Roy, by his own admission, had been “obvious” about liking Courtney for more than a year now, so what exactly was so surprising about the two of them getting together? And third, Adore was the one pulling away from Courtney - with her secrets and her new friends - not the other way around. So, whatever that feeling was that Courtney couldn’t identify, it certainly wasn’t guilt. No way.

-

Adore and Pearl followed Courtney, who was bouncing down the sidewalk on the balls of her feet. All three of them were heading home after splitting off from the group.

“So,” Adore ventured, once they were out of earshot of the upperclassmen. “You and Roy are official now, huh?”

“Uh huh,” Courtney flashed a coy smile.

“Well...it’s about time. We were all getting pretty sick of that ‘will they, won’t they’ crap. That Dawson and Joey nonsense.”

Courtney giggled. “That’s a terrible metaphor. Dawson and Joey didn’t even end up together.”

“Yeah, well…” Adore trailed off.

“Your support is overpowering,” Courtney laughed.

“Shut up, okay? I’m like, totally happy for you.”

“Yeah, you seem happy,” Pearl interjected, and then pressed her lips together, amused, when Adore looked over at her sharply.

“Well...thanks?” said Courtney, as they reached her driveway. “And Pearl, I’m really glad you came tonight. You seem really fun; I hope we can keep hanging out.” Courtney gave Pearl a sunny smile and then shocked her by pulling her in for a hug. “See you at school?”

“Yeah, thanks, Courtney. See you.”

“Goodnight!” Courtney sang, and skipped up the walkway to her front door.

Pearl turned to Adore with a pleased look on her face, hands spread out in victory. “Hey…” she whispered excitedly, “She doesn’t hate me!”

“She’s full of  _ shit _ !”  Adore shoved her hands in her pockets and started to cut through the backyard to her own house.

“Oh, like it’s not possible for her to like me? Thanks very much!” Pearl laughed, following.

“No, that’s not what I mean. Courtney is just...she plays games. That was a game. Okay? It had nothing to do with you.”

“Okay…” Pearl said, then after a beat, “So, I gotta ask…”

“No you don’t.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Adore sighed. “We’re just friends. Okay? And...I’m gay, and she’s not. And that’s all there is to it. Alright?”

“Alright. If you say so.”

“Great.”

“She seems a little gay though.”

“Pearl!”

“What?!” Pearl laughed. “Sorry, I developed gaydar really early. Especially when it comes to pretty girls.”

“Oh yeah? Then explain why she spent the entire night making out with a dude.”

Pearl shrugged. “She was just gay about it. You guys seem gay together. I can’t explain.”

“Pearl…”

“Adore…”

“Please, I really...I really need you to let this one go. Okay? Please.”

Pearl studied Adore’s face in the moonlight. Her hazel eyes were shining with tears and she chewed her lip anxiously. Pearl slipped an arm around her waist. “Okay, bro. Sure.” She kissed Adore’s pretty round cheek, leaving a dark cherry mark.

Adore sighed. “Thanks.”


	7. Cool Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore and Pearl make some new friends, and we attend a football game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcomed. Hope you enjoy!

Pearl raised an eyebrow at Adore as she led them past Courtney, Roy and the others, down the hill to the far side of the grass.

“We’re sitting with Violet’s group today,” Adore shrugged. Pearl was tempted to protest, but decided that it was worth trying to be cordial with Violet if it made Adore happy. For whatever reason, after less than 24 hours of knowing her, Violet had decided that she didn’t like Pearl and was not subtle about it either.

Violet looked up from whatever Fame, who Pearl was familiar with from her computer software class, was talking about.

Looking only at Adore she smiled, “Adore, you’ve finally decided to join us. I’m surprised.  Here I thought you'd made a blood oath to hang out with those preppy conformist assholes until the end of time ,” Violet’s tone was a bit snarky, but Adore knew she meant nothing by it. Leaning against the oak tree, with Violet and Fame, was a dark skinned girl with long black hair, and a curly-headed blonde boy with a prominent jaw.

“Yeah, the other group was turning into a bit of a…” Adore trailed off glancing behind her to her old group. Bob, Thorgy, and Jamin whose arm was thrown over Darienne’s shoulder were into a really intense conversation, by the look of Thorgy and Bob. Bob had thrown his arms in the air for about the third time and Thorgy was moving his hands as if he was conducting an orchestra.

Alyssa, Laganja, Gia, and Shangela were having their own conversation on the side, more than likely gossiping. But the worst was Courtney and Roy; Courtney was practically in Roy’s lap, cuddled up to him as they fed each other fries.

“Oh, that’s gross,” the dark skinned girl said, pretending to choke on her spoonful of yogurt.

“Straight people, they’re disgusting,” the blonde boy snorted.

“Your parents are straight,” Fame said with an amused expression.

“Shut up, half breed. And that’s different; my parents made me and I’m gay enough for all of us,” he shot back, throwing a fry in Fame’s direction.

“Well, Adore, sit,” Violet patted the grass beside her.

“So, you’re the new girl,” the blonde boy sat back on his heels, head cocked, as he eyed Pearl.

“Yeah, I’m Pearl,” the blonde nodded as the boy stared at her, a perplexed expression on his face.

“Well, cool to meet ya’, I’m Trinity and this is my idiot cousin Willam who-”

“You’re gay, right?” the boy interrupted Trinity and Adore’s eyes widened at the his bluntness.

“Yeah… I’m gay,” Pearl hesitantly answered.

“Yes! Fucking finally!” Willam yelled, making the others jump in surprise, “Now we have the gayest fucking group in this entire school.”

“Wait, I never said I was gay,” Adore smiled as she unwrapped her sandwich.

“Shut the fuck up, lesbian. Anybody with brains can tell you're gay,” he said, throwing a fry at Adore.

“So, everyone here is gay?” Pearl asked popping a chip in her mouth.

“Yes.” “No.” The group said at the same time.

Pearl made a face at the mixed answer, before Trinity leaned back against the tree laughing, “I’m straight, Fame’s bi,” she explained.

“Yeah, I have a boyfriend, but he doesn’t live here.”

“Halfbreed,” Willam barked at Fame, throwing another fry at her, causing her to let out a yelp, “We’re still going with the lie? What did I tell you about the truth? It will set you free,” Willam said, throwing another fry at Fame, but this time missing and hitting Violet.

“Okay, stop fucking throwing fucking food,” she growled, throwing it back at him.

“Pearl don’t listen to him, I’m telling the truth. His name is Patrick and-”

“Unless you’re telling us his dick size, no one cares about your imaginary boyfriend.”

“Hey, don’t be an asshole, Will. What he means, Fame, is until you have physical proof that he exists…  then we’re just gonna nod our heads and pretend that we believe he’s real,” Trinity teased.

“I hate you both,” Fame rolled her eyes, but a smile still crept its way onto her face to assure the two that she wasn’t offended.  

Adore was smiling ear to ear as she watched the banter go on. She couldn’t believe that she hadn’t came to sit with them sooner.

“I really like this shirt, Adore. It’s cute,” Violet said, reaching to tug at the bottom of the shirt.

“Really?”

“Yeah, where you get it from?”

“Oh, that’s my shirt. I got it at this thrift store back in Florida,” Pearl perked up.

“Oh, I see,” Violet smiled, a sickly sweet smile at Pearl, “You thought I was talking to you. Well, I wasn't. I was talking to Adore,” Violet narrowed her eyes at Pearl.

A mix of emotions crossed Pearl’s face in the span of the few seconds. She let out a chuckle of disbelief.

“You know, you’re really trying to be a bitch. I don’t know what you’re problem is, but I haven’t done anything to you. So, how ‘bout you drop the fucking mean girl act,” Pearl fired back.

“Wait, y’all let’s not do this,” Adore joined in, wanting the conversation to go back to the light banter.

Fame, Trinity, and Willam looked on with faces of confusion, intrigue, and slight fear. Willam was actually finding it funnier and funnier by the second and was soon holding back laughs, as the two girls glared at each other.

“Pearl, I don’t like you. The only reason that you are being allowed to sit with us is because I like having Adore around. If I am not addressing you than you shouldn’t be speaking to me. I’m glad you’re up on your pop cultural references, you can go fuck yourself now,” Violet spit back at her, those dark eyes looking ready to shoot lasers.

“Violet! What the fuck man,” Adore hit Violet’s arm.

Violet looked at Adore rubbing her arm, a confused expression on her face and Adore couldn’t believe it.

“Adore you have amazing taste in friends,” Pearl scoffed before standing up, “Nice to meet the rest of you guys, you were lovely.” Pearl said gesturing to Fame, Willam and Trinity who were clutching on to each other for dear life, a mix of amusement and surprise clear on their expression.

“Wait, Pearl,” Adore grabbed the blonde’s wrist, “Violet stop being a fucking bitch, she ain’t done nothing to you.”

Violet only rolled her eyes lips pursed as if ready to say something, before shifting away from Adore and stabbing her fork into her salad.

“Wow. Don’t worry about it Adore and Violet, yeah I’m talking to you. Lick my clit,” Pearl said before turning and marching back up the hill towards the quad.

“You wish,” Violet laughed in a sing-song voice smiling into her salad, “Ow!” she grabbed her head after Adore thumped her.

“Really, Violet?” Adore shook her head at the girl, before going after Pearl.

Trinity and Willam then burst out in laughter. Willam throwing his head back as seal-like sounds left him, hitting the grass and Trinity fell over onto the ground.

“What the fuck was that, Bitch?” Willam asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Violet shrugged like nothing had happened, “I don’t like her.”

-

_ VIOLET: You want to come over later? _

_ ADORE: … _

_ VIOLET: Are you still mad? _

_ ADORE: You didn’t have to be such a bitch _

_ VIOLET: Ouch! Are you gonna spank me? _

_ VIOLET: Come over. I’ll make it up to you. _

_ VIOLET: Fame said I was being a bitch too. _

_ VIOLET: Are you ignoring me? _

-

“Seriously, I’m sorry about what happened,” Adore apologized for the millionth time as they entered Pearl’s driveway. Pearl didn’t want to talk about the Violet incident anymore, but Adore felt so guilty, she should have figured that Violet was gonna be difficult. Adore was one of the few people that Violet was nice to, or at least not a complete bitch to. Violet wasn’t much of a people’s person and she made that known as much as possible.

“Adore please stop apologizing. You weren’t the one acting like I murdered their family and burnt down their house.”

“I just… didn’t think that she’d be so…” Adore trailed off.

“How did you even become friends with her?”

“We had, like, two classes together and I think I asked to borrow a pencil, or something. We just got along and we really got close once she started tutoring me. She's not bad, I promise, that’s just a facade she likes to put up,” Adore shrugged.

Pearl scoffed rolling her eyes, at such a simple story. She wasn’t one to care what people thought of her, but she didn’t understand why it bothered her so much that Violet didn’t like her.

“Maybe, I did it too fast. Tried to push y’all to be friends,” Adore spoke out loud, “Yeah that’s probably it. I just need to let her get use to you,” Adore concluded with herself.

“You sound like you’re introducing an old dog to a new puppy,” Pearl laughed.

“Basically,” Adore nodded.

-

Substitute days were always both useless and the most fun. Today’s poor lost soul gave up entirely on trying to lead the class discussion of  _ The House on Mango Street _ and so the kids were all just milling about, chatting, mostly about the game that night. Courtney sat on Adore’s desk, mindlessly playing with the hem of her pleated skirt, while Adore tried valiantly to avert her eyes and Violet tried not to stab them both with her mechanical pencil. Pearl looked on at the whole scene in utter amusement.

“Dory, hang on, you have an eyelash,” Courtney cooed, reaching over and brushing a thumb lightly against her cheek. “Make a wish…” she held her thumb up to Adore’s lips for the other girl to blow.

Adore blew, staring up at her friend through a fringe of lashes. Courtney licked her lips. Violet slammed her binder shut and everyone jumped.

“Um, so, are you guys coming to the game tonight?” Courtney asked, swinging her ankles.

“Yup.” Violet said shortly.

“Yeah. Probably.” Adore tickled her and she squealed.

Still squirming and giggling, Courtney pushed Adore’s hands behind her head. “Well...if you do, please pray for me. I don’t know how I’m gonna get through this routine. Alyssa is making us wear these ridiculous padded bras and it’s totally throwing off my center of gravity.” She leaned forward, hands on Adore’s shoulders, thrusting her chest out. “Can you tell?”

Adore cleared her throat, biting her lip, smirking. “You look a little...different.”

“I think I’m gonna topple the pyramid.” Courtney’s eyes widened with pretend alarm.

After a moment, both of them started giggling even more and Violet stood up, muttering. “Oh, for shit’s sake…”

Courtney lifted her head from Adore’s shoulder. “Is she okay?”

“Who knows?” asked Pearl, then added, “I think you’re hilarious, Courtney. Love the tits.”

“Thank you!” Courtney gave her a bright smile.

-

Courtney pranced off the field after the halftime routine with the other cheerleaders, shaking her pom poms. Alyssa and Laganja were doing the MOST, high kicking and pussy smashing and death dropping, but all she was concerned with was finding Roy in the crowd to see what his reaction was to her performance.

She finally spotted him, standing with a bunch of their friends near the chest-high chain link fence that surrounded the track. He put his hands over his heart and she giggled, skipping over to him.

“Hiii…” she breathed, placing her hands, still holding her pom poms, around his neck. “What did you think?”

Roy wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply, lifting her off the ground. “I think you’re amazing. And the fact that there are still two quarters left in this game...is proof that god hates me.”

Courtney nuzzled his face. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes. And this fence...is the worst thing that has ever happened. Fuck this fucking fence.” He pushed against it, whimpering.

“So scale it,” Courtney winked up at him.

“Scale the fence?”

“Yeah! Come on, it’ll be hot...” she said, eyes dancing with glee.

Darienne, standing nearby with the others, started to laugh. “Court, I think you’re overestimating Roy’s athleticism.”

“Wait, but aren’t you people supposed to be experts at scaling fences?” asked Bob.

“I’m Cuban, you racist fuckwad,” Roy answered. “We do boats, not fences.”

Courtney yawned dramatically, fluttering her lashes. “You coming or what?”

Roy started scrambling over the fence, then glanced backward at Jamin. “Help me out, bro!”

Jamin and Thorgy gave him a boost, shaking their heads. “Don’t get hurt, man!” said Thorgy.

Roy jumped down, looking at Courtney up and down lasciviously, eyes smoldering, before grabbing her and throwing her against the fence, attacking her neck, hands grasping her ass, while she squealed and giggled.

“COURTNEY!” yelled a furious voice. “What the FUCK are you doing?!”

Courtney pushed Roy off and cleared her throat, “Sorry Alyssa, I was--”

“You were letting down your whole squad, is what you were doing. You’re a goddamn flyer, get your ass back over here!”

“Alyssa, I’m sorry, it’s my fault--” Roy said, grinning charmingly.

Alyssa held up her hand. “Save it, Del Rio.” She walked off in a huff.

Courtney looked at Roy apologetically, blowing a kiss, before chasing after her. “Alyssa, I’m sorry--”

“Look, if you’re going to blow us off to be a whore, don’t do it where the entire crowd can see you in your uniform,” Alyssa lectured.

Courtney turned back and made a comically terrified face at Roy, who shook his head, muttering, “Jesus Christ…”

Darienne laughed. “Mental note. Don’t piss off Alyssa Edwards.”

-

While the game was happening on the field, Trinity, Adore, Willam and Violet were behind the bleachers doing their own thing. Adore had decided to let Violet off, after what happened with Pearl earlier; she realized that she should just let their friendship evolve naturally. With two joints rolled, one sloppy thanks to Adore, the group had a small cloud of smoke surrounding them as they passed the joints between each other.

“It’s all in getting the right paper,” Trinity explained to Adore, who had just gotten a lesson on rolling her own weed.

“Do you know how to pack a bong or pipe? I want to learn,” Adore asked, taking a joint from Willam.

“Yeah, I can show you, if you have one,” Trinity tried talking through a cough which only lead to her coughing harder. Willam reached over hitting her back, a bit harder than necessary.

“Okay, okay, damn cuz. You gonna break my back in,” Trinity croaked out, swatting Willam’s hands away.

“Okay, then the next time you choke, I’m gonna let your ass die,” Willam, shrugged.

“Fuck you,” Trinity said as she cleared her throat, before looking over to Adore and Violet who were laughing against each other.

“When the fuck did you two make up?” Trinity raised an eyebrow to the girls.

“Adore can’t stay mad at me; I have my ways,” Violet smirked putting the blunt to her lips. Adore shuffled back, putting a little distance between her and Violet, and bit her lip.

“You two are so, gay,” Trinity groaned throwing her head back in exaggeration.

“It’s only a matter of time before you come to the dark side, Trin. Don’t fight it, don’t fight it,” Violet looked at Trinity through low eyes beckoning her closer with a finger.

“Oh, man. I knew you were going to try to push the gay agenda on me,” Trinity smirked at Violet who winked at her.

“How can you do that?” Adore asked looking at Violet.

“Do what?”

“Wink.”

“You can’t wink?”

“You know most girls can’t wink,” Trinity interjected.

“Really?” Willam asked.

“Yeah, I think it’s because mostly guys are the ones winking at girls,” Trinity said taking the joint from Adore.

“And lesbians. Don’t forget about them,” Willam nudged Trinity in the ribs, causing her to choke again, “Nope, I’m not helping you this time.”

-

“I don't get the game, but the outfits keep me coming back for more,” Willam choked out a laugh.

“Same,” Trinity agreed, passing the joint to Willam, “But nothing gets better than track and baseball season.”

“Ohh, girl. Track shorts, makes my jeans a bit tighter,” Willam made an animal-like noise of agreement, shifting for effect.

“So, where’s new girl?” Willam asked suddenly, blue eyes shining with mischief.

“Pearl had family stuff,” Adore answered, before glancing over to Violet, “Where’s Fame?”

Violet looked over to Adore as she grabbed the joint from Willam, “It's her boyfriend's birthday.”

It was silent for a minute. Adore could tell that Violet was having feelings about Fame and her boyfriend, as she usually did. She put a hand on her back, rubbing it reassuringly.

Violet whipped her head around, eyes flashing angrily, spitting out. “Whatever, who cares! At least I’m not a fucking clich é, in love  with a fucking cheerleader!”

Adore removed her hand as if she’s gotten burned. Violet’s shoulders sagged. Adore almost responded, but decided it would be better to let the moment pass. Violet was just one of those people who lashed out when she felt vulnerable.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

Adore nodded and took a hit from a joint, which was near end, Willam and Trinity looking through- or trying to look through the bleachers to the field- and Violet turning her her head, lost in thought. Adore exhaled, watching the smoke float into the air, then passing the small joint to Trinity as she continued to look at the beautiful raven-haired girl.

“We should have a sleepover at my place,” Adore suggested, grabbing Violet’s wrist, tugging the girl closer to herself.

“Who's coming to this sleepover?” Violet asked, putting the roll between her lips. Violet looked at Adore through narrowed eyes, suspicious of her motives.

Adore gave Violet a lazy smile, a giggle passing her lips as she took the near-finished roach from Violet, taking a hit then dropping it.

“Well,” Adore started before coughing.

Violet leaned back until Adore regained her composure. Violet brushed Adore’s dark hair out of face, leaning forward noses nearly touching, “Only because you’re cute.”

-

They made their way to the parking lot, Adore’s arm wrapped around Violet’s shoulders. Willam and Trinity laughed at some freshmen who tripped coming down the bleachers.

“Where the fuck is Tristan?” Willam asked, hands on his hips.

The group stopped, standing in the parking lot, waiting for Trinity’s brother to come out of the locker rooms to drop them off at their homes.

“I can’t wait till I get a car next year. We won’t have to worry about this shit,” Violet said, her hand moving to Adore’s stomach, before going under the girl’s shirt, making Adore shiver.

“You gonna pick me up for school? Be my own personal driver,” Adore pulled Violet closer, their lips inches apart.

“Only if you act right,” Violet said, before pressing her lips to Adore’s.

Adore’s arms went to Violet’s waist, pulling her closer. The kiss was deepened once Violet nipped at Adore’s bottom lip, Adore’s fingers digging into the curve of Violet’s waist.

“Cuz, call your brother before these bitches start scissoring in this fucking parking lot,” Willam said, pulling on Trinity’s arm, nose scrunched up in disgust, but she was already one step ahead, phone to her ear.

“Tristan, where are you? Hurry up! It’s getting real inappropriate out here.”

-

Roy slung an arm around Courtney’s shoulders, guiding her quickly towards his car, anxious to finally get her alone. As they approached the parking lot, she saw Adore standing with Violet. Adore had her hands wrapped around Violet’s slender waist, face buried in her neck, kissing her. Violet’s leg was tangled around Adore’s, her fingers gripping Adore’s shoulders. Courtney got so distracted watching them that she nearly tripped over the curb. Roy caught her before she fell on her face.

“You alright?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.” Roy kissed her cheek and Courtney grabbed his face, pulling him against her, “Let’s go somewhere,” she whispered urgently.

“You got it, babe,” Roy whispered back happily.

“Somewhere” turned out to be the elementary school 3 blocks from their street, where they could park behind the kindergarten portables, obscured from the street. Courtney climbed into Roy’s lap in the backseat, grinding against him, hands tangled in his hair, breathing heavily as his warm, plush mouth explored her neck and throat.

Roy’s hands slid up slowly from her waist, trying to feel for the zipper on the side of her top, slowly unzipping it. She wriggled out of it, rolling her hips, feeling his breathing getting faster and faster, his fingers digging into her ass. “Oh god, Courtney, you are so…” Roy groaned, now desperately pawing at her bra clasp.  

Courtney moved back, biting her lip. “Um...wait,” she said, clearing her throat.

“Sorry, was that not...sorry,” Roy apologized, pulling his hands back, moving them tentatively to her thighs, stroking them lightly. He was feeling a little lightheaded from the lack of oxygen to his brain, at the moment. He swallowed.

“No, I just...um…I’m...I’m wearing a padded bra. Alyssa makes us, cause she says that ‘if you are less than a C cup, the uniforms look too athletic.’” Courtney imitated Alyssa’s voice, complete with the signature tongue pop.

Roy raised his eyebrows. “Wow, she’s strict.” He had a feeling that laughing would be a bad idea at the moment, even though she was just about the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He'd of course noticed the padded bra. He'd been creepily watching her changing body every day for years. And suddenly overnight she jumps three cup sizes? He pressed his lips together and tried to keep a straight face as she continued.

“Yeah. Anyway. So...I just...um...” Courtney was grateful for the darkness, because her cheeks burned with embarrassment. “This isn’t really...me. I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

Roy reached up to caress her cheek.  “Try me,” he challenged hoarsely, as she reached behind her back, unclasping her bra, letting the straps fall down her shoulders. She took it off carefully, tossing it onto the seat, eyes on Roy’s the whole time.

“Well?”

Roy drank her in, heart beating wildly. “You...are perfect. Fucking perfect. I’m trying to figure out if this is like a… ‘look but don’t touch’...situation?” Roy’s hands, on her thighs, itched for contact with that smooth golden skin. But he wasn’t about to destroy it by being an impatient asshole.

Courtney bit her lip and shook her head, arching forward slightly, those stiff little pink nipples taunting him, brushing against his chest. Roy slid his hands up, inching his way slowly towards her perfect tits, cupping them in his hands, running his fingers over her nipples. Courtney inhaled sharply, rocked her hips faster. He bent his head down and licked them, and she dug her fingers into his shoulders, moaning, head thrown back.

All this grinding in his lap was driving him out of his mind. He picked her up and tossed her onto her back, pressing her into the backseat, rutting furiously against her. She helped him out by wrapping her legs around him and holding him close. As she pumped her hips upwards against him, delicious pressure building in her abdomen, images began to flash in her mind: Adore’s hands wandering over Violet’s exposed midriff, her red lips against the other girl’s neck.

She closed her eyes tightly to make them go away, but that only made them more vivid, hazel eyes flashing at her, taunting her. She opened her eyes again, looking into Roy’s eyes, threading her hands through his thick hair, thrusting upwards, squeezing her thighs around him, pressing against him, his hard body so different from Adore’s pillowy softness.

“Roy,” she whispered, straining upwards, sighing with pleasure, “Oh, god…”

He buried his face in her hair, gasping, wrapping her into his arms as his breathing finally slowed down. He gulped for air. Courtney stroked his cheek, kissed his forehead, and then shifted uncomfortably at something wedged under her shoulder, pulling out the bra she’d tossed aside earlier. Roy took it from her curiously. “Jesus,” he said. “This thing weighs like 4 pounds.”

Courtney giggled. “I know. It’s awful.”

Roy ran the back of his hand against Courtney’s breast, causing a delightful shiver to go through her whole body. “You don’t need it. You should revolt.”

“I don’t think challenging Alyssa Edwards is the best strategic move for surviving the school year with those girls.”

Roy chuckled. “Yeah, she’s kind of a lot.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Courtney settled into Roy’s arms, running a finger over his full lips.

He kissed her hand, pulling her closer, the warmth of his body comforting, filling her with a sense of security, of peace.

“You are amazing,” Courtney murmured happily, tucked under his chin.

“Right back at’cha, babydoll,” he replied, kissing the top of her head.


	8. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spookiest night of the year...
> 
> tw- vomiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me over at tumblr on artificialscorpio and on rugirlfantasies to see my mood boards I've created for Tree House Kisses. Adore and Courtney's are posted and more mood boards/ aesthetics will be submitted as the story progresses.

“Wow, Adore,” Violet praised when Adore opened the door to let her in, “You look hot.”

“Thanks,” Adore spun for Violet, her tail hitting Violet.

“So do you,” she complimented Violet’s witch outfit, “It’s fitting.”

Adore had decided to go as a black cat tonight; with fitted black shorts on top of black tights, her top had fur like material lining the v-neck dip, which drew more attention to the collar around her neck. Her usual winged liner was exaggerated covering her lid to create a more feline-like effect. She painted the tip of her nose and her top lip, adding whiskers and freckles to complete her face.

“Are you ready?” Violet asked as she dug into the bowl of candy sitting next to the door.

“Almost, I need to grab my ears.”

“Well, hurry up,” Violet said lightly smacking Adore’s ass before the girl could get out of reach.

As Violet made her way through a bag of skittles, Adore’s phone that was left beside the bowl lit up. So, she picked it up to see that Pearl had texted wondering if they were ready yet. Violet took the initiative to text Pearl back letting the blonde know that they would be making their way over soon.

After sending the message, Violet couldn’t help out of curiosity to start scrolling through Adore’s messages. It was mostly texts with the group, but Violet raised a brow when she saw a text from Courtney. She didn’t have time to go through the conversation as Adore’s loud footsteps came tumbling down the stairs.

“Meow,” Adore smiled, putting her hand out in front of herself like a cat to show Violet the word ‘meow’ written on her knuckles. Adore’s smiled soon dropped when she noticed Violet’s face and her phone in the girl’s hand.

“Did Pearl call?”

“She texted. I told her we were on our way,” Violet said, deciding that tonight was not the night to bring up Courtney.

“Oh cool,” Adore smiled, taking her phone from Violet, “and how are you breathing in this corset?”

-

Adore adjusted her cat ears nervously as Pearl’s dad pulled up to the house. She tried to remember the last time she’d been to Laganja’s - probably junior high. But unfortunately, this was the Party House, and all of her friends were willing to overlook how annoying the blonde cheerleader was in order to have a good time and free booze on Halloween, so here they were.

“Looks like a rager!” Mr. Dent said, and Pearl rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be a nerd, dad.” She slid out of the front seat, pushing the cowgirl hat behind her and surveying the party.

Violet climbed out of the back with Adore, and the three of them headed up the long stone steps, where a bunch of upperclassmen were acting like assholes. Adore was a little relieved to see that, as Mr. Dent said, the party was “raging” at a level where she could probably avoid Laganja and whoever else she hated all night and just have a good time.

-

The smell of weed and alcohol filled the girls’ senses as they ventured further into the house, the loud music vibrated off the walls, the air hot and stuffy as people squeezed past each other to make it from one place to the other. Most of the girls had on the usual revealing costumes you came to expect at these events, Adore even spotted a sluttier version of her cat look. There were a couple of modest looks here and there, one girl was even completely covered, dressed as a marshmallow - nope it’s a salt shaker they noted when a guy dressed as a pepper shaker came stumbling towards her. From somewhere else in the house there was cheering nearly louder than the music; Laganja sure had a mess to clean after this one.

“Are Will and Trin already here?” Pearl yelled over the music into Adore’s ear.

“They should be,” Adore yelled back as they continued to follow Violet, who was doing an excellent job at making a path for them. Well, until she came to a sudden stop causing Adore and Pearl to run into the back of each other, causing a pile up.

“Damn, Vi. You have to let us know when you’re gonna stop like that,” Adore yelled in Violet’s ear as she adjusted her ears. When Violet didn’t respond back with a snarky remark, Adore peeked to get a look at what Violet was staring at.

There on the middle of the dance floor was Fame dressed as Scarlett O’Hara and a handsome guy, who looked a couple years older than them, dressed as Rhett Butler.

Fame had her arms around his neck, his around her waist keeping her close to him.

Adore tried to find the right words to distract Violet from the couple, but before she could think of anything, Fame leaned up, pressing a sweet kiss to Patrick’s lips.

“Adore, is that Will and Trinity dancing with those gladiators over there?” Pearl leaned forward, a goofy smile on her face, pointing in the direction of the makeshift dance floor, unaware of what was happening right in front of them.

“Hey, Vi let's go get some punch,” Adore pulled on the witch’s arm.

“Wait, is that Fame and… wait! Is that Patrick? Her boyfriend. She didn't tell me he was coming tonight. They're actually, like, really fucking cute together,” Pearl yelled over the music, when she noticed the couple. Violet swirled around, dark eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at Pearl.

“Woah, what's wrong Violet? Corset too tight? I can loosen it,” Pearl smirked and Adore just dropped her head in shame, reminding herself that it wasn't Pearl's fault that she was such an idiot at times.

“Fuck off, Pearl,” Violet sneered before roughly pushing passed Pearl.

“What the fuck? What did I do?” Pearl threw her hands up, looking to Adore for enlightenment.

Adore shook her head, “You just said that Fame and Patrick were a cute couple.”

“Oh shit, I’m an idiot.”

Adore put her hands on Pearl's shoulders, turning her around and guiding her in the direction that Violet stormed off.

“Let's go find her. Make sure she doesn't cast a spell on the party,” Adore joked despite what had just transpired.

They found Violet by the punch bowl downing a cup, not even caring if her black lipstick smudged. Adore wrapped an arm around her waist, taking the cup from Violet to get a sip.

“Let's just have fun tonight, okay,” Adore smiled.

Violet rolled her eyes in response, before fixing herself and the other girls a cup of punch.

“Oh, look, there’s beauty and and beast…” Violet said, gesturing to Courtney and Roy, making out by the stairs. Courtney was dressed as an angel and Roy the devil, complete with horns and what looked suspiciously like girl’s red leather pants.

Adore chuckled. “What do you have against Roy?”

Violet cocked her head. “Who said Roy was the beast?” She batted her lashes, taking a sip of her drink.

“So you’re just gonna be a bitch all night, huh? Is this because of Patrick?” Adore asked.

“Fuck you!”

Adore grabbed her. “I was gonna, but you’re being a real-”

“Guys!” Pearl interrupted, hoping to diffuse the tension. “Caramel apples!”

Violet looked over at her like she was a total moron, then huffed and pulled Adore by the wrist. “Come on, let’s go dance.”

“Thank god.”

-

Courtney sipped coyly from her solo cup, twirling a blond ringlet around her finger and gazing up at Roy. “...I think you’re trying to corrupt me, sir!”

Roy laughed and bent down, kissing her jaw, coaxing out a breathy whimper. “God, I fucking love Halloween.”

She giggled, hands sliding around his waist. “Your ass looks great right now,” she murmured. “Where did you get these pants?”

“I borrowed them from Vanessa.”

Courtney laughed and pulled him closer, kissing him again. “You are so cute.”

“Aw, thanks. My mom thinks so too.”

She broke the kiss, laughing again, tossing back the rest of her drink. “Do you always think about your mother when I’m kissing you?”

“No, of course not. Sometimes I think about your mother, though.”

“Roy!” Courtney exclaimed, horrified.

“Too much information?”

“Uh, yeah.” She shook her head. “I’m gonna get another drink…”

He laughed, following her. “Sorry, baby...I was kidding...mostly.”

Courtney rolled her eyes, tossing some side-eye at him. “I think you should stop talking for awhile.”

Roy closed his mouth, sticking out his lower lip, giving her serious puppy eyes. She handed him her empty cup. 

“Make me a drink.”

He nodded and began to fix a drink for her. She watched him carefully, taking the cup back when he handed it over.

“Thanks.”

He nodded again, reaching for her hand. She cuddled up to him, tucking her head under his chin. “Sorry, I know I put my foot in my mouth sometimes.”

“Eh, it’s okay. My mom is hot.”

Roy laughed. “I mean, she looks exactly like you, so...yeah.”

Courtney took another sip, giggling. “This is  _ so _ good, by the way.”

-

Violet, Pearl and Adore made their way to the dance floor, making sure to avoid Fame and her boyfriend. They ran into Willam, who sent them a simple wink, as he dragged one of the drunken gladiators off the floor, his lipstick smudged across his face. Willam was dressed in a tight bright blue mini skirt and multi-color top, with matching makeup and wig, deciding that a pornstar before the sex scene was the best costume to come as, since he planned to make the sex scene later, anyway. 

The girls saw Trinity on the dance floor, moving sensually to the beat. Trinity come as Pocahontas, wearing a short brown dress and long weave that touched her butt. 

“You guys look gorgeous,” an already drunken Trinity cooed, making grabbing hands towards them. She pulled each of them into a hug, giving them air kisses.

“You look amazing,” Violet complemented, reaching over to run her fingers through Trinity’s long black hair.

“Do you think so? Willam is getting more dick than me right now. I’m kind of disappointed in myself,” Trinity moaned, wrapping her hands around Pearl’s waist.

“Don’t worry, it’s because you’re the classy one,” Violet reassured Trinity, who threw her head back in laughter.

Soon the girls were dancing on the floor having fun. Violet even danced with Pearl for a bit, the blonde’s earlier comment completely forgotten. When Bob and his friend Tony made their way over to the girls, Tony wanting a dance with Violet, she linked her finger in Adore’s collar pulling the ebony haired girl away from Pearl.

“Sorry,” she grimaced at Tony shaking her head, “Bob, you know my type. I like pussy...cats,” Violet winked.

“I know, I told him, but he thought I was trying to keep you for myself,” Bob yelled over the music.

“Gross.”

“I know,” Bob agreed.

“Hey, you can dance with me,” Trinity pushed Violet and Adore aside batting her lashes at Tony.

-

“Doryyyy!” called a voice from the other side of the room. Adore turned to see Courtney, halo askew, tripping towards her.

“Hey Court. Whoops!” she laughed as the blonde fell into her arms, giggling. “Someone found the punch, huh?”

“Hiii, bestie…” Courtney slurred, hugging her tightly around the waist, rubbing her cheek against Adore’s shoulder. “My cute little kitty. You’re so pretty.”

“Thanks, babe. You having fun?”

“Mmmhmmm…” Courtney kissed her cheek. “I love you, Dory…” She swayed to the music, hips grinding against Adore’s, eyes flashing with a naughty glint.

“Yeah, I love you, too. You know people can see us, right?” Adore looked up to see Violet, face like a storm cloud, glaring at them. She shrugged helplessly, smiling.

“I miss you,” Courtney continued to slur, nuzzling against her, “How come you never hang out with me anymore?”

“Maybe ‘cause you’re a clingy, whiny little user,” Violet muttered under her breath.

“Violet!” Adore exclaimed.

Courtney lifted her head, blinking. “What?”

Violet stepped closer to them. “Courtney, stop rubbing your pussy against Adore and go back to your boyfriend. You look like an asshole.” She started to pull Courtney by the arm. “Where is he, anyway?”

“Let go!” Courtney yanked her arm out of Violet’s grasp, nearly toppling into Adore, who steadied her by the shoulders. “He went to get ice.” 

“Ha! Of course he did. What a fucking schmuck.” Violet’s mouth was twisted into a smirk.

“Just what is your problem, Violet?” Courtney demanded, stepping closer to her.

“You, are my problem. Your square boyfriend leaves for 5 minutes so you’re trying to make out with your best friend on the dance floor? Real fucking classy.”

“I was not--” Courtney stomped her foot indignantly.

Adore sighed. “Okay, can you both just--”

“Oh god, I’m gonna be sick…” Courtney’s hand flew to her mouth and suddenly she turned and ran towards the restroom. Adore followed her, shooting Violet a dirty look.

Violet stood for a moment, glowering. Pearl, trying not to laugh, tapped her on the shoulder. “You alright, Vi? I got weed, you know.”

Violet huffed and marched away, towards the door. After a few steps, she turned back to Pearl. “You coming or what?”

Pearl followed happily.

-

“Okay, okay...you’re okay…” Adore soothed, as Courtney retched into the toilet bowl. She rubbed her friend’s back, holding her hair. “How ya doin’ honey?”

Courtney groaned. “My head hurts.”

“I know.” Adore kissed her shoulder. 

“Oh god,” she started vomiting again.

“Alright, let it out…”

-

“You know, you can’t keep treating Courtney like that,” Pearl side-eyed Violet as she took a hit from the joint she had stored in her bra.

“I can do whatever I want,” Violet scoffed, snatching the joint from Pearl.

“Well, can I ask you a question?”

“No.”

“Why do you hate Courtney so much?”

“I didn’t say you could ask me a question,” Violet fired back, passing the joint back to Pearl.

“Seriously, what she do to you? Is there a ‘she ruined your life in junior high’ kind of story behind all of this pent up hatred?”

“I don’t have to like anybody. Who I choose to hate whether it’s actively or silently is my choice,” Violet rolled her eyes.

“You’re such an angry little witch. At least you’re pretty,” Pearl coughed out as she passed the joint back to Pearl. Violet snatched it, making sure to let Pearl know she was irritated with her.

“If you must know. It’s because of Adore,” Violet glanced at Pearl before taking a hit.

Pearl sat up, recovering from her cough looping her thumbs in her chaps, “Because of Adore?”

“Yeah, she’s such a little bitch,” Violet sighed.

“Woah, wait, who? Adore or Courtney?” Pearl asked with wide eyes.

“Courtney, you idiot,” Violet growled out, looking at Pearl in disbelief, “Courtney does this thing where. Whenever she wants Adore, she gets to have her; but Adore only gets Courtney, when Courtney says so.”

Pearl took the disappearing joint from Violet’s fingers listening to the brunette.

“Courtney has Adore wrapped around her finger and it’s fucking disgusting. Courtney calls and wants to hang out, Adore makes time. Adore wants to hang out, Courtney’s busy with cheerleading or Roy. Speaking of, she has a fucking boyfriend. Like what the fuck?! Make your mind up. If you want to be with a girl than be with a girl, if you don’t then leave her the fuck alone. It’s not hard. She’s just a manipulative little bitch and Adore’s relationship with her is not healthy.”

“I mean their friendship dynamic does seem to be a little… ehh,” Pearl agreed.

“Look who has a big vocabulary,” Violet smirked at Pearl.

“Fuck off, but seriously it’s not our place to judge. They’ve known each other since, forever,” Pearl shook her head taking one last hit from the joint and dropping it, “She can’t just stop being friends with Courtney. Just because Courtney is a little flirtatious and Adore sometimes gets in her head. Like ending a friendship, because of something as little is that is kind of harsh don’t you think.”

“You’re naive,” Violet crossed her arms, looking down at her feet.

“You’re cynical,” Pearl retorted.

“Adore deserves better,” Violet mumbled.

“And what about you?” Pearl asked. Violet looked up ready to spew a couple of choice at Pearl, but was stopped when she noticed how close Pearl was to her. Even in the dark those ice blue eyes pierced through, something in her expression, in her words making Violet’s head spin.

“I’m gonna go find Trinity,” Violet nodded, backing away.

-

“Hey!” Roy said, rounding the corner. “Is she alright!?”

Courtney started to cry, still bent over the toilet bowl. “I don’t want him to see me like this…” Adore rubbed her shoulders.

“Aww, angel, you know you’re beautiful no matter wha--” Roy began, stopping as Courtney began to heave again. “Oh, wow, I can’t unsee that. Okay.”

“Roy, you’re a fucking dick,” Adore said, taking a wad of tissues and wiping Courtney’s mouth and nose.

“I’m just kidding! I’m sorry, baby.” Roy wet a washcloth and knelt down, placing it on the back of her neck.

“And who leaves a party to get ice, anyway? You’re so lame,” Adore continued.

“Laganja asked me to!” Roy defended himself, gathering Courtney into his arms. 

“Whatever.”

Roy kissed the top of Courtney’s head, rocking her. “I got it from here.” 

Adore looked at Courtney and squeezed her hand. “You sure you’re okay? I can stay if you need me to.”

Courtney sniffled. “No, you should go have fun.” 

“Okay. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Thanks, Dory,” Courtney said softly, face buried in Roy’s chest.

“Yeah, thanks for looking out,” Roy echoed, holding up his fist.

Adore gave him a halfhearted fist bump.

“Boom,” he said, making his hand explode.

“Gross,” she replied, getting up to leave.

Roy kissed Courtney’s flushed cheek. “How much did you drink, anyway? My naughty little angel.” 

Adore shook her head in disgust, leaving, as Courtney giggled. “Only like 3...or 4...I don’t remember.”

Roy laughed. “Lightweight.”

Darienne appeared in the doorway with a can of ginger ale. “Hey, thought this might help.”

“Thanks, Dari,” Roy said, then did a double take. “Damn, you look fucking AWESOME!”

“Thanks!” The voluptuous redhead was dressed as Medusa. She posed sassily.

“I can’t believe your mom let you out of the house like that!” Roy laughed. The Lakes were extremely conservative and wildly overprotective of their only daughter.

“Oh, we had a big fight. She told me I looked like the devil’s plaything.”

“You trying to tell me something, Dari?” Roy winked, gesturing to his horns.

“Go fuck yourself,” Darienne said with a wry grin, flouncing away.

Roy turned back to Courtney with the ginger ale, holding it to her lips. “Here you go, angel. Drink up for me…”

Courtney took a few small sips, then wiped her mouth. “I think this is really highlighting my Daddy issues…” she admitted, still drunk and slurring, hiccuping slightly.

Roy chuckled. “I didn’t know you had Daddy issues.”

“Me neither. Until now.” Courtney covered her eyes. 

He laughed. “We’ll have to talk about this more, when you’re feeling better. I’m not opposed to spanking you.”

Courtney reached up to touch his face, resting her cheek against his shoulder. “I’m sorry...I was really trying to be sexy tonight.”

“We can have the costume dry cleaned,” Roy assured her.

“Okay…” Courtney closed her eyes, snuggling against him.

“Maybe we should get out of here? You wanna go to Denny’s and get some fries? You should probably eat something.”

Courtney groaned, clutching his shoulders.

“Or maybe like...dry toast? Some tea?”

“Okay,” Courtney agreed, not moving.

“Okay, so...you’re not getting up...I guess this means I’m carrying you, huh?”

Courtney giggled. “Mmmhmmm…”

Roy laughed and shifted her in his arms. “Alright, here we go.” He lifted her off the ground, carrying her out of the bathroom and down the hall.

“You know what?”

“I think our costumes are wrong,” Courtney slurred. “You’re the angel.”

Roy laughed. “You’re cute as fuck, you know that?”

-

“Is Courtney okay?” Pearl asked as Adore joined them on the curb, waiting for her dad to arrive.

“Yeah, she’s gonna be fine. Kind of a lightweight,” Adore shrugged.

Violet sat on the opposite side of Pearl, head thrown back as she looked up at the sky. She hadn’t said a word to Adore after the incident, wanting to let the other know she was upset with her.

“Pearl, when’s your dad gonna get here? It’s literally a ten minute drive from your house to here,” Violet said in a dry tone, even for Violet.

“He probably was watching football or something,” Pearl shrugged.

Adore leaned forward putting her arms on her knees as she looked over Pearl at Violet, “You still spending the night at mine?”

Violet stayed silent for a couple of seconds, as soon as Adore open her mouth to complain about Violet giving her the silent treatment Violet interrupted to spit out, “You’re a fucking pushover, you know that?”

“Vi-”

“You let her walk all over you. It’s sickening.”

“So...is that a no?”

Violet scoffed, turning away again. “You deserve better.”

“So...what you’re really saying is that I’m awesome and you wanna come spend the night like we planned...right?”

“Actually, what I’m saying is, you’re pathetic and watching you fawn all over her makes me want to stab my own eyes out.”

“Oh...yeah...I know, I’m the worst,” Adore continued, a teasing lilt in her voice. “You should really punish me.”

Violet turned towards her with a wicked smirk on her face. “Oh, don’t worry. I intend to.”

They held each other’s gaze for a moment. Pearl cleared her throat. “Uh...you guys know I’m here, right?”

Violet tossed her some side eye. “Oh yeah. What’s your name again?”

Adore laughed, slinging an arm around Pearl’s shoulders. “You really picked the perfect costume, Violet. Nasty little witch.”

“Ha ha. You’ll pay for that, too.”


	9. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore faces her punishment, and Courtney expresses her gratitude. Later, we get some bro time and magic words are uttered. 
> 
> TW- underage sexual activity, rough sex, mild bdsm without a safe word

Adore locked her bedroom door - Bonnie was scheduled for an all-night shift at the hospital, but you could never be too safe - and then turned around. She looked at Violet on the bed, sitting with her arms crossed, glaring at her. “Uh oh, she’s still mad…”

Adore walked over and bit her lip, leaning over with both hands on Violet’s thighs, sliding her hands up under her dress, trying to crack her sullen expression.

“Come on, Vies, I know what you want…” Adore cajoled, hot breath against Violet’s neck, making her shiver, dark eyes beginning to glaze over, despite her steely resolve. “Come on...punish me…”

Violet reached up and tangled her hands in Adore’s hair, pulling her back.

Adore inhaled sharply, followed by a soft sigh of delight as Violet trailed her lips up her collarbone and then, without any warning, flipped her onto her back, ripping open her top, buttons flying off. Violet began to suck bruises onto the skin all over her neck, her chest, hands wandering down, slowly popping open the buttons on her shorts, fingers slipping inside, feeling her through her fishnet tights. “Oh, god…”

It wasn’t long before Adore was putty in her hands, a whimpering, moaning mess, right on the edge, begging to come, pressing up against her long, graceful fingers, raking her nails down the creamy white skin of Violet’s back, arching and writhing - and that’s when Violet rolled away, sliding her own panties off, and tossing Adore the most brutal, icy smile she could.

“Me first.”

“Wh...what?”

“I get to come first. That’s your punishment.”

Adore looked at her, panting, pressing her thighs together, a hand unconsciously moving down between her legs.

“Don’t even fucking THINK about it!” Violet exclaimed, grabbing both of her wrists and slamming them above her head. She straddled her. “I’m in charge here, and I say, it’s my. Fucking. Turn.” Violet knelt over her on all fours, still holding her wrists. “If I let go, will you be a good girl?”

“What...what do I…?”

Violet smirked. “You can touch me, just not yourself…”

“O...okay.” Adore replied.

Violet let go, and Adore slid her hands up to shakily unhook her corset, trembling. “Attagirl…” Violet tossed the corset aside. Adore’s hands toyed with her nipples and she bit back a moan, leaning back, sitting on her heels.

Adore grabbed her ass and pulled her forward. “Come closer,” Adore whimpered, her plush lips hot against Violet’s skin.

Violet kneeled up and rolled her hips, brushing herself against Adore’s mouth, letting out an airy sigh as she came into contact with her wet, warm tongue. “Oh, god…”

Wrapping her arms around Violet’s thighs, Adore began to lick her harder, faster, sucking her clit and swirling her tongue, letting Violet’s confiden body set the rhythm as she rocked against her, hanging onto the headboard. Adore reached up to caress her breasts again and Violet moaned, spasms rocking her as she dug her nails into the headboard.

She collapsed beside Adore in a sweaty heap. “Fuck, dude.”

Adore put her arms around Violet from behind, giggling. “Good?”

“Yeah. Damn.”

“So can I go now?” Adore’s voice came out a petulant whine.

“Give me a fucking  _ second _ , man.”

Adore whimpered, her hand snaking down into her shorts again.

Violet’s head whipped around, eyes blazing. “What did I  _ tell _ you about touching yourself, young lady?” She grabbed Adore’s hand and nibbled on her fingers.

Adore pouted prettily. “Please, Vies? Let me come?” She batted her lashes.

Violet slowly began to slide her shorts down, as Adore lifted her hips to help, pushing her tights down as well. Violet continued to remove her clothes, clearly in no hurry whatsoever, lazily kissing her, trailing fingers along her skin, ignoring her impatient whining.

As she spread Adore’s thighs, she smiled at the marks, clearly a result of their last encounter. She bent over and brushed her lips lightly on the soft, tender skin, sucking gently, and then, without any warning, bit down hard, causing a gleeful shriek. “Vi!”

“What?” Violet asked innocently, going back to sucking gently.

“You’re supposed to like, ask before you do shit like that.”

“Says who?”

“Like...I dunno.” Adore laughed. “Hey, I have an idea! How about you give me an orgasm, you nasty bitch…”

Violet brushed her lips against Adore’s clit and then reached up and pinched her nipples, hard. Adore gasped. “Hey, here's an idea. How about when we go to a party together, you don't abandon me to go play mommy to your closet case brat of a best friend? How about that?”

Trying to catch her breath, Adore choked out, “Violet, that is not what happened, that--” Violet twisted her nipple, eyes black as coal, and Adore yelled. “Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry…” Violet eased off, fingers trailing back down her torso. “I didn't mean...I am sorry you felt that way, okay? That wasn't what I...oh, fuck…”

Violet had lowered her mouth and begun to lick her, slowly and softly. “Just stop talking, okay?” Violet said.

Adore reached down, gripping her hair, arching up again, nodding.

“Patience, little kitten,” Violet breathed, rubbing a cheek against her thigh, blowing on her, sucking on her.

Adore groaned, pressure building to a fiery inferno in her belly, until she was ready to burst.

Violet lifted her head. “Show me how much you wanna come, baby…”

Adore wrapped her legs around Violet's shoulders and arched against her mouth again, pulling on her hair, moaning and whimpering as she finally came, relief flooding through her body all the way to her curled toes, the tips of her fingers. She gasped for air, as Violet trailed a line of kisses up her torso, all the way to her throat.

They lay together in silence for a few moments, breathing hard, curled together. “I hope you learned you lesson…” Violet said finally.

“What lesson was that, exactly?”

“The lesson…” Violet said, rolling back on top of her, sliding a hand over her skin, damp with sweat, “is to remember who your real friends are.”

Adore laughed. “Ahhh. Okay. Well, thanks. Friend.”

Violet pinched her nipple again, and Adore shrieked delightedly, biting her shoulder.

-

“Courtney! Hi, honey!” Liz, Roy’s oldest sister, answered the door, welcoming her inside with a big hug. “Did you have a fun Halloween?”

“Um...yeah, sort of. I kind of...overdid it a little.” She laughed nervously.

“Uh oh.”

“Yeah, but, Roy was a perfect gentleman, and so sweet, so I made him these…” Courtney gestured to a container of chocolate cookies. “Is he home?”

“Yeah, he’s here. ROY! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWNSTAIRS!” she bellowed, then turned back to Courtney. “I’m glad he’s being good to you. That shows he’s capable of being a decent human at least part of the time.”

“He certainly is.” Courtney giggled.

“What is your problem, you silly bitch--” Roy said, coming down the stairs, then his face lit up when he saw Courtney by the door. “Baby! Hey, why didn’t you text me!?” He swept her up into a big hug. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” she said, beaming up at him. “I wanted to surprise you; I made these, ‘cause I know how much you love chocolate.”

“Awww, you’re the fucking best.” Roy kissed her temples.

“Are you busy?” she asked, arms around his waist. “I thought we could hang out, if you want.”

“I’m just working on an English essay, but it’s not due for like 3 weeks.”

Liz scoffed. “You’re such a brown-noser.”

Roy held up his middle finger, pulling Courtney up the steps. “Don’t touch my cookies, cunt!”

“Love you too, little bro!”

-

“Adore?”

Adore pulled out her earbuds - she'd been listening to a song on Trinity’s iPod as they walked to lunch - and turned to Courtney. “Hey, what's up?”

“Um…I was wondering if you'd maybe want to sit with us today. It's Bob’s birthday. April made cupcakes.” Courtney shifted her backpack, biting her lip.

“Oh, right…” Adore said, unsure of how to respond.

“There's enough for everyone, if you guys want to join.” Courtney said, glancing around at Adore’s other friends.

Adore gave Violet a look, and Violet rolled her eyes, taking Adore’s wrist, aware of the role she was expected to play here. “We've got plans already. But thanks.” She pulled Adore away.

“I'll call you later,” Adore said to Courtney, an apologetic look in her eyes as they walked away.

Courtney nodded. “Okay.” She watched them continue down the hill, taking a deep breath, angry with herself for caring so much.

“Hey babe. How was your math test?” Roy came up behind Courtney, putting a hand on her waist.

She turned around and grabbed him by the shirt collar, tangling their tongues together, pressing her body against his. His eyes were wide with surprise for a moment, and then he relaxed against her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Feeling slightly guilty, Adore looked back over her shoulder, hoping that Courtney wouldn't still be standing there with that wounded puppy look on her face. She was met with a sight that was even worse - her friend locked in an embrace with her boyfriend, sucking on his face in that awful hetero PDA way of theirs. Well, great. Good to know her absence was no longer a fucking issue.

She sat down against the oak tree, sighing.

-

Willam passed the bong to Pearl, giggling to himself as he exhaled.

“What's funny?” Pearl asked wanting in on the joke.

“Nothing, nothing I just thought about something.”

“Oh, okay,” Pearled nodded.

“Pass, new girl,” Willam took the bong from Pearl, “So, tell me about you and lesbian,” his eyes gleamed in mischief as he took a hit.

“What? Me? And Adore? Nothing,” Pearl shook her head at Willam’s ridiculous assumption, “We’re friends.”

“Really? Just friends?” Willam couldn’t help, but poke fun at Pearl. Watching her usually nonchalant attitude crumble into red cheeks and stuttering words caused him great joy.

“Yeah. I mean, her and Violet have this thing going on between them, and Adore’s my bro, ya know,” Pearl shrugged.

“It’s not like they’re dating.”

“You’re right.” Pearl nodded taking a bong from Willam, “I just don’t want to step on any toes.”

“Who’s toes?”

“Violet’s. I respect her.”

“Respect her or want to fuck her,” Willam teased, causing Pearl to have a cough attack.

“W-why? Why would you think that?” Pearl stuttered, face growing red.

“It’s obvious,” Willam rolled his eyes, “You do everything you can to impress her. She's as bitchy to you as she is to everyone else and you really seem to want to change that.”

Pearl shrugged, making a face, “I just don't like being hated, especially when I haven't done shit. Plus, if we're hanging out all the time, why not be friends.”

“Look if you really wanna get in bitch’s panties... Flattery and flirting will get you tied up in her sex dungeon.”

“I… I'm not trying to fuck her. I just want us to be friends.”

“So, you don't think she's hot?” Willam raised a brow.

“Of course I do, but-”

“Wait, do you like like that bitch?” Willam nose scrunched up as his lips to the bong.

“No!” the raise in Pearl's volume had Willam looking at her questionably, “No. I mean she fucking gorgeous, yes. But I just want to be friends because-”

“That’s the first step.” Willam snickered.

“No! What the hell! I want to be friends because I think it'll be good for the group. You know for everyone to like each other or at least tolerate each other,” Pearl defended, taking the bong from Willam.

“Whatever. I see the way you act around her, new girl.”

“I don’t like this conversation.”

“Shut up, you do too.”

-

“So, Roy have you hit a home run or are you still stuck at second base with Courtney?” Bob snickered.

“I’m not telling you shit,” Roy shook his head.

“I’m just asking you a question. Man to man. No need to get pissy, but I’m guessing that means Courtney is holding out on you,” Bob shrugged.

“She’s not ’holding out’-”

“So you’ve scored?” Bob eyes widened.

“No, Bob, just shut the fuck up, okay.”

“You want some advice my brother told me?”

“No, not really,” Roy said.

Bob continued anyway. “You have to go downtown to keep her happy.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Downtown?”

Roy stared at him, shaking his head.

Bob sighed. “Go down on her. Then she’ll...you know...be ready for action.”

“‘Ready for action?’ You sound like a tool.”

“No, like... _ ready _ . Like...you know…with...moisture...” Bob giggled.

“Have you ever touched a woman’s body?”

“That’s really neither here nor there.”

Roy rolled his eyes.

“Look, I trust my brother. He gets tons of ass. And besides that, I know what I’m talking about. Okay? I watch a lot of porn.”

“Bob, thanks for the advice, but can we just like...move on?”

“Okay, but when she decides-”

“Shut up, Bob and turn on the game.” Roy crossed his arms. Bob was such a little shit. Of course, maybe, there was a chance, that it wasn’t the worst advice on the planet? Roy made a mental note to do some further research when he was at Barnes and Noble in the morning.

-

Roy finished his biology assignment, shutting the book and glancing over at Courtney, sprawled out on her bed beside him, ankles crossed, pen in her mouth, hair falling across her eyes. God, she was so enticing, he wanted to lick her from head to toe. He reached over and tucked a blonde curl behind her ear, kissing her temple.

She smiled at him. “I thought today was strictly homework.”

“Yeah, well. I'm ready for a break. Whaddaya say?” Roy trailed a finger from the nape of her neck down her spine.

Courtney shivered and rolled over onto her side, pushing her binder and math book to the floor. “Hell, yeah,” she giggled, pulling him closer by the waist.

Roy flashed his dimples, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her delicious scent. He loved how she responded so ardently, arching against him, sighing softly, kissing him until their lips were swollen. He lifted his head for a moment to stare into her beautiful eyes, one hand cupping her cheek.

She pulled his t-shirt up over his head, hands wandering over his chest and shoulders. He rolled her over onto her back and began to unbutton her top, kissing her all down her torso. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra, pulling it off. Her fingers tangled into his hair as he trailed his tongue down her collarbone to her nipples, swirling his tongue around, sucking on them, until she was whimpering and moaning beneath him.

His hands slid up her thighs, gently pushing them open. Her skirt was cotton - so paper thin that he could clearly feel the lace of her underpants through it. As he mouth moved slowly down her stomach, he slowly lifted her skirt, wanting only to make her feel the same delirious joy that he felt every time he touched her.

Courtney arched up, panting, loving his hands on her, his mouth, overcome with desire. She almost didn’t notice his fingers hooking into the sides of her panties until he began to slide them down, his mouth inching lower. She gasped and pushed her skirt back down, slamming her thighs together. “What are you doing?!”

“I--I was trying to...” Roy looked up, uncertain. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…I’m sorry.”

Shaking her head, cheeks turning red with embarrassment, Courtney stammered out. “No, I’m sorry, I was just surprised! I just...I just didn’t expect...um…” Her chest heaved. She swallowed, pulling her knees up under her skirt. “I’m sorry.”

Roy chuckled, rubbing his face. “Maybe we should...uh...take a break, from the break?” He held out his arm to her, settling back against the pillows.

Sighing with relief, Courtney nodded, crawling into his arms.

“Hey, Courtney?” Roy asked softly, his cheek resting on her hair, arms tight around her.

“Mmm?”

“I know I didn’t...do that right...but I just. Um...I wanted to show you how much I…” Roy gulped, closing his eyes, then continued, “I really...I love you, Court.”

Courtney looked up, green eyes wide, fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. “You do?” she whispered.

He nodded, moving toward her slowly, lips inches from hers, whispering back, “So, so much.”

She closed the distance between them, kissing him hungrily, urgently, running her hands through his thick hair, pulling away to say, “I love you, too…”

He beamed up at her, arms around her waist. “I’m so goddamn lucky.”

“No,” Courtney shook her head. “I’m the lucky one.” She fingered the shells of his ears, kissing him again, slowly and gently, her heart bursting.


	10. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slumber Party Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-underage sexual activity

Adore was determined to seal the deal on Violet and Pearl’s friendship. Her mom was out of town for the weekend, visiting her tia, so Adore decided it was no better time than now. So, she invited Fame, Trinity, Willam, Violet and Pearl over to have a sleepover at her place. The two had been getting along better, Violet hadn’t been as harsh with Pearl as she had been during her first few days. Her snarky remarks and eyerolls whenever Pearl was near had declined immensely.

Pearl was the first to arrive, the pair waited sitting on the palate that Adore had made on her living room floor. The couch and table had been pushed aside so, that there was enough room for everyone.

“So, I never really understood what I did?” Pearl said as she popped a cashew in her mouth.

“Huh?” Adore who wasn’t paying attention, looked at Pearl confused.

“I mean, Violet, like did she ever tell you why she didn’t like me. It had to be a reason, other than just existing, right?” Pearl asked, needing to know why she had to get on Violet’s good side even, more so why she was on Violet’s bad side. She knew that Violet didn’t hate her like she did during their first few meetings, but Pearl knew she was far from Violet’s favorite person.

“Look, Violet just has this thing with people,” Adore started shifting in her spot on the palate.

“A thing?”

“Yeah, she doesn’t really like people,” Adore tried to explain.

“You always say that, but she likes you and Fame and Trinity and Willam,” Pearl raised an eyebrow hoping that Adore would spill the secret to winning over Violet.

“Mhmm,” Adore nodded in agreement.

“So, you should probably tell me how to, like, win her over.”

“Oh, no. I having no fucking idea how to do that. I just figured the more I force you two to be in the same proximity enough, that she’ll eventually warm up to you,” Adore said shoving a handful of cashews in her mouth.

“I don’t think you used that word right.”

“What word?” but before Pearl could answer, the doorbell was ringing.

“Party!” Adore smiled, hopping of the ground to answer the door, Willam and Trinity stood in the doorway their pajamas already on, per Adore’s request.

“New girl!” Willam eyes lit up, pushing past Adore to sit next to Pearl.

“You know, it’s been like weeks. I don’t think I qualify for the ‘new girl’ nickname anymore,” Pearl drawled blinking slowly at Willam.

“Whatever,” Willam rolled his eyes.

“Willam, you can put your bag upstairs in my room,” Adore informed Willam, who had just dropped his bag at the door.

“Cuz can do it,” he said looking down at his fun.

“Do I look like a fucking maid?” Trinity shot back and when Willam turned to say something, his mouth ready to say something smart, “Don’t you say shit.” Trinity rolled her eyes.

“I got it,” Adore offered, picking Willam’s bag up and leading the way to her bedroom.

-

Courtney arrived at Alyssa’s house, a little apprehensive about spending the whole night with these girls. It was one thing to eat lunch with them, but a sleepover without Adore there? She sighed. It wasn’t that she begrudged Adore her new friends - except maybe for Violet, who was such a bitter little monster with some kind of weird axe to grind - but she just missed her. She missed having someone around who would always have her back. And sure, she had Roy, but it wasn’t the same thing.

There were some girls who were just inclined to these types of groups. Alyssa, for example, was a Queen Bee. She always had a gaggle of followers. She was a girl’s girl. Same with Shangie, and Gia, and Laganja. And even Darienne, to some extent (although Darienne could hang with the boys too, but she was equally comfortable with this slumber party sorority stuff). Courtney liked being a cheerleader. She liked being part of a team. She liked fitting in. But there was no doubt that she’d never really belonged to a group of girls, not the way the others had. She and Adore had always just been a pair, perfectly happy to be all on their own.

“Courtney!” Alyssa snapped, waking her up from her thoughts.

“What?” Courtney blinked.

“I said, what do you want on your pizza? God, you are a bigger airhead than Gia sometimes. It’s exhausting.”

“Oh, uh...veggies? I guess? I’m a vegetarian, so plain cheese would be okay too.”

Alyssa rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

Shangela put an arm around Courtney’s shoulders. “Come on, babe, don’t mind her. Sit over here with me and tell me all about that  _ fine _ boyfriend of yours…”

Courtney looked at Shangie gratefully, not noticing the death glare Alyssa was shooting at the back of her head.

-

Fame and Violet arrived together looking as beautiful as always.

Fame wore a light pink night dress, red roses decorating the bottom with matching thigh high socks, her blonde hair pulled on top of her head into a bun. Violet wore all black, satin shorts and top, her hair down for once.

As the girl’s settle in on the palate, Fame greeted Pearl with a kiss to her cheek and compliments on her skin, which earned Pearl a glare from Violet.

“I have such bad skin sometimes, the past couple of days have been pretty good to me. And I’m like thank the deities,” Fame laughed.

“I’m sure you’re still just as gorgeous as always,” Pearl complemented and Fame posed, hands framing her face.

“Why, thank you. Especially coming from someone as beautiful as yourself,” Fame giggled, squeezing Pearl’s thigh.

“Okay,” Adore groaned out interrupting the two, “This is so gay and not the kind of gay I like,” she said plopping down on the palate next to Violet.

“What do you guys want to do first. We can watch some movies, play some board games, or do all that other girly shit that girls are supposed to do at sleepovers. Like paint each other’s nails, braid each other’s hair, and have a pillow fight,” Adore looked around the group excitedly.

Pearl humped her shoulders, Willam was texting on his phone, Fame looked deep in thought, Violet looked annoyed, and Trinity was looking at the others.

“Okay, so I think we should paint each other’s nails. I only have like three colors, but my mom has a shit ton of colors,” Adore said, trying to not let the other girls’ attitude get to her.

“Come on Vies, help me grab the polishes,” Adore smacked Violet on the thigh before rising up.

As Adore and Violet made their way to Bonnie’s bathroom, Adore was going to make sure that Violet behaved.

“Violet, can you please just be nice tonight?”

“Why wouldn’t I be nice?”

“Violet,” Adore said, giving her a look.

“Fine, I just don’t like how she’s always all over Fame.”

“Don’t act like Fame isn’t one of the touchiest, most flirtatious people there is,” Adore eyed Violet, who only rolled her eyes in response.

-

“Hold your hand still,” Willam growled out in frustration, fixing Fame’s hand on his thigh.

“I didn’t even move.”

“Then why is there nail polish on your finger instead of the nail,” he held Fame’s hand up to her face.

“Because you can’t paint,” Fame snatched her hand from Willam and crawled over to where Violet was getting her nails painted by Trinity.

“Where the fuck is the pizza? Has it been thirty minutes already?” Adore huffed out, moving slightly, earning a pinch from Pearl who was only doing slightly better than Willam.

“Halfbreed, get your ass back over here, so I can finish.”

“No, they already look horrible. Adore, where’s the polish remover?” Fame asked from her place behind Violet her chin on the girl’s shoulder.

“Don’t wipe my art off, halfbreed.”

“Shut up.”

Then the doorbell rang.

-

“Hold  _ still _ , Gia, or I swear, your lashes are gonna come out even wonkier than usual!” April lectured as she glued Gia’s lashes down.

Alyssa cackled.

“Tati, can you show me how you do that smoky eye thing?” Courtney asked.

“Sure! But do you even wear makeup?”

“I do! I don’t know why people always say that. I think my face just like, absorbs it,” Courtney laughed. “Adore once tried doing winged liner on me and it literally looked exactly the same as my regular face.”

“Speaking of Adore, I’m very proud that you’re branching out, Courtney,” Laganja said. “I mean, she was totally holding you back.”

“We’re still best friends, so watch it,” Courtney said sharply.

“Are you really?” Alyssa asked, one eyebrow raised, applying some pink lip gloss.

“Because she’s been eating lunch with those weirdo queer kids for weeks,” Gia added.

Courtney could feel her cheeks heating up. “It doesn’t matter who she eats lunch with. We will always be best friends.”

Alyssa yawned. “I mean, if you say so. Because it seems to me that she’s choosing to be friends with someone who insulted you and talks shit about you all the time. But what do I know?”

“She’s not responsible for Violet.”

Alyssa smiled deviously. “Of course not. But if someone treated my best friend the way Violet treated you...I’d probably murder them. But of course...Violet is doing other things for Adore that I’m probably not taking into consideration. And Adore isn’t me. Obviously.”

Courtney pressed her lips together, determined not to let Alyssa get to her.

-

“So, you think if Easy-E was still alive, that he would be as successful as Ice Cube and Dr. Dre is right now?” Adore asked Trinity, biting into her pizza.

“Yeah,” Trinity nodded.

Music was playing through the house on the speaker Bonnie had bought a few weeks ago. Violet and Fame were leaned against the push over couch, Violet avidly listening to whatever story Fame was telling. Pearl and Willam were sitting opposite of Adore and Trinity, eating pizza and talking just the same.

“Really?”

“It’ll be like Destiny’s Child. One would be the Beyonce, one would be Kelly successful and known, but not as good as Beyonce, then someone would be Michelle.”

Adore through her head back in laughter, “Don’t count Michelle out yet. She could still surprise us.”

“We’ll see,” Trinity shrugged.

“I think that if Left-eye was still alive, that TLC would be top of the charts.”

“Maybe, same thing with Aaliyah,” Trinity nodded.

“Rest in Peace,” Adore said crossing her chest then biting into her pizza.

-

“No, no, it’s like this…” Laganja demonstrated the dance move. “Scoop your shoulder more…”

“You guys couldn’t find an accent beat if it bit you on the ass,” Alyssa snarked, shaking her head.

“Well...fuck…” Alaska giggled, collapsing onto the couch.

“I mean, we dance in fucking sneakers. If you had to put on heels and learn a real routine, you’d all probably end up with broken ankles and concussions.”

“Tell us how you really feel, Alyssa.”

Alyssa shrugged. “Whatever.”

Laganja laughed. “She’s right, though.” She pointed at Courtney. “You especially have no rhythm. Good thing you’re flexible.”

“I’m sure Roy appreciates it, too,” April giggled, covering her mouth.

“Gross,” said Alyssa.

-

“Draw two, Draw two!” Fame yelled at Trinity.

“Wait, is that on me? I thought somebody reversed it,” Trinity asked not wanting to accept the extra cards.

“Bitch,” Fame said grabbing the cards from the pull pile and trying to put them in Trinity’s hand.

“No, fuck that. I can draw my own cards,” Trinity knocked the cards out of Fame’s hand.

“Can you just pull the cards already?” Pearl spoke up.

“Shut up. Somebody, pull a draw four on this bitch, new girl only has three cards left,” Willam said leaning over in an attempt to look at Pearl’s card.

“Why are you trying to look at my cards,” Pearl whined playfully, leaning against Adore, hiding her cards in her lap.

“Willam is always trying to cheat,” Violet piped up. She was so concentrated on winning she had barely spoke a word throughout the game.

The girls had pulled down Bonnie’s wine and decided that a game of UNO would be better than watching a movie. It was only the first round and the game had already gotten intense. Willam had hid half his cards under his leg after being forced to draw six cards, thanks to Pearl putting down a draw four, Fame reversing the rotation and Trinity putting down a draw two card; which had lead to an argument about if they should start over or not.

“Fuck this,” Adore groaned, “Do we still have some pizza left?”

-

“Dare,” Gia said.

“Okay…” said Alaska. “I dare you to...go upstairs and find something good from Alyssa’s parents’ medicine cabinet and bring it back down here…”

“Okay, fine!” Gia got up and sauntered up the steps of the rec room.

“Real mature, guys,” said Alyssa.

“Afraid of what she’ll find? Like your dad’s viagra?” Alaska dissolved into giggles.

“Please. My parents are so boring. I bet all they have up there is baby aspirin.”

The girls all looked up as knocking sounded at the sliding glass door. Alyssa jumped up and let Darienne in with her duffel bag. “It’s about time, girl!”

Darienne slipped inside, smirking. “Sorry. Thanks for covering for me. My mom didn’t call, did she?”

“No.”

“Darienne, you’re just in time for truth or dare. I think you need to choose truth,” said Tyra, laughing.

“Okay, fine,” Darienne flopped down onto the sofa, grabbing a root beer. “Hit me.”

“What’s Jamin like in bed?” April asked quickly, jumping in.

“I mean, I think he’s pretty good, but it’s not like I have a lot to compare it to,” Darienne answered thoughtfully.

“Okay, but how big is his dick?” Tatianna asked.

“I thought you only ask one question at a time for this game…”

“No one cares about the game,” Laganja laughed.

Darienne rolled her eyes. “It’s big enough, trust me.”

“Why are you bothering Darienne about big dicks when Courtney is right there?” Shangela asked.  

All of the girls turned towards Courtney, who started blushing furiously. “W-what?” she stammered.

Gia skipped down the stairs, shaking a bottle of pills. “Who wants Xanax?!”

“Shut up, Gia, Courtney was about to tell us about Roy’s dick!” Alaska exclaimed.

“I...you guys...I don’t know what...we like, just started going out a few months ago…” Courtney said, embarrassed.

“You haven’t slept together?” Laganja asked.

“No!”

“Okay, but like, you must have at least blown him.” Gia stated.

“N-no…” Courtney looked around at their judgmental faces.

“What are you, like, some kind of born again Christian?” asked Tati.

“No, I just, I mean...we just…”

Darienne put a hand on her shoulder. “Guys, relax. There’s nothing wrong with taking things slow.”

“Thank you,” Courtney said quietly.

“I think people are just surprised, because you guys seem so...physical. I mean you practically get to third base at lunchtime,” Darienne tried to explain without piling on the judgement train.

Gia laughed. “Yeah, like you obviously don’t need to sleep with him. I’m just kind of shocked that you haven’t sucked his dick yet. You should probably do that before he gets bored and breaks up with you.”

“Yeah, listen to Gia. She totally knows what she’s talking about from her zero relationships,” Tyra deadpanned, hitting Gia with a pillow.

-

“He’s gay?” Violet eyes were wide as she looked over her glass at Willam.

“Well, I sucked his dick,” Willam shrugged.

“But does that count?” Pearl asked and Violet tried her hardest not to roll her eyes.

“Of fucking course it counts.”

“I mean, he could have just wanted to get his dick sucked,” Pearl shrugged.

“That’s some gay shit,” Trinity commented, she was braiding Fame’s hair who had her head in Trinity’s lap.

“We could say, that’s some gay shit,” Pearl gestured to Trinity and Fame’s position.

“I’m braiding her hair,” Trinity rolled her eyes.

“But, her heads in your lap,” Pearl shot back, “Real close to the pussy.”

Trinity face scrunched up as form of disagreement, but she continued to play with Fame’s locks.

“That is kind of some gay shit,” Adore agreed, looking at the two.

“Plus straight girls always hook up with lesbians just to make out, and because they know we eat pussy better. So it could be the same with guys, well maybe not the making out part,” Pearl said sitting back on her elbows.

“Look who’s the gay specialist,” Adore joked from her spot beside Fame and Trinity, “But really, if a girl hooks up with a girl and enjoys it, is she really ‘straight’ and same with a guy,” Adore looked around the circle.

“But aren’t all girl a bit bi-curious, so technically not into girls, but not not into girls and this is a dude,” Violet offered.

“Well, by the way he was fucking my face-”

“Woah!” Pearl held her hand up to stop Willam, “Too much information.”

“He could be bisexual,” Fame offered.

“Shut up, halfbreed. I told you that doesn’t exist,” Willam reached out tapping Fame on the leg.

“Well, what do you call me. Because I like boobs and dicks,” Fame tried to sit up, but was motioned back down by Trinity.

“Greedy. You’re fucking greedy.”

“Will, you’re an ass and I don’t know why I still hang around you,” Fame rolled her eyes.

“Because us queers gotta stick together. Plus, I don’t have to worry about accidently sucking off any of your boyfriends.”

“Whatever,” she huffed.

“Okay, but let’s talk about those girls that like to hook up with girls, but don’t actually want to be with them.” Violet said, her eyes flickering to Adore for the quickest second.

“Well, there’s variations,” Pearl said looking at Violet.

“Variations?”

“Yeah, girls who only want to make out with girls because it’s ‘fun’ or that jock thinks it’s hot. Girls who like girls, but want to marry a man and have babies and shit. And closet cases,” Pearl wiggled her three fingers.

“Closet cases?” Trinity asked.

“Oh, shit Pearl’s right,” Violet nodded in agreement shocked at herself for agreeing with the blonde. Pearl’s eyes lit up a bit, but she kept the smile off her face.

“A closet case. Is, well there could be different kinds, but basically someone who is in denial of their sexual attraction to other girls, for whatever reason, but totally likes girls,” Fame explained.

“But the most important rule to remember about this is NEVER fall for a ‘straight’ girl,” Pearl said looking around at the group, before downing the rest of her drink.

“EVER,” Violet added, looking at Adore.

Adore looked down at her fingers, avoiding eye contact with Violet; ignoring the small voice in her head that was telling her otherwise.

-

“Darienne?” Courtney asked, turning to the older girl in the dark.

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think...do you think Roy is gonna get bored of me if I don’t...I mean if we don’t start...doing more…?”

Darienne smiled sleepily at her. “Courtney, Roy has been obsessed with you for like, years. I think he’ll be pretty patient. So you should just do what you want. The question is, do  _ you  _ want to take things farther with him? Like, sexually?”

Courtney considered this. She hadn’t really thought about it. The truth was, she really liked things the way they were. She liked making out with Roy, she loved kissing him and being held and touched and cuddled. She was aware that he wanted to take things farther, but she assumed that was just because he was a boy and boys always wanted to have sex. She hadn’t really been worried about him being bored or frustrated, until tonight. She’d been so utterly happy when he said that he loved her, but now these girls had her second guessing everything. What if he had ulterior motives for saying it?

The one thing that she knew for sure was that she wasn’t ready to have sex. Her mother had sat her down a few weeks earlier to try and discuss birth control, and it made her head spin and her stomach hurt. She’d promised Annette that she wasn’t sexually active or thinking about being sexually active, but that she would come back and talk to her if and when it applied.

So what if, for now, she wanted to keep things above the waist? Or at least, their pants on? That was her right. Wasn’t that, like, feminism? She closed her eyes, sighing.

-

Adore had woken up, hungry for pizza. She carefully step over everyone, making sure not to wake anyone. Once she reached the kitchen, she was slight surprise to find Violet at the table, a piece of pizza in her mouth.

“You’re the last person I thought to find in my kitchen at 4 in the morning eating pizza,” Adore said keeping her voice low as to not disturb the others.

“Which is why, you should have guessed that I would be that person,” Violet countered.

Adore grabbed a slice of pizza, sitting down beside Violet.

“Why didn’t you invite Courtney?” Violet’s pointed tone and question caught Adore off guard.

“Uhm, because I wanted it to just be us; and I think she had plans anyway,” Adore shrugged.

“It’s just that you’ve been real persistent on hanging with us - not that I mind, actually I like it better this way- but you’ve been hanging with us since those two lovebirds got together.”

Adore took another bite of her pizza, shrugging. She kept her eyes on the pizza avoiding Violet’s gaze.

“Do you hate him?” Violet asked and Adore already knew who she was talking about.

“No, no, where did you get that from?”

“You said that he tortured you when you were kids...”

“No, I said we used to FIGHT when we were kids, because he was bossy and a know-it-all. Like how you fight with your siblings but you still love them.”

“But he’s not your brother. He’s the dude who’s fucking your little bae. You’d totally skin him alive if you could.”

“He’s not FUCKING her, Violet, and--”

“Not yet, maybe. Give it a month,” Violet said, finishing her pizza and getting up from the table. As Adore finished hers she tried to convince herself that she didn’t care. She told herself that she wasn’t in love with Courtney and that it didn’t matter if she were because Courtney was with Roy, who she for sure didn’t hate, but was happy for.


	11. Swing Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore and her gang sneak into a gay bar for a wild night, while Courtney tries to distract herself from how much she misses her bestfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-underage drinking, sexual activity

Courtney turned to Roy on the sofa, where he was highlighting a page out of his American History textbook. She tilted her head and just watched him for a second, deep in concentration, glasses framing his dark eyes and thick lashes. She bit her lip and leaned back on the cushions, running a hand slowly up his leg. He looked up with an amused grin.

“Hiiii…” she said. “Whatcha doin?”

“Well…” he removed his glasses and tossed them to the floor with his books. “I’m letting myself get totally distracted, for one…You better not ruin my 4.6 GPA, missy.”

“I would never!” Courtney giggled, crawling towards him on the couch, settling into his arms. She kissed him, sucking gently on his bottom lip, and pulling her head up to run the tip of her finger over it. “Your lips are incredible…”

He pressed a kiss to her fingers, then slid his hands around her waist, kissing her jaw, her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She shifted, sighing, running her hands through his hair, pulling on the thick, dark, stands, fingers twirling in the curled ends. He lifted his head, one hand going to his head self-consciously. “I need a haircut,” he laughed.

“No,” she said softly, “Don’t cut it…”

“Don’t?”

“I like having something to grab onto.” She closed her fists in his hair, pulling slightly.

He nodded, breathing harder, sliding his hands up her thighs, under her dress. “Anything you say.”

She let out a soft sigh, pulling on his hair again.

“Baby…” he moaned, and she smiled, feeling a wicked thrill at the way he fell to pieces every time they touched each other. It made her want to find out just how far she could push him. She blew gently into his ear and he moaned again, fingers digging into her ass.

Just then, Courtney heard the back door open, and sprang away from him, straightening the skirt of her dress. She smoothed down her hair and went into the kitchen to greet her mother, who pushed open the door to the family room and invited Roy to stay for dinner.

He nodded, swallowing, trying hard to appear presentable and not dizzy with lust. “Um, sure. Thank you, Mrs. Jenek.”

She smiled. “Roy, I’ve told you to call me Annette.” She shook her head and went back into the kitchen.

Courtney walked back over to the sofa, taking a handful of his hair again. “Yeah, call her Annette.”

Roy grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her into his lap. She shrieked and giggled, snuggling close to him. She supposed the power play was over now that her mom was home, which was fine - at least now they could cuddle.

-

Coming down from their high the gang sat around Violet’s basement stuffing pizza rolls in their mouths and watching television. Violet parents finally decided to allow them to move the T.V. down in the basement with them since it had turned into their hangout spot.

Trinity was stretched out on the tacky orange and red rug, tracing the geometric figures with her fingers. Pearl and Adore occupied the couch, their legs tangled together as they stretched out on opposite ends of the burnt orange couch, watching Drake and Josh. Fame, the only one who wasn’t a smoker, was cuddled up with Violet in the love seat. Violet had her eyes closed, laid with her back to Fame’s chest, the blonde creating twists in her dark hair. Willam was texting away on his phone, the loud sound of the buttons as his fingers quickly move across the keyboard filled the room.

“Ugh,” Trinity groaned out, continuing to trace the patterns of the carpet.

Violet opened one eye to glance at the dark skinned beauty, before shifting against Fame and closing her eye back. Pearl and Adore, looked at each other before going back to watching the show; Willam’s fingers never even paused.

“Oh, my, gosh,” Trinity groaned out louder this time.

“Shut up,” Violet snapped, cuddling into Fame more.

“Do you… have something on your mind, Trin?” Adore asked, her eyes never leaving the television screen as she popped a pizza roll into her mouth.

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Trinity said sitting up.

Everyone looked at her except Violet, who only frowned annoyed that her peace was being disturbed.

“Well, the floor is yours, cuz,” Willam raised an eyebrow.

“Wait, I have a question?” Pearl raised her hand.

“Shoot,” Willam nodded.

“Are y’all really related or… I mean I never asked, but now I’m thinking about it and Trinity’s black and you’re white.”

“That’s racist,” Willam retorted.

“How? I just… I’m confused,” Pearl pouted looking over to Adore who was more focused on choosing the perfect pizza roll to eat.

“Marriage,” Trinity rolled her eyes in amusement at Pearl’s desperate need for answers right now.

“Wait, you guys are married. I thought you were cousins.” Pearl said, causing Trinity to fall back against the floor in laughter, Adore choked on her pizza roll, and Fame burst into giggles. Willam on shook his head before going back to texting.

Violet sat up, raising an eyebrow at Pearl, “Were we all smoking the same thing because Pearl is on a different level right now.”

“No, Pearl. Will and I are cousins through marriage, like my uncle married his mom,” Trinity explained through her fit of giggles.

“Oh.”

“So, do you whores got any plans this weekend?” Willam asked, changing the direction of the conversation.

“That’s exactly what I was about to complain about. I’m so fucking bored!” Trinity slammed her palms down beside herself.

“You can leave. No one’s holding you hostage,” Violet said, standing up from the love seat stretching.

“How about you go back to sleep?” Trinity fired back.

“Because-”

“How about we go to a gay bar?” Willam interrupted.

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Violet asked taking the plate of pizza rolls away from Adore.

“Well, I know a guy with a nice dick who wouldn’t mind letting us in,” Willam gave the girls a mischievous smile.

-

“What do you think?” Violet walked out of her bathroom, showing her outfit off to Fame. She had decided on a burgundy crop top with her back out and a tight leather skirt with black stilettos. Her eyes were smoked out and her lips matched the color of her shirt.

Fame was on Violet’s bed half ready, a deep frown on her face and her thumbs rapidly punching the keyboard on her phone.

“Hey, what’s wrong,” Violet sat on the bed beside Fame.

“Patrick. He’s being a fucking jerk,” Fame scoffed, throwing her phone to the end of Violet’s bed, clearly aggravated.

Violet’s brows furrowed, half of her wanted to call Patrick and curse him out for ruining Fame’s mood tonight, but she decided to focus on what’s right in front of her, “Talk to me,” Violet pulled Fame into her arms.

Fame was silent for a while, the blonde taking Violet’s hand in hers playing with her fingers, “He’s just so stupid,” Fame whined.

“Yeah, I know that, but what did he do?”

“I told him that we were going to the club tonight and he thought I shouldn’t go. Because ya’ know we’re too young or whatever and it’s a gay bar.”

“He can’t tell you what to do,” Violet frowned.

“I know, but that’s not it. He said that he’d call my grandma if I go and that he thinks hanging out with y’all is a bad influence on me.”

Violet gently pushed Fame off her, sitting Fame up to look a her; grey eyes met brown ones. Fame’s eyes were filled with worry, not sure how Violet was going to react to her boyfriend’s opinion.

“Who the fuck is he to tell you who you can and can’t hang out with.” Violet tried to keep her voice as calm as she could, but her flared nostrils and the venom in her tone gave her anger away.

“He didn’t say that I couldn’t. He just thinks-”

“That’s the fucking problem. He’s thinking with no brains. You can do whatever the hell you want and hang with whoever you want. You’re not telling him who he’s allowed to hang with, cause who knows what he’s doing at those frat parties him and his brothers are always throwing.” Violet was ranting now, Fame’s words falling on deaf ears. “No, you know what FUCK him. Fame, if you don’t want to come out tonight that’s fine, but don’t listen to that fucking ding-dong,” Violet finished in a huff. Violet looked at Fame for her to say something, but when Fame looked away from Violet, Violet grew worried.

“Well, there’s also something else…” Fame’s voice was small as she twiddled her fingers.

Violet was taken aback by the sudden change of energy in the room. Patrick long forgotten from Violet’s mind as Fame chewed on her bottom lip nervously. “Fame…” Violet kept her voice soft not wanting to make Fame even more nervous than what she seemed.

Fame glanced up, words on the tip of her tongue, but she didn’t speak instead shaking her head, a piece of her hair falling into her face.

Violet pushed the fallen strand behind her ear as she shuffled closer to Fame their knees touching, “You’re kinda scaring me, Fame. You’re never speechless.”

“Patrick… doesn’t like me hanging out with you, Pearl, Adore, and Will because y’all are gay.”

Violet’s eyes widened at the news, but she wouldn’t say she was surprised. “Okay, but you’re kind of gay. So, does that homophobic fuck have something against his girlfriend too?”

“I tried to tell him I was bi when we first started dating a few months ago, but I could never find the right moment. He thinks that y’all are going to try to corrupt me, like I’ll catch the gay or something. But I haven’t said anything because I still haven’t came out to my abuela, yet,” Fame finally said.

Violet eyes widened in surprise, a mix of emotions swirling around her head while she tried to figure out the what to say. “You- you never told me this.”

“Well, I mean…” Fame shrugged.

The girls sat in that awkward silence. Violet still trying to comprehend what Fame had just told her. Suddenly, music started playing from Violet’s phone making both the girls jump. Violet stared at her phone as the lyrics started.

_ Days swiftly come and go _ __  
_ I’m dreaming of her _ __  
_ She’s seeing other guys _ __  
_ Emotions they stir _ __  
_ The sun is gone _ _  
_ __ The nights are long

Violet grabbed her phone off the bedside dresser and pressed a button.

“Who was it?”

“Adore.”

“We should finish getting ready,” Fame said standing up and moving over to Violet’s plum vanity.

“I think you should tell him. Tell him that you’re bisexual, and if he can’t accept that, accept you then it’s not meant to be. And you don’t have to tell him you’re going out if you think he’ll call your grandma. He doesn’t have to know your every move -- that’s stalkerish. Plus, you’re going to be with us, just having fun.”

-

The girls followed Willam past the main entrance of the bar, receiving skeptical looks.

“Uh, Will…” confusion clear in Trinity’s voice, “the entrance is back that way.”

Willam rolled his eyes before throwing his head back letting out an exasperated groan. He spun on his heels to look at the group, the street lamp reflecting off the bright blue and glitter around his eyes, “Y’all didn’t think they were just gonna let a bunch of teens walk in through the front door. That’s bad for business,” said before turning around heels clicking louder than before as he lead them down an alley.

An older man with a beard and a cigarette was leaning against an open door, the sound of music could be heard as they approached what was obviously the side entrance of the club. The man flicked the cigarette to the side and pulled Willam into a kiss. The girls faces scrunched up in disgust as the kiss turned grabby with a lot of tongue. Willam waved, signaling the girls to go past the two.

“Do you think someone will buy me a drink?” Trinity asked, adjusting her sparkly gold tank as they followed the sound of music to the main part of the bar.

“In a gay bar? You mean a girl or…” Adore trailed off, knowing Trinity was not likely to find the man of her dreams here.

“Yeah, lesbians look at me. Look at me.” she prompted. “Would you buy me a drink?” she asked, striking a pose.

“Yeah,” Fame nodded immediately.

“I’d think about it,” Pearl shrugged.

“You’re not really my type…” Violet started, smirking when Trinity shot her a look.

“I don’t know,” Adore hesitated, “You’re kind of giving me straight girl vibes. So, unless someone’s looking for a straight girl then...” Adore shrugged.

“Straight girl vibes? I look more lesbianic than these two,” Trinity gestured to Fame and Violet. Fame had decided on a dark blue dress that complemented her features, her hair pinned back on one side, the rest curled to perfection.

Pearl and Adore simultaneously made a noise of disagreement.

“I mean come on heels, the outfits, the hair,” Trinity said.

“Yeah, I see what you’re saying, but a skirt and a dress doesn’t make you straight, bud,” Pearl clicked her tongue before brushing pass Trinity.

“Pearl’s right, it’s all about the vibe you put out in the universe,” Adore said slinging her arm over Trinity’s shoulder as they entered the main part of the bar, the music loud, gay men on the dance floor, people chatting at the bar. “I mean look at me. A straight girl would wear this outfit,” she gestured to herself.

“Not like that,” Trinity yelled in Adore’s ear, looking over Adore’s choice of clothing. Her jean shorts was paired with ripped tights, her favorite laced heeled boots, the color rubbing off of them. Her utility jacket covered in patches.

“Exactly!” Adore smiled before bouncing off to the dance floor.

-

Violet’s hands sat on the blonde’s hips as Fame lead the  way to the middle of the crowd. Violet wasn’t much of a dancer outside of ballet, but Fame insisted. The music was loud and they were bumped into every now and then, but Violet ignored it all, distracted by her body pressed closely to Fame’s. The energy of the crowd rubbed off on Violet as she let her hips move to the beat, her hand in Fame’s so they wouldn’t lose each other- though it wouldn’t be hard to find each other in the sea of mostly gays and drag queens. Most of the women in the club were off to the side or over at the bar, eyeing and chatting up other girls.

In the back of Violet’s mind she knew not to get her hopes up. Fame was still with Patrick and Fame was loyal, as flirty as she could get she always had boundaries; boundaries that Violet would never cross.

Lost in the beat of the song, the girls moved together. Fame wrapped an arm around Violet’s tiny waist tugging her closer. A piece of paper wouldn’t even be able to fit between them. Violet’s heart pounded against her chest, the smell of Fame’s strawberry lotion took over her senses. Violet’s hand wandered to the small of her back, exposed by the lack of cloth there, the skin soft and warm underneath her fingers.

Fame then stepped back, raising Violet’s hand to spin the taller girl. Violet then spun Fame, pulling Fame back to her. “I love you, so much, Vi!” she yelled over the music. The girls giggled, lost in their own bubble on the dance floor.

Unfortunately, everything came crashing down when Fame leaned in, pressing a soft closed-mouth kiss to Violet’s lips. The loud music thumped in her ears, the feeling of other bodies brushing against hers, the smell of Fame’s sweet perfume and soft lips cluttered Violet's mind. Her eyes fluttered closed as she pulled Fame closer, deepening the kiss.

Fame snatched back, pushing Violet away from her, causing the brunette to stumble into a couple grinding behind her.

“Why do you always have to make things more than what it is?” Fame yelled over the music, only looking to have a fun time with her best friend. Those doe-like eyes of Violet’s widened in realization, then frowned in hurt and anger.

“You're the one who kissed me,” Violet yelled over the music.

“As friends,” Fame frowned, “Let's just forget this and keeping dancing,” Fame suggested, reaching for Violet.

“No,” Violet pulled back from Fame, making her way off the dance floor.

-

Trinity somehow found herself by the bar talking to a nice, cute gogo boy. His bright brown eyes framed by dark lashes had Trinity under his spell.

“Yeah, my cousin, Willam - he’s around here somewhere probably sucking dick- he brought us,” Trinity told the guy. “So, how did you get into this, being a gogo boy?” she asked over the music.

“Well, I…” he started, but was interrupted when an older burly man came between them.

“How about me and you get out of here? I know she doesn’t have anything you’re looking for,” the man gestured to Trinity, who frowned.

The gogo boy gave a something between a smile and a grimace, “No thank you, this is my friend. I’m here with her,” he told the man.

“Let me buy you a drink, let you think about,” the man pushed.

“No, no thank you. I’m fine.”

“Whatever,” the man finally walked off, clearly irritated.

Trinity unsure of what to say just sucked down her drink instead.

“Your drink’s almost gone. Want me to get you another and then we can talk away from the bar,” bright eyed boy suggested.

“Of course,” Trinity replied enthusiastically.

-

Violet quickly made her way off the dance floor in search for Adore. She spotted the girl over by the wall enthusiastically throwing her hands in the air obviously into whatever conversation her and the boxed redhead were having.

Violet made her way to the hazel eyed girl, wrapping her arms around Adore’s waist from behind.

“Woah,” Adore jumped her hand going to Violet’s arm wrapped around her waist “Oh, Vies it’s just you. You scared me,” Adore said turning to look at the doe eye girl. Violet could smell the alcohol on her breath.

“Come with me,” Violet spoke into her ear, planting a kiss on Adore’s jaw.

“I would, but she’s bought me a drink,” Adore picked her cup up from the table to show Violet.

“So?”

“I mean the least I could do is talk to her, plus she’s hot,” Adore giggled.

Annoyed with the direction the conversation was going, Violet pulled Adore into a kiss, squeezing her ass for good measure.

“Yeah, okay,” Adore nodded in agreement to let Violet take her wherever. Adore turned to tell the older woman, but she had already left.

-

Violet pushed Adore against the wall, undoing the button on her shorts as their tongues battled for dominance. Violet took Adore’s bottom lip between hers, lightly biting it. Adore tilted her head back against the wall in pleasure, Violet snaking her hand down Adore shorts. Violet’s lips trailed from Adore’s lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin.

-

Pearl was tipsy and on cloud nine as she moved to the beat of the song, well tried to. Pearl wasn’t a dancer, but with a couple of drinks in her system she was happy to let her body move on its own accord. The purple haired woman with tattoos and piercings that had been buying her drinks all night, came up behind her.

“I can tell you’re not twenty-one,” she said simply, “How old are you, nineteen?” she asked, her hands tightening on Pearl’s hips.

Pearl turned around, not liking the power dynamic with the position she had been put into. She grabbed the woman’s tie tugging her forward a smirk grazing her face, “Nope. I’m eighteen,” she spoke into her ear.

“Let me take you back to my place,” the woman offered.

Pearl bit her lip at the offer; she had no plans to go home with the woman tonight, but she figured she could get another drink out of her before she let her know, “I don’t know. How about another drink, then I can decide?” Pearl winked before releasing the woman’s tie.

-

-

Courtney leaned against Roy’s shoulder, slightly bored, staring into space. Her friends were going on and on about upcoming tests, student council, the PSATs...she’d rapidly lost interest. Currently, Jamin and Roy were arguing over whether adderall was a performance enhancing drug that should disqualify you for a National Merit Scholarship.

Sighing, Courtney let her eyes wander over the lawn, settling on Adore’s group, laughing and fooling around under a huge oak tree. She smiled, seeing her best friend having such a good time. There was a bit of a bittersweet feeling in her chest, but she focused on the part where her friend was happy, pushing down anything else. Adore then unwrapped a lollipop and popped it into her mouth, giggling at something Pearl was saying.

“Darienne, what, you HAVE to do mock trial! We need you!” Roy exclaimed.

“I dunno...they always make me a boring witness character like a mom or a librarian. I would do it if I could be a lawyer. Otherwise I think I should just focus on debate team this year.”

“But you’re such a good actress and we NEED good witnesses!” he insisted.

“I’d be a good lawyer.”

“Well...then I’ll try to convince Mr. Samson to make you a lawyer. Just please come to tryouts next week. We do need to recruit some witnesses though. Hey Courtney, why don’t you try out?” Roy nudged her.

“Hmmm?” Courtney’s eyes were glazed over, fixated on Adore’s cherry red lips around the lollipop. Her fingers dug into her palms.

“Babe, you alright?” Roy laughed, kissing her on the forehead.

Courtney snapped out of her daze. “Yeah, fine. Mock trial. Sounds fun.” She smiled.


	12. Two Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fame confides in Violet about her troubles with Patrick, it causes Violet to project her frustration onto Adore. Meanwhile, Courtney is feeling neglected by her bestie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Underage sex, rough sex, mild bdsm, no safe word

“I think you should just dump him,” Violet shrugged, digging her spoon into the pint of cookie dough ice cream.

“You say that every time I tell you me and Patrick had a disagreement,” Fame glanced at Violet out of the corner of her eye, digging into her own pint of ice cream.

“Because, you can do so much better than him,” Violet rolled her eyes.

“Should you even be eating that, aren’t you on a diet?” Fame raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the girl.

“Fame, don’t change the subject. He’s an ass and you deserve someone who thinks the world of you.”

“Violet…” Fame started before deciding against herself, “He does think the world of me. I’m going to come out to him. He’s obviously bothered that I hang with you guys and I, like, hate the way he talks about y’all. Like all it takes is for one of you to bite me, then poof I’m gay,” Fame sighed.

“Do you think he’ll…” Violet trailed off, stuffing another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

“I don’t know. I mean, he said he loved me. Did I tell you… that Patrick said he loved me?” Fame smiled looking passed Violet, her mind wandering to another place.

“Yeah, you texted me like, five seconds after he told you,” the simmering anger behind Violet’s calm demeanor leaked out in the venom of her tone.

“If Patrick loves me, like he said he did. Then I don’t have anything to be worried about,” Fame said ignoring Violet’s comment.

“And if he don’t. If your daddy-fill-my-bank-account conservative homophobic boyfriend-”

“Violet!” Fame looked at Violet her grey eyes wide in disbelief, “I just want your support and advice as my best friend.”

“... I’m sorry. It’s just that-”

“Yeah, I know. You think that I can do better.” Fame sat her ice cream pint down and turned to look at Violet. “Violet, I know how you feel about me and I love you so much.”

“Fame, can we like not do this,” Violet mumbled shifting on the couch.

“I think we need to.”

“No, we don’t.”

“Violet,” Fame grabbed the ice cream pint from Violet, sitting it on the table beside hers, “I love you. You’re beautiful, smart, don’t take shit from anyone, and sometimes you can even be funny.” Fame took Violet’s hands in hers.

“I just, I love what we have now. You’re my best friend and I just don’t want that to change,” Fame’s voice was barely above a whisper. When Violet looked away Fame reached up to run her fingers through Violet’s ponytail, and sighed knowing she shouldn’t expect much of a response.

“Can you just be supportive of me? I’m pretty fucking terrified,” Fame asked as she grabbed her ice cream.

“Fame, I’m always on your side. You know that. It’s just… If you’re terrified to tell him ‘Hey, I like pussy too’ then that’s probably not a good sign. I just know you can do so much better, even if it isn’t with…” Violet’s voice was thick with frustration.

She didn’t even want to look at Fame. This wasn’t anything new with them and that was probably the worst part. Violet tried her hardest to keep her feelings out of the equation when it came to her views on Fame and Patrick’s relationship, but she couldn’t help the bitterness that seeped through the cracks.

Fame and Violet had moved here at the same time and immediately became friends. Fame was too talkative and nice to catch on to Violet’s anti-people aura, but Violet realized that she didn't mind Fame’s overt friendliness because she was absolutely stunning. Violet couldn’t really make her mouth form the words ‘Fuck off’ when Fame forgot her school supplies -- which was often.  

Violet quickly found herself liking Fame more than she originally thought was possible, but at the time Fame was “straight” and wasn’t dating because her grandmother had a strict rule on no dating, which Fame followed. So, Violet turned her attention to Adore, who she also found herself drawn to. Over the summer Fame told Violet that she was bisexual and Violet could have leaped over the moon, but two weeks later Patrick came into the picture.

Violet verbalized her feelings for the blonde the same time Fame told her that Patrick had asked her out. She never realized how depressing the friend zone could be, but she’d take Fame in any way that she could.

-

“It’s fucking frustrating,” Violet groaned throwing Adore’s pillow at her door.

“Hey, don’t throw my shit,” Adore got off the bed to retrieve her pillow.

“I-I just don’t understand,” Violet’s words tangled on her tongue as tried to verbalize how fucking awful, being in love with your best friend could be.

“Well, she has a boyfriend,” Adore said as she sat down beside Violet.

The girls had been at this for an hour. Violet had come over to Adore’s in what Adore thought was going to be just them hanging out, probably smoking weed in the tree house which would turn into its usual makeout session. Instead, the minute Violet entered Adore’s room she started ranting about how much of an ass Patrick is and how Fame was an idiot for keeping him around.

“But, I’m right here.” Violet moaned.

“Violet-”

“I mean, not to be conceited, but I’m pretty,”

“You are.”

“I have a great body,”

“You do.”

“I have an amazing fashion sense,”

“That’s true.”

“I’m funny,”

“Questionable.”

“I'm ten times qualified than him…” she trailed off and Adore didn’t know what to say.

Violet sat up and looking at the hazel eyed girl, confusion and desperation clear on her face before looking out Adore’s window, “What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't she want me?” she mumbled to herself, eyes watering, but Adore heard her loud and clear.

Adore knew that Violet letting her walls down was a rare occasion, but she wasn’t so sure if she liked this Violet.

One of the things that Adore admired in the doe eye girl was her strength. She fell for a girl who didn’t want her back, and even when things grew difficult she supported Fame, only wanting what was best for her. Fame spoke the words that no one in love wanted to hear and Violet accepted the role she was given.

Did she complain about Fame’s boyfriend from time to time? Yes, but Violet wasn’t going to be satisfied until she knew whoever Fame was with cared as much for her as she did.

Violet didn’t appear to feel much, but when she did it was to the fullest.

This Violet in front of her, Adore didn’t like. This Violet was questioning herself, this Violet was unsure and dare Adore think it, weak.

Maybe, Adore didn’t like this Violet because she saw herself in this Violet.

“Violet, don’t think like that. You’re amazing,” Adore wrapped her arms around Violet pulling the girl close.

“Then tell me what I’m doing wrong?”

“You’re just another lesbian that fell in love with your best friend; a girl who’s probably never going to look at you the same.” The words left Adore’s mouth before she could stop them.

Violet snatched away from Adore as if she were burned. She shoved Adore away from her, almost sending the girl tumbling to the floor, “Fuck you!”

Violet wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, her sadness now replace with anger.

“Fuck you!” she glared at Adore.

Once Adore comprehended what had just happened she quickly scrambled to sit up; pushing Violet back sending the girl to the end of her bed, “Fuck you, Violet! Don’t fucking push me because you can’t handle the truth.”

“I can’t handle the truth? Really?” Violet sat up crawling back to Adore, “You’re in fucking love with your straight… as… fuck… best friend. Not to mention, who’s dating the boy y’all grew up with down the street. A real fucking fairy tale them two.”

Adore was still on her knees chest heaving, eyes wet in anger.

“Isn’t it cute? Best friends who’ve known each other all their lives, grow up and start dating. High school sweethearts, ya know the story. Boy next door gets the pretty cheerleader. No room in that equation for the lesbian best friend, is there?” Violet spit. The girls were chest to chest now.

“You’re so fucking bitter,” Adore shook her head, unable to stop the tears from falling. “You pretend like you don’t give a fuck, but it strikes a nerve every time. You’re not enough Violet, accept it.” Adore sneered, nostrils flaring.

Violet eyes narrowed at Adore who looked back at her challenging.

Then, Violet lunged forward, a hand going to the back of Adore’s neck pulling the Latina into a hard kiss. Their teeth clashed, noses bumped in the reckless kiss. All of their anger, their hurt was poured into the bruising collision of their lips. Adore’s hands went to Violet’s waist, her nails digging into the soft skin. Violet’s hands roughly cupped Adore’s face, she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Fuck you,” Violet mumbled, pulling away from Adore’s swollen lips, biting down on her jaw. Adore grabbed Violet’s chin, directing the girl back to her lips. There tongues battled for dominance, neither one wanting to give up control.

Done with the game, Violet pulled back and pushed Adore down, grabbing Adore's thick thighs to shift her into the position Violet wanted. Adore grabbed on to the end of Violet’s long dark ponytail, yanking it, causing Violet to topple down on top of her.

Their lips met in another bruising kiss. Shifting onto one elbow, Violet scratched her way up Adore’s shirt firmly gripping Adore’s breast, running a thumb over her nipple, causing Adore to arch up for more. Violet pulled away from the kiss moving to straddle Adore; she lifted Adore’s shirt up just enough to expose her breast. Violet scratched down Adore’s stomach, light red marks appearing where her fingers had trailed. Violet then started to grind her hips against Adore, scratching down her stomach again this time a little harder than before.

Her brown eyes flickered up and their eyes locked in a lust filled gaze. Adore was sucking on her bottom lip, her hips moving up to meet Violet’s and Violet wanted nothing more than to ruin Adore in a way only she could.

“Take that off,” Violet’s command was received immediately, Adore clumsily snatched her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Violet raised off of Adore taking her own shirt and bra.

Adore took that moment to try to switch their positions, but Violet grabbed Adore’s wrist pinning her hands above her head.

“Oh, we’re playing this game?” Adore raised a brow to Violet, only to be ignored. Violet bit down on Adore’s neck, receiving a yelp from her, tongue running over the area before sucking a bruise onto Adore’s skin.

Violet released Adore’s wrist as she traveled down Adore’s neck, decorating her collarbone in bruises, continuing down her chest, purposefully avoiding her nipples. Adore head was thrown back in pleasure as Violet pulled at her jeans, placing hickies across her hip bones. Violet sucked on the soft skin of Adore’s stomach, before starting to rub her through her jeans.

A light gasp left Adore’s swollen lips, her eyes were squeezed tight, her hips rolling to meet the pressure of Violet's fingers.

Violet sat up to admire her work, red spots covered Adore's skin and Violet smiled knowing that they would be purplish bruises by morning. Violet hands traveled up and down Adore’s jean clad thighs, squeezing. Adore shifted down, hips jerking up in an attempt to draw Violet’s attention back to where she needed it most. Violet bit her lip, loving the response she was getting from Adore.

“Take these off, babe.” Violet said scooting back to remove her own shorts.

“Fuck,” Adore groaned, struggling to get her pants off. Violet rolled her eyes, before helping Adore remove her bottoms.  

Adore pulled Violet back into a heated kiss, the anger from before dissolving into nothing but the need to come.

Adore pulled Violet down on top of her, wrapping a leg around her waist, thrusting upwards. Their chests rubbed together, sending shivers down their spines. Violet grinded down, her hips meeting Adore’s as she sucked at her jaw.

Violet’s hand ran over Adore’s nipple rolling the nub between her thumb and forefinger, tugging, earning soft moans and whimpers from Adore.

Adore fingers raked down Violet’s back, cupping her perfect ass through the thin material of her panties. Her hips moved faster as the heat in her belly grew, Adore’s thighs clenching around Violet's waist trying to pull her closer. Her eyes fluttered shut, head thrown back in pleasure, she was so close, then.

Violet sat up.

Adore eyes snapped open, as she stared up into brown eyes bright with mischief. “Bitch, really?!”

“Don't be like that,” Violet tutted, pressing a soft kiss to Adore’s lips, then trailing down south. Adore wrapped Violet's long hair around her hand, helping guide Violet to where she wanted.

She complied willingly when Violet pushed her legs open, making room as she settled between them.

“Violet, stop being a tease,” Adore breathed as Violet sucked hickies onto her thighs.

“Did I ever tell you, this is one of my favorite parts of you?” Violet asked, voice low and seductive, gaining another whine from Adore.

“Yeah? Well, where's your number one pl-place,” Adore stuttered as Violet bit down on her inner thigh, her tongue ran over the skin there to soothe it.

Violet let out a small gasp of her own, as Adore yanked her ponytail, pulling her back towards her core.

Pushing Adore's leg further open Violet ghosted a finger over her clit, Adore's hips jerked up to try to meet them, but pulled away.

Tired of the game Adore sat up glaring at Violet, “Really.” Her hands tightened in Violet hair, pushing the girl’s head down.

Violet smirked, but wrapped her arms around Adore’s thigh, leaning down running her tongue along her, around and around, then finally sucking hard on her clit. Adore fell back in relief and pleasure, hand still wrapped in Violet's ponytail.

“F-fuck,” she moaned out. Violet held Adore’s hips down as she brought Adore closer and closer to her edge.

Adore bit her lip to muffle the sound of her moans, her hand unwinding from Violet's dark locks, gripping the cover underneath her. Her hips bucked against Violet's face as she came with a gasp.

Violet crawled up Adore’s body, going over the hickies that she’d already left across her skin. Their lips met, Violet straddling Adore.  

Panting, Adore slowly sat up, wrapping her hands around Violet’s small waist. Once she regained her breath, she ran her hands through Violet’s silky hair and kindly offered, “Your turn.”

“You have such good manners,” Violet laughed.

“Yeah, well, I was raised right,” Adore replied, moving Violet onto her back. Fingers grazed her nipples before placing soft kisses down across Violet’s stomach. She tugged at Violet’s underwear, tossing them on the floor before burying her face between Violet’s legs.

Violet’s fingers tangled in Adore’s hair, nails digging into her scalp as she held Adore close to her. Adore licked and sucked at Violet determined to make her come.

Soft gasps and incoherent words left Violet’s lips, her legs started to tremble on either side of Adore’s head, signaling she was close.

Violet brought one hand from Adore’s hair, biting her fist, muffling her own moans as she came, hips thrusting upward not sure if she wanted to get away from Adore or wanted more.

Adore pulled away, a goofy smile on her face.

“That was fucking awesome,” she said, laying beside Violet.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes the sound of heat cutting on rising the temperature in the already warm room. Violet still had her eyes closed, so Adore decided to give her some time. She threw on some clothes, tossing Violet hers.

“Glad Bonnie wasn’t here,” Adore spoke again, trying to clear the weird energy that had settled between them.

Violet finally sat up, putting her clothes on. Adore chewed on her lip as regret started to sink in, maybe she’d taken it too far.

“You know I didn’t mean any of that,” Adore stared with worried eyes as Violet fixed her ruined ponytail.

“Yeah, I know,” Violet said, turning to look at Adore, “Also, sorry for the bruises you’re gonna have for the next few days.” Violet offered a small smile.

Adore didn’t believe that Violet was okay, but then again Violet had taken a low blow at her too.

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” Adore waved off, “We good?”

Violet looked off to the side, staring out Adore’s window, “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Vies…”

“Adore you know this had nothing to do with you. Just like it had nothing to do with me.”

Adore dropped her head knowing that Violet was right.

“How about we go get some pizza, I’m fucking hungry,” Violet said putting her shoes on.

“You don’t wanna order in and cuddle?”

“No,” Violet shook her head.

-

Courtney pulled her head back from Roy’s, lips swollen, both of them breathless, opening the car door. “Goodnight…” she murmured, giggling slightly at his pained whimper as she climbed out of the car.

“Goodnight…” he panted, fingers grasping the air as she slipped from his hands, into the night.

She tossed one last sultry look back at him, sauntering up the walkway, around the house to her back door. Her hand was on the knob when she noticed a dim glow coming from Adore’s tree house. She bit her lip and cut through the yard, climbing up the ladder and knocking lightly on the trapdoor. “Hey, Dory…” she said softly.

Adore flung open the trapdoor. “Bunny!”

Courtney began to hoist herself up, then noticed Pearl, sitting on the other beanbag chair, laughing. The smell of weed was...potent. “Uh...sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just--”

“You’re not interrupting,” Adore said, giving her a hand. “Come join the party!”

Courtney climbed into the tree house. “Thanks. Wow, you guys...are really having a good time, huh?”

“Yeah. I mean, Bonnie’s cool, but I feel like smoking in the house is like...pushing it just a bit.”

“Probably a good call.”

Pearl held out the bong to Courtney, coughing and giggling. “Want a hit, Court?”

“Um...that’s...that’s okay. I’m good.”

“‘Kay.” Pearl passed to Adore instead. “How’s Roy?”

“Um...you know...amazing.” Courtney smiled slightly.

“Gag,” Adore muttered, and Pearl laughed.

Courtney bit her lip. “So...what have you guys been up to?”

“Well, Little Miss Violet had a ballet recital tonight. So that was...super fucking boring.” Both Adore and Pearl dissolved in laughter again.

Courtney raised her eyebrows. “It was nice of you to go, though, I guess.”

“Yeah, well…” Pearl grinned. “It’s nice of her to not actively hate me anymore.”

“How’d you manage that?” Courtney chuckled.

Pearl took another hit. “I have no idea. To be honest, I don’t know why she hated me in the first place.”

“Yeah, well...speaking of which…” Courtney looked at Adore pointedly. “You must know why she hates _me_. Care to share?”

Adore shrugged. “She’s just hateful. I would be more irritated by it if she wasn’t so _hot_.”

Pearl burst out laughing. “Yeah, word, bro.” Both of them dissolved into giggles.

Courtney crossed her arms. “You think it’s funny, that you’re hanging out with someone every day who hates me and doesn’t want you to be friends with me and--”

Adore rolled her eyes, still laughing. “Chill out, Courtney. No one pays attention when Violet talks shit.”

“But why don’t you defend me?!” Courtney could feel herself getting riled up. The whole situation was getting to her, in a way that she didn’t fully understand.

“Who says I don’t?” Adore laughed again, gesturing to Pearl to pass the bong. “You’re being crazy.”

Courtney dug her nails into her thighs, tears forming in her eyes, trying to hold it together. Adore looked up and met her eyes, as she nodded and said, “Am I, Adore?”

Adore heaved a sigh, opening her arms. “Come here.”

Tears spilled down Courtney’s cheeks as she crawled over to Adore, filled with self-loathing.

Pearl coughed. “It’s getting late. I’m gonna take off. Have a good night, you guys.”

“No, Pearl, don’t--” Courtney began, and then as Pearl waved sassily, disappearing, Courtney turned to Adore, tears falling faster. “I’m sorry!”

“For what, Court?”

“For...proving Violet right. For being a needy asshole who ruins your fun. I wouldn’t want me around, either.” Courtney wiped her eyes.

“Would you stop? Of course I want you around.” Adore pulled her close. “I’m sorry if it seems like I’m taking her side. You may not remember this, because you were like, drunk and vomiting, but when she started shit with you on Halloween...I didn’t go with her. I stayed with you. I didn’t leave until you told me to. And by the way, she wasn’t happy about that, but I’m not sorry. She was being a bitch, and you needed me. So it wasn’t even a hard decision.”

Courtney sniffled. “I’m sorry for making Pearl leave.”

“Oh my god, would you please chillax, dude?! She didn’t leave because of you. She was high as fuck. She probably had to take a shit or something.”

Courtney giggled, drying her tears on Adore’s sweatshirt. Adore began to laugh again too, kissing the top of her friend’s blonde head.

“Look, I know Violet is a lot, but she’s...she’s really harmless. And she can't change how much I love you.”

“She’s just so _mean_. I don’t get why you like her.”

“Eh...that’s sort of...part of it. It’s hard to explain.”

Courtney sighed, a few tears still falling down her cheeks. “Growing up sucks. Why can't we just stay here forever?”

Adore brushed the tears away for her. “I mean...we could. But like...eventually, our phones would die. And then how would we order pizza?”

“You're so dumb,” Courtney laughed, burying her face in Adore’s hair.

“You're dumb.” Adore pulled Courtney against her, lying down on the beanbag, curled together.

“I'm scared,” Courtney whispered.

“Of what?”

“That...eventually...one day, you're not gonna have any use for me anymore.” Courtney’s green eyes still swam with tears.

Adore looked at her, brushing some blonde hair off her forehead. “Mmmm, sorry kiddo. I'm afraid you're stuck with me.”

“You promise?” Courtney looked back at Adore, lacing their fingers together.

“I promise.”


	13. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Courtney sends mixed signals, Trinity gives sound advice, Pearl gets a break, and Adore tries to be a bro.
> 
> TW: underage sexual activity

Courtney yawned and pushed her math book aside. She needed to give her brain a break from Algebra for awhile, and the best, most proven way to do that, was a little physical affection. She rolled over towards Roy, pulling a pillow and two stuffed bunnies out of the way. “Your animals are really cute,” she teased, nuzzling one of them before setting it aside

Roy put down his SAT prep flashcards. “Are you making fun of Flopsy and Cottontail?”

“Definitely not! It takes a very confident man to sleep with bunnies.” Courtney smiled at him, getting lost in the warmth of his chocolatey brown eyes.

“Don’t forget about Grizzly.” Roy gestured to a patchy, very well-loved, one-eyed teddy bear.

Courtney wrapped her arms around Roy’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t dare…”

He chuckled, hands pushing her blonde hair out of her face, kissing her gently.

“I love your bunnies. And your bear. And I love you,” she whispered, fingering the shell of his ear, lips brushing softly against his.

“Oh god, I fucking love you so much…” Roy stroked her cheeks, kissing her back tenderly, cradling her face.

Courtney smiled, loving the plush softness of his mouth pressed against hers, the fluttery feeling building in her stomach. She moved her hips slightly, slipping a leg between his.

Roy’s pulse began to speed up and he slid his hands down to her waist, where they disappeared under her sweater.

“Mmmmm…” a naughty smile spread across her face as she walked her fingers up his chest, rubbing against him. She kissed him deeply, then moved her lips to his ear, hot breath making him shiver with desire, then nibbling gently on his earlobes.

Roy groaned, fumbling frantically to unclasp her bra.

Courtney smiled, sucking on his pulse point. Roy could feel himself getting hard as she continued to roll her hips against him, her thigh pressed his groin. His heart was beating so fast it was practically pumping out of his chest. He slid his hands inside the soft cups of her bra, rubbing the hard nubs of her nipples, making her eyes roll back and her hips pump faster.

She gripped handfuls of his hair in her hands, grinding against him, the seam on her jeans rubbing against her, his fingers on her nipples sending electric sparks all throughout her body, rippling shivers causing her to moan and bite his shoulder.

Courtney could sense that they were getting into dangerous territory when Roy’s hands drifted down - one of them stuffed itself into the back of her jeans, gripping her ass, and the other, the other hovering over his zipper. His eyes pleading with her as he began to slowly pull it down.

She rolled away, giggling nervously, grabbing one of the bunnies. She cleared her throat, trying to catch her breath.

“What’s...what’s wrong?” he panted.

“I think I should probably get home.”

“Are you okay?” Roy swallowed hard.

“Yeah! Yeah, I just, told my mom I’d help with dinner, and I didn’t...it’s getting late.”

“Okay,” he replied, nodding.

Courtney leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth, then smiled and slid off the bed, gathering her backpack and shoes. At the door, she looked back and asked in a teasing tone, “Should I leave it open or closed?”

“Closed,” he said hoarsely.

She closed the door slowly, with a sexy wink, and then Roy lay for a few moments, chest heaving, before unzipping the rest of the way and reaching inside of his pants to take care of things, filled with self loathing.

-

“What about this?” Trinity asked, holding up the dark blue skirt.

“Ew,” Fame frowned, taking it from Trinity and putting it back on the rack.

“Okay, you could have just said no,” Trinity said, shuffling through the rest of the clothes on the rack, “You’re being kind of bitchy today.”

“Sorry, it’s just me and Patrick haven’t been seeing eye to eye lately. His break starts in a few days and I just want everything to be good when he comes and visits. And then Violet she, well she’s being Violet.”

“Oh, Fame, would you like to tell me what’s bothering you,” Trinity said dryly. Fame gasped in feigned offense.

“Trinity,” she whined.

“I’m kidding, but can we talk about this over Lo Mein; I give better advice when I’m not starving.”

-

“So, I told Violet and she was acting so…”

“Like Violet,” Trinity filled in for Fame.

“Yeah,” Fame sighed.

“Now, as much as I love being in y’all business -- and especially for something as messy as this -- I think maybe you and Violet should take a break.” Trinity suggested, stuffing a forkful of noodles in her mouth.

“Me and Violet?”

“Fame,” Trinity groaned, rolling her eyes at the other, “Violet’s in love with you and you go to her about all of your relationship problems-”

“She’s my best friend,” Fame defended herself.

“Yeah, who’s in love with you,” Trinity shot back.

“Well, her and Adore-”

“It’s just lust. Adore’s pretty. Violet’s pretty; they were the only out lesbians at the time, so I mean…” Trinity shrugged trying to get Fame to see the obvious.

“I think they would make a cute couple,” Fame offered.

“Oh my gosh, Fame. What the hell? That’s not the point. The point is to stop taking your relationship problems to Violet, it’s… it’s ridiculous.” Trinity said stuffing another forkful in her mouth.

Fame frowned, scooting the rice around on her plate.

“Fame. All I’m saying is be mindful of Violet, your best friend who is completely in love with you. You can’t have your cake and eat it too.”

-

“Can you stop smiling?” Violet groaned.

“I'm sorry, it's just that I was sure you were planning to murder me, when you texted saying you wanted to hang. I didn’t even know that you had my number,” Pearl shrugged.

The girls were sat on Violet’s back porch nestled together on the porch swing. Violet had brought her radio outside and the music was a nice background noise in between the awkward silences.

“It's only because Trinity wasn't available,” Violet huffed.

“So, I was your second choice. I'm flattered,” Pearl leaned in her lips twitching into that heart thumping smirk of hers.

“Don’t feel so special.” Violet said, moving to put a bit of room between the two.

“I’ll try.”

Pearl leaned back against the other side of the porch swing. She couldn’t help, but to get lost in the beauty that was Violet. That sunlight shined down, the brightness casting a light on Violet. Her long lashes brushed against high cheekbones with each blink, that 50s inspired makeup -the wing flicked out so perfectly- always did justice to her doll like face.

As mean and as bitchy Violet could be, it never took away from the essence of her beauty for Pearl. She wanted to know who Violet was behind those walls she put up. Behind the eyerolls and scoffs, she wanted to know what makes her smile so hard that her cheeks hurt. She wanted to know her favorite movie, music and foods. She wanted to know what scared her the most. Pearl wanted to know what those brightly painted lips tasted like.

“Why the fuck are you staring at me?”

Pearl blinked, cheeks turning red in embarrassment, “Oh, uh…” she let out a nervous chuckle.

“Don’t make me regret this decision. I’m just starting to tolerate you.” Violet said turning to face the blonde.

“Yeah, no, you won’t. It was just-”

“Just what?”

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Pearl started trying to think of a way to save her ass.

“I know.”

“And I have to do a project for art class.” Pearl ventured.

“Okay.”

“Well, I have to do a portrait for class, and maybe you wouldn’t mind being my model?” Pearl mentally crossed her fingers as she watched Violet’s face scrunch up, thinking about Pearl’s proposition.

After a few second of thoughts, “Of course. I mean why wouldn’t I want to be someone’s muse. Might as well start practicing modeling now, even if it’s with some amateur wannabe.”

Pearl opened her mouth ready to fire back then Violet’s lips stretch into a smile and Pearl realized that Violet was joking.

“Oh, wow thanks. I’m so lucky,” Pearl rolled her eyes.

“You are, now how do you want me?” Violet asked, ready to move if Pearl needed her to.

“Uh,” Pearl hesitated, registering that this was actually happening, “Uhm.”

“Pearl,” Violet snapped her fingers in the girl’s face, “Don’t short circuit on me now.”

“Here is fine, just find a comfortable position,” Pearl nodded, digging into her bag for her sketch book.

“Good, because I wasn’t planning on moving anyway.”

“You’re such a comedian,” Pearl drawled, setting her sketch book on her lap.

“Stop being a smart ass and draw me,” Violet said, moving into a posed position.

Violet held perfectly still, it was almost scary.

Pearl’s pencil went across the paper lightly, often turning over to erase. Violet was perfect in the term of aesthetics for this, but something was off for Pearl, something was missing. There was no life, in Violet’s face. She was stiff like she was being painted in the 17th century.

“Violet, dude, like relax. You're really tense.”

“Because I'm trying to hold still, for you.” Violet sniped, shifting in place.

“Yeah, but you can, like, breathe you know and relax your face, it's tense like--”

“Do you want to draw me or not?” Violet cut Pearl off, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

“Do you want to be drawn or not?” Pearl fired back. “Being pretty isn't the only thing that makes you a good model.”

“I know that. I'm interesting and eye catching,” Violet said flipping her ponytail.

“Okay, well how about we try something else.” Pearl said, scooting closer to Violet.

“No sexual favors,” Violet responded and Pearl froze for a second. “It was a joke, Pearl.” Violet said, brows furrowing at Pearl’s odd behavior.

“Yeah, yeah, I knew that.” Pearl nodded, “It just wasn’t funny.”

“Whatever.”

“Can you take your hair down?” Pearl gestured to Violet's tight ponytail. Violet nodded, freeing her hair, shaking it from side to side. Pearl was hit with the pleasant scent of grapefruit. Pearl hesitantly reached over, testing the waters, running her fingers through Violet’s silky hair.

When Violet didn’t snatch away or swat at her, Pearl continued to fix Violet’s hair. Scooting closer she leaned up, to toss black locks this way and that way; they had never been this close before and Pearl had to bit her lip to keep from smiling at the accomplishment.

Violet loved having her hair played with and Pearl’s fingers carding through her hair brought a calmness over her. She stared up at Pearl, watching the concentrated look on the blonde’s face.

“Okay, I think that’s good,” Pearl plopped down, causing the porch swing to jostle, “You look really good with your hair down,” she complimented Violet, grabbing her sketch book.

“So, you want me to just sit here, like this.” Violet said, moving back into a pose.

“No, don’t pose. Just sit,” Pearl shook her head at Violet’s persistence to pose.

“Just… sit?”

“Yes.”

Pearl took a second to admire the girl, before realizing that Violet still had that cold, guarded look on her face.

“We’re going to try something different,” Pearl smirked when Violet groaned. “This isn’t a picture. You don’t have to be completely still. How about... you tell me some things about yourself. I really want to capture who you are in this portrait.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re such a nerd,” Violet rolled her eyes a smirk on her lips, “but whatever. What do you want to know?”

“What is one place that you want to visit?”

“Paris.” Violet answered quickly.

“Well, why?” Pearl asked starting to sketch on a blank page.

“It’s pretty, the food, and I want to go to experience fashion week.” Violet replied, that bored tone and stone face still not working for Pearl.

“Favorite food.”

“Bread rolls or wings. I don’t get to have them often, but when I do, my day is often better.” Violet nodded, but her face was still in that permanent bitchface of hers.

“Tell me about ballet,” Pearl tried again.

“What do you want to know about it?”

“Why do you do it? Do you love it? What’s you’re favorite thing about it?” Pearl asked, pleased with herself as that stony expression dropped from Violet’s face, replace with one of contemplation.

“I started ballet when I was three,” Violet started eyes flickering to the paper as Pearl’s pencil had started to move across the page again, “My mom wanted me to do it and I thought it was going to be stupid at first. Until I saw the outfits.” Violet laughed at her memories. “I wanted to be a ballerina, because I loved the outfit and the bun. Then my mom took me to watch a ballet recital and I remember sitting there imagining myself on stage, but better.”

“Better?” Pearl inquired. Her pencil had stopped moving across the paper, mesmerized by this side of Violet that she had never experienced before.

“Yeah, better. I wanted to be the best. I wanted to be the perfect ballerina. I envisioned myself on that stage, all eyes on me as I captured the story and made the audience forget about everything except me.”

“Well, I can promise you that I couldn’t keep my eyes off you at your last recital.”

“Really?” Violet looked at Pearl a bit skeptical.

“Of course. You were amazing, dude.”

“I was?” Violet leaned in, her tone more sharp, questioning.  

“Yeah, there’s just something about you that demands attention,” Pearl smiled leaning against the back of the porch swing, fingers playing with a loose thread, “The way you carry yourself makes it hard to look away, like a spell.” Pearl bit down onto her bottom lip.

“Pearl, can I ask you something?” Violet’s voice was soft, her tone sweet, causing the other’s pulse to speed up.

“Go ahead, doll,” Pearl leaned in, their heads close together now.

“Are you flirting with me?” Violet asked, eyebrow raised.

“Uh…”

“I hope you aren’t, because you’re going to be really disappointed, honey bun.” Violet eyes narrowed, before she leaned back, her spine straight, nose turned up. “Just because everyone else might think you’re hot and charming, and cool and shit, doesn’t mean I do. You’re not my type, so forget it. Okay?” Violet’s voice had turned cold and Pearl leaned back realizing that she might have screwed up.

“Oh, uh yeah, okay. I mean… I’m sorry, I wasn’t,” Pearl stuttered out as she scratch her head, confused as to what had just happened.

“I’m allowing us to be friends, but don’t expect more.” Violet glared at Pearl, before standing up smoothing her skirt down., “I think we should get something to eat now. You hungry?”

-

Adore opened the door, surprised to find Roy on her porch, hands deep in his pockets. “Uh...hey. Can I...can I talk to you?”

“Sure?” Adore said, a little uncertain. “Come on in.” She led him through the living room to the kitchen, where a bag of microwave popcorn was just finishing. “Want some popcorn?”

“No...that’s...um...so, listen, I need to apologize in advance, cause this...this’ll probably be the most awkward conversation...like, ever.”

“Considering the source...that’s pretty awkward. Go ahead.” Adore shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth and sat down at the table, gesturing to the chair opposite her.

Roy took a deep breath. “I just wanted to get your advice, about Courtney. Because I know girls talk about stuff and I thought maybe you could tell me what I’m doing wrong?”

“Doing wrong? I thought things were great with you guys.” Adore raised an eyebrow.

“They are! They are, just, you know, I mean...like...physically...like, has she complained to you...about anything?”

“First of all, are you asking me to break the sacred bonds of sisterhood?”

“...yes?”

“And second, no, all she talks about is how amazing and wonderful and sexy you are. It’s literally nauseating.”

“Okay, but...so…”

“Roy, you’re really grinding on my last nerve here. What’s bothering you?”

“I just...it’s really hard to get a read on her. Like, what she wants. Sometimes it seems like she really wants me, and wants...like, to...uh...you know...do stuff, and then sometimes it’s like...nothing. I’m confused, I guess.”

“I am probably going to regret this. I know I’m gonna regret this. But...maybe you wanna give me an example?”

“Um, okay, so like last week, we were making out, and she seemed really into it, and she had her legs wrapped around my waist, and she was rubbing against me and pulling at my clothes, and like...moaning and stuff--”

“Gross. Continue.”

“And so then I go to open one of the buttons on her shorts, and she jumps away like she’s gotten burned, and so I stopped, and then she climbs back on top of me and keeps grinding in my lap and by now I’m like, fully--”

Adore covered her ears. “OMIGOD PLEASE DO NOT FUCKING TELL ME ABOUT YOUR BONER DUDE!”

“SORRY!” Roy said. “But like, I go to open my own pants, and she jumps away again, and makes up some excuse about being late for dinner, and leaves, and I’m just...this happens all the time. Like...I just...I don’t get it. What am I doing wrong?”

Adore burst out laughing. “You’re not doing anything wrong. It’s Courtney. She’s a cock tease. It’s sort of her thing.”

“She’s...she’s done this with other guys?”

Adore bit her lip. “I...don’t know how to answer that.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. The air was tense. Roy swallowed. “Got it.”

Feeling only mildly guilty as he got up and started to walk away, Adore called after him, “Hey, Roy!”

He turned. “Yeah?”

“You could try, you know, TALKING to her.”

He scratched his head. “Yeah, I...I could…”

“Or...just withhold affection. It’ll drive her fucking bonkers. You know how she needs to be touched like, 24/7.”

Roy smiled mischievously. “Copy that.”


	14. Burning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney is hard up, Pearl is giddy, and Willam encourages Adore to set some boundaries, and someone goes to extreme measures to be the little spoon. 
> 
> TW: Discussion of rough sex, discussion of underage sexual activity, mild racial slur

“Damn, lesbian,” Willam tugged at the collar of Adore’s shirt, looking at the bruises that Violet had left.

“Will you stop,” Adore said, swatting Willam’s hands away from her, “It was hot.”

“I knew that bitch had some pent up anger in her but…” Willam said tugging at Adore’s shirt again to look at the bruises left behind from their activities, “that shit right there is not normal.”

“People scratch and leave hickies all the time.” Adore rolled her eyes, opening her locker.

“Lesbian, you look like you got attacked! Let me put my books in here; next thing you know she’s going to be bringing knives to bed,” Willam said, stuffing his math book in Adore’s already crowded locker.

“Whose book is this?” he asked, grabbing a biology book out.

“Pearl’s or Trinity’s and I doubt Violet’s into that. We were both frustrated and it was a good outlet, for the both of us.” Adore shrugged.

“So, she has matching bruises?” he raised an eyebrow, tucking the book under his arm.

“Scratches down her back, yeah.”

“I’m not a therapist, lesbian, but I’m pretty sure he’d agree and tell you this ain’t healthy.”

Adore rolled her eyes, leaning up against her locker.

“When did you start caring about anyone else?”

“Fuck off, I care about a lot of things, like: dick, my family, dick, makeup, money, dick, and you guys. You’re some of the few that aren't full of shit and aren't idiots… well.”

“Whatever,” Adore chuckled before moving to close her locker.

“I’m just saying you both have your issues and maybe you shouldn’t be taking them out on each other.” Willam shrugged.

-

“Roooyyyy,” Courtney whined, pulling on his shirt, pressing him against her locker, “Why won’t you kiss me?”

Roy flashed his dimples, smiling down at her. The whole “withholding” concept was incredible. Courtney was so starved for physical affection that she was practically stripping him naked at lunchtime, rubbing against him like a cat in heat, whimpering and pouting and just generally being so sexy that Roy’s only consolation to dull the physical pain of saying no was: it was obviously working.

“I’m late for history, baby. I’ll talk to you later. Love you...” He gave her the briefest peck on the cheek and peeled himself away, adding, “You’re beautiful,” and trying to mask the fact that he was pretty much limping down the hallway while Courtney sulked, watching him go with a sullen pout. He passed Adore on the way and winked at her. “Yo, Delano!”

Adore made a face and continued, shaking her head.

“Dory!” Courtney called, chasing her friend down, forgetting about her boyfriend troubles for the moment.

“Hey Court. What’s up?”

“So, my mom is going on a meditation retreat next weekend and she doesn’t want me to be by myself. Can I stay with you?”

“Sure.”

“Bonnie won’t mind?”

“Nah, you know she loves you.”

“And it won’t mess up your plans?” Courtney chewed on her lip.

Adore smiled. “What plans are more important than my best friend?”

Courtney clapped her hands. “Omigod, we’re gonna have the best time!” She threw her arms around Adore’s neck and kissed her cheek.

-

Adore and Pearl leaned against the lockers as they waited in the hallway for Violet to come out of her classroom, so they could catch a ride home with Jamin.

“Guess what happened the other day?” Pearl drawled, a lazy smile spreading across her face as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

“What? You got a new dirt bike?” Adore asked as she picked at a sticker stuck on one of the lockers.

“Nope.” Pearl smile widened.

“Then what?” Adore whined, not wanting to play Pearl’s guessing game.

“Violet texted me the other day…” Pearl started. Adore looked away from the sticker she had been peeling, her full attention on Pearl’s story now. “And we chilled at her place.”

“She didn’t try to poison you, did she?” Adore joked, even though there was a part of her that wouldn’t put that too far past Violet.

“No,” Pearl shook her head, “I was skeptical at first too, but she just wanted to hang.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Pearl nodded, biting down on her bottom lip. Adore eyes widened as she tried to register all the emotions and thoughts that had just hit her. She was shocked that Violet had decided to hang with Pearl, but she was even more shocked by the realization she was just now having. Pearl might have a crush on Violet.

“Well…” Adore tried to figure out what she wanted to say, “She doesn’t hate you.”

“Yeah, you don’t understand how good it feels to know she no longer hates me. She's always liked you,” Pearl said, shifting her bag on her shoulder again.

“Pearl… do you…” Adore started, but stopped when Violet threw the door open to the classroom, “Hey Vies.”

“Adore, I’m hungry, annoyed and tired,” Violet complained as she leaned against Adore’s shoulder, taking Adore’s hand in hers, “Pearl,” she acknowledged the blonde with a short nod.

“Well, we need to go, because Jamin‘ll leave us if we take too long and then you’d be even hungrier and more annoyed,” Adore said, lightly pushing Violet off of her and leading them out to the parking lot.

Once they found Jamin’s car, Adore groaned when she realized that they were going to have to pile in. Darienne was already seated in the front seat and Bob was outside the car talking to April.

“Hey, April,” Adore smiled, the girl smiled back giving a small wave “Bob are you riding too?” she asked in hope that he was just taking up space and had another way home.

“Obviously.”

“Jamin, why the hell did you agree to take all of us home?” Violet asked annoyed at the fact that they were about to be stuffed in the back seat.

Jamin was leaning on the hood of his car, phone in hand, “You don’t have to ride, but I thought since we’re all going the same way it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Where’s your car, Darienne?” Pearl asked.

“In the shop, but all of you are little, so you’re not going to have a problem fitting back there.” Darienne smiled.

“Alright, come on get in. I have other stuff to do than watch you pout,” Jamin said running his hands through faded green hair. The girls groaned, but started to move to get in.

“This is not cool,” Adore shook her head.

“Dibs on a window seat,” Bob yelled, pushing Pearl out of the way and diving into the car, “Bye, April.”

“Hey!” Pearl threw her arms up.

“Text me or I'll text you!” Bob waved to April, ignoring Pearl.

“You can’t call dibs,” Violet huffed out, throwing her backpack down before she attempted to pull Bob out of the car.

Bob screamed for help as he held on to Darienne’s headrest, fighting against Violet, who was digging her nails into his arm, unable to pull him from the car. “Ah! Stop it! Stop it, crazy. I called dibs fair and square.”

“Violet!” Jamin honked the horn making everyone jump, Pearl yelped and Darienne burst into laughter, “Stop trying to pull on Bob and get in the car.”

“But-”

“Get in!”

They sat crowded in the backseat; Pearl was sandwiched in the middle, Violet in Adore’s lap, Violet’s backpack in her own lap.

“I can’t wait till I get my own car,” Violet groaned, shifting on Adore’s lap.

“Well, you’re in my car, so be grateful,” Jamin said before pulling off, hitting the gas so hard Violet hit her head on the back of his seat.

“You idiot!”

-

Violet quickly took off her backpack, letting it drop to the floor with a thump, before falling onto Adore’s bed, sighing in content, eyes closed. Adore followed suite, dropping her backpack on the floor, but hesitated moving to the bed as she thought about what she needed to do.

“Whatcha’ thinking about?” Violet asked as she watched.

Adore sat on the edge of the bed, slowly unlaced her boot before tossing them by her dresser. She was quiet and had a concentrated look on, which Violet recognized as her thinking face; eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed.

“Just some things…”

“Wanna talk about it? You have a ten second window before I change my mind and decide that I don’t care anymore.”

“Uh,”

“8, 7, 6,” Violet started to count down.

“Okay, I talked to Willam in between classes today.” Adore started. She looked up from her covers to find Violet staring blankly at her, eyes blinking slowly, but Adore could tell Violet was paying attention.

“We talked about me and you,” Adore paused, waiting for Violet’s reaction. When Violet continued to stare on, Adore figured that was her cue to keep going.

“He doesn’t think that this,” Adore gestured between them, “is healthy. And I’ve been thinking about it and maybe he’s right.”

“So, you’re going to let Willam, the boy that fucks or sucks anything with a dick, tell you what to do with your sex life.” Violet’s tone was bored, her face blank.

“Well, that’s what really got me thinking. If our relationship caught the attention of someone like Willam, who’s all for it, if it’s consensual. Then, maybe this...” Adore raised her shirt to show the bruises left behind from their last encounter, “...is something that we need to, or you need to, deal with on our own.” Adore shrugged, tugging her shirt back down.

“So, you don’t want me anymore?”

“Not like that, Vies. You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t think I do.”

“Violet.” Adore looked at the girl pointedly.

Violet sat up, crossing her legs under her. She started to play with the end of her skirt, smoothing it over her thighs.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Violet nodded after a moment.

“I just think...” Adore leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Violet’s red-stained lips, “...that we should take a break and maybe when we’re both less confused and emotionally available, if we decide to start hooking back up then, that’s that.” Adore kissed her again.

“So, that’s it, you’re going to leave me hanging?” Violet asked, her handing reaching to play with the end of Adore’s shirt that had risen up on her hips.

“Well, we can have fun one last-” Violet wrapped her hand in Adore’s hair, pulling her into a kiss. Adore smiled, surrendering herself to Violet’s passionate kisses and roaming hands one last time.

-

Courtney and Adore curled up on the sofa, eating pizza and the pitiful garden salad that Courtney had insisted on ordering. Reruns of _Saved by the Bell_ played in the background.

“This show is so terrible,” said Adore.

“It’s nostalgic!” Courtney insisted.

“It’s not even from our childhood! You’re nostalgic for a show we watched in reruns. That’s like...really sad, dude.”

Courtney giggled. “Remember when I had a crush on A.C. Slater?”

“Yup. You really have a type.” Adore rolled her eyes.

“OMIGOD! ADORE!”

“OMIGOD! WHAT?!”

“Do you remember my cousin Jess?”

“Uh...I think so? The one from San Diego who was dating the meth addict?”

“Yes! Okay, so, she’s getting married next month--”

“To the meth addict?!” Adore shrieked.

“No!” Courtney laughed. “She broke up with him years ago. She met this other guy, and he’s awesome, actually. He’s a lawyer and he’s super funny and his family’s great and...drumroll please…” Courtney gestured to Adore, who rolled her eyes and gave her a half-hearted drumroll, not yet invested in this cousin marriage. “...he’s black.” Courtney giggled gleefully. “Muriel is losing her fucking MIND.”

Adore burst out laughing. “Your grandmother is the literal worst.”

“I know, she really is. Anyway, I was gonna ask Roy to be my date to the wedding, but he’s being really weird lately, so...you wanna come?”

“Uh…” Adore sighed. “As much as I would love to watch Muriel’s head explode...you should take Roy. He’s your boyfriend. Make sure the videographer captures it if she calls him a wetback, though.”

Courtney groaned. “Adore, seriously, I don’t know what’s going on with him. He’s like...I don’t even know how to explain it. It’s like overnight he went from not being able to get enough of me to literally not wanting to touch me. I think maybe he likes someone else.”

“You’re an idiot. He doesn’t like someone else.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because he came and talked to me about your sex life.”

Courtney’s mouth dropped open. “Wait...what?!”

Adore covered her face. “I guess I should have told you, but...I told him to talk to you. Oh god, it was so weird.”

“What exactly did he say?” Courtney inched closer, pulling the fleece blanket tighter over her knees.

“I mean, I don’t remember his exact words, but basically, he said that he was confused. Like, he feels like sometimes you really want him, and then sometimes, it feels like you’re pulling away and it makes him think he’s doing something wrong. He asked me if you had any, like, complaints, or reservations, or whatever.”

“What did you say?!” she asked, biting her nails.

“I said that you only say good things and that I think you’re really into him. Which...is true, right?”

“Of course it’s true!” Courtney kicked her playfully.

“Okay, so yeah. That’s what I said. And also, that you’re a cock tease and he should withhold affection.”

Courtney gaped at her. “What?!”

Adore laughed. “Sorry. Wrong answer?”

“You bitch!” Courtney lunged forward, playfully tickling her, pinning her arms behind her, struggling to keep a straight face and finally breaking down into giggles, collapsing onto the sofa cushion in a fit of laughter.

Adore pulled another piece of pizza out of the box. “My bad.” She winked.

Courtney shook her head, sighing. “It’s not that I don’t want to be with him, you know. It’s just that...like, sometimes it feels like he’s trying to...you know, move things faster than I want to go. But I’m not trying to be a prude either. It’s confusing.”

“Well, to be fair, it’s not like he came to me and said, ‘Hey Adore, help me figure out how to bang Courtney.’ Like, I don’t think he necessarily wants to have sex. I think he just wants to know what YOU want. And maybe like, more than dry humping.”

Courtney pouted her lip. “But I like dry humping.”

Adore leaned towards her, holding out a piece of pizza, feeding her a bite. “I know,” she whispered conspiratorially.

Giggling, Courtney chewed on the pizza. After a moment, she swallowed and said, “I mean...it’s not like I haven’t thought about taking things farther. I have.”

“No one’s saying that you should do anything you don’t want to, Court. I mean, whatever you do should be fun for you too. If you wanna try something real basic, let him feel your tits. You’ll like that. No exchange of bodily fluids required and he’ll worship you.”

“I have! I’m basically topless whenever we’re alone together. I’m only hesitating about below the waist stuff.”

“Wait, what the fuck is he complaining about then?”

“I DON’T KNOW!”

“What an asshole.”

“He’s not, actually. He’s really amazing and smart and kind and sexy and…ughhhhhh!” Courtney groaned into a pillow. “I should probably blow him, right?”

“Are you really asking me this question?” Adore raised an eyebrow.

“I want to...I think...but...I have no idea what to do...I’ve never even seen a live one before. And Gia keeps giving me all this advice and I’m pretty sure everything she’s telling me is nonsense--”

“Well, yeah, cause Gia is an idiotic fucktard.”

“--and Darienne is no help because she’s never done it, something about Jesus and missionary style only, and you’re obviously useless in the dick area--”

“Obviously.”

“So what the fuck am I supposed to do? Just wing it? What if I do it wrong? Can you even imagine how embarrassing that would be?” Courtney wrung her hands.

“I mean, aren’t dicks pretty straightforward? Can you really do it wrong?”

“I don’t know...can’t you?!” They stared at each other in confusion for a moment.

Adore snapped her fingers. “I know who to call. Fuck you for calling me useless, by the way. I’m about to save your boyfriend’s dick.” She pulled out her phone.

“Who are you calling? Who are you calling? Who are you calling?” Courtney tried to look at her screen, covering her red cheeks, petrified.

“Will! Hey...what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Uhhh...I dunno...I was probably gonna smoke a bowl, watch some cartoons...head downtown to try and find a hot couple looking for third…”

“Courtney needs to learn how to suck dick. Can you help?”

“Wow…”

“Wow yes?”

“Wow, I’ve never been more qualified for anything in my life. Tell cheerleader that I will be there. I’m gonna go buy some posterboard.”

Adore hung up. “There ya go.”

Courtney giggled. “Sorry for calling you useless.”

“So...sucking dick aside...I’m going to go out on a limb and recommend some, like...verbal communication for you two. You both speak English, it shouldn’t be that difficult.”

“Ugh.” Courtney curled up on the sofa with her head in Adore’s lap. “Relationships are exhausting.”

“That’s...accurate. I mean, I assume. Not that I’d know. I only have no strings attached casual sex, apparently.”

“Yeah, speaking of which, how are things with Violet? My favorite person.”

“Oh, that’s totally over. We’re keeping it strictly platonic now.”

“What a shame, I was hoping you two would get married and live happily ever after.”

“Liar,” Adore scoffed.

Courtney giggled. “What about Pearl? I mean, she’s hot and she doesn’t have a horrid personality. I’d support it.”

“Uhhh...that’s...messy…”

“How so?”

“I think she likes Violet?”

“Gross. And here I thought she had half a brain.”

“I mean, I get it. Violet is sexy.”

“You’re way prettier than Violet. And way more fun, and an all around better person. If Pearl likes Violet over you, then she’s a fucking moron.”

Adore ran her fingers through Courtney’s hair. “Not that you’re biased or anything.”

“Not in the slightest, totally impartial…” Courtney grinned up at her, then something on the TV caught her eye. “Oh, shiiiit, this is the one where Kelly gets offered a marijuana cigarette by that famous actor guy and she has to find the inner strength to say no. Adore, this is a really important episode for you. Watch closely.”

“You dumbass,” Adore laughed.

-

Adore lay on her back, Courtney curled up beside her. She was starting to drift off when she noticed Courtney inching closer, first an arm snaking around her waist, then a leg wrapping around hers. Soon the blonde was completely tangled around her body, clinging to her, face buried in her neck. She opened one eye and looked down at her.

“Just what the fuck are you doing?”

Courtney’s voice was muffled against her skin. “You told my boyfriend to withhold affection. I need affection. This is your fault. Snuggle me.”

Adore laughed. “You know what you are?”

“What?” Courtney asked, wrapping her arms tighter around Adore’s waist.

“You’re a cuddleslut.”

Courtney burst out laughing. “That’s pretty accurate. More accurate than COCK TEASE.” She tickled Adore’s side.

Adore slapped her hand away, clearing her throat. “They’re not mutually exclusive.”

“Whatever. Cuddle me or I’ll have to resort to extreme measures.”

“What extreme measures?”

Courtney leapt up to her knees suddenly and began to tickle her, causing Adore to shriek and squirm, gasping for air. “You like that? You want more of this? Huh? Huh?” Courtney taunted, sitting on her thighs.

“No! Stop! Please!” Adore panted, laughing, gulping, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Courtney smirked, asking sweetly, “So are you ready to cuddle now?”

“Yes, fine...jeez.” Adore giggled. “Just lie down, you crazy bitch.”

Courtney climbed back under the covers, fluttering her lashes. “I wanna be the little spoon.”

“Fine. Good lord. You’re insane.”

Courtney giggled. “Takes one to know one.”

Adore shook her head, wrapping her arms around her friend as she settled into the bed again. “Ain’t that the truth.”


	15. Tik Tik Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some guidance from Willam, Courtney makes Roy extremely happy. 
> 
> TW- underage sexual activity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Also so much love for Veronica, because she wrote like 98% of this chapter.

“Cheerleader! Are you ready?!” Willam called, marching into Adore’s bedroom.

Courtney sat on the bed, eyes wide. “Uhh, I guess?” She giggled nervously.

Willam walked up to Adore, who was messing with her stereo. “Lesbian, uh, you’re not needed here. Go make us some nachos or something.”

Adore rolled her eyes. “Fine. Not like I give a shit about this ‘lesson,’ anyway.”

“So, is Roy cut or uncut?” Willam asked, joining Courtney on on the bed and slapping his hands together.

“Um…”

Willam rolled his eyes. “Goddammit.” He pulled out his phone and quickly typed out a text. “Okay, so first things first. We all know that Roy is like, seriously hung, right? Like his dick is huge.”

“How do you kno--”

“Everyone knows, cheerleader. You’re obviously not in the dick info sisterhood. Too bad.”

Courtney rolled her eyes.

“So anyway, what you DON’T do is try to shove the whole thing down your throat. That’s an advanced move and you’re not ready for that. I mean, you’ll gag and your eyes will water and it won’t be pretty. And, like, no offense, but pretty is sort of your biggest asset. Bottom line: you don’t want him to see you choking and gagging.”

“He saw me vomit on Halloween already.”

“Gross, and even more reason to keep it pretty. You don’t want to conjure up those memories. Got it?”

“Got it.”

Willam’s phone chimed and he looked down. “Okay, he’s cut. This makes things simpler.”

“Who are you--”

“Doesn’t matter, cheerleader. Listen…”

Courtney closed her mouth.

“So, you take the dick out of his pants. First of all, you handle it with care. Like it’s a precious little baby. Don’t laugh, cheerleader. Never fucking laugh at a dick. You’ll scare it.”

“Sorry.” Courtney tried to suppress her nervous giggles.

“Now, of course, there’s a chance that he won’t be hard yet, but I’m guessing that if you’re making out with him first, and he’s a guy, and you’re not fucking, he’s probably hard as a rock by the time you get to this point. But either way, don’t be like, freaked out. Just proceed.”

“Gotcha.”

“One dumbass amateur move is to like, only use your mouth, like you’re bobbing for apples. This is stupid. You have two hands. Use them.” He held his hands out, pantomiming as he spoke. “You want to hold onto the shaft and like, jack him off, stroking and squeezing - not a bad idea to have some lotion or lube on your hands, although it’s not totally necessary. Don't neglect the balls either.”

Courtney's eyes widened. “The balls? What do I do with the balls?”

“Umm, just like, play with them, kinda rub them and touch them and like, gently massage them. Don't be afraid of them. You look afraid. They won't bite. Anyway, while this is going on, you’re gonna use your mouth to focus on the head of his dick. This is the really important part. Copy?”

“Okay, I’m with you.”

“So...you want to basically think of the head as an ice cream cone. Lick it, twirl your tongue around it, suck on it. And if it gets messy, and drips, you just lick that right off.”

“It drips?!” Courtney pressed a hand to her cheek in horror.

“Get that expression off your face, cheerleader. Yes, so, before a guy blows, a little pre-cum leaks out. Stop making that face. Okay? This is why girls suck at blow jobs. You need to make him think that his cum is the most delicious thing in the whole world, alright? And when he is ready to blow, if he does that retarded ‘gentlemanly’ thing and tries to pull away, I want you to grab that dick and stuff it back in your mouth and I want you to say, ‘NO, I want to taste you,’ and suck until he comes. ‘I want to taste you.’ Say it.”

“I want...to taste you?” Courtney said uncertainly.

“‘I want to drink your cum’...again with the face! Honestly, that’s a little homophobic.” Willam shook his head.

“What?! I’m a woman. How is it homophobic?”

“Well cheerleader, because I love the taste of cum, and I’m feeling very persecuted right now, yes I am...You need to practice this in the mirror, over and over, until you can say it and MEAN IT. Repeat after me...I want to taste your cum, I want to taste your cum…”

Courtney attempted to be sexy. “I want to taste your cum…”

Willam shrugged. “Better. I guess. Keep practicing.”

“So...do you...always swallow?”

“Didn’t we cover this? Make him feel like his cum is the most delicious thing in the WORLD. Let me ask you something...if you’re at a fancy party, and someone gives you an amazing delicacy, like some fuckin shaved truffle or cavier or whatever, do you spit it out? Is that how you were raised? To be a rude little bitch?”

“No?”

“No! Of course not! Yes, you swallow. Because that’s just good fucking manners. Okay?”

“Okay, okay. Swallow.”

“And LIKE IT, cheerleader! Alright, now I guess all that’s left is for you to show me what you learned.” He started to unbuckle his belt, and off Courtney’s terrified expression, burst out laughing, falling over onto the bed. “I’m kidding! Goddamn you looked scared.”

Adore entered the room with a large plate of nachos and drinks. “How’s it going?” she asked.

“Cheerleader, tell lesbian what you’ve learned in class today.”

Courtney looked up at Adore and in a breathy, sexy voice, said, “I want to taste your cum…”

“Nope,” Adore said, and walked right back out of the room.

Willam looked at Courtney and both of them broke out into laughter. “Well done. I think she believed you,” Willam giggled, high-fiving her.

-

Adore laid across her bed, eyes scanning over the pages in the textbook, but not absorbing the words. Violet and Pearl sat on the floor to do their homework.

Paper and books were scattered around Violet, her pen quickly moving across the paper as she focused on getting all of her work done.

After Pearl finished writing down the last of the definitions she sat up, back cracking as she stretched. She leaned back on her hands looking over to Violet who had grew silent since the three had decided to get some homework done.

The blonde smirked, not able to help herself as she reached over to poke Violet’s shoe with her pen. She frowned a bit when Violet merely paused only to flip through the pages in her textbook.

Pearl pouted before scooting closer to the girl, leaning over the book that held Violet’s attention, their heads nearly bumping. Violet continued to ignore Pearl.

Pearl found this little game amusing and decided to test Violet’s patience a little and flipped the page of her textbook. Violet looked up, clearly annoyed with the blonde.

“Do you need help with something, Pearl?” Violet asked and when Pearl smiled widely and shook her head, Violet rolled her eyes trying to focus back on the textbook.

“You smell good, Vi,” Pearl commented.

“Pearl, I’m trying to finish my homework. How about you go bother Adore?” she suggested, irritation clear in her tone.

“Because you are so fun to mess with, pumpkin,” Pearl smirked, flipping another page, which Violet flipped back nearly ripping the page. Pearl bit down on her lip, slowly lifting her pen en route to poke Violet's cheek, only to have it knocked out of her hand.

Adore quickly sat up deciding that once her eyes were starting to droop, that it was time for a snack break. She looked over at the other two girls and rolled her eyes when she saw that Pearl had moved near Violet.

“Hey, wanna get something to eat?” Adore asked. She was completely ignored as Violet glared at Pearl, who was biting her lip trying not to laugh at the brunette’s grumpiness.

“Hey, guys,” Adore threw a pillow at the pair, “I’m hungry. Let’s take a break.”

“Sure,” Pearl nodded in agreement. Violet mumbled something to herself that Adore missed, but Pearl obviously caught if her, “Aw, don’t be like that Vi,” was any indication.

“Pearl, get away from me,” Violet said, standing up which Pearl mimicked.

“Why?” Pearl asked, reaching for Violet's hand. Violet glared at the blonde moving her hand out of reach.

Adore couldn’t help the feeling of playing third wheel growing in her chest as Pearl flirted with Violet.

“Okay, I’m going to fix me a sandwich, you two can stay up here and be annoying,” Adore shuffled off the bed and headed out.

“Don’t leave me in here with her,” Violet chased after Adore.

“Vi, don’t leave me in here all alone,” Pearl chased after Violet, snickering to herself when Violet groaned loudly.

-

Courtney knocked on Roy’s bedroom door, tapping her foot. He opened it, a big smile on his face. “Hey baby!”

She pushed her way in, pulling the door shut behind her, clasping her hands together matter-of-factly. “So, I have a proposal…”

“Okay…” Roy sat on the bed.

“Well...my cousin is getting married in February, in San Diego, and I need a date, so...would you be willing to come with me, and meet my racist grandmother?”

Roy raised one eyebrow. “Sounds...thrilling.”

“I mean the rest of the family is fine. And she’s marrying a guy who’s cool, and his family is fun, and his sister’s a DJ so the music won’t suck, and--”

“Courtney.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure. I’ll come to the wedding.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay. Great. Because...I was thinking...I could sweeten the deal a little...you know, to make it a little more fun for you…” She walked over to him at the bed.

“Oh yeah? I’m listening.”

She stood in front of him for a moment, then slowly knelt down between his legs, hands resting on his thighs, sliding up toward his belt buckle. She looked up as him with a naughty smirk on her face, fingering his buckle.

“If this is a joke, you’re very, very cruel,” Roy said in a shaky voice.

“It’s not a joke, but…”

“But?” Roy’s chest was rising and falling rapidly.

“Well...you’ve been a little mean to me lately. You wouldn’t even kiss me in the hall at school.” Courtney batted her lashes, pouting. “How am I supposed to know you love me if you don’t kiss me?”

Roy grasped her by the shoulders, pulling her onto the bed, kissing her feverishly. He kissed her and kissed her, hands everywhere, tugging at her clothes, touching her hair, holding her close. She pulled his shirt off and let her hands wander over his smooth tan skin, pressing against him. He rolled over on top of her, face buried in her neck, murmuring, “I love you, I love you, te amo...te amo…”

Courtney relished in the attention, the adoration, rolling around on the bed with him, getting lost in the moment, cheeks flushed with happiness, lips swollen. She pulled her head away to look into his eyes, both of them drunk with desire. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, breathing hard, whispering teasingly, “So...it feels like you’re sorry for ignoring me…”

“I’m so sorry baby,” he breathed, gripping her ass tightly. “I am so, so sorry…” He rutted against her, whimpering, his throbbing dick pressed against her thigh.

She grinned and pushed him onto his back, climbing on top of him. “I know, and you’re being so good today…” She undid his belt and slowly unzipped his fly, then kissed him on the lips, a hand reaching inside his pants to tentatively stroke him, pull him gently out of his pants.

Roy whimpered again, his fingers tightening around her waist, already panting in anticipation. She smirked down at him, crawling slowly down his body, kissing a lazy trail down his chest and stomach. Once she settled down by his thighs, she swallowed, trying not to reveal how nervous she was. She looked at his dick, face to face with it for the first time, exceedingly grateful for the “don’t try to fit the whole thing in your mouth” tidbit from Willam because how on EARTH? She had a brief flash of panic at the idea of that thing ever going inside her, but that was a problem for another day. Alright, here we go...

Courtney kept one hand on his thigh to steady herself, the other wrapped around his dick. She could feel it throbbing in her hand as she squeezed, leaning forward, guiding the head into her mouth, stomach full of butterflies. Ice cream cone, ice cream cone, she thought to herself, swirling her tongue around, earning a rapturous moan. Slightly different from an ice cream cone, since it was warm and alive and attached to a human who was falling apart in her hands. She felt a surge of power, using both hands to squeeze and stroke the shaft vigorously, sucking harder as Roy’s hips bucked upwards, his hands buried in her hair.

After a string of indecipherable groans of pleasure, Roy’s hips began thrusting faster, and the moment Willam warned about came - he tried to pull out of her mouth, self-conscious. “I’m...I’m about to--” His face was contorted in blissful agony as he cupped her chin, easing her up, holding back as best he could.

“It’s okay,” Courtney replied, trying not to laugh as she repeated her mantra in the sexiest voice she could muster. “I want to taste you.”

“Are you s-sure?” Roy gasped as Courtney’s mouth found him again, tonguing him lightly and then sucking.

“Mmm hmmm...”

He wound his fingers deeper into her hair, gripping it tightly in his fists. With one last euphoric moan, the hot, salty cum shot down her throat, spilling down her lips. As prepared as Courtney thought she was for this moment, it still took her by surprise, and she gasped a little, nails digging into his thigh. Attempting to recover, she swallowed quickly and began to lick him clean, as his moaning faded into quiet, contented little whimpers.

She glanced up at his face again, wondering why she’d been so worried about making the wrong move. From the looks of it, she could kill his entire family right now and he’d still worship her until the day she died. She licked her lips and curled into his arms, saying, “So...do me a favor, please?”

“Anything,” he murmured into her hair.

“Next time Adore tells you to withhold affection, tell her to go fuck herself.”

Roy laughed sheepishly. “I mean...it worked, didn’t it?”

Courtney lifted her head and glared at him. “Maybe. Or maybe this would have happened weeks ago if you’d just talked to me.”

He brushed some hair from her forehead. “I was a little embarrassed. I didn’t want you to think I was pressuring you. Cause...you know, I wasn’t trying to complain. It was more like, I just...I felt like I was getting mixed signals and I thought, maybe, you were...I don’t know...I just didn’t want you to feel bad. Like I wasn’t happy.”

“Oh.” Courtney’s expression softened as she laced her fingers through Roy’s. “Well...I wanted to try it sooner, but...I didn’t want it to seem like I was some idiot who didn’t know what I was doing. Willam Belli had to explain how it all worked.” She hid her face in his shoulder.

“Um, yeah, well, for one thing, that was pretty much the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, so thank you, and I guess I owe Willam a new car or something.”

Courtney laughed. “I’m glad I measured up.”

“Measured up to what? You think I’m like, gallivanting around town getting my dick sucked by a bunch of girls? When exactly would that have happened?”

“I don’t know! You’ve had other girlfriends…”

“Courtney, we’ve known each other our whole lives. My other girlfriends were like...not SERIOUS. No one besides you has ever mattered.” He kissed her forehead.

She bit her lip. “What about Carmen? You guys went out for over a year.”

“Yeah, in 8th grade. It took four months before she let me kiss her with tongue. She went literally nowhere near my dick.”

“Morgan…”

“Morgan and I went to a few dances together. We were never a couple.”

“And nothing happened?”

“Uhhh...she gave me a handjob once,” he admitted.

“I know there were others,” Courtney said. “Spill it, Del Rio!” She pinched his thigh.

“Okay, okay...Um...okay, so in 7th grade I went out with Alyssa for like 2 weeks.”

“WHAT?!”

“You knew that.”

“I did NOT!”

“Okay, well. Yeah. We kissed once, her dad told me to go ‘back’ to Mexico, we broke up. That’s it.”

“Well, that explains why she been such a bitch to me this year,” Courtney chuckled. “She must still have a thing for you.”

“Maybe so, but I don’t fuck with rednecks.”

“Alright...anyone else?”

“Uh...I made out with a girl named Vivienne at church camp last summer. And...that’s it.”

“You stud.” Courtney smirked.

“Ha.”

She leaned in, kissing him gently, fingers dancing over his chest. “So...you haven’t asked me about my past…”

“Yeah, well, that’s cause I’ve been stalking you for years. I know everything about you.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

“Well, as far as I know, my biggest competition is that that douchebag Dan Donigan, who you went out with in junior high,” Roy said, making a face.

“What have you got against Dan Donigan? He’s the nicest person ever!”

“First of all, I don’t trust anyone who was six feet tall in seventh grade.”

Courtney laughed.

“Second, no one is that nice, all the time. He’s obviously hiding some kind of sociopathic tendencies.”

“Or maybe you’re just jealous…” she teased, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“Yeah. Could be. Or maybe he's got dead bodies in his basement.”

“You know, Dan Donigan is awesome. He’s super sweet and he’s a world class competitive figure skater.”

“Oh really?”

“Yup.”

“Huh...feeling less threatened by Dan Donigan.”

Courtney laughed. “Don’t be rude. You do musical theatre.”

“Yes, but I play very specific characters. I was a gang member in West Side Story last year.”

“Oh, right. You were a really tough...jazz dancing gang member.” She stuck her tongue between her teeth, eyes bright.

He pretended to be offended. “Are you questioning my masculinity?!”

“Absolutely not!” Courtney leaned over, brushing her lips against his. “I love you.”

“I love you...is not strong enough anymore. You are a fucking miracle.”

Courtney smiled and laid her head against his chest, sighing happily.

-

“See, I would do this one on my shoulder, and this one like, wrapping around my arm…” Pearl was showing the group her most recent sketches of the tattoo art she was dying to get. “Man, I can’t wait until I turn 18.”

“Fuck, me neither!” Trinity exclaimed.

“These are so pretty!” Fame said, leaning over Pearl’s shoulder, tracing one of the elaborate designs with her finger.

“You’re gonna look like trash with that much ink,” Violet added.

Pearl grinned at her, sticking her tongue out.

“Bitch, you are so judgemental. Let new girl live her fucking life,” Willam laughed.

“Belli!” Roy called, jogging down the hill with a huge, shit-eating grin on his face.

“What’s up?” Willam asked.

Roy grabbed Willam by the collar and pulled him up into an enormous hug, kissing him wetly on the cheek. “I love you, man,” he said sincerely. He then turned to Adore. “And you, bro…”

“Don’t touch me,” Adore said flatly.

“Copy that,” he laughed. With one final grateful smile, dimples deep in his cheeks, Roy ruffled Willam’s hair and then raced back up the hill, where he tackled Courtney to the ground, attacking her with kisses as she shrieked and giggled.

“What the fuck was that about?” Violet asked.

“Oh, I taught cheerleader how to suck dick.”

Violet looked at Adore. “And you arranged this little lesson, I gather?”

“Uh huh.” Adore took a bite of her sandwich, not making eye contact.

Violet shook her head. “So...you’re now actively assisting in their relationship? Providing queer sex secrets to the breeders?”

Adore sighed. “Please don’t start.”

“You’re a real martyr, Adore. Sabotaging your own happiness for her. I should play you a violin concerto.”

“Violet,” Fame said, “Come on. Take it easy. I think you’re a really good friend, Adore.”

Adore sighed again.

Trinity cleared her throat. “So...uhhh...anyone got exciting Christmas plans?”

Willam laughed. “Smooth, cuz. And yes. I plan to smoke a ton of weed. And chill. And fuck some hot dudes.”

“Just like baby Jesus,” Violet snorted.

“Exactly.”

“We should do like a Secret Santa gift exchange thing!” Fame exclaimed.

Adore groaned. “Fame, can you like, please catch some seasonal depression like the rest of us?”

“Seriously! Come on, it’ll be fun!” Fame pulled out a notebook and started writing names down.

“Count me in,” Pearl said.

“Ass kisser,” Violet teased.

Pearl turned towards her, lips pursed. “Jealous?”

“Fuck off,” Violet scoffed, and Pearl giggled.

Fame held out her hands, now containing the folded up scraps of paper with everyone’s names. “Okay, have at it! Pick your names! If you get your own name, fold it back up and pick again! Also you shouldn’t spend more than like fifty dollars.”

“FIFTY dollars?!” Adore exclaimed.

“Okay...twenty?”

“Better.” Adore reached in to grab a name.

“Just remember, this is a SECRET! So don’t tell anyone who you--”

“Hey lesbian, what do you want for Christmas?” Willam asked, holding up his slip of paper.

“WILLAM!”

“Sorry, halfbreed, I figured she already has dildos, so I’m fresh out of ideas.”

Fame groaned. “You guys are the worst.”  
Trinity kissed her on the cheek. “Right, but that’s why you love us.”


	16. Hung Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has a party to ring in the New Year, and Adore is not thrilled with the guest list.
> 
> TW- underage sexual activity, underage substance use (weed)

“So, who did you pick, for Secret Santa?” Adore asked, looking at the gold gift bag Violet held in her hand as they walked down to Violet's basement. She couldn’t help but wonder who had the luck or misfortune of getting Violet as their Secret Santa. If Violet had pulled Fame’s name, well Adore was sure that regardless of the rules, the brunette had spent a bit of money on her.

“Guess.” Violet arched an eyebrow challengingly.

“Willam?” Adore ventured.

“Nope.”

“Pearl?” she asked, sitting her present on the table.

“Nope.”

“So, Fame…” Adore rolled her eyes, plopping down on the orange couch as they waited for everyone else to arrive.  

“No, I wish, that would be easy,” Violet sat down beside Adore.

“Violet, you didn’t pick me and I got Trinity,” Adore leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, brows furrowed.

“You didn’t think that I would just tell you, did you?” Violet smirked at her and Adore shook her head.

“Sometimes I wonder why we’re even friends,” Adore shook her head.

“You know why,” Violet bit her lip and wiggled an eyebrow suggestively.

“Stop,” Adore said with wide eyes.

“Dore, Vi, you guys down here?” Pearl’s voice interrupted them, but before Adore could answer the blonde, Violet slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Shh,” Violet hushed lowly.

Adore went to move Violet’s hand off her mouth. Which only led to Violet throwing a leg over her, wrestling with Adore trying to keep Adore quiet.

Pearl made her way down the basement steps, stopping to lean on the wooden railing covered with fur, to watch in amusement as the two girls struggled against each other.

“You guys do realize I can hear you, right?” Pearl smirked.

“God dammit! Look what you did Adore, now she’s down here,” Violet got off Adore, fixing her skirt before crossing her arms in annoyance.

“Violet, she’s supposed to be here for the Secret Santa exchange,” Adore threw her hands up in disbelief.

“Well, maybe I didn’t want her to come.” Violet humped her shoulder, before moving her gold gift bag over to the table that Adore had set her box on.

“So, you were going to suffocate me!”

“If that’s what needed to be done.”

“I’m so glad I can always expect a warm welcome from you, pumpkin.” Pearl said as she set her gift on the table with the other two, “You look cute by the way.” Pearl bit her lip as she admired Violet’s outfit.

Violet rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I know. I have a mirror, but thanks for the confirmation.”

“One day, I'm going to peel away your onion layers and you'll lose all your bitterness,” Pearl shook her head.

Violet looked over to Adore before sniff under her arm, “Adore do I smell?!”

“Only a little.”

Once everyone had arrived, they gathered around the table of presents, ready for the night to start.

“Me first! Give me my fucking gift.” Willam clapped, holding his hands out for his present.

“Okay, so I was your Secret Santa,” Fame smiled leaning forward to grab her gift for Willam.

“Oh, halfbreed, this better be good,” Willam excitedly grabbed the gift from Fame, ripping the paper off. “Halfbreed, you didn't!” Willam gasped, taking the wavy dirty blonde wig out of its package. “Oh, bitch, she's cute,” Willam jumped up, running over to the small mirror hanging on the wall. He threw the wig on tossing the tresses.

Fame followed him, mouth stretched into a wide smile, happy that Willam liked his gift.

“Okay, get back over here. We still have gifts that need to be given,” Trinity tried to get the two back to the circle.

“Lesbian’s gift is in the red bag,” Willam gestured as Fame helped him arrange the wig.

Adore hesitantly reached over for the bag, unsure of what to expect.

“What the fuck!” Adore looked up from the bag, eyes wide in surprise.

“You actually got me a gift and you put thought into it,” Adore pulled out a red choker and what appeared to be an eye shadow pallet.

“Okay, I want my gift now. Who was my Secret Santa?” Trinity pouted.

“Me.” Adore tossed Trinity a messily wrapped box.

Trinity tore into the paper, opening the box to reveal a black skirt and t-shirt. She let out a squeal-like noise, before jumping up to attack Adore in a hug.

“So, Violet, I'm your Secret Santa,” Pearl turned to the brunette.

“Which means that my gift probably sucks,” Violet joked as she reached for her gold gift bag, “but lucky you because I'm your Secret Santa.”

The two exchanged gifts, but Pearl paused, wanting to see Violet’s reaction as she opened hers.

Violet raised a brow before pulling out a folder with snowflakes on it. She glanced at Pearl, before opening the folder, her mouth dropping open as she took in the portrait of herself.

Pearl looked on, butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she waited for a proper response from Violet.

“Oh, dude! That’s so fucking cool,” Adore commented from over Violet’s shoulder to get a look at the drawing.

“Yeah, it’s nice. Thank you,” Violet nodded passing the folder off to Trinity so she could look at it. Pearl smiled before stretching her arms out for a hug.

“No, Pearl we are not hugging.”

“Come on Vi, it’s Christmas,” Pearl tried to persuade her.

“It is not. Get away from me,” Violet lightly swatted at Pearl’s hands as the blonde leaned toward her.

“Okay, fine. One hug,” Violet finally accepting the girl’s embrace, awkwardly hugging Pearl back.

“Isn’t this nice you guys,” Pearl smiled after Violet pushed her away, “The holidays are so cool. There’s so much love in the room right now, just imagine all the love at my party.”

“Speaking of… who all you invite? Is it going to be a lot of people?” Fame asked, sitting back on the floor, leaving Willam to fawn over himself in the mirror.

“Not that many people just: you guys, uh, Darienne, Jamin, April, Bob…” Pearl tried to list off everyone she could remember.

“Wait. Why did you invite Bob-”

“And Thorgy, Courtney and Roy,” Pearl gestured towards Adore.

“Pearl, you’re not even friends with them,” Adore tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

“Yeah, but you are, right? I mean you and Courtney are best friends,” Pearl frowned, confused at Adore’s sudden change of mood.

“Still, I just thought it was gonna be us…” Adore trailed off.

“Well, if everyone shows up, we’ll be there too. Adore, if there’s someone you don’t want me to invite just let me know.” Pearl’s tone was nothing but sincere.

“No, it’s fine.”

“Good, because somehow I got cornered at our locker by Alyssa and Team Too Much, so they’re coming too.”

Adore rolled her eyes and deadpanned, “Party.”

-

“Dude, finally!” Pearl threw the door open, Adore and Violet waiting on the other side.

“We’re literally two minutes late,” Violet rolled her eyes, pushing past Adore into Pearl’s home. Adore followed behind Violet, glancing around to see that nothing was finished.

“What have you been doing, nothing’s done,” Adore shrugged off her jacket, throwing it to the nearest chair.

“That’s because I’ve been waiting on you guys,” Pearl shook her head, turning to go find where Violet had wondered off to, “You can start blowing up the balloons, I’m gonna give Violet something to do.”

-

Violet stood in front of the oven peering at the cookies through the glass. When she heard the heavy footsteps of Pearl she stood back to lean against the counter.

“You look nice,” Pearl complimented, as she walked towards Violet.

“Your cookies are burning.”

“Oh, shit! Really?!” Pearl scrambled to find the potholder, “Why didn’t you take them out,” she cried, opening up the oven door taking out the cookies. She set them on the stovetop, Violet snickering in the background.

Pearl looked over the cookies to see they were pretty close to perfect, “You said they were burning,” Pearl turned to look at Violet, clearly entertained by the entire situation.

“Hmm, looks like you’re right. I guess I was just seeing things.”

“Okay, well since you cared about the cookies so much. You’ll be putting icing on them. Make them festive,” Pearl said pulling the icing out of the fridge and handing Violet a spatula to spread the icing across.

-

Once Adore was finished with the balloons she headed into the kitchen to check on Violet, who had been suspiciously quiet.

“Vies,” Adore called as she walked into the kitchen, “How’s the cookies coming?” she asked, only to be gestured to the side where cookies lied. They were covered in a base of simple white icing, with blue icing on top that spelt out _NEW YEAR!_ Some were even covered in sprinkles. Adore was impressed until she noticed that some of the cookies had what looked to be a poorly drawn flower on them.

“What’s with the flowers? Why not, like, snowflakes?” Adore inquired, picking up a cookie and biting into it.

“They’re not flowers. They’re vaginas.” Violet replied simply, eyebrows furrowed deep in concentration as she worked on the next cookie. Adore nearly choked on hers.

-

Adore made her way over to Pearl, who was putting the playlist together for the night.

“Why didn’t you do this ahead of time?” Adore asked, stuffing the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

“Because I got high, ate, then went to sleep.” Pearl shrugged.

Adore shuffled through the playlist. After she passed the umpteenth song by Madonna she raised an eyebrow.

“Pearl, why is, like, more than half the playlist Madonna?”

“What’s wrong with Madonna?!” Pearl cried.

“I mean...that’s just like...way too much of one artist, even if you think she’s the best artist ever...which...I...don’t?”

Pearl narrowed her eyes. “Get out of my house.”

Adore set the iPod down. “Nevermind, I was kidding. Madonna is obviously an icon and a goddess.”

“Exactly.”

Adore looked at Violet, who was peeking from the kitchen, raising her eyebrows, mouthing, “Wow...”

-

“Violet, can you come hang up the Happy New Year sign?” Pearl asked, since Violet had decided to go sit on the couch after she was done with the cookies.

“No.”

“Violet, seriously,” Pearl gave her a pointed look.

Violet rolled her eyes, but got off the couch and made her way over to Pearl.

“Thank you, now was that so hard?”

“Yes.”

“Whatever, do you think you could reach that from a chair or do I need to get a ladder. We have one in my garage.”

“So do I, Pearl. You’re not special.”

“Someone’s extra bitter today,” Pearl commented as she set the banner down to go get the ladder from the garage.

Violet looked over to Adore who had been quieter than usual

“Okay, I’ll hold it to make sure you don’t fall,” Pearl said as she handed Violet the banner and a piece of tape.

As Violet reach up to tape one end of the banner to the wall, Pearl found her eyes wandering. Violet’s long legs were quite the distraction and Pearl looked up to catch a glimpse of dark colored panties.

“Stop trying to sneak a peak,” Violet teased as she climbed down the ladder motioning for Pearl to move it over.

“Do you, like, not own a pair of pants,” Pearl rolled her eyes, tearing some more tape for Violet.

“Obviously, you’re not complaining,” Violet shot back before climbing back up the ladder to tape the other end.

“Pearl, where did you want this coffee table moved to?” Adore asked as she dragged the table across the living room floor.

Pearl paid Adore no mind, distracted by Violet.

“Okay, whatever, I’ll just leave it here. I need a break anyway.” Adore spoke out loud not expecting to get an answer.

-

It was when Adore heaved her 50th sigh when Violet finally turned to her and said, “Alright, I’ll bite...what the fuck is up with you?”

“What do you mean?” Adore asked, feigning innocence.

“Come on. Why are you sulking?”

Adore watched Pearl happily lead Willam, Trinity, Darienne and Jamin inside, relieved that the crowd was starting to grow. She sighed again. “I just...I don’t know why Pearl had to invite them all. The neighborhood kids.”

Violet shrugged. “I dunno either. But for some reason she likes those square kiss-ass losers. Who cares? I thought they were like, your childhood friends and shit.”

“They are. But I just...whatever. It’s fine.”

Courtney pranced through the doorway, holding a large platter of cut up veggies and dip, as well as a tray of zucchini muffins, chattering excitedly about how 2005 is going to be the year for cleansing our bodies of toxic chemicals.

“Thanks, Court,” Pearl said. “You can put them there, between the sugar cookies and Flamin’ Hot Cheetos.”

Courtney giggled. “Perfect.” She turned to Roy. “It’s a process.”

He kissed her on the forehead, taking a handful of Cheetos and putting an arm around her waist. “If you say so, babe.”

Adore wrinkled her nose, muttering to herself. “Gross.”

-

Willam glanced around surreptitiously, pulling a small bottle of vodka out of his jacket and pouring it into the punch bowl.

“Hey.”

He jumped. “Nothing!”

Laganja laughed. “Dude, I’m not here to narc. I’m just wondering if you want to smoke with me and my girl Gia.” She held up a baggie with a couple of joints, gesturing to the patio.

“Oh...fuck yeah, dude. Thanks!” He slung an arm around her shoulder.

“Also, we heard you, like...know stuff,” Gia added, biting her lip. “You know, like...we heard you helped Courtney out...um…”

Willam laughed. “Spark up the weed, and I’ll share all my secrets, ladies.”

-

Over on the makeshift dance floor, Thorgy twirled Darienne and Trinity, the three of them laughing and shimmying to Pearl’s Madonna playlist, which was currently playing “Ray of Light.” Darienne beckoned to Jamin, trying to get him to join, but he leaned against the wall, sipping out of a solo cup with a sullen expression, shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes. “He’s such a sourpuss tonight.”

Thorgy laughed. “Yeah, well, what else is new?”

Darienne grinned. “True. Hopefully he’ll cheer up by his birthday next week. Omigod, remind me to talk to you later because I have a bunch of ideas.”

“Fantastic!” He dipped Trinity, murmuring, “Don’t tell, Trin, this party is a surprise.”

“My lips are sealed!” she promised.

“Bitchin.”

-

“Fame, are you still with that cute boy from Halloween?” April asked, a plate balanced on her lap.

Fame nodded, fingering the edge of her cup nervously as Bob came and sat with them. “Yeah, Patrick and I are...yeah, we’re still together.”

“He seemed really nice. Isn’t he in college?”

Fame smiled. “Yes. He goes to Stanford.”

April raised her eyebrows, impressed. “Wow! So how’d you land him?”

“My abuela used to work for his father.”

“Damn, girl,” said Bob. “That’s kinda hot.”

April smacked Bob on the side of the head. “Don’t be gross.”

Fame giggled. “It’s okay. It sort of was, actually. They were having this big fancy party, and she brought me along to help serve, and I gave him...uh...more than canapés.”

April’s eyes widened. “What exactly did you give him?!”

“Don’t get too excited,” Fame laughed. “It sounds more risqué than it was.”

Bob slung an arm around April’s shoulders. “Yeah, I think we’re gonna need a play by play…”

-

Violet glanced around the room, eyes searching for a certain blonde.

“Vies, please kill me now.” Adore grabbed her arm, making her jump in surprise.

“Fuck off, you know I have dibs,” Violet turned to Adore, “Have you seen Pearl?”

“You’re looking for Pearl?” Adore raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

“Stop acting so surprised at everything. You wanted me to be her friend so bad and now that I tolerate her you act like I’m planning her death or something.” Violet scoffed.

“No. No, that’s not what I was thinking at all, but maybe I should warn her.”

Violet only rolled her eyes at Adore, pressing her lips together as a small giggle threatened its way to the surface.

“Wanna dance?” Adore asked, grabbing Violet’s hand.

“Where’s Pearl, I need to talk to her first,” Violet pulled away, looking around the room again.

Adore rolled her eyes, annoyed; she never saw this coming. And the way Violet ignored her while Courtney and Roy were being disgustingly cute created an overwhelming feeling of loneliness in her.

“Over there,” she pointed. Violet made her way over to where Pearl sat by the music bobbing her head.

“Hey...”

“Hey!” Pearl looked up at the brunette a smile stretching across her face, “What’s up? Having fun?”

“No.”

“Well, come chill with me. I’ll let you tell me all about how awful Gia’s outfit is,” Pearl shifted over to make room.

“Uh, no not necessary I just wanted to say thank you,” Violet twiddled her fingers, avoiding eye contact with Pearl.

“Thank you?”

“Yes, the portrait. It was absolutely gorgeous. You’re really talented and it was kind of cool to be your muse,” Violet shrugged looking around the room to keep up a front of detachment.

“Oh, wow,” Pearl stood up not expecting this at all, “Well, I’m glad you liked it and I wouldn’t mind using you to inspire other works.”

Violet looked up into those light blue eyes.

“I mean if you don’t… mind," Pearl quickly added.

“Yeah, no. I, I wouldn’t mind and you’re not that bad to be around all of the time. Just to let you know.” Violet added.

“Thank you!”

“Okay,” Violet nodded before walking off, leaving Pearl with the dopiest smile on her face.

-

“Eat it,” Courtney cooed, holding a zucchini muffin up to Roy’s lips.

“Uhhhh…”

“Come on, please…” She bounced in his lap.

Roy bit his lip, fingers digging into her waist. “I’m scared of this experimental vegan shit, baby. It looks weird.”

Courtney pouted. “I’ll make it worth your while,” she wheedled.

“Fine,” he agreed, taking a bite.

She fed him. “...well?”

“Well...it’s not that bad. Give me another bite.”

She grinned, feeding him some more, poking his dimples, nuzzling him happily.

Across the room, Pearl passed by Adore, noticing her surly expression. “Hey, girl. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just about to vomit.”

“Seriously? You need some ginger ale?”

Adore rolled her eyes. “No, nevermind.”

“If you’re looking for weed, I think Willam is smoking up with the cheerleaders out back.”

“Perfect,” Adore said, happy for an excuse to leave the room.

“You’re welcome, crankypants!”

-

Adore slid the back door open, relieved to see the two girls and Willam sitting on the stairs, passing a joint between them.

“Lesbian!” Willam waved Adore over.

“Girl… you want a hit?” Gia asked, her eyes red, one of her false lashes crooked.

“Please.” Adore sighed, dropping down on the steps beside Willam.

“Well, don't keep her waiting, share the love,” Laganja took to lighter from Willam, handing it to Adore.

Adore took a hit, relishing in the feel of the smoke in her lungs and the feeling she knew would soon come hit it.

Adore let the smoke out in puffs, causing Gia and Laganja to snap as if she'd just finished an amazing poem.

“Adore, let me just say that you look really good today, babe.” Gia complemented, reaching for the joint.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Laganja nodded, looking over Adore's attire. She’d switched her usual combat boots for a pair of black booties with short heel, solid black skinny jeans instead of the ripped up or boyfriend jeans she'd usually throw on, and an oversized jean jacket rolled up at the elbow covering her black top that showed a slither of her stomach.

“So, Lesbian usually looks terrible?” Willam snorted throwing his head back in laughter.

“Fuck off!” Adore lightly shoved Willam, nearly making him fall off the step, which caused her to dissolve into giggles.

“Well, I didn't say that…”

“No, your makeup is nice and your style, is just really unique,” Laganja added.

“I didn't come out here for a fashion lesson from you two,” Adore rolled her eyes taking another puff.

“Okay, I understand…”

“Touchy subject,” Laganja finished for Gia.

“Just know that if you ever want some fashion advice or to find out what's on trend; we're here,” Gia offered, reaching for the joint.

-

Jamin leaned against the wall, eyes narrowed, watching his girlfriend from across the room.

Alyssa approached him, slugging him on the shoulder. “Hey man.”

“Hi.”

“So is this your typical sulking, seasonal depression, or cause for concern?”

“Huh?”

“You look miserable,” Alyssa clarified. “What’s up?”

Jamin shook his head slightly, gesturing towards Darienne and Thorgy, who were chatting conspiratorially on the sofa in low voices, their heads close together. Alyssa followed his gaze, then turned back to him, one eyebrow raised. “Darienne and Thorgy are talking. And?”

“I don’t like how close they are. And I don’t like that they’ve been talking like that all night. Something’s going on with them.”

“So...let me get this straight. You think your girlfriend, who loves you beyond reason, and your best friend, who fucking worships you, both of whom are the most loyal and morally upstanding people on the planet, are having some sort of illicit relationship and happen to be flaunting it right in front of your face?”

Jamin hesitated for a moment before responding. “Just because you’re paranoid doesn’t mean people aren’t out to get you.”

Alyssa shook her head. “Damn, bro. You need some serious psychiatric help.” She tongue popped and patted him on the shoulder, walking away. “Or Jesus…”

-

“Come on!” Bob begged.

“I said no!”

“April, please…”

“Maybe next year,” April batted her lashes.

Bob pouted. “Well, then who am I gonna kiss at midnight?”

“I don’t know, Bob. That’s a real problem, isn’t it?” April asked, twirling her hair.

“Ganja?” Bob asked hopefully. “Have some pity on me…”

“Move it along, loser…” Lajanga said.

“Gia...mon amour…”

Gia looked ready to say yes until Laganja thumped her on the shoulder and she said, “Bite me.”

Bob sighed and turned to Fame and Trinity. “How about you guys? Please?”

“I’ve got a boyfriend,” said Fame.

“I’ve got some dignity,” said Trinity. “You should try to find some, too.”

Bob sulked, walking away from the group, grumbling to himself about all the frigid mean girls at this party.

“I thought you liked him,” Laganja said to April, once he was out of earshot.

“I do,” April replied, taking a sip of her drink. “I just want him to work a little harder. He’s way too thirsty and way too entitled.”

“Attagirl!” Trinity exclaimed, giving her a high five.

-

The music vibrated the walls and the sound of conversations filled the house.

Violet wandered off to find solitude in the kitchen. She sat on top of the counter picking through the grapes, throwing the ugly ones on the kitchen floor.

Her peace was soon disturbed as Alyssa walked in with a flounce to her step.

“Oh!” Alyssa stop short surprised to see the dark haired girl in the kitchen by herself, “Now, why you in here by yourself being all anti-social and lonely?” Alyssa asked, her expression split between confused and maybe annoyance.

“I don't know, probably because of the same reason you thought that bright yellow shirt should be a piece of your wardrobe.” Violet shrugged.

“Okay now, Miss Violet. I didn't come in here to be insulted by a bottom of the barrel freak,” Alyssa held her finger, before slowly making her way to the plate of cookies.

“Ooo, such a burn. The head cheerleader called me a freak. Like your opinion has ever mattered,” Violet rolled her eyes.

Alyssa quickly spun around, to fire back an insult, but slipped on one of the grapes on the tile floor. She caught herself on the counter nearly pulling down the plate of cookies with her.

“Oh my gosh,” Violet threw her head back and screamed, “I wish I could rewind that back and play it in slow mo,” she continued to laugh enjoying the way Alyssa's nostrils flared and her face grow red in embarrassment.

“Why are you throwing grapes on the ground anyway,” Alyssa snapped, narrowing her eyes at Violet.

“Why are you here?” Violet shot back.

Picking up a cookie Alyssa frowned at the poorly drawn flower, “I don't know, I was hoping that Pearl could throw a party to rival Ganja’s… but no surprise that it's nowhere as good. I mean the playlist, really?” Alyssa’s tone of arrogance gaining a glare from Violet.

“And who did the cookies? Isn't Pearl like an artist?” She added before biting into the cookie.

“It's a vagina, you airhead.” Violet hopped down from the counter. “Didn’t know you liked eating pussy, Alyssa, but I’ll be sure to spread the word,” she added with a wink as she exited, brushing by Jamin.

“You like eating pussy?” he asked, when he saw Alyssa standing mouth agape, cookie in hand.

She only shook her head before leaving the kitchen, tossing the rest of the cookie angrily into the trash. “Go fuck yourself!”

Jamin scoffed. “Now who needs Jesus?”

-

Jamin emerged from the kitchen, where he’d found a stash of whiskey in the back of one of the cabinets. His vision was a little blurry as he made his way back into the crowded living room, where everyone was gathering around the television to watch the ball drop. He made his way towards Darienne, feeling slightly guilty for ignoring her all night when he saw her face light up with a smile at the sight of him.

And then fucking Thorgy tapped her on the shoulder, muttering something in her ear, and she turned towards him, bursting out into peals of laughter.

Jamin’s face darkened like a storm cloud. He looked to his left, where Gia was posed against the wall, snapping selfies with Laganja, and grabbed her by the wrist. “Hey, G,” he whispered, pulling her close, “Wanna go make out somewhere?”

Gia blinked at him for a few moments, confused, before shrugging. “‘Kay.”

“Great,” he growled, pulling her down the hall.

-

“10...9...8…”

Everyone stood around, watching the countdown on the TV screen, holding hands, glasses ready to toast, noisemakers and handfuls of confetti standing by.

“3...2...1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

The room exploded with cheers and commotion, glitter and confetti flying everywhere. Adore kept her eyes trained on the television, not wanting to witness the kiss she knew her best friend was in the middle of just a few feet away.

Suddenly arms were thrown around her shoulders and a kiss was pressed to her cheek. “Happy New Year, Dory,” Courtney whispered, hugging her tightly from behind.

“Why aren’t you kissing your boyfriend?” Adore asked, turning around to hug her back.

“I did. Who said I only get one kiss?” Courtney winked.

Adore laughed and shook her head. “Well, good for you.”

“Hey!” Roy interrupted, grabbing Courtney around the waist. “I wasn’t done with you, young lady!”

Adore’s shoulder’s tensed as Roy dragged Courtney, giggling, out of the group and into the hallway, where he pressed her against a wall and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her leg around him, fingers grasping his hair, tilting her head up as he mauled her neck. Adore scoffed in disgust and stalked out of the room, irritated, grabbing Violet by the forearm on the way.

“Hey, what the fu-” the brunette began, but was silenced when Adore shoved her into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them, capturing her in a rough kiss.

“Shut up, just shut up,” Adore said hoarsely, frantically pulling their clothes off, dropping to her knees, yanking Violet’s panties down on her way to the floor.

“So...we’re just gonna do this, huh?” Violet asked, amused. “I thought it wasn't healthy.”

Adore looked up at her, eyes wounded and pleading. “Just this once.” A tear glimmered, just on the edge of falling, and Violet rested a hand on her head gently.

“Okay.”

They stared at each other for another moment, Violet's fingers playing with Adore’s hair, her expression unusually soft. Adore bit her lip, hesitating for just a moment too long.

Violet tightened her fingers in Adore’s hair. “So do it,” she said, narrowing her eyes.

-

Courtney heard the screaming first, and pushed Roy off of her. He stumbled back, bleary-eyed, as she turned and ran towards the sound of Darienne’s voice. She found her normally composed friend in the doorway of Pearl’s parent’s bedroom, shouting obscenities, tears running down her cheeks, voice hoarse, pummeling Jamin with her fists.

Jamin, clearly intoxicated, was sitting on the bed, his pants around his ankles, and Gia knelt between his legs with a guilty expression.

“What the FUCK is wrong with you, you disgusting, cheating ASSHOLE! I loved you, I trusted you, I--”

“Fuck you, you fuckin slut, I wouldn’t have even looked at her if you hadn’t been messin around with Thorgy all night…” Jamin slurred, eyes flashing with rage.

“WHAT are you TALKING about?! THORGY?! ARE YOU ON CRACK!?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Darienne! You guys have been whispering and laughing all night, I fuckin saw you, don’t try to pretend like--”

Thorgy entered the room, looking shocked to hear his name, as Darienne interrupted Jamin mid sentence to shriek, “WE HAVE BEEN PLANNING YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY YOU GODDAMN PSYCHOPATH!”

Alyssa came running into the room with Pearl at her heels. She immediately assessed the scene. “Gia, what in CHRIST’S name is wrong with you?!”

Darienne shook her head, tears streaming down her face. “Don’t blame her. This isn’t her fault. Apparently I’ve been dating a fucking monster.”

Jamin reached for her and she slapped his hand away. “Dari-”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Darienne screamed, but then counter-intuitively launched herself at Jamin on the bed, beating his chest, tears falling.

That’s when Roy and Courtney finally snapped out of their shock and jumped in, Roy gently prying her away, Courtney holding her hands. Thorgy stepped in as well, speaking in a low voice to Jamin. “Maybe you should zip your pants, man.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Jamin grumbled, but took the advice.

Darienne continued to cry on Roy’s shoulder as Courtney rubbed her back. Courtney looked at Pearl and Alyssa, saying, “I think we better walk her home. Do you know where her purse is? Or like, a jacket?”

Pearl nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go get it!” Relieved for an excuse to leave the dramatic scene, Pearl scampered out of the room.

Alyssa stood over Gia, shaking her head. “You get up too, you useless little slut.”

Gia rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. “Whatever. It’s not like they were meant to be, obviously.”

“Shut your mouth, Gia,” Alyssa hissed, shoving her out the door.

Pearl caught up to Darienne, Courtney and Roy at the back door a few minutes later, handing over their jackets and the girls’ purses. “I’m really sorry about all that,” she said.

Courtney gave her a hug. “It wasn’t your fault.” As Roy helped Darienne into her jacket, she whispered, “It was a really fun party until the end.”

Pearl grinned. “Really? You think so?”

“Yeah! I mean, great company, good food, and the music was awesome.”

Sighing happily, Pearl pulled Courtney in for another hug. “You have no idea how happy that makes me. Also Adore was shitting all over my playlist so I’m about to shove that in her FACE.”

Courtney giggled. “Please do.” She turned back to Darienne and Roy. “You ready, babe?” She tucked some red hair behind Darienne’s ear, the older girl nodding and sniffling.

“Bye Pearl,” Darienne said tearfully, “See you next week.”

“Bye, Darienne.”

Pearl waved at the three of them, catching the kiss that Courtney tossed over her shoulder, feeling bad for Darienne’s misery but just a tiny bit gleeful that her party was turning out to be a success. She closed the door and scanned the room for Adore, ready to tease her about the playlist and how she should really have more faith in Madonna. Where _was_ Adore, anyway...?


	17. Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore and Courtney try out for the spring musical

_ADORE: Meet me in the treehouse?_

_PEARL: Now?_

_ADORE: Are you busy?_

_PEARL: No, I’m OMW_

Adore sat on the old tattered bean bag picking at its already worn fabric. It had been two days since Pearl’s New Year’s party and all Adore was able to think about was her and Violet’s encounter that night. Well, not too much the encounter, but what triggered it.

Pearl popped into the treehouse, surprising Adore out of her thoughts. She watched the blonde pull the yellow bean bag up next to her red one before plopping down.

“So… what’s up?” Pearl asked, settling in.

“Uh, I need to tell you something,” Adore started, not actually sure where or how to start.

“Cool, what it is?”

Pearl’s nonchalant attitude was usually a welcoming one for Adore. That was one of Adore’s favorite things about Pearl; nothing bothered her, but then again she never involved herself in anything to be bothered. This time Pearl’s laidback demeanor only sent Adore’s anxiety soaring through the roof.

“Did you want to smoke, because I don’t have anything on me. I mean, I can, like call up Willam’s guy, but there’s-”

“No, I don’t want to smoke right now. I just need to get this off my chest,” Adore interrupted the blonde as she tried to figure out which words she needed to use to convey the message she wanted to say.

“Oh, shit. Do I need popcorn?” Pearl joked and Adore shot her a look that made her realize that this was not the moment. “I’m sorry. What did you want to tell me?” Pearl asked, hoping Adore wasn’t going to regret asking her to come over.

“I hooked up with Violet. At your party. In the bathroom. Right when the Darienne, Jamin, Gia drama started. While one of my friends was having her heart broken I was--”

“Woah, woah! Wait…” Pearl held her hand up, finding herself overwhelmed by information being hurled at her.

Adore eyes started to water as the girls sat in silence for a second.

Pearl ran a hand through her long blonde hair, before looking up at Adore.

“I’m sorry.” Adore blurted out, afraid that maybe she had just ruined a friendship, all because she couldn’t keep her emotions intact.

Pearl shook her head in disbelief, “Why are you sorry?”

“Because… I know you like Violet.” Adore pulled her legs up to herself, resting her chin on her knee as she fingered at a tear in her jeans.

“I don’t-”

“Pearl, it’s obvious.” Adore looked up at the blonde, her face twisted up in a mix of emotions, “and that’s what makes it more fucked up. The whole thing is fucked up, man.” Adore said more to herself than to Pearl.

Pearl leaned against the wall of the tree house, closing her eyes to gather her thoughts. Pearl did not like drama, she didn’t have the energy to deal with it. “Don’t worry bout it,” Pearl finally spoke, reaching over to Adore to nudge her, the Latina looking up from the tear in her jeans. “I mean, yeah, Violet’s hot, but you and her have history. And I’m just glad she doesn’t hate me anymore, honestly. So, there’s nothing to apologize about. I mean if you had… um… a good… uh, if that’s what you like wanted or whatever. Then you don’t need to worry, dude.” Pearl fumbled to find the words to assure Adore.

“I regret it.”

Hazel eyes met blue eyes and a silence took over them again.

“You wanna know why?” Adore asked, voice breaking.

Pearl was tempted to say no, but she was knew that Adore needed someone to talk to.

“They’re always so lovey-dovey and cute and fucking in your face,” Pearl didn’t need to ask to know who Adore was talking about.

“It’s times like that when I remember that... and Violet was always a distraction. A pretty face to help me think about other things, but at your party it was just too much.”

Pearl stayed quiet, just listening. She never really asked Adore about Courtney and her relationship, but she knew that it was the type where someone could end up with a broken heart. So, it made sense that Adore and Violet would hook up and Pearl didn’t know much about Fame and Violet’s relationship, but she had her guesses that it wasn’t much different. “Maybe... You should talk to Violet.” Pearl suggested, not really sure what to do.

Adore wiped her eyes, smearing eyeliner and mascara across her face, “I don’t want to. Just wanna act like nothing happened,” she shook her head.

-

First day back from winter break and Adore was already ready for spring break. She was dreading a lot of things that she would have no choice, but to face now that she was back at school. Violet had texted her a few times since she had last seen her at Pearl’s party, but Adore ignored them. Not ready to face the brunette.

She'd tried to ignore Courtney too, but that prove to be much harder, and the two ended up hanging out. The entire time Courtney cuddled up to her on the couch, Adore tried to list the reasons she should forget about her feelings and just be happy for her best friend.

As Adore made her way to her locker, she hesitated when she saw Trinity and Violet. Somehow the invitation to let Pearl use her locker had extended to the rest of the group. Not that Adore minded, because Fame’s locker had also turned into the groups’ shared locker so Adore didn’t have to make trips halfway across the school between classes anymore.

“Hey, Adore. Oh, you look tired. Didn’t get much sleep last night?” Trinity asked as Adore approached them.

Violet didn’t speak, her doe eyes burning into Adore’s head. Adore could only imagine all the things going through Violet’s head. If there was one thing Adore knew Violet hated more than most things-- it was being ignored.

“Yeah, my sleep schedule got fucked over the break,” Adore nodded.

“Girl, you telling me. I was sleeping in till like one. I’m surprised I got up this morning,” Trinity flipped her hair over her shoulder. Adore nodded, shifting awkwardly in place.

When Trinity noticed Violet’s sudden silence and Adore’s awkwardness her brows frowned in confusion.

“Are y’all okay? You guys aren’t fighting are you?” Trinity asked, looking back and forth between the two.

“No, of course not.” Adore quickly tried to put Trinity’s assumptions to rest, but Violet’s humping of her shoulders made Trinity raise an eyebrow.

“Oh, shit. Something did happen,” Trinity smirked.

“No! Nothing happened.” Adore grew defensive and Trinity sidestepped to stand next to Violet.

“Really, nothing happened?” Violet finally spoke up, her tone condescending.

“Vi…”

“Well, Trinity. Adore has spoken, nothing happened.” Violet turned to Trinity. Adore rolled her eyes not sure what other reaction she expected from Violet.

“Viol-”

“Uhm, I think we should go get our new schedules.” Violet grabbed Trinity’s wrist and dragged her off.

Adore leaned against the locker sighing to herself. She knew that she needed to get her emotions together before things got out of control.

-

“Dory! Dory!” Courtney raced through the hall, nearly knocking over several bewildered freshman before breathlessly catching up with Adore in front of their English class.

“You alright, there?” Adore asked, seeing her friend’s flushed cheeks.

“Yeah, I’m just, I just wanted to tell you about…” Courtney panted, holding her side, clearly suffering from a cramp. She gulped for air, smiling widely. “Mrs. Maguire just announced the Spring musical and it’s GREASE and auditions are Tuesday!” Courtney clapped her hands, jumping up and down.

Adore laughed. “Cool. Was it worth collapsing your lung, though?”

“Adore! Grease! Don’t you remember how we used to watch Grease like, at least twice a week?! We’re gonna kill it!”

Adore slung an arm around Courtney’s shoulders and lead her inside the classroom. “I love how you think we’re the only kids who danced around our living rooms to that movie, Court. You’re like, the perfect amount of delusional to be a musical theatre star.”

Courtney beamed at her. “Why, thank you, Ms. Delano.”

The truth was, Adore was really looking forward to the musical. For one thing, she desperately needed a break from all the Violet drama. And for another, despite knowing she was gonna have to put up with Courtney and Roy’s irritating PDA, it was an excuse to hang out with her bestie without all the cheerleaders (only Alyssa and Shangie did the plays, and they didn’t bother her nearly as much as the other bitches) but most of all, it was a creative outlet that she didn’t ordinarily have. Pearl had her art, Violet had ballet and orchestra, Fame had fashion design, but music and acting was Adore’s chance to be free. She loved to be onstage, and more than anything, she loved to sing.

Even last year in West Side Story, when she was just a part of the ensemble, had been one of the best experiences of her life. Especially since Courtney had charmed her way into being one of the Shark girls, despite being cast as a Jet. (Something about how she was a quarter Brazilian and so it was really important to her cultural heritage to be on the Puerto Rican side. Which of course Mrs. Maguire knew was bullshit, but she gave in anyway as long as she agreed to wear a black wig and “not do an offensive accent.”)

“So,” Adore said. “I assume you’re going for Sandy. Think I have a chance at Rizzo?”

“Duh!” Courtney said. “You only have the best voice in the whole school, Adore. You should sing ‘There Are Worse Things I Could Do’ for your audition. Everyone will lose their minds.” She hugged Adore around the neck, giggling happily.

-

“You know,” Alyssa said, as Courtney skipped down the aisle back to her seat, exceedingly pleased with her audition, “That song isn’t even in the play. It was just in the movie.”

Courtney’s face fell. “It’s _not_?” She turned to Darienne. How could ‘Hopelessly Devoted to You’ not be in the musical? “Is that true?”

“Um, maybe, I’m not sure. But it doesn’t matter, Court, you were really good! Don’t worry about it!” Darienne gave her a sunny smile and a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

“Thanks.” Courtney sat back down in her seat. She knew it was a long shot, but she had been praying that she had a chance at Sandy. She was confident that she could pull off the innocent sweet act, as well as the bad girl at the end. And Adore was totally killing it onstage. How awesome would it be if they ended up as Sandy and Rizzo?

Roy, who was currently waiting in the wings, waved at her. He was going to get Danny, no question about it. She blew him a kiss and he caught it, winking.

She sighed happily. What would be better than starring in a musical with her boyfriend and her best friend? She started to get butterflies in her stomach thinking about the three of them getting to spend all that time together. Adore finished her performance and Courtney clapped her hands enthusiastically, excited for the amazing semester they were about to have.

-

“We’re only sophomores, Court. We’re probably not getting lead roles.”

“I know, I know,” the blonde said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Adore smiled, unable to stop herself from catching some of Courtney’s infectious enthusiasm. They had a a lot of very talented kids in their school, and Adore knew that Mrs. Maguire liked to reward the upperclassmen, and Darienne has given an AMAZING audition, so the odds of her getting Rizzo were pretty high. Adore also knew that Courtney had her heart set on Sandy, but she was really just hoping to be one of the Pink Ladies. She thought Frenchie was a fun part, and that way she’d get to wear fun colored wigs. And the other ones, she couldn’t remember their names, but they both had bigger singing parts, so that was cool.

“There it is!” Courtney’s eyes were round as she spotted the wall outside the theatre where Mrs. Maguire had posted the cast list. She turned to Adore. “Omigod, I’m so nervous.”

Adore took her hand and lead her decisively across the courtyard. “Time to rip off the band-aid!”

Courtney squealed a little under her breath as they stepped up to the bulletin board. She closed her eyes and then opened them. She caught Roy’s name immediately. Danny Zucko. No shock there. She looked to see who was playing Sandy, praying hard. Alyssa Edwards. Her chest deflated a little. Well...okay. She was only a sophomore, as Adore said. They had two more years for lead roles, and this show had tons of other good parts. Darienne was playing Rizzo. (Courtney could hear Darienne behind her, currently bitching about the fact that she finally had a lead and of course her douchebag ex boyfriend was playing Kenickie, someone shoot her in the face.) She saw Adore’s name high up on the list too, as Marty, one of the Pink Ladies.

She kept looking on the list, her heart sinking a little the more she looked. Where was her name? Was she in the show at all? She finally found her name, at the bottom, under “Ensemble.” So not even one line? Tears stung her eyes, and she felt so stupid for thinking that she had a chance at a starring role. Adore was no longer holding her hand, having been pulled into the group of kids celebrating and chattering excitedly. Courtney took a deep breath.

Alyssa shrieked happily beside her. “Omigod, Dari, I got the part! Can you believe it!?”

 _No_ , Courtney thought to herself. Alyssa was not the best singer, and a barely passable actress. Frankly, Courtney didn’t understand this casting at all. Sure, she was an amazing dancer, and yeah, she had pretty good stage presence, but...Courtney told herself not to be bitter.

“Hey, gorgeous…” Roy slipped his arms around her from behind.

Courtney turned around, kissing him and then plastering a sunny smile across her face. “Hi. Congratulations.”

Alyssa sauntered up to them. “Hey Roy, looks like we’re playing romantic leads again. You better not try anything naughty this time.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “I’ll do my best, Edwards.”

Courtney raised an eyebrow. “‘Again’?”

Roy shook his head, pulling her closer. “I think she’s talking about the seventh grade talent show? We did a lip sync to ‘Leader of the Pack.’”

Courtney giggled. “Sounds like an epic romance. Sure you’re gonna be able to resist her charms?”

He groaned. “Why couldn’t you have been Sandy?”

“Rub it in, please.”

“Sorry.”

Courtney kissed him on the cheek. “It’s not your fault.”

They went inside the theatre to get their scripts and CDs with the music, and Courtney’s day got a little brighter. Mrs. Maguire pulled her into the office and asked her if she’d be willing to understudy for Alyssa. “I know it’s not glamorous, but I think you’re very talented, and I need people I can trust to step in if anything happens. Darienne was an understudy last year for Anita and that’s half the reason I know she can handle a lead this year.”

Courtney agreed enthusiastically, anxious to prove herself to Mrs. Maguire.

“And also, there’s a solo part that I didn’t post, because I expected to give it out once we get into rehearsals and hear how everyone’s voices blend, but I think you’d be really great for the Radio Singer in ‘It’s Raining On Prom Night.’ I’d like you to try it at the read-though, and assuming you can sing it without completely overpowering Alyssa, it’ll be yours.”

“Okay, sure!” Courtney felt some relief. Maybe there was hope for her musical theatre career yet.

“Just remember, it’s the 50s, so none of that Mariah stuff.” She winked.

Courtney giggled nervously. “I’ll do my best.”

-

“Ugh, assigned seats?” Roy grumbled, looking at the set-up for the cast read-through. He gripped her hand. “Don’t go.”

Courtney kissed him and deposited him in the seat next to the other lead cast members. “You’ll survive.” She started to walk towards the section where the other ensemble cast was supposed to sit, but paused to say hi to Adore, leaning over the table to give her bestie a hug. “Hey! I was listening to the songs and I really like yours.”

“I know, right?! It’s pretty funny that I’m playing the boy crazy one, though,” Adore laughed.

Courtney winked. “Truly type casting.”

“What’s type casting?” asked a husky voice.

Adore turned to see Raja Gemini, the sexy, badass senior who was playing Frenchie, slipping into the seat beside her. A small thrill ran through her, when Raja’s dark, mysterious eyes locked with hers.

They had never exchanged words, like ever, but since freshmen year, Adore has always had a lowkey crush on the older girl. “Oh, um...me...playing a character who’s obsessed with boys.”

Raja chuckled. “Oh, yeah, I’ve heard that about you.”

Adore could feel a blush creeping into her cheeks, which was only exacerbated by Raja’s hand suddenly reaching out and caressing her sleeve.

“This jacket is amazing. Is it real leather?” Raja leaned in to get a better look at the jacket, before looking up to meet Adore’s eyes.

“I think so? I got it from that thrift store on 6th Street.”

“Fuck, I LOVE that place. I wanna do something really cool like this for the T-Bird and Pink Lady jackets. I already told Mrs. Maguire that we have to get something fucking rad,” Raja smiled at Adore and Adore swore her heart went into overtime.

Adore gazed into her eyes. “Yeah, sounds...sounds great.”

Courtney cleared her throat. “I’m gonna go find my seat. Do you still wanna hang out later?”

“Hmmm?” Adore tore her eyes from Raja’s and turned to Courtney. “Oh, yeah, sure.”

Courtney smiled tensely and skipped away.

“Bummer,” Raja said. “I was hoping you’d come to Carrows with me, Darienne and Jinkx. Do like a Pink Ladies dinner bonding thing. But I don’t want to fuck up your plans,” Raja tilted her head as stirred her Starbucks with her straw.

Adore gulped. “Oh, well, we were just gonna hang out, so...maybe we can reschedule.”

“Alright, well, let me know. And here’s to our new gang.” She held out her Starbucks cup, toasting Adore’s Red Bull.

“Party.”

-

Pearl was so excited to be picked to work on the set of Grease. She sat backstage as the cast did their reading, waiting for Thorgy--who was running around somewhere--to tell her what she was going to need to do. She sat on top of last semester's set swinging her legs and texted Trinity who was complaining about all the homework they already had.

A sudden noise had Pearl’s head snapping up from her phone, sure that Thorgy was finally ready to tell her what she was working on.

But, she was surprised to spot a dark skinned girl with full lips in bright multi-colored leggings there instead of Thorgy.

“Hey, sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt you. I was looking for Sasha,” she gave a small smile.

“Oh, uh well, I don’t know her. Is she in the cast, because they’re reading,” Pearl hopped down, stuffing her phone in her pocket. Pearl had never seen the girl in front of her, but she was pretty and Pearl found herself wanting to get know her better.

“No, Sasha’s working on the backdrops and stuff,” she said, looking around the back stage. “I’ve always wanted to see what it looked like behind the curtains.”

“I’m working on the backdrop too! But I’m sorry I can’t help you find her. I’m Pearl.” she introduced herself as she watched the girl make her way around.

“I’m Shea.”

-

Courtney didn’t have much to do during the read-through, and so she found her eyes wandering around the room, settling quite often on Adore, who was simpering up at Raja with a dopey, lovestruck expression on her face. Every time Raja leaned over to whisper something to her, she would giggle and blush and bat her eyelashes. Watching them made Courtney’s skin itch.

Across the table, Alyssa was doing the absolute most with Roy, flirting shamelessly with him during every scene they had together, shoving her tits in his face. Wasn’t Sandy supposed to be sweet and innocent? Roy kept sending Courtney looks of distress, rolling his eyes and at one point, when Alyssa had grabbed him by the collar, actually mouthing “help me!” at her. Courtney chuckled to herself. Poor baby. She’d have to reward him for his loyalty.

Adore’s solo was great, and Mrs. Maguire didn’t seem to mind that she directed most of it to her fellow Pink Lady, rather than the boys, as the script instructed. Raja, for her part, seemed to encourage it, cheering and even stuffing a dollar bill into Adore’s back pocket at one point, until Mrs. Maguire told her to stop.

When it was time for Courtney to get up and go to the mic for ‘It’s Raining On Prom Night,’ Roy blew her a kiss for good luck, but of course Adore wasn’t even watching. She was too busy gazing at Raja with that same dumb expression she had all afternoon. The good news was, Courtney didn’t seem to have any trouble channeling the distressed misery necessary for the song, and afterwards, Mrs. Maguire told her that the solo was all hers.

She raced over to Adore, thrilled, to tell her, and found her friend still hanging on Raja’s every word with those big soft eyes. “Ahem.”

Raja’s slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom. Meet me in the parking lot in 5?”

“‘Kay,” Adore nodded, biting her lip.

Courtney narrowed her eyes, watching Raja walk away. “Why are you meeting her in the parking lot?”

“Hmmm?” Adore turned towards Courtney with a dreamy expression.

Snapping her fingers in Adore’s face, Courtney leaned over the table and, irritated, exclaimed, “Adore!”

“What?!”

“Care to fill me in on what the fuck is going on?!” She crossed her arms.

“Oh...well...yeah, Raja wants to do like a Pink Ladies dinner thing with me and Darienne and Jinkx, and I--”

“But you said you were gonna hang out with me.”

Adore took in the wounded look in Courtney’s green eyes, and sighed. “No, I know, I told her that. I...”

Courtney swallowed.

“...I don’t have to go. I told her we had plans.”

After a beat, Courtney shook her head and said, “No, no, it’s fine. You should go. We can hang out some other night this week. If you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m not going anywhere.” Courtney shifted her backpack on her shoulders.

Adore grinned and kissed her on the cheek. “You’re the best, Court. I’ll text you tonight, okay?”

“Sure.” Courtney said, watching her leave.

-

“You could break her leg,” Willam offered.

“That’s what I said!” Roy chuckled.

Courtney rolled her eyes. “You guys, can you please stop? It’s like, not even funny to joke about that! What if something really happens to her?!” They were gathered behind the theatre, watching Pearl paint one of the backdrops

“Well, then perfect, ‘cause I’ll get to kiss you instead of her,” Roy said, shaking his head. “God, she really is the worst.”

“She’s not that bad,” Pearl said.

“Would you fuck Alyssa Edwards, new girl?”

“Maybe,” Pearl mused, giving a sassy tongue pop. “If we’re being really honest, she does give me vibes occasionally.”

Roy laughed, barking, “Great, she’s all yours!” He wrapped his arms tighter around Courtney’s waist.

Adore rounded the corner, a giddy smile on her face, breathing, “Hey guys…”

“Oh, look who remembered her friends all of a sudden,” Willam laughed. “And how’s Raaaajaaaa? Has she eaten your pussy yet?”

“Please,” Adore giggled. “I can’t even believe she’s _talking_ to me.”

Courtney bristled slightly. “She’s only human, Adore.”

“I’m not sure that’s true,” Adore said, giggling again. She peeked through the door. “Omigod, look at her. She is so fucking hot, I can’t breathe.”

“If you say so,” Courtney replied, rolling her eyes and leaning against Roy’s shoulder.

“She’s pretty fierce, but frankly, I’m kind of surprised she likes you. Usually she goes for girls with a much better sense of fashion,” Willam deadpanned.

“Fuck off, Willam!”

“I’m just saying...you should go for it, though, maybe you’ll learn something,” he laughed, tossing some imaginary hair over his shoulder.

Adore smirked. “Maybe I will.”


	18. Those Magic Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's planning a super sweet sixteen, and love is in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Courtney skipped into the kitchen, trilling, “Gooood morning, mommy!” and giving Annette a big, warm hug. She turned to Annette’s new boyfriend, who was struggling with the coffee maker. “Hi, Jeroboam. Let me help you with that.”

Annette raised an eyebrow at her daughter’s sunny disposition. “Okay, what do you want?”

“Well, now that you mention it, I was thinking about my party…”

“Oh god, here we go--”

“Moooom,” Courtney whined good naturedly. “It’s my sixteenth birthday. We’re doing it here in the backyard, that’s saving a lot of money, right? I mean, Kim’s was at the Hilton.”

“Courtney, I don’t need to remind you that both the economy and our financial situation were very different back then, right?”

Courtney smiled and put her arms around her mom’s shoulders. “I know, mommy. That’s my point. Kimmy had a booming economy and the emotional stability of two-parent family. I mean, I’m dealing with a divorce and two wars and a terrible president. I should have a nice birthday party, don’t you think?” Courtney pouted her lip.

Annette laughed. “Well, when you put it that way…”

“So listen,” Courtney said, getting down to business, “Roy’s cousin Tomas is a DJ, and he said he’ll do it for the friends and family rate.” She placed a business card on the counter. “I found a caterer in Pasadena that has tons of vegetarian options and she gives a huge discount if you go pick the stuff up from her.” She put a printout of another business card down carefully. “And she’s like 2 blocks away from a bakery that does vegan cakes and look at this!” Courtney pulled out a picture of a black and white cake with a bright pink bow. “It’s my colors!”

Annette shook her head. “I thought we’d get a cake from Costco, honey.”

“Mother. Costco?” Courtney clutched her chest dramatically. “Omigod, this is worse than the divorce.”

Jeroboam, who had been silent, began to laugh. “I’m pretty stoked on the vegan cake idea, Court.”

“Thank you! Oh, and Party Planet can deliver tables, chairs, lights, decor, everything, early in the morning and then pick it up the next day. They did April’s quinceañera last year, and they are AMAZING.” She put the last piece of paper down triumphantly. “I’ve been doing a lot of research and these are the best deals in town, mom.”

Annette shook her head. “Fine, I will talk to these vendors. I’m not promising anything, though.”

“Thanks, mommy! And remember, we’re also saving money since Darienne and I did the invitations and placecards ourselves.”

“You spent three hundred bucks at Michael’s, Courtney. I don’t know how much money that saved.”

“Mommy...have I told you how beautiful you look today?” Courtney batted her eyelashes. “And so  _ young _ …”

“Go get dressed for school, Courtney.”

She kissed Annette on the cheek and departed from the kitchen, singing, “This will be the best party ever! Because I have the best mother!”

Jeroboam shook his head. “You’re getting so played.”

“I know,” Annette sighed.

-

Adore and Willam were the last to arrive at lunch; Fame and Pearl were deep in conversation about who knows what and Violet sat across from Trinity giving her answers to some homework that she didn’t do. 

“What’s up, guys?” Adore asked, plopping down in the grass next to Violet and Trinity. Willam sat against the tree butting his way into Fame and Pearl’s conversation. 

“Hey, Adore. Just trying to get this finished before class--heard Mrs. Davis is checking for correctness.” Trinity rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“And Violet's helping you. Aw, look who's being nice today,” Adore teased Violet, trying to elicit some kind of response from the girl. Violet had been ignoring Adore since the locker incident and she just wanted things to get back to normal between them. Or as normal as it can be.

Adore sighed when Violet stared at the paper in front of her. “Did you read the story at all Trin? He dies at the end,” Violet grabbed pencil from Trinity, erasing her answer.

“Lenny dies?!” 

“Yeah-” Adore started only to be interrupted by Violet.

“Maybe, you should have read the book. I don't even know why I'm helping you,” Violet passed the paper back.

“Because you love me and like to see me succeed in life,” Trinity flashed a smile and Violet playfully rolled her eyes.

“Never suggest such a thing.”

Adore let out a frustrated groan before flopping back onto the grass between the two girls, “Can you, like, stop acting like I don't exist.” Adore said, a pout on her lips, hazel eyes blinking at Violet.

“Fame.” Violet called over Adore.

“Yes.”

“Do you still have some grapes left?”

“Mhm,” Fame nodded ready to toss the ziplock to Violet. 

“I'll come get them.” Violet said, crawling over to the others.

Adore sat up on her elbows, watching Violet crawl away. Then looked up at Trinity who was shaking her head, “Can you talk to her?”

“I'll try, but you know how Violet is.”

-

The cast was scattered all over the place waiting their turn to get on the stage and go over blocking and lines. And Adore didn’t hesitate to find her way to where the other pink ladies sat in the back of the theater, plopping down beside Raja.  

“Hey,” Adore said softly, bright eyes admiring the beauty of the older girl.

“Sup,” Raja nodded, pulling the headphones off her ears. 

“You look good,” the words left Adore’s lips before she could stop them and her face reddened in turn.

Raja was wearing a Cyndi Lauper t-shirt under a frayed jean jacket, patches sewed carefully along the sleeves and front. Her caramel skin peeked through the rips in her jeans, her long dark hair was braided back, bangs swept to one side, and battered black boots giving her more of an edge and pulling the entire look together.

“I ‘look good’?” Raja raised a brow and Adore face grew redder but she nodded, because it was true.

“Thanks for the compliment but I threw this on in two minutes. You, look like you took some time getting ready this morning, though” Raja said, putting her feet up on the seat in front of her. 

Raja wasn't wrong, Adore had been spending more time in the mirror in the mornings than usual.

“Not really,” Adore lied, remembering how she kept messing up her eyeliner and nearly wanted to cry because her right eye wasn’t perfect. 

The smell of weed and Raja’s perfume had Adore’s stomach doing flips as she leaned in close; the music from her head phones echoed between them. 

“Well,  _ you  _ look good,” Raja looked over Adore, before moving to take her feet off the seat. 

“Thanks.” Adore tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Wanna go to the vending machine with me?” Raja asked. 

“Yeah.” Adore hurriedly stood up, the pair making their way out of the theatre. 

“Have you seen the jackets?” Raja asked as she put her money in the machine.

“No, have you?” Adore leaned against the machine as casually as possible.

“Yeah, I gotta show them to you when we get a chance.” Raja said, moving closer to Adore after grabbing her pack of skittles. “Maybe try them on to make sure they fit?” Raja suggested, fingering at Adore’s jacket, brown eyes staring intently into Adore’s.

Adore’s thoughts raced with possibilities, but she only nodded in response. “Uh, you wanna hang out later?” 

“Sorry,” Raja smacked her teeth, stepping back and opening the bag of skittles “Got work, but another time, okay?”

“Yeah,” Adore nodded. 

Once back in the theatre Raja put her headphones on Adore, going through her music seeing if the younger girl could name the songs from ear. 

“You don't know this one,” Raja teased.

“Yeah, I do. Give me a sec the song just started,” Adore smiled. 

“Let me see what part it's on,” Raja leaned in, her scent filling Adore’s senses again. Raja’s hand found a spot on Adore's thigh as she leaned toward her. Raja put her ear to the outside of the headphones and the pressure on Adore’s thigh made it hard for her to concentrate on the song. 

“If you haven't gotten it by now, then you're not going to get it,” Raja laughed, hand squeezing Adore’s thigh slightly. Adore turned to look at Raja, heart beat speeding up when she noticed how close they were to each other; noses nearly touching.

“Whatever, it's all stuff from before I was born and when I was like a baby,” Adore pulled the headphones off. 

“When you come to my place… I'm going to have to get you acquainted with some real music.”

-

Courtney walked back to her seat, trying not to watch Adore’s ridiculously obvious flirting. Frankly, she found Raja to be a little bit pretentious and full of herself, but Adore seemed to think she walked on water, so she was just keeping her opinions to herself.

It wouldn’t be so bad but she’d canceled plans with her twice in the last week, which irritated Courtney to no end. She couldn’t be totally sure that the last time had to do with Raja, but Courtney had her suspicions. She sighed, approaching Roy and Darienne, who were of course dutifully studying for a US History test while everyone else in the theatre was fucking around.

“You alright, babe?” Roy asked.

Courtney looked down at him and smiled sweetly. “Mmmhmm…” She ran a hand through his thick hair and settled into his lap, demanding attention.

Roy grinned, dimples deep in his cheeks, and went in for a long, slow kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Roy, when did Teddy Roosevelt start the National--” Darienne began and then looked up, rolling her eyes. “You guys, come on...”

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” Courtney asked coyly, batting her eyelashes.

Roy laughed and sucked on her pulse point, one hand trailing down her thigh. “Yes. And don’t stop.”

“You used to be a really responsible study partner, you know!” Darienne said.

Courtney giggled as Roy buried his face in her hair, giving Darienne an apologetic shrug. “Sorry.”

“Whatever. I guess I’ll just be ruining the curve by myself now.” Darienne flipped her hair and went back to her textbook.

Roy lifted his head, eyes blazing. “Fuck you, I’m still gonna ruin the curve. I’ll get a higher grade than you without even studying.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Twenty bucks says I beat your grade on Friday without cracking this book.”

“Deal. Give me the book.”

“You don’t trust me?” Roy clutched his chest in mock dismay.

“Not as far as I can throw you, Del Rio.”

“Hmph. Well, you’re smarter than I thought.” Roy handed over his textbook, chuckling.

-

“Knock knock…” Adore said, standing at Courtney’s back door.

Courtney pulled off her headphones, sweaty after just getting back from a run, and threw open the door. “Hiya babe, come in!”

“I’m just here to hand deliver the RSVP for the most ridiculous invitation I’ve ever received.”

Courtney clapped her hands, jumping up and down excitedly. “Did the glitter go everywhere?”

“Yes. You goddamned asshole.”

“Roy was so pissed. He was sitting on his unmade bed and now it’s like, in his sheets. And when I saw him there was even a piece of pink glitter in his eyelashes,” she doubled over laughing. “He said he’s gonna have his mom put a Santeria curse on me.”

“I’d support that.”

“Too bad she loves me!” Courtney giggled mischievously, then sat down at the table, sighing dreamily. “This party is going to be amazing. I almost feel bad for using the divorce to manipulate my parents into spending so much money…”

Adore laughed. “Almost, but not quite?” 

“Well, do you remember Kimmy’s sweet sixteen party, at the Hilton?! Come on! I deserve this!” Courtney pouted.

“Of course you do, princess. So...I wanted to ask you a question about the guest list.”

“Yes, I invited Pearl and Willam and no, I did not invite Violet.”

“Noted. But, I was wondering if I could invite Raja.”

Courtney stared at her for a moment, blinking rapidly.

“I mean, you know, we’ve been hanging out, and...things are...why do you look like that?”

“Because Raja has never even said one word to me.”

“Well…” Adore bit her lip. “Maybe, she can just be my plus one.”

“This party is about me, Adore. Why would you need a plus one?” Courtney whined.

“Uh..” Adore hesitated, knowing how Courtney got when it came to her birthday. She was the most important person that day and she’d fight anyone who said otherwise.

“Whatever,” Courtney finally sighed crossing her arms in annoyance.

“Whatever? So, I can-”

“Yeah, you can invite her, I guess. But I expect your present to be the best present I open at my party. I want to be wowed and everyone else to be jealous that you’re my best friend.” Courtney raised a brow challenging Adore. 

Adore let out a nervous chuckle at her friend’s ridiculousness. 

“Okay, yeah, it’ll be the best present you could ask for. I promise.” Adore leaned across the table planting a kiss on Courtney’s cheek. 

-

“Pearl, if you can do the school over here, I can work on the foreground,” Sasha said. 

“Sure!” Pearl settled down over by the corner as directed, arranging her brushes, chatting with Sasha about the plans for the other backdrops. She was especially excited about getting to take the lead for the drive-in, since Sasha had loved her sketches.

“Sasha! Did you know that the US History test is TOMORROW?!” Shea came running around the corner in a panic. She glanced down at Pearl and tried to regain her composure. “Hey Pearl.”

Pearl flashed a coy smile and Shea returned a shy grin.

“Yeah, hon, I know. Do you wanna come over and study later?”

“Uh, yeah, duh. And can I borrow your notes too?” Shea smiled charmingly at her friend.

Sasha laughed. “Sure. I’ll go get them.” She rose from the ground and walked over to her backpack.

Pearl looked up at Shea, standing with one hip cocked, head tilted. She was just so damn cute. “Shea, I love that dress. Where did you get it?”

“Oh, um...I made it.”

“You MADE it? Are you serious?” Pearl jumped up to examine it closer. “You are kidding me; this is incredible!” She ran a finger over the colorful fabric. 

Shea cleared her throat. “Thanks.” She took a small step back and Pearl wondered if she’d crossed some boundary.

“You know, I heard that they need someone else to do costumes. If you’re interested, I bet Thorgy would kiss your feet.” Pearl tried to give her a friendly, non-predatory, no-homo smile. 

“Cool, yeah, that’s…” Shea trailed off, looking into Pearl’s eyes, clearing her throat.

Sasha handed a red notebook to Shea, looking between them with an amused expression. “Here you go. I’ll be done here by 4:30.”

“Okay, thanks. See you later,” Shea said, quickly taking the notebook and bolting.

“Something I said?” Pearl asked.

Sasha laughed. “Don’t take it personally.”

-

“So, mother,” Courtney skipped into the kitchen, a sly smile on her face and a piece of paper in hand. 

“Courtney, please don’t tell me-”

“Just a few last minute things that I  _ must _ have for my party.” she held the list out for her mom to take, but Annette only glared at the paper. 

“Come one. It’s not bad, I promise,” Courtney waved the paper in front of her face, coaxing her to take it out of her hand. 

With a sigh Annette took the paper from Courtney, folding it up.

“Wait, what are you doing, look at it.”

“I will, when I have time.” Annette assured. 

“What’s more important than your baby girl’s sweet sixteen?” Courtney crossed her arms.

“Courtney don’t start,” Annette squinted at Courtney. 

“Ever since you and dad finalized your divorce, it’s been like I don’t even matter,” Courtney eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered for affect. 

“You know that’s not true,” Annette sighed, knowing Courtney’s tactics, but couldn’t help feeling the guilt that would eat her alive if Courtney didn’t have the birthday she wanted. “Let me see what you wrote.”

“Two cakes  _ and _ an ice cream cart,” she looked up with wide eyes. 

“We’re doing the vegan cake from Sweet Pea, plus I want a regular chocolate cake for everyone else and an ice cream cart for people who don’t like cakes plus it’s cute and fun and the awning matches my color scheme.” Courtney smiled and Annette rolled her eyes. 

“You’ll get the vegan cake and one or the other; not both,” she said before she continued reading. “Smoke machines, strobe lights? Disco balls? Courtney--”

“They are just little add-ons to the lighting package! It’ll make the dance floor sooo much more fun, Mommy, please!”

“Balloon arch? Confetti cannons? A photographer AND videographer? Do you want a clown too?” Annette murmured under her breath, but Courtney heard her mother and only rolled her eyes. 

“Mom, we need production value, and the photographer is to capture the memories, it’s going to be such a special day.”

“We can all take pictures. I have a camera, and so does your father, and Jeroboam, plus I’ll borrow the video camera from Bonnie. And doesn’t your friend Thorgy take beautiful pictures?”

“Yeah, but that’s not as good as a professionals.”

“Whatever,” her mother shook her head.

“Keep going,” Courtney waved her hand. Her mother grew silent as she continued to read the list.

“Okay, Courtney. No!” Annette slapped the paper on the counter, wanting to get it out of her hands as quick as possible causing Courtney to frown. 

“What?”

“No spray tan, no teeth whitening! Even if we had that kind of money, which we don’t, that stuff is full of toxic chemicals.”

“But, mom, it’s winter and I’m so pasty, I need a tan!” she whined.

“I said NO! And I’m not hiring a professional makeup artist, or hairstylist either. Kimmy can do your hair and makeup. I don’t have the money for this stuff and you know it.”

“What about daddy?” Courtney asked. Did she know her list was a bit much, yes, but did she think it was unreasonable, no.

“Pick out three things that you really want from this and then I’ll call your father,” she slid the paper across the counter to Courtney. 

“Mommy!”

“Courtney. Don’t.”

They glared at each other, before finally Courtney decided to give in. 

“I’ll rewrite the list.” 

“Thank you, I’ll call your dad.”

-

Fingers intertwined with Roy, Courtney made her way to her locker going on and on about her plans for the party in a couple weeks. 

“I already have it narrowed down between three outfits that I might wear for my party. I just can’t figure out which one would be the best one,” Courtney pouted.

“You’ll look beautiful in any outfit you choose,” Roy leaned in, placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“You haven’t even seen the outfits. How would you know?” 

“That’s because you won’t let me and you’re the most beautiful girl no matter what you wear,” Roy smiled, tugging Courtney’s hand, pulling her into his chest as they walked up to Courtney’s locker.  

All Courtney had been able to talk about for the last week is party plans and Roy found it absolutely endearing how adamant she was on making sure everything was less no than perfect. His only job so far was too make sure she didn’t stress herself out and to find the perfect birthday gift for her, which was stressful in its own right. 

“Thank you,” Courtney said stopping in front of her locker before pulling Roy into a sweet kiss, “but you’re no help right now. I just have to decide on what color I want to wear and then it’ll really narrow it down. Everyone else will be wearing black and white so that means I need to pick the perfect color to POP compared to everyone else.” Courtney continued as she unlocked her locker. 

“I thought you’re wearing pink.”

“Oh my god, do you know how many shades of pink there are?” she rolled her eyes. “I mean- OHMYGOD!” Courtney squealed as she opened her locker, startling Roy. 

“What!? What’s wrong?” Roy pulled the locker door open wider to see a black box decorated with glittery numbers saying “1996” sitting on top of a note. His brows furrowed in confusion as Courtney bounced on her feet in excitement. 

She grabbed the box out of her locker and opened it, another squeal leaving her before she closed the box, looking up at Roy with teary green eyes. She reopened the box a big smile spreading across her face as she ran her finger over the pretty silver brush and pulled out a familiar bright red hair bow and slipped it onto her wrist. 

_ - _

_ Courtney sat at the table watching her mother take the cookies out of the oven, sitting them aside to cool down.  _

_ “Are we going to take allll the cookies over there?” Courtney asked, blinking up at her mother hoping that she would let her keep a few for herself; it had been her idea to bake cookies for the new neighbors instead of the lasagna Annette wanted to take over, secretly hoping that she’d get some cookies too.    _

_ “We’ll keep a few here, since you were so helpful today,” Annette said taking her mittens off, “Now go wash up while the cookies cool down .” _

_ Courtney skipped down the sidewalk, excited to be the first one to meet the new family out of all of her friends.  _

_ “Does the new neighbors have kids?” Courtney asked. _

_ “Well, I saw a boy a little older than you and I saw a little girl around your age, when they were still moving yesterday.” _

_ “I’ll ring the doorbell!” Courtney yelled, running up to the door and pressing the button. _

_ “Just once,” Annette swatted Courtney’s hand away from the doorbell as she went to push it again. _

_ Courtney mimicked her mother smiling wide when the door swung open to reveal a woman with dyed curly blonde hair and a young girl hiding behind the woman’s leg.  _

_ “Hi! I’m Annette and this is my daughter, Courtney. We thought we’d welcome you to the neighborhood with some homemade cookies.” Annette held out the container. _

_ “They’re vegan!” Courtney added smiling up at the woman.  _

_ “Thank you! Vegan cookies, wow. Never had them before.” Bonnie gave a tight smile, taking the cookies from Annette. _

_ “There really really good,” Courtney said, addressing the girl behind the woman’s leg more than the woman herself, hoping that they would like the cookies as much as she did.  _

_ “This is really appreciated. I’m Bonnie, and this is my baby girl Adore and my other two--Adrian and Angelica are still helping unpack,” Bonnie said.  _

_ Courtney smiled at Adore wiggling her fingers at the dark haired girl. She couldn’t see much of her as she peaked at Courtney from between Bonnie’s legs; but the bright red bow wrapped around the girl’s ponytail caught Courtney’s attention and she had an urge to tug it.   _

_ Courtney was shaken from her thoughts as Annette’s hand on her shoulder guided her into the house.  _

_ “Adore why don’t you and Courtney go play,” Bonnie suggested and headed into the kitchen with her mother behind her.  _

_ “I really like your bow. It’s so pretty, I don’t have any bows,” Courtney said reaching to tug at the bow, but Adore moved out of her reach causing Courtney to frown for a moment until she saw a big smile spread across Adore’s face.  _

_ “Do you want to go upstairs and see my other stuff? I have so many bows,” Adore touched her own before turning to run up the stairs and Courtney followed. _

_ - _

She closed the box sitting it back in her locker and picked up the card that the box had sat on. 

“Uh, so who is it from,” Roy asked even though he was ninety-nine percent sure he knew who it was from. 

Courtney ignored him as she read the card: 

**Remember my favorite red bow I used to always wear? When we first met you’d beg me to let you wear it. When I finally gave in, you lost it the next day. I can’t believe we stayed friends after that. :p It must be because you were the only one who had patience for my “tender headed bullshit,” to quote my lovely mother. This is gift 1 of 10, for our 10 years of friendship. -Dory**

_ - _

_ Courtney watched Adore whimper, grit her teeth and stomp her feet as Bonnie detangled her hair. _

_ “It's okay, Dory.” Courtney said softly, hating to see Adore like this. She Courtney sat in front of Adore, trying to distract her from the brush running through her hair. _

_ When Adore let out a cry as, the brush snagged on a particular knot, tears started to fall from Adore’s eyes and Courtney leaped forward and pulled Adore into a tight hug. _

_ Bonnie shook her head, finding the whole scene adorable and over dramatic. “She'll be fine, Courtney.” Bonnie assured. _

_ When the girls didn't let go of each other Bonnie decide to send Courtney off, “Courtney, can you be an angel and go get Adore's big red bow out of my bathroom for me.” _

_ Courtney nodded, peeling away from Adore running to get the bow, knowing that it was Adore's favorite and wanting to get back to her as soon as possible.  _

_ Running as fast as her little legs could carry she burst through Bonnie's bedroom door then bathroom. Grabbing the red bow on the counter, Courtney hesitated admiring the brightness of it before Adore’s yelp from downstairs pulled her out of her thoughts, causing her to spring back into action. _

_ Passing the bow to Bonnie Courtney plopped back down in front of a crying Adore. “Hold my hand, Dory.” Courtney said shoving her hand towards Adore and they stayed like that until Adore’s hair was finished. _

-

“Babe, are you crying?” Roy wrapped his arms around Courtney. 

“No,” she sniffed, “I just really miss that red bow,” she turned around to face him.

_ Fuck  _ he thought, he completely forgot that he was going to be going up against Adore for the title of best gift. Bestfriend vs Boyfriend. 

Around the corner, Adore watched Courtney’s emotional reaction to her gift with a satisfied smirk.  _ Nailed it. _

_ - _

_ “Dory, pretty pleasssseee,” Courtney begged hugging Adore tight.  _

_ All Courtney wanted was to wear Adore’s red bow, when her Grandma Muriel came to visit tomorrow, but Adore didn't want Courtney to wear it because it was hers. _

_ “No,”  Adore huffed. _

_ “But I promise to bring it back,” Courtney pouted, blinking those wide green eyes.  _

_ Adore crossed her arms red bow tight in her hand. Courtney smiled mischievously hand inching toward Adore's. She gripped the tip of the bow and tried to lightly tug it out of Adore’s hand.  _

_ “No, Courtney!” Adore yelled, hopping off the couch. Crossing her arms and turning her nose up. _

_ “Pretty please! With cherries on top,” Courtney bottom lip quivered, her feelings hurt that Adore was being so mean to her to today. “I thought you were my best friend.” _

_ “I am.” Adore uncrossed her arms nodding. _

_ “No you're not because you won't let me wear your bow.” Courtney pouted. _

_ Hurt was evident on Adore’s face at Courtney's statement of no longer being best friends. She looked down at the red bow that she had taken off her hair earlier and contemplated her options. The red bow was hers and it was her favorite. She also liked being Courtney's best friend; they played together all the time with the other kids, watched movies and did everything together.  _

_ She was scared Courtney would try to keep her bow, but she didn't want to stop being Courtney's best friend. _

_ “Okay,” she sighed, “you can wear it.” Adore held the bow to Courtney, who squealed in delight attacking Adore in a tight hug sending them both to the ground. _

-

“Here hold this,” Courtney shoved the box and the card into Roy's hands. She raked her hair high above her head like she’d do on game day and wrapped the bow around her ponytail. 

As Courtney fixed her hair, Roy noticed Adore moving toward them from the lockers behind them. Eyes wide in surprise that he hadn't noticed her there earlier he moved to the side as Adore snuck up behind Courtney, wrapping her arms around his girlfriend’s waist.

“P.S. I'm still a little bitter about you losing my bow, even though your mom bought both of us replacements after you lost mine.” Adore snickered as Courtney squealed for the third time that day, turning around and throwing her arms around her neck.

“I didn't do it on purpose,” Courtney pouted, and Roy cleared his throat. Adore immediately noticed the intimacy of their position and stepped back.

Courtney, distracted by the surprise, only turned back to the locker.

“Does it look good?” she asked straightening it out, trying to look in the small locker mirror.

“Looks amazing,” Adore smiled.

“It looks perfect,” Roy nodded, before shooting Adore a quick glare, wracking his brain for the perfect gift to beat Adore’s.


	19. We Go Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance is in season and as Courtney’s big day approaches, Adore continues to spoil her, and some people appreciate this more than others...

As the recording of “Greased Lightning” finished for the second time, the boys all sighed and sat down. “Can we please take a break?” Bob asked.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea,” Roy agreed. “Besides, I could really use some advice.”

“I already taught your girlfriend everything I know, Del Rio,” Willam offered, settling against the wall and stretching out his legs.

“Not like that. It’s just that Adore is doing this whole ‘ten presents for ten years of friendship’ thing you just know they are all gonna be super deep and meaningful and Courtney CRIED at the first one and I have to think of something better. I cannot let Adore Delano beat me here.”

Bob laughed. “Okay, well, how about diamonds?”

“I’m also not a fucking millionaire, you idiot.”

“Okay, then how about a real sexy thong and some condoms?”

“Yeah, great idea, Bob. I’m gonna give her condoms and a thong in front of her MOTHER. You’re a genius.”

“You’re the genius that asked me for advice.”

“Anyone else? Jamin? Please?” Roy begged.

“Don’t ask me. My ex is a cunt who broke my heart.”

“Well, actually, you cheated on her, but potato potahto, I guess.”

Jamin scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Will? Come on, you hang out with all girls, you must have an idea.”

“I saw these really killer thigh high boots the other day. You should get those for her. Size 12.” He fluttered his lashes up at Roy, pursing his lips seductively.

“I hate all of you,” Roy moaned, resting his head against the wall. “Fucking Adore, she’s totally gonna win. I hate her too.”

Bob scoffed. “Roy, you’ve known Courtney longer than Adore has. You should be using that to your advantage.”

“That’s...true…” Roy considered this. “You know what, you’re right, Bob. Thank you!”

-

Courtney sat beside Roy in the front row of the theatre, watching the girls do the sleepover scene. They were working on Adore’s solo, “Freddy My Love,” and she was enjoying watching her friend ham it up. Mrs. Maguire was encouraging her to play around, going into the audience to “flirt” with people.

Adore pranced over to where she and Roy were sitting and shimmied her shoulders, then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Courtney giggled.

“Yes, we know Courtney’s cute. Now try it with Roy,” Mrs. Maguire urged.

“You want me to give  _ Roy _ a lap dance? Um, first of all, VOMIT--” Adore began.

“Thanks,” said Roy.

Adore rolled her eyes. “And second, I’m gay, so I’m pretty sure you asking me to do that is like, a crime against nature?”

Mrs. Maguire laughed. “I said FLIRT with him, Adore, not give him a lap dance. Like blow him a kiss or wink at him when you walk by. No touching required.”

“Oh.”

“Also, I am aware that you’re gay. We’re all very proud. But your character is straight.”

Adore smirked. “See, I’m not so sure about that.”

“You’re telling me that you think Marty is gay? The character with 40 boyfriends?” Mrs. Maguire raised her eyebrows.

“Well that’s exactly it! She has FORTY boyfriends! So she’s obviously not very romantically minded with these boys, is she? I mean, she’s just using them for like, presents and money. She’s just kind of...using the assets she has at her disposal.”

Courtney laughed. “She’s an ingenious business person, actually.”

“Exactly!”

Mrs. Maguire tapped her foot. “So we’re playing Marty as a lesbian?”

“I mean, her name is Marty. Come on.”

“Alright, alright. Proceed.” Mrs. Maguire laughed.

Adore raised her fists in triumph and then looked down at Courtney. “Get ready for a lap dance,” she said with a wink.

“I was born ready!” Courtney giggled.

Roy shot her a dirty look.

“What?!” she leaned her head on his shoulder, batting her eyelashes.

As rehearsal wrapped up, and the kids gathered their things, Adore sidled up to Courtney, slipping a wrapped package into her hands. Courtney looked up at her with a beaming smile, happiness filling her chest.

Adore grinned, knowing she was scoring extra points by giving her the gift in front of everyone, as the blonde excitedly unwrapped the slim box, emblazoned with the numbers “1997” in glitter. Inside, it contained a simple slip of paper, a rubbing of their names from the wall of Adore’s tree house.

-

_ “Come on!” Adore shrieked, dragging Courtney by the wrist, not even letting her swallow the cereal she’d just shoveled into her mouth. _

_ “Alright, alright,” Courtney giggled, stumbling after her into the bright morning light and following her into her backyard, where she proudly showed off what had to be the most beautiful tree house Courtney had ever seen. “WOW!” _

_ “I know, right!” Adore ran up to the ladder, pulling Courtney along. _

_ They both scrambled up the ladder excitedly. Inside was even cooler than outside. Beanbag chairs, built-in cupboards, art supplies all ready to decorate it and make it their own...Courtney would be 100% jealous if it wasn’t for the next words that left Adore’s mouth. _

_ “And I mean, I know it’s in my backyard, but it’s basically OUR treehouse, ya know? I mean, ‘cause you’re my best friend. It wouldn’t be any fun without you.” _

_ Courtney lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Adore’s shoulders happily. “It’s the best house ever and you’re the best friend ever.” _

_ Without any warning, two heads popped up through the trapdoor. Roy and Bob. Ugh. Adore shrieked and slammed the door shut, nearly hitting them. “NO BOYS ALLOWED!” _

_ “OW! ADORE!!” Bob yelled. “YOU POOP HEAD!” _

_ “Jesus CHRIST, Adore, we just wanted to see it! What the FUCK!” Roy bellowed. _

_ Adore stuck her head out the window. “Next week maybe, this week is girls only. Sorry!” _

_ Courtney giggled and pulled her down onto one of the bean bags, cuddling together. _

-

Courtney gazed at the rubbing, eyes misty. “Remember how we wanted to carve our names but no one would give us a knife so we had to steal the screwdriver from your mom’s toolbox?”

Adore nodded, giggling, and kissed her on the forehead. “And no one lost any fingers.”

Roy huffed. “Dude, you're making me look bad with this sentimental stuff,” he whined.

“Sorry,  _ bro _ ,” Adore replied with a smirk.

Courtney giggled. “I guess you’ll just have to try harder, babe.”

He crossed his arms. “And I’m still a little peeved about that ‘no boys allowed’ stuff.”

“Well, maybe if you didn’t bathe in Old Spice, I’d have let you in,” Adore commented, flipping her hair.

“Old Spice smells good,” Roy defended, then turned to Courtney. “You like it, right babe?”

“Totally,” Courtney assured him, cutting her eyes at Adore slightly, both of them laughing.

-

“Hey, Shea. Glad you took my advice.” Pearl pulled a chair next to her sewing machine and leaned casually on the table.

“Hey, Pearl,” Shea flashed her signature coy smile before going back to her work.

“Whatcha makin’?”

“A dress.”

“What kind of dress, Shea?”

“The kind that requires concentration, Pearl,” Shea quipped, with a hair toss and some side eye, trying to hide the mischievous glimmer in her eyes that told Pearl how much she was enjoying their interaction.

“Oh, well in that case...see you later, Shea.”

“Bye, Pearl.” Shea continued to concentrate on the sewing machine, not looking up until the last second, when Pearl paused in the doorway, tossing a wink over her shoulder. She quickly looked back down, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

-

“Okay, everyone, please settle. We’ve just heard that there were no fatalities and all injuries were superficial, but we need to remain on lockdown while the police finish casing the school. So just sit tight, alright?” Mr. Harris was trying to maintain a semblance of order in the classroom after a shooting in the parking lot had lead to a lockdown.

“Ughhh, this suuucks,” April whined. “I just finally heard from my brother, of course the asshole didn’t respond for like 30 minutes so I thought he was dead for the last half hour.” She shook her head. “He said it’s between the Cambodians and the South Americans.”

“Great, I guess I should call my brother,” said Violet, “Hopefully he’s not headed to Juvie.”

Pearl looked at Courtney, shaking her head. “It’s so awkward to be white in these situations, huh?”

“Actually, I’m a quarter Brazilian,” Courtney replied.

Adore’s head snapped up from her phone, where she’d been texting her cousins. “Courtney, there is serious gang violence going on. Shut the fuck up with that Brazil bullshit.”

Courtney slouched a little, whispering, “Sorry.”

“Oh, leave her alone, Adore. No one’s dead.”

“Yeah, THIS time,” Adore said.

“I said I’m sorry! I know it’s serious. I’m sorry.” Courtney reached for Adore’s hand. “Are your cousins all okay?”

Adore sighed. “Yeah. Luckily they barely come to class, so…” Adore reached down into her bag, pulling out a box. “While we’re trapped here, might as well make the most of it…”

Courtney took the box, which had “1998” written on it, and opened it, smiling. “Thanks, Dory.” Inside, it was filled with candy - Fun Dip, Sour Patch Kids, Tootsie Roll Pops, Pixie Stix, Pop Rocks. She clapped her hands, squealing. “Alright, who wants a sugar rush?!”

-

_ “Be quiet,” Adore shushed a giggly Courtney as they crawled past Bonnie, who was napping on the couch, and into the kitchen. _

_ “Sorry,” Courtney smiled, as they stood up, Adore flicking on the kitchen light. _

_ Adore lead Courtney to the cupboard, trying to quietly opened the door in hopes that the squeaky bolts wouldn't wake Bonnie. _

_ “We went to the store yesterday and bought so much candies and cookies and chips.” Adore said excitedly. _

_ Adore looked back at the kitchen entrance before climbing up the shelves. Courtney watched mouth agape, before spinning around, the thrill of sneaking candy making it hard for her to stand still. _

_ “Here,” Adore tried to whisper-yell as she threw the candy down from the bucket. _

_ Courtney laughed in delight as she tried and failed to catch the candy. Adore jumped down landing with a loud thump. _

_ “Adore?” Bonnie's voice caused both the girls to freeze in place, “Is that you in the kitchen, Dory?” _

_ Courtney covered her mouth, scared that they’d been caught. _

_ “Uh… Yes. I’m getting water,” Adore tried her best to sound like she wasn’t stealing candy. _

_ “Okay, baby… Just keep it down.” Bonnie replied, sleepily. _

_ “Yes ma’am.” _

_ - _

_ Candy wrappers were scattered across the tree house. Adore was splayed across a bean bag listening to the crackling of pop rocks in her mouth and Courtney leg shook as she dipped the stick into the sugary powder, mouth stained blue. _

_ “This is soooo good!” Courtney said, wiggling in her spot. _

_ Adore smiled as her best friend continued to do a little dance, “Did you try this? It pops in your mouth.” _

_ Courtney’s expression turned into one of confusion and shock, “Pops!?” _

_ “Yeah,” Adore nodded, scooting over to Courtney, “say awww.” Adore said as she poured a few pop rocks into Courtney’s mouth. _

_ She burst into laughter as Courtney let out a squeak of delight, green eyes going wide. “More more more!” _

-

“Omigod, you were such a little hyperactive crackass when you ate all that sugar. You know what, this was a terrible idea, give me that candy back…” Adore said, reaching for the box.

“NO!” Courtney shrieked, holding it out of her reach. “It’s my birthday and I WANT CANDY!”

“Nope, I changed my mind…” Adore lunged forward, and the two girls laughed as they started play wrestling, Courtney holding fistfuls of the candy in her hands trying to shove a lollipop into Adore’s mouth. “It’s mine, you bitch!” she laughed.

Pearl glanced up with a grin on her face, and caught Violet’s eye, the brunette looking as irritated as ever by Courtney and Adore’s weird dynamic. She suppressed a small laugh, reaching over to the open box and taking a package of candy, then walking over to Violet’s seat.

“Hey, Vies. Found some candy with your name on it. Wanna share?” She held up the package of Sour Patch Kids.

“Hilarious,” Violet said drily.

Pearl opened the candy and perched on Violet’s desk. “Would you lighten up? Come on…” she held out the open package.

“You know, you’re not nearly as cute as you think you are,” Violet commented, taking a few of the sour candies with an eyeroll.

“Oh yeah? And how cute am I?” Pearl asked, fluttering her lashes.

“Go fuck yourself…” Violet pushed her off the desk.

Pearl laughed and blew her a kiss. “See you later, muffin. Always a pleasure.”

-

“Hey, Adore what’s up?” Raja asked as Adore slid into the booth across from her, grabbing the plate of pizza that Raja pushed towards her. Adore loved that Raja worked at Cici’s Pizza because it meant free pizza for Adore and she was not one to turn down free pizza.

“Hey. I was wondering if you had any plans for next weekend?” Adore asked, picking at the cheese of her pizza a bit nervous.

“It depends what day and time,” Raja shrugged, biting into her slice of pizza.

“Well, Courtney’s having a party on Saturday...”

“Who’s Courtney?” Raja asked, nose scrunched up in confusion.

“My best friend,” Adore was slightly taken aback that Raja wasn’t familiar with the lively blonde, “The blonde who I was suppose to hang out with the first day the pink ladies hung out together.” Adore tried to jog Raja’s memory, but she only shook her head.

“The one who I gave the present to at rehearsal the other day.”

“Oh, is she dating the guy who’s playing Danny?”

“Yeah… she’s dating Roy.” The tone in Adore’s voice changed. Maybe inviting Raja wasn’t the smartest idea.

“Mmm, nah. I think I might be busy, but if  _ you _ want to hang out after then just text me and let me know, okay?” Raja smiled, looking at Adore with those hypnotizing brown eyes.

The butterflies fluttered in her stomach and Adore nodded, she figured that Courtney’s party wasn’t exactly Raja’s style, but it hadn’t hurt to ask.

-

Trinity and Fame laid spread across Violet’s bed staring down at the dark haired girl as she stretched her legs; complaining about school and school related things.

“When is your next recital?” Trinity asked changing the subject, fingers drumming against the frame of Violet’s bed.

“In May.” Violet said switching to the other leg.

“We're all going again?”

“Maybe,” Violet shrugged, “If I want to get you all tickets.”

Trinity rolled her eyes, before looking over to Fame, raising an eyebrow posing a silent question. Fame shrugged and nodded at Trinity.

“So, can we talk about the elephant in the room,” Fame said twirling her hair around her fingers.

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that,” Violet sat back on her hands a smirk on her lips.

“Fuck you!” Fame laughed, throwing a pillow at Violet.

“I’m kidding. You’re incredibly beautiful.” She smiled sweetly at Fame.

“Well, I wasn’t going to bring it up but since Fame did… let’s talk about it.” Trinity sat up, folding her legs under herself.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Violet said, moving into a split and stretching forward.

“You and-”

“Adore,” Fame finished for Trinity.

“Who?” Violet asked, staying in her position to avoid looking at either of the girls.

Trinity and Fame glance at each other concerned apparent on both their faces.

“Don't play dumb, just tell us what happened.”

“You were there, Trin. She told us,  _ nothing _ happened.” Violet stood up, grabbing the stray pillow and tossing it back onto the bed.

“That’s what Adore said, but from the way that you’re acting it was more than just nothing.” Trinity rolled her eyes at Violet’s stubbornness.

“I’m not acting like anything,” Violet shot back. “Nothing's wrong.”

“We’re just trying to solve whatever this is between you two, because lunch is starting to get a bit awkward for everyone,” Trinity snapped back.

“Yeah…” Fame nodded.

Violet crossed her arms, looking down at her carpet with sudden interest, before finally sighing, “Fine whatever, it won’t be awkward at lunch anymore.”

“Good, as long as you and Adore are still friends, the group--” Fame started.

“I didn’t say we were friends.” Violet said pointedly, gaining groans of frustration from both the girls.

-

Courtney sat at her desk, half heartedly working on her English essay while exchanging pictures of possible ideas for the centerpieces via AIM with Darienne, who was the queen of crafting. She’d already helped her with the invitations and was turning out to be a real lifesaver.

Courtney turned her head when she heard knocking on the window, puzzled to see Adore’s face pressed up against the glass. “Let me in!”

Courtney walked over to the window and opened it, giggling. “What are you doing?” She helped her wiggle through the window.

“I was trying to--OW! Be like, cute and it sort of relates to the present, but it would have been a lot more dramatic if you weren’t on the ground floor.”

Courtney laughed and helped her up off the carpet, taking the offered present, labeled “1999.” She opened it to reveal a DVD of  _ Dawson’s Creek _ , and burst out laughing. “Okay, I get the window thing now. Thank you.”

They moved to sit on the bed. Adore grinned. “Remember how our parents found out that they like, talked about masturbation in the first episode and so they thought it was inappropriate and didn’t let us watch, and so we had to secretly tape it and watch in your sister’s room?”

“Yes! Which was totally hypocritical because like, masturbation was a frequent dinner table conversation in my house. God, my family is so embarrassing.”

Adore laughed. “The worst.”

“Seriously.”

“Does your mom still try to talk to you about--”

“No, thank goodness, but she did ask me if I thought she should wax her vagina last week. Like I’m supposed to know what’s trendy in vagina grooming.”

“Oh my GOD, Annette.”

“I was like ‘I’m pretty sure that’s a personal decision, mom, and I support whatever choice you make.’”

“I’d have probably left the room and not talked to her for a month.”

“Well she accosted me in the dressing room while we were buying my outfit for the party! So...but at least she let me get the dress I wanted.” Courtney grinned.

“Was it really worth it?” Adore grimaced.

“You’ll have to tell me.” Courtney rolled over, laughing, chin resting on her arms. “So what are you up to tonight?”

“Uhh...I’m supposed to be hanging out with Raja later, when she gets off work.”

“Has anything...happened with her?” Courtney asked tentatively.

Adore groaned, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest. “Ugh, no, and it’s driving me NUTS. Like...I like her so much, and I think she likes me too, but then...sometimes I think it’s all in my head. I feel so stupid.”

Courtney swallowed, ignoring the strange feeling in her stomach whenever she thought about her best friend with the beautiful senior. “It’s not all in your head,” she said softly. “She definitely likes you.”

“Then what is TAKING SO LONG?!” Adore whined. “I mean, it’s not like I wanted a fucking Valentine, but why isn’t she making any moves?”

Courtney tilted her head. “Why does she have to make the moves?”

Adore looked at her. “Well...I mean…I don't know. Cause she's the grown up.”

Courtney raised an eyebrow. “Dude.”

“Good point.” Adore giggled. “I guess I better put up or shut up.”

“Guess so.” Courtney bit her lip.

Adore sat up. “I should probably get going.”

“Wanna use the door?”

“Well, that depends. What are the odds that Annette’s gonna ask me about pussy waxing on my way out?”

“Well. You’re a lesbian, so she’ll probably really value your opinion in this area. So...thirty percent?” Courtney grinned.

“I’ll risk the window.”

Courtney laughed and stood up. “I’ll give you a boost.”

-

Courtney paced around her room with a clipboard, talking to Darienne on the phone. “Yeah, so Thorgy and I finished the video yesterday and he’s gonna film the party and edit that together too. He’s a real lifesaver, actually. My mom did thankfully cave on the still photographer, but she’s making me hire this guy that’s like her friend’s son in film school so hopefully he doesn’t fuck it up...Yeah, I know.”

Roy reached for her hand as she passed him, but she shook him off.

“No, Jeroboam is taking care of that. My mom’s boyfriend. He’s proving very useful.” Courtney laughed. “I know, it’s really helpful that she’s dating a guy 15 years younger than her right now. Can you come over tomorrow to finish the place cards and centerpieces and stuff? I’m finally done with the seating chart. That took FOREVER.”

Roy attempted contact again, this time crawling towards her when she sat down on the bed, trailing his fingers up her back.

“Thanks, Dari. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.” Courtney hung up the phone, then consulted her clipboard with a furrowed brow.

“Hey, babe…”

“Yeah?” Courtney pulled a pen out of her hair and wrote a note down on the clipboard.

“Maybe you could like, take a break from the party stuff for a little bit?” He flashed his dimples at her.

Courtney looked up at him with an irritated expression, sighing. “Roy, I really don’t think you understand how many details there are to worry about. I still have to finish the song list for Tomas, and make all the centerpieces, and make the shopping lists for Costco for the drinks and supplies and I know I’m gonna forget something and what if something goes wrong--”

Roy held up his hands. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry. I just thought we could relax for like, a minute.” He leaned forward to kiss her shoulder and she swatted him away. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Do you want to leave?” Courtney asked.

He looked up at the ceiling, muttering a silent prayer, and then said, “I am trying to be here for you, but it feels like I’m just annoying you.”

Courtney bit her lip. “Maybe you could be here for me without making me feel like I’m neglecting you because I’m not making out with you every second.”

“Well...but you are neglecting me,” he said, attempting another charming smile, hands sliding around her waist.

“Roy!” Courtney threw up her hands.

“One kiss…”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re so irritating.”

“I know, my persistence is my best quality.”

Courtney leaned over and kissed him quickly. “There, happy now?”

“No, because I’m an addict and you’re my drug…”

Courtney crossed her arms and glared at him, looking at his pouty lips and finally breaking into a smile, tossing her clipboard down and climbing on top of him. “You’re impossible, you know that?”

“I know, but that’s why you love me, right?”

She rolled her eyes again. “I guess…” He tickled her ribs and she laughed, squirming, until she was gasping for breath and begging for him to stop.

“Hey…”

“What?”

Roy took her face in his hands. “Happy almost birthday.”

Courtney smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

-

_ COURTNEY: Are you home? Just got out of practice. _

_ ADORE: Nope, at Raja’s. Srry _

_ COURTNEY: I was really hoping we could hang out today : ( _

_ COURTNEY: Could use your help with last minute planning for my birthday party. _

_ ADORE: Thought you’d have everything together by now. _

_ COURTNEY: ...k _

_ ADORE: Look under your bed. _

Courtney couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face as she dropped to the ground, looking under her bed. She pulled out a decorated box, “2000” written across it in gold glitter. Courtney tore the top off, eager to see what her present was. A mixed of emotions flowed through her, but she couldn’t help but laugh with joy as she pulled out a silver plastic necklace, the word “BABY” in sparkly block letters. The note simply said:

**Darienne was right. You should have been Baby. And I should have been Ginger. You’re a cunt.**

She laughed and sat the box on her bed, grabbing her phone.

_ COURTNEY: FUCK YOU I’M NOT BABY! I’M GINGER 4 LYYYYYYFE _

_ ADORE: so when you said I would be Ginger next time, that was a lie? _

_ COURTNEY: duh _

_ ADORE: CUNT _

_ COURTNEY: lolz _

_ COURTNEY: Although...this does give me a perfectly wonderful idea for the party… _

_ ADORE: I’m afraid to ask. _

_ COURTNEY: MWAHAHAHA _

_ ADORE: See you tomorrow? _

_ COURTNEY: K. _

-

_ ADORE: Outside _

A minute later the door flung open and Manila Luzon was smiling at her, “Hey, girl! We’re up stairs,” the older girl turned leading her into Raja’s house. Adore’s brows furrowed as she closed the door behind her. When Raja invited her over to watch a movie she thought it would just be the two of them. Adore had yet to properly meet any of Raja’s friends, other than Manila who came over once while they were hanging out to take back a dress that she’d left over.

Adore followed Manila up the stairs the girl complaining about how they’d yet to choose a movie to watch because Raven was being difficult.

“She’s always bitching and it’s makes things a lot harder than it should be,” Manila groaned pushing open Raja’s bedroom door.

“Fuck you!” Raven said, “I’m not watching  _ Mean Girls _ for the billionth time,” Raven rolled her bright blue contact eyes before shuffling through the stack of DVDs in her lap.  Raven sat on the floor in front of Raja’s bed, where she was joined by Manila. A plumper girl with bleached hair and dark eyebrows sat in the chair at Raja’s desk clicking through her phone. Adore hovered in the doorway when she saw Raja laying on her bed--head in Carmen’s lap. Adore was somewhat familiar with the dark-eyed junior, since she’d dated Roy back when they were all in Junior High. Although she’d gotten a lot taller and more beautiful since then. Damn.

“Hey,” Adore said with a small wave of her hand. Manila looked up at her with a smile, Carmen gave a small wave back, the girl at Raja's desk only glanced up from her phone and Raven continued looking for a movie completely ignoring Adore.

Raja raised up from Carmen's lap, “Hey,” she smiled. “You can lie on my bed and watch the movie.” Raja patted the bed maneuvering so Adore could have some room.

“Don’t you think it’s a little crowded with all three of us?” Carmen's nose wrinkled.

“Be a doll and move over, or I’ll make you sit on the floor!” When Carmen crossed her arms, turning up her nose, Raja started to tickle Carmen's side causing her to yelp and burst into a fit of laughter.

Adore made her way to sit on the end of Raja's bed, trying to ignore the burning jealousy in her chest. Even though she was ninety-six point five seven percent sure that Carmen was straight, watching Raja be so physical with the pretty girl made the wheels turn in Adore’s head. They've been hanging out for a few weeks, now and nothing has happened. Nothing. The most Adore has gotten is lingering touches that didn’t seem to mean much. Adore had really thought that Raja was interested in her, the same way she was in Raja.

Apparently she was wrong. She tore her eyes away from the giggling girls situating herself on the edge of the bed. Her phone then lit up with a text from Courtney, wanting her to come over. Adore tried to block out the two girls behind her, focusing on texting Courtney.

“Hey, Adore.” Manila called, and Adore looked up to see Manila holding one DVD case and Raven another. “ _ Bring It On  _ or  _ Scream _ ?”

“Uh…” Adore thought for a moment.

“I don't even know why you asked her, she’s a plus one. She gets no vote,” Raven sneered, before calling on the girl in the chair to choose. “Delta?”

Adore frowned. She’d heard Raven was a bitch through rumors, but she didn’t expect her to be  _ such _ a bitch. She made Violet look like a teddy bear.

“Um, I think I would like to watch  _ Bring It On _ ,” she said.

“Yay!” Manila clapped.

“Really? You have awful movie taste,” Raven groaned.

“I would vote for  _ Scream _ ,” Adore butted in not wanting Raven to think that she got the best of her.

“Okay, well at least your taste in movies isn't as bad as your taste in clothes.” Raven said, snickering to herself.  

“The fuck--” Adore started, completely forgetting where she was for a moment. Manila elbowed Raven and Raja shot up from where she had been wrestling with Carmen.

“Woah! So first of all: We're not watching a scary movie--”

“It's not even scary.” Raven defended.

“Whatever,” Raja rolled her eyes at Raven, “out of the question and second: Adore is my guest, so… don't fucking insult her.”

“Whatever.”

-

Adore couldn’t focus on the movie. Her mind was racing and her eyes kept glancing over at Raja who had been mindlessly playing in Carmen’s hair the entire time. Adore already felt out of place amongst the older girls, but seeing the way Raja interacted with Carmen really made her feel like an idiot. This entire time she thought or hoped that Raja was interested in her romantically to some degree, but it seems Raja just wanted to be friends.

Adore tried to put together where she should have taken the hint or might have misinterpreted any signs, but she couldn’t find any.

Soon the movie was over and Delta stood stretching.

“I need to head out. If I'm late for dinner my ma will kill me. Plus tonight she's making tamales and my Tio acts like he doesn't understand the difference between a family dinner and a buffet,” Delta grabbed her bag. “Carmen, need me to take you home?”

“Yeah, let me grab my stuff,” she scurried to put on her shoes.

A warm hand on Adore’s arm grabbed her attention, “I'll take you home,” Raja said in a low voice as she leaned in; face inches from Adore’s. Adore only nodded.

“I’ll walk you guys out,” Raja stood at her door as the girls gathered their things.

“Bye Adore,” Manila waved as she left the room.

“Yeah, bye Adore. Tell Roy I said ‘hey’. You guys still hang out right?” Carmen asked as she finished putting her shoes on.

Adore had to stop herself from making a face. As all eyes were suddenly on her.

“Roy? Del Rio? Your ex?” Delta asked surprised.

“Mhm,” Carmen nodded and Adore avoided looking at Raja, as she felt the older girl’s eyes on hers.

“Yeah, uh, we grew up together. Live on the same street,” Adore nodded, running her fingers through her hair.

“Don’t he date... Uh what’s her name,” Carmen pondered, and Adore had a suspicion that she hadn’t really let Courtney’s name slip. She had all night to think about it.

“Courtney,” Adore said, sitting up.

“The cute blonde?” Raja asked, her dark eyes never leaving Adore and Adore couldn’t help feeling cornered as if this had been planned.

“Yeah.” She nodded, “I’ll tell him you said ‘hey’ next time I see him,” Adore said, desperate for the conversation to end.

“Cool,” Carmen gave a sly smile and Raven mumbled something under her breath, causing Delta to cackle, before turning to leave, followed by Manila and the rest of the girls.

Adore put on her shoes as she waited for Raja to come back up and take her home, but she couldn’t stop thinking about her conversation with Courtney the other day. Maybe she should be the one to make the first move. She wouldn’t know how Raja felt until she asked her.

“Ready to go?” Raja startled Adore, who stood up from her position by her shoes.

“Yeah... well, actually I wanted to uh… ask you something,” Adore’s heart thumped in her chest as Raja raised a brow.

“Shoot,” she said, leaning back against her dresser.

“Do you actually like me? Like, like like me, because at first I thought maybe there was... Um something between us. But now I’m kind of confused. I mean if you don’t its cool. I don’t want to make things weird or anything, but I just thought-” Adore’s rambling was cut off by Raja pushing herself off her dresser.

“You’re too cute, you know that,” Raja’s husky voice rang through Adore’s ears and once Raja stood in front of Adore. All she could focus on was the older girl’s long arms wrapping around her waist pulling her closer. Adore leaned forward on her toes, eyes fluttering shut, the feeling of Raja warm breath on her face was hypnotizing. She smelled of intoxicating spices, weed and something floral like.

“Can I kiss you?” Raja asked and Adore made a noise of agreement that she’d let herself be embarrassed about later.

But all thoughts were lost as Raja pressed her lips to hers. She tangled her fingers into Raja’s hair, a giddy smile spreading across her face as she melted against the older girl’s body. “Fuck,” she whispered, giggling slightly.

Raja smiled and pulled her head back, tilting her chin up. “What?”

“You’re just...really hot.”

“I know,” Raja replied with a wink, letting go and sashaying to the door. “Come on, let’s go make out in the car, where my mom won’t walk in.”

“Deal!” Adore exclaimed, running after her, cheeks pink with happiness.


	20. Rock n' Roll Party Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes sixteen is not particularly sweet

“Good moooorning!” Adore trilled, sailing into Courtney’s bedroom with a breakfast tray. “Happy birthday, princess!”

Courtney shot up in bed, pushing a sleep mask off her face, panicked. “What time is it!? Did i oversleep?! Omigod!”

“No, don’t worry, it’s only 8:30.” Adore slid the tray onto the bed and climbed in beside her. “You said I was supposed to be over to help set up at 10.”

Courtney relaxed against the pillows, sighing. “Yeah, okay. Jesus, you scared me.” She smiled, calming down a little. “What did you make me?”

“Well, _Bonnie_ made you blueberry pancakes, that gross fake bacon and some kind of coconut banana smoothie. I made you this.” She handed over a black box with “2001” written on the top.

Courtney opened her mouth so that Adore could feed her a bite of pancakes while she took the lid off the box. She giggled at the contents of the box, picking up the note and reading it out loud.

“ _Remember when we were 11 and I broke my ankle and you were jealous of my cast, because you are a psycho, so my mom wrapped your ankle in an ace bandage and surgical tape and then gave you a pair of crutches and you hobbled around like a drama queen and made everyone sign your bandage? Well, I made everyone sign another one. Cause you deserve to have all your silly fantasies indulged._ ” Courtney looked up. “Awww, thanks, babe.” She leaned over to give Adore a hug.

“Read the messages!” Adore urged, feeding her a strip of soy bacon.

**_OMG I remember when you made us all do this when you were 11, hahaha. GET WELL SOON HONEY! XOXO! <3, Darienne_ **

**_Hey Cheerleader. This is fuckin weird. -Willam_ **

**_Feel Better, Courtney! Love, Pearl_ **

**_Get better soon, mi_ ** **_puta sucia! Te amo forever!! Muchos Besos, April_ **

**_Hey cutie! Love you and your beautiful voice!! Rest and get better! -Jinkx_ **

**_Court, This was silly in 6th grade and it’s REALLY silly now. But I hope you like it. So get well soon, I guess. Your friend, Bob_ **

**_Hope your imaginary ankle heals, Courtney! I mean I know your ankle is real but I mean your imaginary injury. I hope that heals. Whee, yay for pretend!!! Love, Thorgy_ **

**_HURRY UP AND GET BETTER CAUSE WE NEED YOU ON TOP OF THAT PYRAMID OKURRRRRR! KISSES, GANJA_ **

**_I don’t really get what’s going on here. Xo, Gia_ **

**_Gia is a retard. Always and Forever, Alyssa Edwards_ **

**_Fuck Adore, this present is stupid. I love you. -Roy_ **

**_^JEALOUS MUCH??^ This present is genius and your boyfriend obviously has no imagination! <3, Dory_ **

Courtney burst out laughing, snuggling against Adore’s warm body. “This was awesome. Thanks. And thank you for breakfast, too. Bonnie’s the best.”

“Alright, cuddleslut, what’s on the schedule today?” Adore asked, kissing the top of Courtney’s head.

“The people from the party supply place are delivering the tables and stuff by 10, and I told Darienne and Roy to come at 10:30.”

“Gotcha.”

She reached for her clipboard. “I should probably make sure that my mom’s boyfriend is on his way to help set up all the lights and stuff. My sister is picking up the cake and the food from Pasadena on her way here, and then we have to put it in the oven while we do hair and makeup. My mom will take care of the final set-up with grandma and my aunt.”

Adore opened her mouth to respond but Courtney continued to speak.

“I have to make sure that there’s power for Tomas, the DJ, and that we print out the lists for the photographer. I was supposed to do that last night but I forgot and oh!”

“Court!” Adore interrupted.

“Yeah?”

“Take a breath, babe. Have some more pancakes.” She held out a forkful and Courtney acquiesced.

-

The way Courtney was giving out orders, it seemed to Roy like she was planning a wedding, not a birthday party.

“Roy, take these chairs outside and set them evenly around the tables.” Courtney pointed to the stack of chairs against the wall.

“By myself? Where’s Adore, so she can help me?” Roy scratched his head looking around.

“Adore is doing other things. Just take a few at a time-- No! Carry them... like this,” Courtney fixed the chairs under Roy’s arm to help him carry the maximum chairs that he could.

As Roy wobbled to the door trying not to drop the chairs, Adore entered, snickering when she saw Roy having a bit of trouble. “Need some help?” she asked as she held the door open.

“Yeah, take--”

“No Roy, I told you. I need Adore to help me with other stuff. Use your muscles,” Courtney chided, pulling Adore away from Roy causing the door to close on him.

“Uh...” Adore looked back at Roy trying not to laugh at his groans of pain.

“Help me move this projector outside for the video,” Courtney said, gesturing to the overhead.

“Video?” Adore asked, moving to help Courtney lift the projector.

“Yeah,” Courtney nodded as they headed out the door. “Let's move it over there, I want it by our table so that I can be front and center when the video plays.” Courtney nodded guiding them to where she wanted it to be sat.

“So, like baby videos and all of that?” Adore smirked.

“Yep, annnddd,” she stretched out teasingly, “the video of you, me, Dela, April and Darienne doing Wannabe,” Courtney smiled sitting the projector down.

“No! No you didn’t,” Adore stared wide eyed at her.

“Yes, yes I did. It’s super cute and one of my most precious memories. Remember earlier that day we argued about who would get to be Ginger and you started to cry until I told you, you could be her next time?” Courtney giggled.

“Yeah, I remember because you lied and I never got to be Ginger,” Adore shook her head, “But I also remember the choreography being fucking awful. Which is why you should probably skip over that video,” Adore rolled her eyes.  

Courtney grinned, asking teasingly, “Afraid you’re not gonna look cool in front of Raja?”

“No one is gonna look cool in that video, but Raja isn’t coming.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Courtney’s hand flew to her cheek, brow furrowed in distress.

“I--you didn’t even want her here. I had to beg you to let me invite her, why are you upset?”

“Because now I have to re-do the tables, Adore! She was sitting with us, because she was your date, and now it’s gonna be--”

“Re-do the tables?”

“The TABLE ASSIGNMENTS!” Courtney pointed to the stack of place cards, names carefully lettered on pink and silver stars.

Adore shook her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that we had table assignments, I thought it was like, a party, I thought--”

“Ugh!” Courtney threw up her hands, exasperated. “How will people know where to sit if we don’t have placecards? I need to go get the seating chart!” She flounced back inside to grab more supplies.  

Adore stood there confused as she watched Courtney leave. Roy came up behind Adore, putting his hands on her shoulders, whispering, “Welcome to hell…”

Darienne walked over with a box of centerpieces. “Give her a break, guys. Party planning is very stressful.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we know, it’s really hard to pick napkins that match your shoes or whatever.”

“Stop. After you finish the chairs, why don’t you go help Jeroboam and the guys with the lights, Roy? Adore, can you help me finish the tables? We need to put out all the centerpieces and lay out the placecards by the entrance.”

“Aye aye, captain.”

-

Darienne paused, in the middle of filling up balloons from a helium container with Adore, at the sound of shrieking from the kitchen. She looked at Adore. “Let’s go see what the problem is.”

“Do we have to?” Roy asked nearby.

“Come on…”

All three of them approached the kitchen door tentatively, where Courtney was on the phone with her sister, nearly hysterical.

“Kimmy! You said that Derek would be helping you!...No, fine, but I don’t really think you’re gonna be able to handle it all on your own and he has an SUV and you have a tiny little car and will it even fit? What it the cake gets messed up?!...I thought you could hold the box while he drove!” Courtney paced around the kitchen, voice at a fever pitch. “Don’t yell at me! I’m not mad at you, I’m just trying to figure out--...Don’t hang up, Kimmy!”

Darienne opened the door and walked in side. “Honey…”

Courtney turned around, tears streaked down her face. “I don’t know what to do…I think it’s too much for one person, and she’s all mad at me now, but I was just trying to tell her that she needs help...she’s upset, I think she had a fight with her boyfriend. But how was I supposed to know that?!” Courtney sniffled, letting Darienne stroke her hair.

Roy and Adore exchanged a look, and then Roy cleared his throat. “Uh, Court, I could borrow my dad’s truck, and either meet Kim, or like, just take care of it myself.”

“But what about--”

“And if you want someone to hold the cake, I can bring Eddy. Or if you don’t trust him, I’m sure Lynn is free. She’s a loser.” He flashed his dimples charmingly. “What do you think?”

“Really? You don’t mind? It’s all the way in Pasadena.”

“Yeah, well, it’s your birthday. Consider me your willing slave.”

Courtney threw her arms around his neck, kissing his face all over. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“So...crisis averted?” Darienne asked.

“Yes,” Courtney sighed happily.

“Oh, thank god!” Adore breathed.

All smiles now, Courtney wiped her eyes and chirped, “We should get started on the gift bags!”

“Okay,” Darienne answered, “But we still need to finish the balloons, so why don’t you take Adore and Roy and I will finish outside?”

“Perfect!” Courtney grabbed Adore’s hand and pulled her into the dining room, which was loaded with party favors.

“Why do I have to do the balloons?” Roy whined.

“‘Cause you have the most hot air,” Darienne explained, shoving him towards the door.

Courtney sat down at the dining room table with a sigh. “Sorry about that. I just had this image of Kimmy driving on the freeway with the cake just like, flying around her backseat.” She shook her head. “I think I’m losing my mind.”

Adore smiled. “I think you need another present.” She pulled a black box labeled “2002” out of her bag and handed it over.

Courtney squealed and clapped her hands, pulling the lid off the box. Inside was a book she remembered well, a tearjerker by Lurlene McDaniel called “Six Months to Live,” with a note that read:

**Remember how we were obsessed with all those books about the kids dying of cancer? We’re really fucked up, but at least we’re fucked up together. XO**

Courtney giggled. “I still don’t know what that death obsession was all about.”

“It made sense for me, I’ve always been this moody emo bitch. But you...everyone thinks you’re all all sunshine and rainbows, but I know on the inside... you’re really a sadistic weirdo,” Adore teased.

Courtney fluttered her lashes. “Well, there’s more to me than sunshine and rainbows, I guess.”

-

The snapping of Courtney opening and closing her phone was starting to irritate Kim, as she wrapped Courtney’s blonde tresses around the curler.

Once Roy had dropped off the food and cake (which, of course, had all survived the journey from Pasadena with no problems whatsoever), he and Darienne had left to go home and change so that, like all of the other guests, they could be dazzled by Courtney’s ensemble when she made her grand entrance.

Adore sat on Courtney’s bed, trying and failing to finish her own eyeliner in a compact mirror - she was supposed to be getting ready with her, and eventually doing her makeup, once Kim finished with her hair. Instead, she seemed to be getting distracted watching on as Courtney grew more anxious, gnawing on her bottom lip and flipping the phone open and closed faster and faster.

“Courtney, stop before you break it. Mom can’t afford to buy you a new one. Especially after today,” Kim said.

“Have you talked to Daddy? I texted him, but he didn’t reply,” Courtney looked in the mirror at her sister.

“Yeah, I did…” Kim nodded, knowing how important it was for their dad to be here. “He said he’d be a little late, but he’ll be here.”

“Ugh,” Courtney groaned throwing her head back, “Ow!” she yelped when the heat of the curlers stung her.

“Hold still or you’ll get burned,” Kim reprimanded.

Deciding that Courtney needed a distraction from her father’s absence, Adore climbed off the bed, “Courtney, guess what happened last night,” Adore said.

“What?”

“Well, I took your advice...”

“My advice?”

“Yeah, with Raja,” Adore nodded, leaning against the dresser.

“Who’s Raja?” Kim asked, running her fingers through Courtney’s curls.

“This really fucking gorgeous senior,” Adore grinned.

“And you two are…”

“Well, I was at her house last night to watch a movie.”

“Alone?” Courtney asked, fingernails digging into the palm of her hands.

Adore snorted, “I wish. I got to meet Raja’s other friends and they were a...welcoming group. Carmen hangs out with them too. You remember Carmen, right, Courtney? Roy’s ex.”

Courtney blinked up at Adore, “Yeah, I remember her. But you said you took my advice,” Courtney said, staring at her reflection in the mirror, wanting Adore to get to the point of the story.

Kim looked between the two girls recognizing the strain in her sister’s voice that Adore wasn’t paying any attention to.

“Oh, yeah. So, after the movie was over and everyone left. I thought about what you said and then started tripping over my words like an idiot, basically asking Raja if there was something between us or if it was in my head and…”

“And?” Courtney dug her fingernails harder into her palms, scooting to the edge of the chair as Kim tousled the curls on her head.

“Uh, I’m going to go get your tiara,” Kim squeezed Courtney’s shoulder before leaving the room.

Adore waited for Kim to leave before continuing, “Raja didn’t even let me finish talking before she walked over to me. It was kind of like in a movie when the person shuts the other person up with a kiss. I know it sound cheesy as fuck, but it was fucking hot. Then we went to her car and made out for like an hour before she took me home.”

Courtney tried to keep her emotions from showing on her face as a lump formed in her throat. She didn’t understand why Adore making out with Raja bothered her so much, but she figured it had something to do with Raja’s better-than-you attitude. She swallowed and managed to exclaim an enthusiastic, “That’s amazing Dory!” Courtney stood up, wrapping her arms around Adore’s neck, pulling her into a hug. “I told you. Sometimes you just have to make the first move,” she plastered a smile on her face.

“Yeah, well, you were right.” Adore pulled back, clearing her throat. “Which, I think deserves another present.”

Courtney giggled. “At the very least.”

Adore rolled her eyes and handed over a box with “2003” on it, which Courtney opened happily, pulling out a Magic Mountain keychain and the accompanying note.

**Our trip to Magic Mountain at the end of 8th grade was important because I had two major realizations on that day. One, that I am a gigantic fucking wuss. And two, that you are a whore for danger and if we don’t watch you closely, you will willingly participate in your own death. So consider me part of an elite team keeping a close eye on your safety. Big brother is watching. It’s for your own good.**

“Adore, roller coasters are FUN,” Courtney defended.

“No dude, they are not. They are death traps and you are a psycho.”

“You have to admit you had fun that day!”

“Uhhhh…”

“Come on! The chocolate dipped bananas?! And remember we wore our underwear outside our jeans like the ‘Slave 4 U’ video?”

Adore laughed. “Yeah, come to think of it, that’s even more disturbing that Goliath and Batman and Viper combined…”

-

Adore was finishing up Courtney’s makeup while Kim bustled around, trying to help Annette with the final setup and not strangle her demanding little sister.

“Kimmy, is my dress here?” Courtney whined.

“Yeah, do you want me to go get it?”

“Yeah, and is Tomas almost done setting up? I want the music to already be going when people come. Also, make sure all the food is good and covered and that everything’s already out there.”

Kimmy rolled her eyes, but stood up anyway. “Anything else, your highness?”

“Yeah, make sure the ice hasn’t melted on the drinks. If so, dump the water out and put new ice in. Also tell the photographer that my right side is my best side, but also get shots of my left for variety.”

As Kim left the room, Adore put down the eyeshadow brush, looking into Courtney’s green eyes. “You’re being really extra right now.”

“I’m just trying to give her stuff to do so she leaves us alone…” Courtney said under her breath, and both girls giggled.

-

Courtney pulled nervously on her gloves and peeked through her bedroom curtains at the party guests trickling into her backyard. “Not that many people are here yet. I mean I know it’s early, but...my dad’s still not here.”

“But you knew he was gonna be late, right?” Adore asked, tightening the laces on the back of her dress and tying them into a bow.

“Yeah.”

“I was just out there. April and Dari are here, and Pearl. Roy’s here, of course, charming the pants off your family, really winning those future husband points like the brown noser he is.” Adore rolled her eyes. “He even remembered the pocket square that matches your dress. Speaking as a lesbian, straight people do the _gayest_ shit ever.”

Courtney giggled.

“Come on. Ready to make your grand entrance?”

Courtney nodded, taking Adore’s hand and following her down the hall and to the back door where the guests were gathered.

“Alright, go ahead.”

Courtney took a deep breath as she gathered the glittery tulle of the fuchsia colored skirt in her hands, and Adore opened the door. One foot in front of the other, time seemed to slow down as she entered the backyard.

Roy’s eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face as he watched Courtney walk into the backyard. She looked as if she had just stepped out the pages of a fairytale. The lights shined off of the rhinestoned bodice and her bare shoulders dusted with glitter, thanks to Adore. The tight corset made her waist look incredibly tiny against the fullness of the poofy layered skirt. Her blonde hair was curled, half up, the rest falling down her back as the rhinestone tiara was bobby pinned on top of her head. The silver tiara matched her necklace and the ring and bracelet layered over her gloves.  

Courtney couldn’t be more happy with everyone’s reaction as they gasped and awed as she twirled, so everyone could get a good look.

But, she _could_ be more happy. Courtney wished that her father could have been there to see her. Where _was_ he? She shook her head slightly, blinking back tears, smiling at Roy.

“Wow, Courtney! You look beautiful,” Roy stepped forward, grabbing Courtney's hand.

“So freaking gorgeous!” Darienne practically squealed.

“Si, muy hermoso. You look like a princess, lo apruebo,” April added.

“Yeah, wow! You look amazing,” Pearl nodded.

“Thank you! Thank you so much.” Courtney played coy.

“Yep, she was a bit of a fixer upper, but l worked my magic,” Adore joked, wrapping her arm around Courtney’s shoulders, placing a light kiss to her cheek.

“Dory,” Courtney pouted.

“Courtney,” at the sound of Muriel’s voice Adore removed her arm from around Courtney, leaving her to deal with her grandmother on her own.

“Well, do you approve?” Annette asked, kissing her daughter on the cheek and gesturing to the set-up.

“Everything looks great. Thank you, Mommy.” Courtney smiled, then her brow furrowed. “Why is Jordan wearing navy blue?”

Annette turned to look at Courtney’s 9 year old cousin, who was in fact wearing a navy blue polo shirt. “Oh, well, that looks dark, I’m sure Aunt Catherine thought it was black.”

“Well, it’s not, and it’s not semi-formal.” Courtney put her hands on her hips. “It’s going to ruin the pictures.”

“Courtney, honey, please relax, it’s night time, no one will be able to tell the difference…”

Courtney turned to Roy. “Does Eddy have a black or white button-down that Jordan could borrow? Or like a sweater? Something he wears for church?”

Roy saluted and pulled out his phone. “On it!”

“Roy, I really wish you wouldn’t indulge her!” Annette told him, pouring herself a glass of wine, muttering. “I will be fucking thrilled when this day is over.”

“Happy birthday, Courtney!” screamed Laganja, bursting into the backyard and racing over to hug her. “Omigod, you look like a Disney princess. Spin around!”

“Yaaaaaaas!” Gia crowed. “Come on, let’s dance!”

Adore sighed in relief that the cheerleaders had arrived. Even though they weren’t her favorite people, maybe having more party guests would cause Courtney to relax and have some fun. If she was dancing, she wouldn’t be stressing out about dress codes and her father being late.

It only took a song and a half before it appeared that was just the trick. The kids were all having a blast on the dance floor while the adults chatted and enjoyed the hors d'oeuvres over by the tables.

Pearl nudged Adore on the shoulder, who turned just in time to see Bob bend down and kiss April softly on the lips. “Awwww...gross,” Adore commented, causing Pearl to laugh. Then when Alyssa appeared, Adore groaned softly.

“What?” asked Pearl.

“No, it’s just...Alyssa’s dress has red trim.”

“So?” Pearl looked mystified.

“Courtney’s been freaking out when people deviate from the black and white dress code.”

Pearl laughed. “It’s like, one little flower on the waistband. I think it’ll be fine.”

“Who knew Cheerleader was such a diva?” asked Willam.

Adore gave him a Look. “Only those of us who have been around for more than one birthday.”

“You have pink shoes,” Pearl pointed out.

“These were assigned to me. I think I’m like the maid of honor or something. Darienne has pink gloves. Roy’s got that pocket square.”

“This party is so gay,” Willam laughed.

“I know, right? Be right back. I’m gonna go ask the DJ to play some Britney.”

“And you judge me for MADONNA?! You’re a garbage person!” Pearl called after her.

After the current song ended, Tomas announced, “We’ve got a special request for some Britney circa 2004, and this song happens to be on the Birthday Girl’s list of pre-approved songs, so...here we go…”

Courtney squealed happily when “Toxic” began to play, and Adore made her way through the crowded dance floor to hand her the “2004” present, a Britney t-shirt…

**So last year, you got a pretty fucking cool birthday present, that karaoke machine, and we spent about a month singing Britney songs non-stop. For the record, I’m not opposed to breaking it out again tonight.**

Courtney gave Adore a hug. “Good to know,” she told her.

“Are you okay?” Adore asked, sensing that her mood was dipping a little.

“I just...he’s still not here. We’re about to serve dinner and I wanted to play the video while people ate, and I really wanted him to see it. And…” Courtney swallowed. “I guess it doesn’t matter. I mean, I can always show him later, right?”

“Yeah, exactly!” Adore kissed her on the forehead. “Play it now and put me out of my misery. The sooner we get that Spice Girls shit over with, the better.”

Courtney giggled. “You got it, Scary.”

“Ugh. I’m never gonna hear the end of this,” Adore groaned, looking over at Pearl and Willam, knowing they were going to torture her forever once they saw that video.

 


	21. All Choked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Courtney party, and she'll cry if she wants to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter as much as me. Thank you all for continuously liking and commenting it means a lot- Scorpio <3
> 
> So, the Birthday Saga finally wraps up in this chapter, which ended up being about twice as long as our normal chapters, but we decided to post it all as one instead of torturing you. We hope you enjoy!! Xoxo, V

“Hello party guests!” Darienne called over the mic. “We are now serving dinner! Please help yourself to the lovely Mexican spread, over by the garden. It is all vegetarian and the trays marked with a pink heart are vegan. Don’t make that face, Adrian, you’ll be fine,” she chastised Adore’s brother. “Anyway, after you have your plate, the birthday girl has requested for you all to take your seats, as we have some entertainment, produced by Courtney and Thorgy and starring some people here tonight...I wonder who?!”

She stepped away from the mic, trying to help usher people towards the food, especially the slower-moving adults and the cheerleaders who were still on the dance floor fooling around.

“Mrs. Del Rio!” she beckoned Roy’s mom over. “Look, only a few people know this, but there’s a secret tray of chicken under the veggie skewers. For VIP carnivore guests only. Tell your husband.”

Aida laughed, giving her a hug. “Thank you, honey. Courtney already tipped us off, but we appreciate you looking out for us.”

“I do my best,” Darienne said, winking. She walked over to the main table where Courtney had a confused and mildly irritated look on her face. “Dari, there’s one too many seats here. Is it because of Raja? Didn’t we fix this? I don’t want an empty chair right up front, it’ll look weird--”

“Calm down, it won’t be empty.”

“Well, who’s sitting here?” Courtney put her hands on her hips.

Darienne imitated her pose, hands on her own hips, and leaned in. “It’s a surprise. Go get yourself some dinner, Miss Sweet Sixteen, and don’t worry about it!”

Courtney narrowed her eyes, and after a beat, backed down, pulling Adore and Roy with her over to the food. “I’ve got my eye on you, Darienne!”

Darienne laughed, shaking her head, and pulled out her phone.

-

“Courtney, everything is set up if you want to start the video,” Thorgy said.

“Okay…” she glanced down at her phone again. Still no answer from her dad. “Let’s just wait one more minute, until everyone is sitting.”

“Cool. Tell me when to hit the lights and then--”

“Shut up, Thorgy.” Darienne shoved him out of the way and stood behind Courtney’s chair, covering her eyes.

“Hey!”

“I told you there was a surprise, right? Well...it’s a little late due to flight delays and other extenuating circumstances, but...come on out!”

There were few delighted gasps and squeals from the table, and Courtney exclaimed, “What? What?!”

Darienne uncovered Courtney’s eyes and turned her chair around and standing there, in a black and white checkered dress, was Dela.

Courtney let out an ear-piercing shriek, jumping up and throwing her arms around her old friend. “DELA! OMIGOD! I can’t believe you’re here! How are you?! How’s Seattle?! I miss you! Oh my god!!” Courtney jumped up and down, hugging her tightly.

Dela laughed and hugged her back. “Happy Birthday, sweetie. I missed you too! Sorry I’m late…”

Courtney pulled away, teary-eyed, and sat Dela down beside her. Darienne laughingly moved the placecard that had been there (Roy’s) and soon everyone was chattering excitedly and catching up, hearing about Dela’s new school in Seattle. Courtney promised to tell Dela the story in detail of how her and Roy became an official couple after the video.

“And we finally learned the truth of why Adore never liked me,” Bob joked, causing Adore to roll her eyes.

“Is it because you were so annoying?” Dela smiled.

“Absolutely,” Adore said.

“Not.” Bob added.

Courtney filled her in about the family that had moved into her house.

“See the pretty blonde over there next to Gia? Her name is Pearl. She’s really nice, actually. Adore tried to fuck her but that didn’t work out.”

Dela’s eyes widened and then she looked over at Bob, who made an “I told you so” face.

Adore scoffed, offended. “That is NOT how it went down.”

Courtney shrugged, smirking, and replied with a teasing, “Whatever you say,” and a hair toss.

Dela giggled. “So, I heard there’s about to be some intense walk down memory lane video? Is that true, because I love those, it’s my favorite part of every wedding, every Bat Mitzvah…”

“Yeah, we were about to play it.”

“Let’s do it. I better be in it though.”

Courtney grinned. “Oh, trust me. You are.”

-

As Adore suspected, the video was incredibly long and cheesy, filled with tons of photos of Courtney, Courtney with with her family, Courtney with friends. There were also a lot more video clips than Adore anticipated - from recitals, home movies, including a gem from Courtney’s first day of kindergarten that she’d never seen.

_“Courtney, love, please come out! Bob is waiting so nicely!” Annette cajoled._

_“NO!” Courtney shouted, stomping her feet, refusing to come out the front door,_

_Bob, already tall and lanky at five years old, sat down on the front steps, head in his hands, clearly over Courtney and her temper tantrum._

_“Courtney, why don’t you want to come out? You love school...” Annette wheedled._

_She opened the door a crack and shouted, “I love PRE SCHOOL! I don’t want to go to kindergarten! I’m too small! Everyone is going to be mean to me!” She slammed the door with a loud bang, continuing, “NO NO NO NO NO!”_

_Bob shook his head at the camera, rolling his eyes._

_“Roy! Vanessa!” The camera flipped around to catch the Del Rio kids walking down the block, Annette at her wit’s end, begging them to help convince Courtney how much she’d love kindergarten._

_Roy scampered inside and emerged 20 seconds later, holding Courtney’s hand, a big smile on her face._

_“Roy’s gonna beat up anyone who’s mean to me!” Courtney announced happily, skipping down the steps._

Everyone at the party let out a collective “Awwwwww…”

Roy shook his head. “I was so full of shit. You think I was about to get in trouble by starting a fight my first day of school? That goes on your permanent record. Luckily for me, no one was mean to her.”

Courtney laughed and kissed him. “It was a comforting lie.”

_On the screen, young Roy put his arm around Bob and led him and Courtney down the block towards the elementary school. “Kindergarten is great. You get to play all day and sing songs and do lots of fun stuff.”_

_“Did you like it, Roy?” Courtney asked, gazing up at him._

_“I thought it was kind of boring, but I was already reading books. You’ll love it.”_

Adore shook her head, chuckling, as the video faded back into photos. Even in first grade, Roy was a patronizing know it all.

-

Willam and Pearl dug into their food, plates piled high with enchiladas, Spanish rice, beans, grilled chicken that they’d begged off Adore’s mom, veggie skewers, salad, taquitos, and mini quesadillas, amused grins on both of their faces as they watched Courtney’s baby videos.

A video of Courtney and Adore learning to rollerblade played across the screen. A young Adore was pretty good, compared to a falling and pouting Courtney.

“Attagirl, Lesbian!” Willam cheered, earning a glare from Adore, three tables away.

Pearl leaned over and murmured, “Why does this feel like a wedding more than a birthday party?” Pearl glanced down into Willam’s lap to see him texting someone.

“Or a funeral,” Willam mumbled back, causing Pearl to laugh which was covered up by the chuckles from the crowd laughing at Adore having to hold Courtney’s hands to help her skate.

Willam slid his phone over to Pearl, to show her the texts he had been sending Adore all night. Most of them had been him insulting Adore on her horrible fashion choices during her preteen years. Pearl shook her head, snickering to herself as she shoved another mouthful of rice into her mouth.

“What y’all laughing at?” Alyssa whispered leaning forward on the table.

 _The screen started off black, a few girls could be heard talking. The camer_ a _shook, before a round face framed with red hair in pigtails popped into view._

_“Okay, it’s on,” Darienne said before she ran off screen._

_“Turn the music on!” someone hissed. Seconds later the music started and Adore ran into view, with hair teased huge in an animal print top and pleather pants. Followed by Courtney, in white gogo boots and a British flag dress._

“Ohhhh, shit!” Willam began cackling with glee.

_And then the rest of the girls. April wore a black dress and stilettos, hair ironed flat. Dela was in track pants and a sports bra, and Darienne was in a little pink dress with white sketchers, sucking on a lollipop._

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_   
_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_   
_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_ _  
_ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

Pearl’s mouth dropped open and Willam covered his mouth to hold in his laughter as they watched the girls prance around the room.

Darienne was a beat behind the rest of the girls, obviously missing steps, and clearly uncomfortable as Baby, comically overplaying the cutesy little girl thing to the point where it was nearly creepy. Dela and Courtney were the most enthusiastic, and seemed to know all the moves (with Courtney as a nearly manic Ginger and Dela really trying to sell Sporty’s “tomboy” vibe).

Watching a younger Adore, who was apparently Scary, prance around the room trying to keep up with Courtney and Dela was absolutely hilarious. Every time they had to turn, she would go the wrong way, at one point crashing into Dela and nearly knocking her over. And April’s imitation of Posh Spice, barely doing the moves at all, an air of “too cool” apathy only added to the overall disorganized vibe.

“This is soooo embarrassing,” Gia whispered to no one in particular, but everyone at the table heard her.

“Gurl,” Alyssa nodded.

_WILLAM: Nice moves, you guys could have replaced the real spice girls_

_ADORE: Fuck off_

_PEARL: Was this professionally choreographed?_

_ADORE: Fuck. Offffff!_

Adore glared at Willam and Pearl as they doubled over laughing, flipping her phone closed and crossing her arms. She watched them prance around on the screen and couldn’t help, but remember the arguments that took place just for this video to happen.

_April, Adore, Courtney, Darienne and Dela had gathered at Courtney’s house and as they sat around the living room listening to the Spice Girls, Courtney suggested that they should make their own Wannabe video._

_“Oh! That’ll be so fun,” Bendela said, the other girls nodded excited about Courtney’s idea._

_“I’ll go get the camera!” Courtney ran off._

_“I’m Posh,” April said._

_“I’m Ginger,” Adore quickly called._

_“Don’t you think, I should be Ginger. I mean I have red hair,” Darienne suggested and Adore made a face._

_“You can be Scary,” Adore suggested._

_“If we’re doing this, I think I should be Ginger, I have red hair, I’m the oldest. April should be Posh, Courtney should be Baby-”_

_“No, I wanna be Ginger,” Courtney rushed back into the living room with her Dad’s camera, interrupting Darienne. “I’m the biggest Spice Girls fan, and I love Geri, I--”_

_“Too late! I already called Ginger,” Adore said smugly._

_Courtney’s mouth twisted up in anger, gripping the camera tightly; steam was practically shooting out of her ears. “Adore Delano you know I waited FIVE HOURS at the Glendale Galleria to get Geri Halliwell’s autograph, and I have the British flag dress, and I--”_

_“Blah blah blah, whatever Baby!”_

_Five minutes later and Adore and Courtney were still in a heated argument over who got to be Ginger._

_April watched on in amusement, happy that no one was trying to take Posh away from her, Dela just wanted the arguing to be over and Darienne didn’t understand why they thought they were more Ginger Spice than her._

_“It’s! Not! Fair!” Courtney stomped her foot, crossing her arms and pouting at Adore._

_“Yes! It! Is!” Adore mocked Courtney stomping her foot and crossing her arms, “I called first. So I’m Ginger.”_

_“If you’re anyone, you’re Sporty,” Courtney rolled her eyes._

_Adore took a step back from Courtney, fuming, looking around the room to see the other girls reaction. Dela sat down next to Darienne, silently offering her snack to her._

Adore leaned to Courtney whispering, “I should have been Ginger and you know it.”

Courtney stuck her tongue out in response, before shaking her head, “I think you made a good Scary. And you’d have been good as Sporty, too.”

“What?! Now that I think about it, that was a totally homophobic suggestion,” Adore said.

“Hey, if it looks like a duck, and walks like a...well...”

Adore’s eyes bulged and her mouth opened in mock offense, and Courtney laughed, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

_“I’m pretty sure I’d be the best choice for Ginger,” Darienne whispered to Dela who nodded in agreement._

_“Well, you’re the_ obvious _Baby, Courtney! Come on!” Adore cajoled desperately._

_“Ugh!!” Courtney screeched, then cried, “You know what? We don’t have to make the video at all.” She turned around and tried to run off before Adore stopped her._

_“Okay, okay,_ fine _. I’ll be Scary because she has the coolest hair and you can be Ginger,” Adore huffed out in annoyance._

_“Yay!” Courtney cheered, wrapping her arms around Adore, planting a wet kiss on her cheek, “You can be Ginger next time, okay?”_

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Adore said, knowing full well that Courtney was lying and that she’d pull the same shenanigans next time, if there ever even was a next time._

_“So, that means April’s Posh, Adore is Scary, I’m Ginger, Dela you can be Sporty and Darienne can be Baby,” Courtney turned to the other girls. Darienne frowned, not really on board with the casting._

_“Courtney, are you sure you don’t want to be Baby. I mean you’re blonde and cute and would make the perfect Baby,” she tried to convince her one last time._

_Courtney frowned, “Do you want to be Sporty?” the tremor in her voice and the look on her face told Darienne that they would be in for another tantrum and she didn’t think she could deal with it._

_“Fine, I’ll be Baby,” Darienne sighed._

-

“I’m never gonna forgive you for dredging up that Spice Girls video…” Adore grumbled.

Courtney laughed half-heartedly, shrugging. “Sorry boo, it’s my favorite.”

“I loooooved it!” Dela cried happily. “I think we should do it again, like a reunion tour. There's totally room on the dance floor.”

“Uh, how about no fucking way?” Adore retorted, a look of horror on her face. She looked to the others for support, but Courtney was distracted by her phone.

_COURTNEY: Where are you? It’s almost 9…_

Darienne looked at Adore and cleared her throat. “You know what I think we need? Presents.”

Adore nodded. “Yes!” she exclaimed as Courtney’s eyes lit up happily.

“Great idea!” Roy jumped up to help Darienne grab the gifts Adore mouthed ‘THANK YOU’ at both of them. Roy smiled and gave her a wink.

-

Courtney sat in a decorated chair, ankles crossed demurely like the princess she was, everyone gathered around her wanting their present to be opened first.

“I’m only going to open a few presents for now,” Courtney announced knowing that she wouldn’t make it through everyone’s presents quick enough. “So, who wants to go first,” she sang, closing her eyes and holding her hands out, making grabbing motions.

Her dad’s parents, Grammy and Papa were the first to pass Courtney her gift, which consisted of a card and birthday money.

“Thank you, so much,” she squealed at the hundred dollars, giving both her grandparents a kiss.

Darienne decided to be the brave soul to go next. “Here you go, Courtney.”

“I wonder what it is,” Courtney shook the wrapped present causing everyone to laugh. She tore the paper off to reveal a beautifully carved frame, painted pink and white. The picture in the frame was taken at Courtney’s 13th birthday party. Courtney started to tear up at the memories that the picture brought.

Courtney stood in the centre of the picture, brows furrowed with icing on her nose, a laughing Adore besides her. Roy was trying to stop Bob from digging his fingers into his slice of cake. Darienne was the only one posed for the camera with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face while April, Dela, Thorgy and Jamin were captured in the background oblivious to the picture being taken.

“Thank you Dari!” Courtney sniffed, pulling Darienne into a tight hug.

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” Darienne squeezed her back, “I made it and painted it myself.”

Courtney grabbed the picture frame and stared at it for another moment before sitting it aside carefully, “Thank you so much.”

After Courtney sat back in her chair, Roy stepped forward with his present. “Here you go, princess.”

Courtney took the big bag from him, dramatically weighing it to see how heavy it was. Pulling out and tossing the pink tissue paper behind her, Courtney pulled out the card first. Ripping it opened, her mouth dropped at the season passes to Six Flags Magic Mountain.

“Oh my gosh! Thank you, babe,” she pulled him down her a quick kiss on the cheek, “This summer is going to be sooo fun,” she shimmied her shoulders excitedly at the thought of going to the amusement park all summer, especially since the new rides were supposed to be amazingly death-defying.

“Told you,” Adore cracked. “Whore for danger.”

“Yeah, I’m counting on it,” Roy joked quietly, and Adore made a face at him.

Courtney laughed, setting the envelope to the side, her face lighting up when she dug into the bag pulling out a what looked to be lotion and bubble bath.

“Oooh,” she bounced in her seat as she unscrewed the top on the lotion to get a good smell, “My favorite. You remembered.” she looked up at him with adoring eyes.

“Of course. Keep digging,” Roy urged.

Courtney set the lotion and bubble bath aside, reaching into the bag and pulling out a rolled up t-shirt. She shot Roy a skeptical look before opening the shirt to get a good look at it.

“A Destiny’s Child shirt,” Courtney turned it around, holding it up for everyone else to see.

“Yes, because you’ll need it for the concert-”

“CONCERT!?” Courtney screamed, scooting to the edge of her seat looking at Roy with huge eyes.

“Yep, my cousin Monica is a dancer on the tour and she hooked us up with some dope seats when they come here in September--” Roy said.

“Ahhh!” she screeched, hopping up out of her seat to show her mom, sister and grandparents what her boyfriend had gotten her (even though they saw the whole thing) and they smiled and gasped in excitement for Courtney. Roy slid into Courtney’s seat, glancing around the room, momentarily catching Adore’s eye and smirking. She smiled back sweetly, letting him have his little moment of glory.

“Omigod, thank you!” Courtney leapt into Roy’s lap, covering his face with kisses.

“You’re really happy? I figured like, jewelry or something...you know, it would be kind of predictable. But this is something we can do together.”

She pressed their foreheads together. “You’re the best boyfriend ever, and we’re going to have the most amazing summer.” Courtney wrapped her arms around Roy’s neck, whispering, “I love you so much…”

“I love you more. Even though you’ve been a real pain in the ass…”

“Hey!” Courtney exclaimed, pulling away, but Roy pulled her back, capturing her lips in a sweet, tender kiss, hands circling her waist.

Dela looked at Adore. “Are they always like this?” she asked quietly, wrinkling her nose.

Adore stuck her tongue out, nodding. “Always. Gross, huh?”

Dela nodded, then poked Courtney on the shoulder. “Hey, birthday princess…” she sang.

“Yeahhh?” Courtney lifted her head, leaning against Roy’s shoulder, slightly glassy-eyed.

“Want another present?”

“Yes!”

Dela handed her a shiny turquoise bag.

“Wait, you really got me a present?! But you came all the way here, you didn’t need to also buy me something!”

“Awww, I love you, and you’re so full of shit!” Dela laughed.

Courtney giggled.

She opened the turquoise bag and found it stuffed to the brim with glittery nail polishes, lip glosses, and a pair of super chic retro sunglasses, which she immediately tried on, pursing her lips in a model-esque pose.

“GORGEOUS! See, I knew they were you!” Dela exclaimed.

“Aw, thank you Dela,” Courtney pulled her into a hug, “I've missed you so much.”

Courtney was about to get up, when Adore asked, “Time for one more?”

“I think we can manage that,” Courtney grinned.

“Here you go.” Adore handed Courtney a long, narrow box, wrapped in black glittery paper. The tag said “2005.” “I hope it satisfies your demands.”

Courtney giggled, remembering how she’d made Adore promise that her present would ‘make everyone jealous.’ She unwrapped the box, opening the velvet lid slowly. Inside was a rose gold charm bracelet.

The first charm Courtney saw was a tiny little bow. She bit her lip, holding back tears, studying at all the other charms. There were some sweet ones that represented them and their friendship, like music notes and drama masks and a little heart, and then a bunch like the bow that seemed to go with the presents she’d gotten over the last two weeks...a tree, a roller coaster, tiny little crutches, a lollipop, a microphone, a hairbrush, a ladder, the British flag.

She laughed at the skull and crossbones, then touched the one beside it, looking up at Adore’s expectant face. “What’s this one?”

“The eternity symbol. Best friends forever.” Adore’s voice was soft.

Courtney lunged forward, wrapping her into a hug, tears dripping down her face, sobbing into her neck.

“So you like it?” Adore whispered teasingly into her hair, holding back tears of her own, trying to keep things light.

“It’s perfect.” Courtney pulled away, tears still falling. “Can you help me put it on?” she asked.

“It doesn’t match your other jewelry--”

“I don’t care,” Courtney sniffled, wiping her eyes with a gloved hand.

“Okay, then.” Adore took her wrist and fastened the bracelet.

Courtney hugged her again, clinging to her tightly.

“Come on, let’s finish dinner so we can dig into that ridiculous pink cake over there,” Adore murmured. She slung an arm around Courtney’s waist and led her back to their table, glancing at Roy on the way, who had his eyes narrowed at her. She shrugged and grinned at him, feeling a little petty, but knowing her victory was bittersweet. She may have won this round, but he was still the boyfriend.

-

_DAD: Hiya kiddo. Hope you’re having a blast. I hate to be a bummer but I’m not gonna make it tonight. I’m sure you’d rather spend the night with your friends anyway. Have a fantastic birthday, I love you loads, and I promise that Katya and I will take you out to dinner real soon to celebrate._

Courtney snapped her phone closed and put it down on the table, straightening out her skirt.

Roy put his hands on her shoulder. “Did he say when he’s--”

“He’s not coming,” Courtney said flatly, clearing her throat.

Adore swallowed, trying to think of something to say that would make her feel better, and coming up dreadfully short. She looked up into Courtney’s eyes, could see how crushed her best friend was, and knew that nothing she could do would fix it.

Courtney looked away from Adore’s sympathetic expression, those hazel eyes so full of concern that they’d make her burst into tears if she looked at them a second longer, took a deep breath and turned towards the dance floor, sighing. “Why are those lights out?”

“What lights?” Roy asked.

“ _Those_!” Courtney pointed to a string of fairy lights that were out, near the dance floor.

“They probably came unplugged. I’ll go check.”

Courtney followed him over to the dance floor, looking around, tapping her foot. “Nobody is dancing. Tomas, can’t you play something more fun? Where’s the playlist I gave you?” She crossed her arms.

“Yeah, sure. I was just trying to keep it kind of chill while people finished dinner. We can kick things up.” The DJ winked at her and opened his laptop.

Darienne walked up and asked, “Hey, babe, do you still want to try and save some of the enchiladas, ‘cause they’re almost gone…”

“WHAT?! We were supposed to save a whole tray in the kitchen to bring to the shelter tomorrow! Who put it out?!” Courtney demanded.

“I don’t know, I’m sure it was an innocent--oh, no...”

“What?”

“It looks like you’re missing an earring,” Darienne said, touching her cheek softly.

“What?!” Courtney cried, panicking.

“Yeah, hold still, it’s probably just somewhere on your dress. Dela, come here, help me for a sec.”

Courtney stood, wringing her hands, as the two girls searched the folds of her skirt. “I can’t lose that earring, I borrowed it from my mom, it belonged to my great-grandmother, oh god, you have to find it, please hurry.” She began to whimper, covering her face, as Grandma Muriel approached.

“Why do you look so distressed, dear?”

“Grandma, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” she wailed, grasping the older woman’s hands. “I think I lost Nana’s earring, it must be around here somewhere but I don’t know if we can find it and--”

“Courtney, for god’s sake, get ahold of yourself.” Muriel shook her head, walking away.

“Just stop, it’s no use…” Courtney shook Dela off her skirt. “It’s too dark. We’ll never find it.”

“But maybe we can--”

“I said LEAVE IT!”

“Okay, sorry.” Dela exchanged a look with Darienne and backed off. “I’m gonna go get some more punch…”

“Uh, Court, I think one of the bulbs in that string burned out, they aren’t working,” Roy said.

“Ugh! Great!”

Suddenly, the cheerleaders stormed the dance floor as Missy Elliott’s “I’m Really Hot” began blasting.

Courtney nodded at Tomas, who winked, and then was pulled into a group of squealing girls by Laganja. That’s when she noticed the red flower on Alyssa’s dress. “Really, Alyssa? You of all people can’t follow a dress code?”

“Step off, Jenek.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m one of the few people here who doesn’t find your diva nonsense charming. I’m not the one. So step. Off. If you know what’s good for you.”

Some of the cheerleaders paused, taking notice to the two girls standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Bob's hand tightened around April’s as he tried to subtly nod in Alyssa and Courtney's direction.

“Five bucks on Alyssa,” he whispered, causing April to snort.

“You're terrible. Alyssa won't do anything but make her run extra laps at cheer practice or something. She's all talk,” April murmured, eyes watching the two girls.

“I don't know, Alyssa has about 15 pounds Courtney.” Bob humped his shoulders, pulling April closer as he waited to see what would happen, April cheeks reddening.

After staring each other down, Courtney turned on her heel and flounced away, nearly bumping into her mother.

“Hey, love, did you want to do the cake now, or wait a little?” Annette said. “I think people are mostly done with dinner, so--”

“I don’t care!” Courtney snapped. “Whatever.”

“Well, it’s your party, Courtney, so I think you should--”

“Fine! Do it now! It’s not like it fucking matters, mom, it’s just a stupid cake!” Tears burned in her eyes.

Annette looked at her like she was debating whether to smack her across the face or give her a hug. After a few moments, she spoke in a quiet voice. “I’ll go get the candles.”

“Great.” Courtney bit her lip, holding back tears.

Roy took a step towards her. “Courtney, everyone is doing their best, okay? I mean, I know you’re upset about your dad, but that’s no reason to act like a bitch to everyone who’s here, who’s trying to--.”

Courtney narrowed her eyes at him, pushing him away. “This is not about my fucking dad, Roy!”

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, babe, whatever you say.”

“Go fuck yourself!” Courtney screeched, shoving him out of the way and storming off the dance floor.

Roy stood for a moment, helpless, knowing he’d done the wrong thing, as “1, 2 Step” began blaring over the speakers, the bass pumping, the dance floor filling up even more, suddenly feeling stifling.

“Good work, bro,” Adore said, thumping him on the shoulder.

“Fuck. I don’t know where she went…” He shook his head.

“I know where she went,” Adore assured him. “Maybe let’s not light any candles yet, though?”

Roy nodded.

-

Adore climbed the ladder, hoisting herself into the tree house and sitting cross-legged on the floor. “Hey.”

Courtney wiped some tears from her cheeks. “Hi.” She was curled in the corner, in a beanbag chair. Her tiara was askew and her gown was wrinkled, the tulle bunched up around her like a glittery fuchsia cloud.

“Planning to hide in here for the rest of the night?”

Sniffling, Courtney shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Alright.” Adore shoved the second beanbag chair over to her and stretched out. “In that case, I’m sort of bummed I didn’t bring any snacks, but I guess we’ll live.”

Courtney giggled a little in spite of herself, then sniffled as her tears continued to fall. “I know I’m being awful. Roy was right.”

“Yeah, well, Roy’s always right, isn’t he? That doesn’t mean he needed to say it.”

Courtney closed her eyes. “I hate that I care this much. I feel like such a stupid fucking baby. But...it’s my first birthday without him, you know?”

Adore nodded, silently taking her hand.

“I just really thought he’d come. I really thought, even though things have been weird and everything, that when it came down to it, I’d still be able to count on him. That he still gave half a shit. I’m so dumb.” She shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Adore brushed the tears away gently with her fingers, whispering. “You’re not dumb.”

Courtney leaned on Adore’s shoulder. “I even had a song picked out for us to dance to.”

“What song?”

“You Are My Sunshine.”

“Dude. That is so cheesy.”

“I know! That’s the point!” Courtney laughed, fresh tears falling.

“Well...it’s his loss, because you are sunshine. And you’ve never looked prettier.”

Courtney smiled, knowing that she was, at the moment, a tear-stained mess. “Thank you for lying.”

Adore took the edge of a blanket and dried Courtney’s cheeks, then opened her handbag and pulled out a compact, eyeliner, and lip gloss. She got to work fixing Courtney’s makeup and within two minutes, leaned back, pleased with her work. “There,” Adore said, adjusting the tiara on her head, rearranging her blonde curls. “Beautiful.”

“You are, too,” Courtney said softly, gazing up at her.

Adore looked at Courtney and, for a moment, it was if she could really see her. Every insecurity, every desire. She took Courtney’s face in her hands and tilted her chin up. She leaned in slowly and brushed their lips together.

Courtney’s heart raced as she savored the sweet softness of Adore’s mouth. She gripped the tulle fabric of her skirt in her hands, and then before she could blink, the kiss was over and Adore was pulling away again, still looking at her but not in the same way. The walls were back up and it felt as if a chasm had opened up between them.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have--” Adore’s voice was hoarse and distant.

“No, it’s alr--”

“We should go back.”

“Okay.” Courtney felt like crying again, and she wasn’t sure why. She just followed Adore, out of the tree house and back to the party.

-

The good news was, the DJ had managed to keep the party going. It seemed like most people hadn’t even noticed that Courtney left, from how much fun they were having on the dance floor. Except Roy, of course, sitting at their table, sipping forlornly out of a pink sparkly cup.

She approached him, nervously biting her lip, adjusting her elbow length gloves. “Hey.”

He looked up. “Hi.”

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve been a monster all day, and you’ve been really great, like you always are, just the best, and, and you were right, I was upset about my dad, and I’m just...I’m sorry.” Courtney pressed her lips together, trying to hold in her tears. “Please don’t be mad.”

Roy stood up and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to upset you. But like, this is a birthday party and you’ve been so stressed and irritated, and I just thought--”

“I know, I know.”

“This is probably a totally insane idea, but what if we...keep an open mind here, this is crazy, but...what if we try to have fun for the rest of the night?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Huh...huh?”

Courtney laughed, pulling him in for another hug. “You’re so lame. I love you.”

“Me too, baby.”

“Do you wanna dance?”

Roy put his hand over his heart. “I would love to, but I don’t know that Spice Girls choreography.”

Courtney giggled and pulled him onto the dance floor. “Don’t taunt me, Del Rio, or I’ll make you learn. Dela’s leaving again Monday, and I think you’d be a really cute Sporty.”

“She _is_ the butch one.”

“Good point. Maybe you should be Posh.”

Roy laughed and put his arms around her as the DJ switched to Usher and Alicia Keys singing “My Boo.” Courtney leaned her head on his shoulder, and sighed, glancing around the dance floor. She caught Adore’s eye and smiled at her. Adore raised a pink sparkly cup at her, holding her gaze for a long moment until Willam thumped her on the shoulder to get her attention back.

Courtney looked back at Roy, who flashed his dimples at her and kissed her softly. She felt a stab of guilt, remembering the other kiss she’d gotten that night. But, it didn’t mean anything, right? It was just a friendly kiss, her best friend trying to make her feel better.

She closed her eyes, insides twisting, stomach in knots. Because if she was really honest with herself, it wasn’t the kiss that she felt guilty about. It was that feeling, the moment Adore pulled away, of regret. She dug her fingers into Roy’s shoulders, and he held her tighter around the waist.

Suddenly, she couldn’t stop the tears and she was crying again. Roy cupped her face and kissed her cheeks. “What’s the matter, babe?”

Courtney shook her head.

“One of those ‘it’s my party, I’ll cry if I want to’ moments? Should I just leave it alone?” Roy asked.

Courtney nodded as Roy swiped a napkin from the dessert table and dried her eyes.

“Alright. Come here.” He pulled her close and she fell into his arms, unable to tear her eyes away from where Adore stood with Willam and Pearl, deep in thought.

Adore stirred her punch with a straw as she half-listened to whatever Willam was running his mouth about. She couldn’t believe that she had kissed Courtney, especially in the emotional state that the blonde had been in, but in that moment it had felt so right and that’s what made it all the more wrong.

Adore was a slave to her feelings and it felt like the more she tried to run from them the more intense and reckless they became when they caught up to her.

That’s the moment when the lights suddenly cut out and Annette wheeled in the giant birthday cake, decorated with a huge fuschia bow, black and white stripes, and shiny silver stars. Everyone gathered around the birthday girl to sing, and Adore focused on the sparkler candles, glittering in the darkness.

Goosebumps rose on the back of her neck, the feeling of someone’s eyes on her pulling Adore from her thoughts.

Hazel eyes looked up to find bright green eyes staring back at her. Adore grew anxious, unable to interrupt the emotions behind Courtney’s piercing stare.

Adore wondered if she had fucked up and Courtney was mad at her or even worse, if Courtney knew Adore had feelings for her that she shouldn’t have.

Adore looked away, her chest growing tight as a million thoughts ran through her head.

Courtney continued to gaze at her best friend, unable to focus on the crowd, on her mother and everyone urging her to blow out the candles.

“Babe, make a wish…” Roy said, kissing her temple.

Courtney bit her lip, eyes falling closed as she blew out the candles, not daring to let herself form a coherent thought in that moment. Because if she did, she was afraid of what she might wish for. She opened her eyes back up, and everyone was cheering, while Kimmy began to slice up the cake.

Roy swept her up into his arms again while the lights turned back on and Tomas turned up the music, Beyoncé‘s “Baby Boy.”

Pearl handed a piece of cake to Adore, taking one for herself too. “Dude, let’s go ask the DJ to play ‘American Life.’”

“That song where Madonna raps about her household staff?” Willam asked skeptically.

“Yeah! It’s so good!”

“That’s fucking embarrassing, New Girl.”

“Adore, come on, back me up here! I mean, or ‘Hollywood’ is good too…” she mused.

“I think I’m gonna take off,” Adore murmured, sitting her cup down and pulling her phone out of her back pocket, sending a text to Raja asking if she could get a ride so that they could hang out.

-

As the song finished, Courtney lifted her head from Roy’s shoulder, smiling at him. “Thank you,” she said, reaching up and touching his cheek with her gloved hand.

“Anytime,” he replied, flashing those killer dimples at her.

Courtney glanced over to where Adore had been standing, feeling an urge to clear the air, just to make sure everything was okay, but she was gone. She excused herself from Roy, leaving him with Darienne and Dela, and hurried over. To her dismay, Willam and Pearl both reported that they thought Adore had left, and so she tore through the backyard to Adore’s house, calling her name, finding her leaning on the side of her garage.

Her pounding heart began to slow down as she caught her breath. “Hi...sorry for yelling, I just…”

“No, it’s okay. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Um…” Courtney licked her lips, adjusting her gloves awkwardly. “Willam said you left, and I just wanted to find you so I could...I wanted to say thank you. For...for the bracelet. And...everything.” Courtney took another step towards her, eyes soft and misty.

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday.” Adore’s own eyes still had the same inscrutable, slightly guarded expression they’d had earlier. But her smile was genuine.

Courtney wrapped her arms around Adore’s shoulders, burying her face into her friend’s neck and hugging her tightly. “I love you, Dory.”

Adore closed her eyes, holding her close, trying not to be hyper-aware of the warm breath against her skin, the scent of her silky hair, the all too recent memory of the taste of her.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly. As if by some miracle, they were suddenly blinded by headlights as Raja’s car pulled into the driveway. Adore broke away from the hug, waving gratefully to her. “Um, that’s my...I gotta go,” she told Courtney, who simply nodded. “Goodnight. The party was awesome. And I love you too!” She blew a kiss as she slipped into the car.

Raja tossed a cigarette out the window as she pulled out of the driveway. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Glad you texted.”

“Me too. I had to get out of there.”

“Not into the quinceanera fantasy?” Raja laughed.

Adore shook her head. “Been a long day.”

“Stressful?”

Adore looked over to Raja, the streetlights illuminating her features. “Yeah,” Adore said, voice only slightly above a whisper, eyes flickering to Raja’s lips.

Pulling up to the stop sign at the end of the street Raja put the car in park, turning to face Adore. “Well, we all do it. Have a big princess-like party; if we don’t want it our mom’s ‘ll make us,” Raja said lowly, leaning on the armrest.

“Really?” Adore asked, leaning on towards Raja, “Did you?”

“Mhm,” Raja smirked, eyes flickering to Adore’s lips, “My ma made sure that I had an extraaaavagant birthday party. I had a big turquoise dress, my hair done up, the works.”

Adore let out a breathy giggle, “You don’t look the type.”

“No?” Raja raised her eyebrows, slightly tilting her head and Raja’s warm breath hitting Adore’s face made Adore notice that they were closer than she realized. Lips inches apart.

“No.”

“Maybe when we get to my place…” Raja placed a sweet kiss on Adore’s lips-- that had her chasing Raja’s lips as she pulled away, “I can show you some pictures.” Raja smiled, innocently.

But Adore wouldn’t let Raja get away, she needed to forget what happened earlier, she needed to forget her mistake, the way nothing seemed to matter, but them in the treehouse. Adore leaned over the armrest pulling Raja back towards her, pressing her lips into Raja’s harder than the first kiss, desperate to erase the way Courtney’s lips felt against hers. Raja could do that, Raja could make her forget and when older girl nipped at her lip, Adore let her in.

The position was awkward with the armrest pressed between them, but the feel of Raja’s hands on her, tugging her closer was worth it. Adore gripped at Raja’s jacket, when they broke for air, Raja leaving kisses along Adore’s jaw before Adore guided Raja’s lips back to hers.

Before the kiss could deepen again the girls were scared apart by a horn beeping behind them, then the car pulling around the man no older than 25 flicking them off.

 


	22. Born to Hand Jive pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The chapter was too long to post in one so there's two parts to this chapter
> 
> Contests, loud music, flirting and plenty of drama in the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All praise for this awesome, extra-long chapter should go to the amazing @artificialscorpio - who fucking knocked it out of the park! (OMG did I just successfully use a sports metaphor? I’m so butch!) -V
> 
> Thank you, Veronica! But it was also my fault for the long wait. And Veronica helped me out a lot ❤ (Baseball references are very butch) Thank you everyone for being patient and hope y'all enjoy! -Scorpio
> 
> TW: underage sexual activity

“Vies…” Adore dropped her backpack on the old burnt orange couch, walking over to where Violet was flipping through her CD case. Violet didn’t answer, but Adore knew the brunette was listening.

“Can we talk?” Adore asked hesitantly. Adore hadn’t expected Violet to stay mad at her this long, but apparently she had underestimated Violet’s ability to hold a grudge.

“Oh, now you want to talk?” Violet said, her tone bored as she continued flipping through the CDs, but Adore could hear the underlying anger underneath the facade. “Now you want to talk about it. Well, Adore guess what, now I don’t want to talk about it.” Violet looked up into big hazel eyes.

Adore nodded, crossing her arms and leaning against the old desk. She _had_ put this conversation off for weeks in hopes that Violet would forget about it. But, she also desperately wanted Violet and her to go back to normal--well, without the sex part. She had never gotten this kind of treatment from Violet before, so she wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

“Look, I know you’re mad at me or whatever…” Adore started, “But I just couldn’t talk about what had happened at the time. I was dealing with a lot of feelings, ya’ know?” She looked at Violet, eyes begging her to be understood.

Violet stopped flipping through the CD’s and Adore waited for a response as she watched Violet’s fingers trace the zipper of the CD case. “Adore, I really, really don’t care how _you_ were feeling at the time. I know we had a no strings attached arrangement, but for you to think that I didn’t need an explanation showed me… maybe I was no more than a pretty face-”

“Vies…” Adore frowned, looking at the side of Violet’s face, watching the way her fingers curled around the edge of the CD case. “We’re friends.” Adore reached for Violet’s arm, only for her to pull away.

“Were. Friends.” Violet nodded and Adore rolled her eyes.

“Don’t act like a bitch, what are you? In love with me or something?” Adore snorted and Violet’s head snapped up, turning to fully face Adore.

“You fucking wish,” Violet sneered, “I know you may think it, but the world doesn’t revolve around Adore fucking Delano. I’ve got feelings and I’m dealing with shit too. But you didn’t really give a fuck, you only wanted a fuck.”

Adore tensed up ready to fire back at Violet, but the dropping of a backpack caught her attention. Two heads snapped towards the stairs, and there stood Trinity, her hair pulled up into a bun, wearing a too big sweatshirt and leggings.

“Hey Trin,” Violet nodded to the girl, “You just get here?” Violet asked turning back to the CD case.

“Somethin’ like that. Do I need to leave?” Trinity asked, walking into the basement, plopping down on the couch.

“We were kind of in the middle of an important conversation,” Adore said, but Trinity disregarded Adore, her eyes focused on Violet.

“No, you can stay. Where’s Fame and Pearl?” Violet asked, walking over to the radio.

“They should actually be here by now. Will went to meet his guy but he’ll be here soon too.”

Just as she said that, the sound of Pearl and Fame coming into the basement and down the steps proved Trinity right.

“Fame! Stop!” Pearl yelped.

“I’m not doing anything,” Fame pouted, dropping her bag down besides Trinity’s.

“You keep pinching my butt,” Pearl gave Fame an exasperated look. Violet turned around crossing her arms as she watched the blondes interact. Fame reaching to pinch Pearl’s ass and Pearl swatting her hand away. Violet ignored the nagging voice in the back of her mind.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Fame winked, before looking at Violet with those grey eyes that use to make her heart thump hard in her chest. “Hey, babe,” Fame cooed, moving to wrap Violet up in a tight up hug.

“Ugh, Fame get off. We literally just saw each other at school,” Violet groaned, turning back to the radio. Fame didn’t let go, only wrapping her arms tighter around Violet’s waist, digging her chin into Violet's shoulder.

Adore tried to ignore the sudden dryness of her throat and the uneasy feeling in her stomach as she let what just happen simmer. She almost felt like an outsider among her friends, obviously spending most of her time with Raja lately gave the others time to take sides.

“Aye, Adore, I thought you’d be hanging out with your older lady, today,” Pearl bumped Adore’s shoulder bringing her out of thought.

“Uh, no, she had to work today and won’t be getting off till late,” Adore shrugged, moving to sit on the floor

“Listen up, whores!” Willam demanded as he bounded down the steps.

“I’m not a whore,” Fame frowned, pulling away from Violet, hands going to her hips.

“Shut up, halfbreed. You’re a whore if I say you’re a whore. Anyways,” Willam plopped down on the couch next to Trinity, “guess who’s entering their first drag competition.” Willam flipped his straightened hair.

“You lying?” Trinity asked, not sure if Willam was joking or not.

When Willam shook his head, he gained a small cheer from the girls. Pearl congratulated him, “Dude, that’s awesome,” she said shoving a handful of goldfish into her mouth.

“Yeah, fuck that’s awesome,” Adore added, excited for Willam.

“Sounds exciting,” Violet replied sarcastically. Adore resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“You sound thrilled,” Willam said snarkily, “Just make sure to tell everyone, I want the loudest applause when I get on and off the stage.”

“I can do your makeup,” Fame offered.  

“Make me look like a trailer park Barbie?”

“So, your normal look?” Fame joked.

-

_ADORE: What are you doin’ Saturday night?_

_RAJA: Nothin, you want to come over and watch a movie or something_

_ADORE: Willam is entering a drag contest… Wanna go?_

_RAJA: Fuck yeah_

_ADORE: You wanna meet there or pick me up? _RAJA: Let’s meet there. I’ll be getting off of work late, but I’ll take you home__

_ADORE: Sounds good. And you know...Bonnie’s working a night shift at the hospital…_

_RAJA: Oh really?_

_ADORE: Yeah and I’m afraid of the dark. So you might have to stay and keep me company._

_RAJA: Protect you from monsters?_

_ADORE: Yes please_

_RAJA: I’ll do my best..._

Adore bit down on her lip, suppressing the smile creeping onto her face, then the door swung open causing her to jump, her smile being replaced with a look of irritation and shock. Courtney bounced in, throwing her cheer bag in the corner of Adore’s room and laying across her bed.

“You could at least knock,” Adore said nudging Courtney with her foot.

Courtney’s nose scrunched up, as she sat up pulling her hair out of the tight knot on top of her head, “Me? Knocking? That’s crazy,” Courtney said, before maneuvering to sit beside Adore at the head of the bed.

“We need to start setting boundaries,” Adore said jokingly, but there was hint of seriousness behind her playful tone.

“Best friends don’t have boundaries,” Courtney pouted, throwing a leg between Adore’s and grabbing her hand, playing with her fingers.

Adore sighed to herself, “Well… the line should be drawn somewhere.”

Courtney frowned, looking up at Adore with calculating green eyes, “Did you hear ‘bout Willam entering a drag competition this weekend? He invited me and Roy, but Roy’s studying with Darienne for the SATs... so we should go together.” Courtney said running her hand up and down Adore’s arm, relishing the soft skin under her fingertips.

Adore pulled her arm from Courtney, ignoring the frown on the blonde’s face, “Yeah, that’ll be fun. I was going with the others and meeting Raja at the club.”

“Raja’s coming…” Courtney said more to herself. The taste of the older girl’s name in her mouth bitter.

“Yep, it’s going to be fun. I think Jinkx and some others are coming too, so you won't have to worry about feeling left out around Violet, Trinity and Fame.”

Courtney nodded, fingers tracing over the chain of her bracelet. She was hoping for a night with Adore all to herself, but now she was going to have to deal with Raja, who had been the center of Adore’s attention these last few weeks.

-

Courtney sat on Adore’s bed, fingers tugging at her skirt, eyes often flickering to the other’s lips as Adore swiped glitter on her, per request.

“You look so fucking cool, Court,” Adore said to herself, flipping her dark wavy hair over her shoulder while concentrating on doing Courtney’s makeup.

“So do you. You look hot,” Courtney said, eyes scanning over Adore’s outfit for the night. Adore was wearing her black and white ‘girl power’ crop top with a pair of fishnet stocking under her ripped jeans, a flannel tied around her waist and a leather jacket on her shoulders. “But why the flannel _and_ the jacket?”

“Because I'm a trendsetter and this jacket is cute as shit. It's Raja’s, she let me take it when I was over her house the other day.” Adore said dipping her brush back into the glitter and flipping her hair off her shoulder.

Courtney resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Probably because it looks better on you than her,” she said reaching out and rubbing her hand down Adore’s arm, thumb brushing across Adore’s bare shoulder where the jacket hung off.

Adore looked up from the container trying to decipher the meaning behind Courtney’s words, before deciding it was best if she didn’t try to read into things too much.

“I bought some gloss the other day, if you want to wear it tonight,” Adore offered.

“Only if you put it on me,” Courtney said cheekily, biting down on her bottom lip.

Adore nodded, as she finished dusting Courtney’s face with glitter. “Clear or a tinted looking gloss?”

“You can choose,” Courtney said, watching Adore look through tubes of lipstick and glosses.

The room grew quiet, only the faint sound of the music Adore had put on earlier filled the room. Courtney pursed her lips slightly, watching Adore as she swiped the gloss across her lips. She wondered if Adore could hear her heart beating in her chest. Adore was so close, the smell of her perfume and the heat of her body made it hard for Courtney to concentrate. She kept wondering what would happen if she just leaned in. Would Adore pull away like last time or would she pull Courtney closer...she was determined to find out tonight.

-

“Do you think this is cute or should I change?” Fame stared at her reflection in Violet’s vanity. She was wearing a mustard yellow button-down dress, pulled in at the waist with black knee-high boots. “...Violet!” Fame said pulling the dark haired girl’s attention away from her laptop.

“Does Pearl have a girlfriend?” Violet asked, brows furrowed in thought.

“Uh… I don’t know,” Fame humped her shoulders, “Why?”

“It’s just that her last few MySpace statuses have been dopey love song lyrics.” Violet said, closing her laptop.

Fame looked at Violet for a moment, “If she does... what does it matter to you?”

“It doesn’t,” Violet shrugged, “I was just asking.”

“Really…”

“Yeah.”

-

Courtney and Adore rode with Pearl to meet the others at a Chinese place around the corner from the club. Pearl’s parents were cool, but they wouldn’t let her sneaking into a gay bar slide, and Trinity brother only agreed to dropping them off and picking them up from there.

“Oh wow, Courtney you look so cute,” Fame gushed when she saw Courtney.

“Thank you,” Courtney spun, “Adore did my makeup.” she said, putting her hand under her chin.

“See she got real creative with the glitter,” Violet mumbled, nudging Trinity who shook her head, biting down on her lip to keep from laughing.

“Stop being bitchy, bitch,” Willam said, and Courtney smiled to herself.

As they headed to the bar, Courtney kept glancing at Adore’s hand swinging in between them before finally reaching for it as she listened to Fame tell a story about entering chicken contests or something when she use to live on a farm with her abuela and abuelo when she was younger.

At the feeling of Courtney grabbing her hand and linking their fingers together Adore nearly tripped over her feet, questioning herself if this was crossing a boundary. After deciding it wasn’t, she squeezed Courtney’s hand back, knowing that Courtney was probably nervous and excited about sneaking into a club for the first time.

-

Courtney stayed close to Adore’s side as they walked into the club. There were a few other kids from theatre around; Courtney gave a short wave to Jinkx and Sharon and spotted Gia and Laganja talking to a stunning drag queen with a sparkly blue dress, a feather boa around her arms, big lashes and bigger hair.

Willam wandered off with an older man, saying something about preparing for the stage and the others continued to make their way through the bar looking for somewhere to sit. Courtney squeezed Adore’s hand when she noticed people looking in their direction, something about the feeling of Adore’s hand in hers had her beaming with pride.

“Do you think, that people think we’re a couple?” Courtney asked into Adore’s ear, smiling.

“No. Definitely not,” Adore shook her head as she continued to look around the club.

“Why not?” Courtney pouted.

“Because you’re in a mini skirt and covered in body glitter,” Adore said simply, looking over Courtney’s ensemble for effect.

“So? So’s Willam,” Courtney frowned.

“Willam’s a guy. You may as well have ‘I’m straight, this is my first time here’ stamped on your forehead.”

Courtney opened her mouth ready to argue that Adore was the one to approve of her outfit and even helped cover her in glitter without mentioning that she looked like “a straight girl’s first time at the club.”

“Adore, isn’t that Raja?” Trinity leaned in yelling over the music. Courtney’s head snapped to look at Trinity, Adore’s eyes lit up as she asked where unlinking her fingers with Courtney’s and heading in the direction that Trinity pointed.

Courtney stood still for a second looking at Pearl, Fame, Trinity and Violet slightly in shock that Adore left her so easily.

“You’re not hanging with us. Adore brought you, so go follow her,” Violet said, waving her hand, gesturing for Courtney to leave and follow the direction that Adore had disappeared through the crowd to.

“Hey, you can stay with us if you want,” Pearl stepped between the two girls and Courtney blinked at the blonde, mentally weighing her options.

“Thanks, but I’ll go find Adore,” Courtney nodded before disappearing in the crowd.

Pearl turned on her heels, giving Violet an exasperated look, “What the hell?”

“She’s not our friend,” Violet rolled her eyes, leading the girls away.

-

Adore’s steps stuttered for a second when she spotted Raja surrounded, by Raven, Manila, Carmen and Delta, but when those deep brown eyes met hers, Adore continued to walk over to Raja, barely acknowledging the others.

“Hey,” Raja smiled, practically pulling Adore down into her lap.

“Hey,” Adore allowed herself to be pulled closer to Raja.

“Told you the jacket looked good on you,” Raja observed, but before Adore could say something back, Courtney was quickly making her way towards them.

Carmen leaned over to Raven whispering something in her ear. There was a gleam in Raven’s grey contacted eyes as Courtney approached them.

“Dory, you left me,” Courtney gave a small pout, “You know Violet has some kind of grudge against me,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Sorry,” Adore said absently, distracted by Raja’s fingers playing with the tears on her jeans.

“Why would someone hate you? You're absolutely adorable,” Raven said sarcastically and Manila rolled her eyes.

“Oh, Court, these are… Raja’s friends,” Adore nodded towards the other girls.

“Manila, but you probably around knew that,” Manila introduced herself with a sweet smile.

“Raven.” the dark haired girl said slowly and Carmen wiggled her fingers, figuring that they didn't need a to be introduced to each other.

“I love your skirt, kind of short though, does Roy know you’re wearing that?” Carmen asked, sipping her water and Adore tried not to tense up.

Courtney frowned at the absurdity of the question, “No, he doesn’t and it doesn’t matter because I wear what I want. Why would you-”

“I'm Delta,” the plump girl cut Courtney off, “and yeah, the skirt’s cute, really shows off your boxy frame,” Delta said.

Adore quickly sat up. She had experienced the girls snarky, sarcastic attitudes enough, but they were not going to talk to Courtney like that.

“Hey, fuck off, Delta! You mad because you only look half decent in dresses? Don't fucking come for this one, bitch,” Adore pulled out of Raja’s grasp on her arm and the other girls’ eyes widened. Adore had been trying to keep it cool around them, because she genuinely liked Raja, but they made it terribly hard. And at the end of the day they were still Raja's friends, but Courtney was her best friend.

“You're fucking rude and-”

“Hey, hey! How about we go get something to drink, huh?” Raja interrupted, standing up grabbing Adore's arm, looking back and forth from Adore to Courtney.

-

The girls sat at a table with a decent enough view to see the makeshift stage upfront. Violet kept glancing over to Pearl, who was looking around.

“Looking for somebody?” Violet asked, stirring her ice with her straw.

“Uh... no. Just looking around, a lotof people came to support Willam.” Pearl noted.

Violet nodded looking around to see a few people she recognized from school, but no one that she’d associate with.

“You’ve been acting weird lately,” Violet said pointedly.

Pearl’s face scrunched up in confusion, turning to look at Violet, “Whatcha’ mean?”

“I don’t know,” Violet humped her shoulders, “just different. Like, you haven’t even told me what you think of my outfit tonight.” Violet said leaning towards Pearl, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

Pearl smirked, turning towards Violet and looking over the dark haired girl, “You look… nice.”

“Just, nice.” Violet said, scooting her chair closer to Pearl’s.

“You always look nice.” Pearl said, something dancing in her eyes at the realization that Violet liked Pearl’s attention more than she would have like to let on.


	23. Born to Hand Jive pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contests, loud music, flirting and plenty of club drama

Fame watched the way Violet flipped her hair and teased Pearl. She tried not to stare as she watch Violet constantly touch Pearl-- whether it was to turn Pearl’s head towards her or linking their arms to pull Pearl closer-- but it was amazing to see Violet so flirty.

Fame tapped Trinity wanting her to look at Violet. Trinity raised an eyebrow slightly surprised at what she was witnessing. Fame leaned forward angling to face Trinity her back to Pearl and Violet.

“I didn't know Pearl was her type,” Fame whispered.

“Me neither. But I'm not surprised, it's like on TV, opposites attract right,” Trinity shrugged, “Plus it's about time. Pearl wasn't real subtle.”

Violet noticed the two girls with their heads close and frowned to herself. “What ya’ talking about?”

Fame looked over her shoulder a smirk on her face, “Nothing.”

Violet narrowed her eyes, but turned her attention back to Pearl. The blonde talking about something she watched on TV last night.

-

Raja apologized to the younger girls as they headed away from her friends, “Sorry about that back there. But, don’t take what they said to heart… um.”  
  
“Courtney.” Adore and Courtney said at the same time.   
  
Raja nodded, “Yeah, Courtney, they can be real bitches sometimes, but they’re really cool, good friends, once you get to know them, ya know. Seriously, they were just messing around.” Courtney rolled her eyes and Adore huffed, but otherwise stayed quiet, biting her tongue not wanting to say anything she’d regret.   
  
“Seriously,” Raja wrapped an arm around Adore’s waist, pulling her close, acknowledging the change in Adore's mood, “I’m sorry. I’ll say something to them, okay. It’d probably would of been best to come alone, so it could've been just us.” Raja said into Adore’s ear before, gently grabbing her chin and turning Adore's head towards her, placing a sweet kiss against her lips. Adore immediately melted into the kiss, leaning into Raja trying to deepen it, but Courtney clearing her throat and harshly tugging on Adore’s jacket pulled her away.   
  
Raja chuckled when she saw green eyes glaring at her, “How about I go get us some drinks and you two wait here. Want anything specific?”   
  
“No, you can choose for me.” Adore said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear then turning with an exasperated look to face an obviously irritated Courtney.   
  
"Water is fine," Courtney said, crossing her arms and looking around the club. Raja smirked at the blonde's attitude, nodding walking away.

“What the fuck Courtney?”

“What?” Courtney humped her shoulders innocently, and Adore rolled her eyes scoffing.

Adore turned away from Courtney, watching Raja talk to the bartender, biting down on her bottom lip when Raja glanced back at her with a half smile.

“Ugh, Dory,” Courtney whined and Adore turned to look at her friend, “Why are you ignoring me?”

“I'm not,” Adore shot back. Her and Courtney had been together all night. How could Courtney even accuse her of that?

“Yes, you are.” Courtney said sharply, the tone in Courtney's voice left no room for argument and Adore had to admit to herself that she'd been distracted the most of the night.

Adore sighed “I'm sorry, Courtney,” she apologized, wrapping Courtney up in a hug.

“It's fine,” Courtney mumbled burying her face in Adore’s neck and wrapping her arms around Adore’s waist pulling her against her and breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume, “thanks for taking up for me back there too.” Courtney said pressing a kiss to Adore’s cheek.

“Always.” Adore said stepping back from Courtney, “oh fuck, now I'm covered in body glitter too.” Adore chuckled, looking over herself.

“Come here,” Courtney smiled and tried to help Adore get the glitter off the leather jacket, before remembering that the jacket had belonged to Raja. Courtney suddenly grabbed Adore's hand rubbing it over her shoulders and her chest, before trying to make Adore rub it on herself. The girls squealed and laughed as they battled against each other.

“Glad you're having fun, but the show is going to start soon,” Raja said coming up behind them.

-

The host came onto the stage with a few funny one liners and telling the bar goers to make sure they tip the girls and show their love before introducing the first contestant.

The first queen that came onto the stage was pretty with a feminine face, sleek makeup, and a stoned yellow leotard. She lipsynced to a mix of Britney Spears songs that got the crowd wiggling in their seat and holding out tips.

Fame looked over to see Violet leaned against Pearl and she nudged Trinity, nodding to the pair. Trinity giggled as Fame leaned against her looking up at her with exaggerated googly eyes.

Violet frowned when she notice Trinity and Fame blatantly mocking her and moved away from Pearl. By the end of the queen’s routine two figures scurried passed the tables to theirs and Violet watched Pearl’s blue eyes light up in what Violet recognized as happiness.

Violet watched on as the dark skinned girl with bangs and hair to mid back and the girl with a low haircut and glasses sat on the chairs on the other side of Pearl.

“Hey, guys this is Shea and-”

“Sasha,” the girl smiled brightly reaching over the table to shake the others’ hands.

Violet noticed Pearl scoot her chair away from hers and closer to Shea’s and narrowed her eyes. So focused on the way Shea ducked her head smiling as Pearl complimented her, Violet was surprised when Sasha's hand shot in front of her.

Violet hesitantly reached out, loosely shaking Sasha’s hand.

“What's your name?” Sasha asked trying to break the awkward tension.

“Violet,” she answered, but her eyes continued to watch Pearl.

-

Courtney couldn't keep her eyes off of Raja. She just didn't understand it. Yeah, the senior was beautiful but Courtney just couldn't find the appeal that put Adore under her spell the way it did.

She watched as Raja and Adore whispered in each other ears laughing and joking. Her eyes followed Adore’s fingers trailing up Raja’s arm. Fingernails dug into her palms as she watched Adore move a leg across Raja’s, the older girl lightly placing hand on the inside of Adore's leg.

Courtney decided it was the leather and jean jackets and pizza. Adore loved pizza.

“Dory,” Courtney inched her hand towards Adore's. Adore turned away from whatever Raja was saying and Courtney mentally put a tally mark on a chalkboard. “Adore, I'm cold,” Courtney blinked her green eyes at Adore, bumping their fingers together, “Can I wear your flannel?”

“Yeah, of course, babe.” Adore said maneuvering herself to take off the flannel.

Courtney tried to keep a poker face as Adore slid the flannel on her arms, her finger just barely brushing Courtney's skin. “Thank you,” Courtney leaned in, pressing a kiss right beside Adore’s mouth.

Adore eyes went wide at the near kiss, but Courtney's were on Raja’s; calculating her reaction.

Raja looked over to Manila, the girls sharing a look before looking back to Courtney. Raja didn't appear threatened at all instead, throwing an arm around Adore's shoulder and pulling her back into her chest.

-

“Our next queen is a baby, this is her first night and she'll be singing. So, let's show William some love.”

“Willam,” he said into the mic as he grabbed it from the hostess and cheers erupted from the teens.

“You look hoooot,” Fame yelled, causing some people to laugh.

Destiny's Child “Soldier” started playing.

“Oh bitch, this my song,” Trinity looked at Fame, before she started dancing in her seat. As T.I’s part played Willam danced around flicking his off his shoulders and moving to the beat.

As soon as Kelly’s part came on Trinity stood up taking Fame with her to the front. They tipped Willam and continued dancing, but when the chorus came up the girls screamed in laughter at the changes Willam had made.

_“If his dick ain’t biggg. I ain’t checking for him. It betta be big if he lookin’ at me-”_

-

Courtney clapped in joy as she watched Willam perform on stage. She gasped in excitement when she noticed Fame and Trinity up front tipping Willam and dancing.

She turned towards Adore, shaking her shoulder, “Let’s go tip Will!” she says excitedly.

Adore considered it for a moment, but then glanced at Raja, “Uh, you can go.”

“What? Come on Adore, it’ll be fun,” Courtney tugged on Adore, causing Raja to look over to the two girls.

“I don’t wanna, Court,” Adore said again, using her eyes trying to tell Courtney to let it go.

“But Dory,” Courtney pouted, looking back to Willam whose performance was nearly done.

“You wanna go tip your friend?” Raja asked Adore, her brows furrowed trying to figure out what the disagreement Adore and Courtney seemed to be having was about.

Adore shook her head, snuggling into Raja, “Go if you wanna. I’m good,” Adore said, trying not to get irritated with Courtney’s persistence. Just then Willam’s performance ended and claps and hollers came from the other patrons.

Courtney pouted folding her arms and leaning back in her chair upset that Adore couldn’t leave Raja for ten seconds.

“So, Courtney,” Raven leaned on the table, bright contacts looking knowingly at Courtney, “How long have you and Roy been together?”

Courtney bristled up at the question. It was innocent enough, but she didn't think she could take another series of insults and being the butt of a joke.

“A few months,” Courtney said, grabbing her water, “Why?” she asked before taking a sip.

“Just wondering… Why didn't he come with you tonight? Not comfortable in a gay bar? Scared he was gonna get hit on?” Courtney eyes narrowed and she looked to Adore, but Adore was too busy locking lips with Raja to come to her aid.

“No. He had to study. Roy isn't a bigot.” Courtney rolled her eyes, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “Where's your boyfriend?”

Raven was taken aback by Courtney’s sudden boldness, but after a moment, she smirked, raising her glass. “Touché, bitch.”

-

Violet rolled her eyes for the millionth time since Shea and Sasha had arrived. Violet was ready to go home as she boredly watched the other contestants come and go. Pearl was shamelessly flirty with Shea to her right and on the other side of her Trinity and Fame had been giggling and taking pictures all night.

She looked around hoping to maybe find Willam, but he was nowhere to be found. Violet pushed herself away from the table, smoothing down her skirt.

“Where you going?” Trinity asked, noticing Violet.

“Restroom.”

“Want us to come with?” Fame asked, turning to look at Violet.

“Yeah, we can come with,” Trinity said moving to get out of her seat.

“No, it’s fine. Just take your pictures,” Violet gave a stiff smile and headed off to the bathroom.

-

Courtney pushed open the restroom door scrunching her nose up at the strange smell of cleaner, perfume and musk. Quickly glancing under the stalls before walking over to the sink Courtney pulled out her phone to see a few texts from Roy.

_ROY: Tell Belli to break a leg for me._

_ROY: Hope you’re having fun, babe. Stay safe_

_ROY: Text me when you’re leaving :*_

_ROY: I miss you. Can you leave early?_

_COURTNEY: I’m having so much fun, Willam did amazing. They should be announcing the winner in a few. Miss you too xoxo_

Courtney’s thumbs danced over her phone as she tried to decide if this was the text that she wanted to send. Something felt weird about lying about having a good time, because to her a good time would be Adore attached to her side instead of Raja’s.

The restroom door swinging open caused Courtney to lurch, nearly dropping her phone into the sink. Pressing her phone to her chest, she whirled around only to face Violet.

Violet stood by the door, watching in amusement as Courtney fumbled to get herself together.

“Don’t mind me. Just using a public facility,” Violet gave a disingenuous smirk, walking up to the dirty mirror to look at her reflection.

Courtney stepped to the side, sending the text to Roy stuffing her phone in her pocket, and turning to do the same.

Violet glanced over at the blonde, “Someone isn’t as enthusiastic as they were earlier,” she said, folding a piece a paper towel to clean up her eyeliner and mascara.

“Uh, yeah. Just tired,” Courtney said softly, trying to ignore the feeling arising in her chest.

“Oh really? You must have an early bedtime,” Violet said, causing Courtney to frown in confusion, “or this night didn’t go how you imagined.” Violet stared at Courtney through the dirty mirror, a dark eyebrow raised awaiting an answer.

“Or.. this might sound crazy, I know. I’m tired.”

Violet chuckled darkly to herself, because honestly she didn’t even know why she was doing this. She wasn’t on Adore’s side anymore, but she might as well take the chance to fuck up any possibilities of Adore’s fantasy happily ever before it was too late. “Oh, my bad. I must have read the signals wrong, because it really looks like you might like Adore a bit more than a friend. Ya know,” Violet humped her shoulders, pulling her red lipstick out of her bra.

Courtney’s hearted nearly leaped out of her chest and her mind started to swim. “What?”

“But, I guess it makes sense, because even if you ever came out the closet,” Violet side-eyed Courtney as she applied a fresh layer of lipstick, “You’re not really her type.”

“Well, I’m not into Adore.. Like that,” Courtney nearly stuttered over her words. The words felt funny in her mouth and hearing those words out loud sounded weird to her own ears. Because she knew that wasn’t true. Shit. She liked Adore way more than Violet probably knew.

It’d always been there, but hearing herself tell a lie was a betrayal to her own heart.

“B-but if I did- hypothetically- you wouldn’t know if I was her type or not,” Courtney said, not able to stop herself from talking, “I mean we’re best friends. We’re practically dating anyways.”

Violet looked up thoughtfully as she tucked her lipstick tube back in her bra, “Yeah... but you’re not. You have a boyfriend and Adore’s out there snuggling up to, and I have to applaud Adore for this, one of if not the hottest senior in school. I mean Raja looks likes she should be walking down runways,” Violet said, smiling sweetly at Courtney.

Courtney swallowed, mind racing, unable to think of anything she could say in response, when the door swung open and Adore poked her head inside. “Hey Court, ready to go? Raja’s taking us home.”

-

Courtney stared blankly out the car window, half listening to Adore ramble on about how music was starting to lose its grit. She huffed on the window before using her finger to draw a heart on the fogged glass.

“You have fun, Court?” Adore asked turning around in the front seat.

“Mhm, it was fun.” Courtney nodded giving Adore a tight smile. Adore gave a goofy smile then turned back around and Courtney’s smile dropped only to quickly make it’s way back onto her face as she noticed Pearl looking in her direction, giving her an inscrutable smile and a sweet kiss on the cheek when they dropped her off.

As they pulled into Courtney’s driveway, she hopped out of the car before Raja could pull to a complete stop, and as she made sure she wasn’t leaving anything in the car she noticed that Adore wasn’t moving.

“Dory, you’re staying with me tonight, right?” Courtney asked.

“No, I’m going back to mine.” Adore said, rolling down the window.

Courtney blinked before closing her door and moving to Adore’s, “But isn’t Bonnie working tonight? You always stay with me, because you don’t like being alone.” She fluttered her lashes sweetly.

“Yeah,” Adore nodded in agreement, then cleared her throat and said. “I’m not gonna be alone, though.” She blinked rapidly, a smirk on her face, head tilted.

Courtney looked at her, then at Raja, who gave a little wave, then back to Adore. “Oh.” She swallowed and nodded, giving a tight smile as she slowly back away from the car, “Well... have a good night. Text me tomorrow if you wanna hang out.”

“Sure.”

“Um, can you watch me go in?” she asked, fingering a lock of hair.

“Yeah of course.”

Courtney spun around, taking her time to walk to the door, but before she got there she realized she was still wearing Adore’s flannel. She turned around and headed back to the car.

“You forgot your key?” Adore frowned.

“No, I almost took your shirt by accident,” Courtney said, sliding it off her shoulders.

“You always take my stuff. This could have waited till tomorrow.” Adore took her shirt from the blonde.

“Well,” Courtney humped her shoulders, “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

“Night,” Raja said from the driver’s seat.

Courtney took her time to the door, taking her time to find her keys.

Adore rolled up the window as they waited for Courtney to get in the house. Raja was leaned against the window dark eyes watching Adore.

“You sure you want me to stay over? I mean, if you’d rather hang out with your bestie-”

“I want you to stay,” Adore admitted, “because I’m seconds away from clawing the covering off these seats.”

Raja threw her head back and snorted. “I guess I’d rather keep my seats intact,” Raja said, leaning over to kiss Adore before pulling back with a frown.

“What?”

“Is your friend locked out?”

Adore turned to see Courtney looking towards the car, she rolled down her window, irritated, “Does Raja need to honk the horn?” she yelled out.

Courtney shook her head, pretending to continue looking for her key. After a few seconds of pretending to look for the key that was in the small pocket of her skirt, she reached for the spare key in the floor pot. She plastered a fake smile on her face then turned around holding up the key.

“Night, Dory. Love you.”

“Night Courtney,” Adore rolled the window back up and watched the blonde go inside before turning to grin at Raja.

-

Adore pulled Raja into her room, locking the door behind her.

“You sure your parents won't get mad or anything?” Adore asked kicking off her boots and jacket, sliding back onto her bed.

“I told them I’m spending the night at Raven's,” Raja shrugged, pulling off her shoes and crawling up the bed capturing Adore's lips in a kiss. “You sure your mom is going to be out all night?” she asked bumping her nose against Adore's.

“Yes,” Adore breathed leaning back in to kiss Raja. “She’s got a night shift like twice a month, at least.”

“Well, that’s convenient,” Raja smirked, sliding her hands under Adore’s top.

Adore yanked her shirt up over her head, pulling the string on Raja’s halter top, lips against her collarbone. “God, you’re so fucking sexy,” she murmured.

“Not bad yourself, kid,” Raja said, trailing her fingers down Adore’s body, enjoying the feel of her hips, her skin, the way she was so buttery soft, all lush curves, no edges.

Adore arched up against her, already whimpering from her gentle touch, “Please...please…” she tugged on Raja’s fly.

“Easy, we’ve got all night,” Raja laughed, and was met with a petulant whine. She slowly popped open the buttons that eluded her needy girlfriend while Adore frantically shimmied out of her own jeans, unclasping her bra.

Once Adore was down to her thong, she pushed Raja over onto her back, climbing on top of her. “Just because we’ve got all night, doesn’t mean we shouldn’t make every second count,” she said, rolling her hips and raising her eyebrows.

“Good point,” Raja replied, looking up at her with a delighted grin.


	24. Mooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More musical theatre shenanigans, and more of Courtney trying hard to figure things out.

Courtney stood in the shade of the eaves, trying to focus on her Spanish homework, but her attention kept getting pulled by the sound of Adore giggling quietly under a nearby oak tree.

Adore was lying with her head in Raja’s lap, sharing a pair of ear buds, their fingers intertwined. The older girl would occasionally lean over to whisper something in her ear, or brush their lips together teasingly. But what was really making Courtney squirm was Raja’s free hand, fingers dancing up Adore’s bare thigh, tracing patterns on her skin.

Courtney tried to tear her eyes away, but she was fixated on Raja’s fingers, and the way Adore’s back arched when they disappeared into her shorts. Courtney bit down hard on her pen, head swimming, chest tightening, a lump forming in her throat.

-

“Danny, take it easy! What are you trying to do?!” Alyssa cried dramatically, pulling away from Roy, squirming and shoving him, slapping him across the face. “Ugh!”

“Okay, where the fuck does it say you  _ slap _ me?!” Roy asked, laughing, breaking character, letting go of her.

“I just felt like you deserved it!” Alyssa fluttered her lashes. “If some guy was getting handsy with me after I told him to stop, I would slap him.”

“Well, alright then, fair enough, but it’s a stage slap, I don’t think you have to hit me that hard.”

“What’s the matter, Del Rio, you can’t take a little slap from a tiny girl?” Alyssa teased, poking him in the side. “Danny, please, you’re hurting me!” She punched him in the shoulder and he grimaced in pain.

“Oh my god, you fucking  _ bitch _ !” Roy grabbed his shoulder.

“No, your line is ‘Whattaya so shook up about?’”

Roy glared at her.

She laughed again. “Oh, chill out, I was fooling around. Does it really hurt?”

Roy rubbed his shoulder, pouting. “Yes, you psycho.”

“Awww, I’m sorry.” Alyssa put her arm around him. “Okay, I promise I’ll stop abusing you.”

Roy looked at her crossly. “You better.”

“Come on, admit you’re having fun.”

He finally cracked a smile, dimples appearing in his cheeks. “Maybe a little. But you’re still deranged.”

Alyssa tongue popped. “I knew it!”

“Maybe we should take a break. Have you seen Courtney?”

“Uh, she’s been over there giving Raja death glares for the past twenty minutes.”

“Huh?”

Alyssa pointed to the other side of the courtyard, where Courtney was sitting with her back against the wall, partially obscured by a big oak tree, watching Adore and Raja. And, indeed, it looked like she wanted to murder the beautiful senior. “Guess she doesn’t like her bestie getting all that attention from someone else.”

Roy furrowed his brow. “Give me ten minutes.”

Alyssa rolled her eyes. “Sure.

-

“Whatcha doin’?”

Courtney jumped, looking up at Roy, guilt blooming in her chest. She cleared her throat. “Spanish homework…” She bit her lip. Roy could see that she’d written exactly one thing on the page of looseleaf - her name.

“Hmmm, looks like you could use a break, all that hard work,” he teased. “Wanna go for a walk?”

“God, yes!” Courtney jumped up and grabbed his hand, following him. After a few steps, heart hammering in her chest, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard, tongue invading his mouth, hands gripping the fabric of his shirt.

Roy wasn’t sure what brought this on, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, responded ardently, pulling her in by the waist, sucking on her bottom lip.

She yanked on his hair, murmuring against his mouth, “How far away is your car?”  

Bleary-eyed, Roy, glanced over to the nearby parking lot, gesturing with his head. “Uh, like...just by the portables…”

Courtney bit her lip, eyes glittering, letting her fingers trail over his shoulders and down his biceps. “So…?”

Roy grabbed her hand again, lacing their fingers together and nearly sprinting down the steps behind the theatre. She ran behind him, smirking, and when they reached the car, she climbed in behind him, barely waiting for him to close the door before she whipped off her shirt.

He turned around to find her unclipping her bra and tossing it aside, climbing into his lap, grinding against him, grasping handfuls of his hair in her hands.

“Fuck,” he whispered, saying a silent prayer of thanks to Lynn’s cholo boyfriend who’d tinted the windows of the car 4 years ago.

She giggled, rolling her hips, letting out a breathy sigh. Roy tilted her chin up and kissed her neck, sucking a trail down her collarbone. She leaned back, arching against him as his mouth found one of her nipples.

Courtney looked down at him, heart racing, sparks shooting through her body as he swirled his tongue around the hard nub of her nipple. Her hips rocked harder, the seam of her shorts rubbing against her. Jumbled, confusing thoughts swirled in her head and she shook them out before they had a chance to land. She raised up onto her knees, panting, opening the buttons on her shorts. He looked up at her in surprise, and she licked her lips, arching against him again, cheeks flushed with desire.

He swallowed, letting one hand drift slowly to the open fly of her shorts, tentatively grazing the edge of her panties. When she wrapped her hand around his, he expected her to push it away as usual, but this time, instead, she took his fingers and slowly, slowly, slid them down into her panties. She gripped the back of his neck with her other hand, breathing hard, guiding him, and when he made contact with her clit, she whimpered, pressing her forehead against his, pressing his hand harder against her, rolling her hips.

Soon he was touching her, stroking her, in a way that made her pant and tremble, and she raised herself up, allowing his mouth to work her nipple again, her whole body burning with desire as her eyes fell closed. And that’s when the images she’d been holding at bay came into sharper focus. Like a sense memory, the taste of Adore’s lips against hers, the scent of her neck, the warm, soft feeling of a thigh wedged in between hers when they snuggled together. Why was she thinking about that?

She forced her eyes open, looked into Roy’s face, raking her nails down his neck, the movement of his fingers bringing her closer and closer. She moaned, straining against his hand, gasping for air, as spasms rocked her body.

Roy curled his fingers against her, letting her control the rhythm as she rocked against him, whimpering, cheeks red, pupils blown out, lips parted, panting. She gulped for air, digging her nails into his skin, as her body began to slow down.

“Holy fuck…” she gasped, biting down hard on his shoulder.

Roy smiled, dimples deep in his cheeks, wrapping his arms around her waist as she collapsed against him. He kissed her temples, nuzzled her cheeks. “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m...wow...that’s so much better with another person.”

Roy laughed. “Well, I would hope so.”

“No, I mean...like you know, I love you and all that, but I mean just having another set of hands was like…” Courtney sat back, glassy-eyed. “I wonder what it would be like with a third person.”

“Ha ha…”

“For real though.” Courtney’s mouth twisted into an impish grin. “If we were gonna have a threesome, who would you want it to be with?”

“I don’t want anyone else,” he said, pulling her back in and hugging her close.

Courtney pushed him onto his back and began to kiss his jaw, fingers resting teasingly on his fly. “Come on...there’s gotta be someone besides me you’ve thought about...you know…”

“Are you serious?” Roy could feel his chest tightening a bit. Of course she was serious.

“Yeah,” she said, eyes glittering with mischief.

“This feels like a trap.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just...now you’re gonna think I spend my time fantasizing about other girls, which I don’t, and you’re not gonna trust me, and you’re gonna be mad--” His voice had a bit of an edge. There was a chance he was projecting a little.

Courtney smiled at him. “I’m not. I promise. This is supposed to be fun. It’s a hypothetical question. Okay? I won’t get mad, or jealous. I promise.”

“Um…”

“Come on…” Courtney pouted, batting her lashes.

“Fine. I guess...uh, April is cute.”

Courtney rolled her eyes. “Well, sure, she’s super cute, but that’s a cop-out.”

“In what way is that a cop-out?”

“Because she’s going out with Bob. Unless you want him to join too. I mean, he’s pretty tall and he does have those dreamy eyes…” she started to unzip his fly, lips pursed teasingly.

Roy sat up, pushing Courtney back against the window. “You said this was hypothetical.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So…” Roy trailed a finger from her shoulder down her collarbone, then traced a circle around her nipple. “If it’s hypothetical, who gives a shit who she’s going out with? It’s not like we’re actually gonna have a threesome. Right?”

Courtney arched forward, biting her lip. “I mean...no...I guess not…”

“You  _ guess _ not?”

“But if we were…” Courtney slowly unzipped his pants.

Roy gaped at her. “Courtney! Are you actually thinking about this?”

She bit her lip, batting her lashes. “Maybe? Don’t you think it would be hot?” She reached into his pants, stroking him gently.

“Can we like...real talk, for a second?” He took her hands and gently held them, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

“Okay.”

“Okay. Um...I wouldn’t want to share you.”

Courtney gazed up at him, a soft smile on her face. She pried her hand away from him and reached up, cupping his cheeks. “Roy...I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. That's what I'm trying to say.”

“But I think...real talk?”

“Sure.”

“I think that a lot of people view love like a zero sum game. Like it’s a finite thing, which...it’s just not how I see the world.” She moved forward, both hands now sliding behind his head. “I don’t think there’s a limit to how much love you have to give, how many people you can love.”

Roy cringed slightly.

Courtney shook her head slightly and continued, hands in his hair, trying to get him to understand. “I mean, there’s no limit to pain and suffering and death, why would we limit good things? You know?”

“Uh huh…”

“Anyway, I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore, the point is, you’re supposed to be giving me a name. A real name. Someone hot.” She pushed onto his back again and straddled him, lowering his jeans.

“Courtney…”

“No, not me, someone else…” she smirked, wrapping a hand around his dick.

“Please, baby…”

Courtney squeezed his dick, running her thumb over the head, watching his expression shift from agony to bliss. She pressed a kiss against his mouth, whispering again, “Talk to me, Roy, come on. Tell me. Who would you like having here, right now? Touching you…right here?” She ran a finger teasingly up his thigh, eliciting a low groan.

“Okay, okay, okay!”

Courtney sat up. “Tell me.”

“Um...I don’t...fuck. This is extortion, you know.”

“I’m aware. Tell me.” Courtney leaned forward, hands on his chest.

“I...always thought Shangie was sort of pretty. So...yeah. There’s your name. Go fuck off now.” He covered his face with his hands.

Courtney grinned, pulling his hands away and kissing him, whispering, “She’s very pretty. And you know what else?” Her hand slid back into his underwear, stroking him harder, faster, kissing a trail down his chest.

“What?”

“She thinks you’re sexy.” Courtney looked up at him though a fringe of dark lashes, winking.

Panting now, Roy looked back at her with liquid eyes, hands tangling in her hair. “Sh-she does?”

“Uh-huh. I mean...you know...how could she not?” Courtney took him into her mouth, tongue swirling around the head of his throbbing dick, watching him fall apart, moaning, grasping her hair in his fists.

She sucked harder, pumping him with one hand, the other on his thigh, nails digging into the tender flesh. She could feel his body trembling, quaking, and then he came, cradling her head, groaning with pleasure as he erupted down her throat.

She crawled back up his body, pressing kisses to his chest, just as his phone started to ring. He sighed and answered it. “Hey, Alyssa...no, I...yeah, it’s just...no, Courtney needed help with some Spanish homework, so I...no, right, I know she left her binder, I was...okay, okay, I’m coming back….” He hung up and looked at Courtney, rolling his eyes. “The jig is up. Boss says my break is over.”

“Mmm,” Courtney said, nestled in his arms. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes, voice dripping with bitterness, and asked, “So...how long have you been in love with Shangela fucking Watley?”

He turned towards her, a look of pure, unadulterated irritation on his face, and she burst out laughing.

“You’re so easy…” she giggled, snuggling tighter against him.

-

“Alyssa, you can ham this part up more. I mean, we want to feel your pain but it should also be a little bit funny,” said Mrs. Maguire. Today they were working on Courtney and Alyssa’s number, ‘Raining on Prom Night.’

“Like this?” Alyssa flung herself down on the bed, writhing in agony.

“Yes, exactly!” laughed the drama teacher. “It’s going to help--” she paused, hearing some commotion backstage. “Hang on, honey, hold that thought.” She climbed the steps and walked backstage, where some of the guys had been getting into a sword fight with the mic stands. “KNOCK IT OFF!”

“Sorry!” sang Willam.

“Okay,” Mrs. Maguire said, queuing the booth. “Please roll the track.”

She paused backstage, watching Courtney for a minute as she crooned her part into a microphone, adding some Supremes-style choreography. She walked over to Courtney, picking up her mic stand and moving it onto the stage, motioning for her to follow.

“Keep going…”

Courtney paused, worrying for a moment that she’d done something wrong, especially with Alyssa flashing her some vicious side-eye, but then cleared her throat and picked things up again as Mrs. Maguire walked back to her seat in the audience.

_ “...it’s wilting the quilting on my Maidenform _ __   
_ And macara flows right down my nose because of the storm… _ __   
_ I don’t even have my corsage, oh gee! It fell down the sewer with my sister’s ID _ _   
_ __ It’s raining on prom night, oh what shall I-what shall I do?”

Mrs. Maguire turned to Thorgy. “Okay, so add this to the tech notes. Lighting - we need a second spot light stage right for Courtney. Props - we need the mic stand to look like a 50s-style radio mic. Costumes/Hair/Makeup for Courtney - They should reference female solo pop acts in the 50s. Patti Page, Connie Francis, Lesley Gore, Brenda Lee.”

Thorgy scribbled furiously.

“Bigger, Alyssa! Think temper tantrum…Yes! Perfect!”

The song ended and Mrs. Maguire walked to the edge of the stage, calling both of them over. “Okay, so, I decided to put Courtney onstage for this number, instead of having her sing from the wings. It’s going to work much better to have the contrast of the elegant pop star version of the song with the messy uncontrolled tantrum Sandy is throwing in her bedroom.”

Courtney's eyes widened. She'd sort of resigned herself to her role in this show in the ensemble and was grateful just to have the Radio Voice/singing from the wings part she'd gotten, hoping that she'd do a good enough job to prove herself so that maybe next year Mrs. Maguire would trust her with a bigger part. “Really?!” she asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I think it works. Can you come a half hour early tomorrow to nail down some choreography?”

“Yes, yes, of course!”

“Okay, perfect.” Mrs. Maguire smiled. “Both of you, great work. Take 5 and then grab Roy and we’ll work on the drive-in scene.”

“Sure!” Courtney jumped down from the stage and ran into the audience, where Darienne was sitting with Roy and Bob, working on some chemistry homework. “Did you guys see--”

“Yeah, we did! Congrats, babe!” Roy pulled her in for a kiss.

Courtney beamed, then immediately asked, “Where’s Adore!? I need to tell her too!”

“I think she and Raja are in the costume room--” Darienne started, and then when Courtney turned and began running up the aisle, she continued. “Courtney, you probably don’t want to go in there right now.”

Courtney rolled her eyes, calling back over her shoulder. “Dari, this is BIG news, she’s gonna want to know right away!”

“Oookay…” Darienne replied skeptically.

-

“Well, what do you think?” Adore asked, spinning around, a tentative look on her face. They’d been instructed to find a dress for her to wear in the prom scene, since she’d rejected everything Shea and Raven suggested. She was currently in a strapless, corseted ivory and sky blue number with a tulle skirt. Raja pressed her lips together. “ _ What?! _ ”

“No, you look cute. Like a precious little cupcake…” Raja reached forward, pulling her in by the waist, giggling. “You just need a cherry on top.”

Adore heaved an exasperated sigh. “Okay, I think we can all agree that 50s prom dresses are just not my look.”

Raja kissed her. “Nah, they are. You’re a total quinceanera princess. The doc martens are the perfect touch, too.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Adore said, glaring up at her, struggling with the zipper. “Can you at least help me out of this monstrosity?” She turned around and lifted her hair.

“Awww, too bad. I was really into it,” Raja teased, pulling the zipper down and helping her out of the dress.

Adore turned back around and slid her arms around Raja’s neck. “Well, I feel much better like this.”

“Yeah, come to think of it...this is a vast improvement…” Raja tilted her chin up and went in for a slow, luxurious kiss, hands wandering up and down her body.

“You think?” Adore pulled back a little, leaning back on the mirrored vanity.

Raja nodded, drinking her in, heart beating fast. She hoisted her up onto the vanity and began to kiss down her torso, fingers hooked into her panties. “God, your body...it’s fucking  _ sinful _ .”

Adore breathed in sharply as a tongue circled her nipple, lifting her hips so that Raja could slide her underwear down easily, whimpering as the older girl’s mouth found her, arching forward, hot tongue swirling against her causing her to moan, throwing her head back against the mirror. The sharp pain brought her to her senses for a second, and that’s when she looked up to see Courtney standing, open-mouthed, in the doorway. “COURTNEY!” she shrieked, covering her chest.

Courtney stood motionless, heart pounding, frozen in place.

“GET OUT!” Adore yelled, and when Courtney still didn’t move, she picked up a plastic hanger and threw it towards the door with a frustrated shriek. That’s what finally snapped the blonde out of her shocked daze, and she fled, slamming the door behind her.

Adore looked down at Raja, who’s face was buried in her belly, cracking up.

“What are you laughing at? That was embarrassing as fuck.”

“You guys have literally no chill,” Raja giggled.

Adore grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her up. “Yeah, well...shut up and finish.”

Raja grinned up at her, squeezing her thighs. “Ooh, she’s spunky today.”

-

Courtney hurried through the courtyard, humiliation coursing through her veins, her thoughts a confused jumble.

What was wrong with her? Why had she just  _ stood _ there? She could still see the look of embarrassed fury on Adore’s face. But obviously that just wasn’t what she was expecting to see. She thought maybe they’d be kissing or something, at the most. This was school property, basically a classroom, after all, and the door didn’t even lock. They could have been caught by anyone. A teacher. Adore is lucky it was her.

She hoped Adore wasn’t mad. Or, worse...she paused, catching her breath under the eaves by the theatre, leaning against the wall. But what was worse? She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that she’d somehow fucked up. She felt regret, and shame, but also, in a way...there was maybe a part of her that was intrigued by what she was seeing. Not that she would admit it out loud, of course.

She sighed, sliding down the wall, resting her head on her knees, wishing she could go back in time and just not open that damn door. Or did she?

-

As rehearsal wrapped up, Courtney sat in the audience of the theatre, biting her nails, cringing when she heard Adore’s voice.

“Courtney, what the actual FUCK was that?” Adore began, coming up to her friend from behind.

Courtney felt her cheeks heat up again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--I mean, I didn’t know, I wasn’t expecting--I’m sorry!”

“Here’s a tip. When you walk in on people fucking, you should really leave, like quickly.”

“I know, I just, I was surprised. I didn’t know what I was--”

Adore narrowed her eyes. “Bullshit. That didn’t fly with your mother when you were 12. It’s not gonna fly now. Be normal. Watch porn.” Adore turned and walked away, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder, joining Raja at the back of the theatre.

Courtney covered her face with her hands. After a moment she called after Adore. “Wait! You’re--weren’t you guys gonna give me a ride home? Roy’s at mock trial.”

Adore shrugged and blew a kiss. “Consequences, muffin! See you tomorrow.”

-

Courtney hummed to herself, leisurely going through the motions of her post-shower ritual. It was Saturday, her mom was gone, and she had no commitments, and so she was taking her sweet time: leisurely drying her hair, rubbing lotion into her skin, preening in the mirror.

She slipped on a pair of panties and wrapped herself in the silky robe that she’d gotten for her birthday, something made her feel just so adult, and wandered over to the bed, sprawling out, letting her mind wander, gazing up at the clouds through the skylight in her ceiling.

As her mind had been doing frequently over the past several days, her thoughts soon turned to that image of Adore and Raja in the costume room. She bit her lip, sliding her hand down her belly and into her underpants, rubbing in circles, the sound of Adore’s moan repeating in her mind, the way her back arched, Raja’s hands gripping her hips. What did she  _ taste _ like?

She was so distracted that she didn’t hear the knocking, or the front door open, or anything, until--

“Courtney?” Roy’s voice called out. “Are you home? Your door was unlocked.”

Courtney’s head snapped up, and she froze for a moment, paralyzed with fear, then when her head cleared, she raced to her bedroom door and slammed it shut. “JUST A MINUTE!” she yelled.

“You really shouldn’t leave your door unlocked…” he continued.

Heart racing, she quickly shed her robe, picking up a dress from her desk chair and slipping it on.

She walked slowly to the door, opening it. Roy stood, waiting, breaking out into a big smile at the sight of her. “Hey.”

She grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him wordlessly into the bedroom, pulling him onto the bed, kissing him deeply.

“So I guess you don’t want to hear about the Mock Trial--”

Courtney silenced him with her tongue down his throat, pulling him against her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Okay then,” he whispered, gripping her waist.

She smiled at him, enjoying the feel of his hands, his mouth against her neck. As his hands began to wander over her body, her breath came faster, hips grinding against him. He kissed her collarbone, bit gently on her nipples, and she whimpered, gripping his shirt, yanking it off.

Her thighs fell open as his fingers trailed up under her skirt. He pressed his mouth to her stomach and her vision blurred with desire, nails digging into his shoulders. “Hey...Roy?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you remember when...remember when you offered to...or well, you were going to...um…”

Roy looked up at her, at her flushed cheeks, eyes hooded with lust. He smirked, letting his hand graze the front of her panties, watching her squirm. “I remember.”

“Is that...still on the table?”

He kissed her inner thigh softly, pushing her skirt up higher, murmuring against her skin, “Okay, but...you may have to help me. It’s been awhile since I read the book.”

Courtney pulled her dress up over her head, tossing it to the ground, giggling. “You read a  _ book _ about it?”

“I’m a good student. I wanted to be prepared.” He flashed his dimples, hands on her waist.

She laughed again, running her hands through his hair as he covered her chest with soft, moist kisses. She arched up. “So...what kind of help do you need…? You’re doing pretty well so far...”

“Just, you know...a little guidance...hot and cold…” Roy sucked gently on her nipple, eliciting a breathy whimper. “Higher, lower...harder, softer…”

Courtney gripped his hair, tingling sparks racing through her body, anticipation building as he moved lower. She tried to focus on him, not to think about the last time she saw someone in this position, her all-consuming thoughts for the last few days. A mixture of desire and guilt washed over her as Roy slid her panties down. She flung a leg over his shoulder.

He pressed his lips against her inner thigh, sucking on the soft, tender skin. She arched up, guiding his head between her thighs, towards her core. Roy began to lick her gently, keeping his eyes trained on her, watching her face carefully.

“Higher...oh, god…” she moaned as his soft, full lips found their way to her clit. She grasped his hair, mind clear of everything but his hot, wet tongue. She pressed on the back of his head, gasping for air.

Roy continued to lick her, kiss her, suck on her, feeling her tremble and writhe in his hands.

Courtney could feel herself on the edge, moaning in delicious torture. Her mind finally blank of the images that had been holding her senses hostage all week. She dug her heel into his shoulders, pulled at his hair, thrust her hips upwards.

Roy’s hands slid up her body, caressing her softly and then cupping her breasts. She dug her nails into his shoulders, so close, and as he rolled her nipples gently in his fingers, she cried out, thighs pressed against his ears, coming hard against his mouth. Spasms overtook her whole body and she grabbed handfuls of the covers.

He held her, waiting until her body stilled to kiss her gently, all over, fingertips trailing lightly up her torso. His lips found their way to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, her jaw, hands cupping her face, kissing her sweaty temples.

Her green eyes opened, breathing slowly returning to normal, hands stroking Roy’s back. “Fuck,” she whispered, grinning up at him.

“Yeah?”

“I mean, I've always had a lot of faith in your reading comprehension, but...damn…” she giggled, eyes falling closed.

Roy kissed her again, slowly, moving off of her body a little, pressing his dick against her thigh, trying to send a silent message that it was his turn now. Her hands stopped moving and eyes fluttered a little. “Court?”

“Mmm?”

“Baby...uh…” Roy whimpered a little.

Courtney snuggled against him, sighing contentedly. “Hmm?”

“I’m kind of...um...I need to…” He pressed harder against her.

She yawned. “I’m kinda sleepy babe, but go ahead, take care of things if you need to.” She gave him a lazy kiss.

Roy sighed, saying, “Gee, thanks.”

Courtney giggled. “Sorry.”

He began to slide off the bed, but she held onto his arm. “I didn’t say you had to go…”

“Seriously? Then where am I supposed to ‘take care of things?’”

“You can do it here.” Courtney’s eyes flashed as she pulled him back against her, stretching. “Maybe I want to watch…”

Roy looked at her for a long moment. “I think they warn us about girls like you in Church.”

Courtney raised her eyebrows. “Oh yeah? Well, they warn us about boys like you at the Wiccan candle booth at the Farmer’s Market. What’s your point? You gonna jack off before I fall asleep or what?”

“I have never loved you more than this exact moment,” Roy whispered, eyes wide with awe.

She giggled and pulled him in for another lazy kiss as his frantically began to unzip his pants. “Good boy…”


	25. Freddy My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More musical theatre shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, this took so long I've been pretty busy lately and im a procrastinator. Still I hope y'all enjoy this chapter <3- scorpio
> 
> Grease is still the Word. Showtime! -V
> 
> TW: Homophobia and an implied fistfight

On the day of the agonizingly slow tech rehearsal, by the time they got to the prom scene, everyone was a little exhausted, but they kept pushing through.

Courtney kept one eye on Adore and Raja as she and Willam marked their swing dance choreography. She rolled her eyes as Adore tucked a stray curl back into Raja’s hair, giggling as the senior slung an arm around her shoulders. 

Courtney sighed and looked over at Roy dancing with Shangela, who was playing Cha Cha. She grinned, remembering his recent confession to her. When Mrs. Maguire paused the actors to work on a lighting cue, she sidled over to them, whispering, “Shangie, those were some killer moves!”

“Thanks! I try…” Shangela laughed, feigning modesty.

“And you look so cute in that dress. I love the way you look in red. Roy, doesn’t Shangie look  _ soooo _ cute?” She smiled at them, fluttering her lashes.

“Uh, yeah, you look cute,” Roy echoed.

“Thanks guys…” Shangie gave them a slightly puzzled look and walked a few steps away to grab a drink from her water bottle.

Roy grabbed Courtney’s arm, hissing, “Stop that right now!”

Courtney widened her eyes, a mischievous grin on her face. “Stop what?” she asked innocently.

Glaring down at her, Roy insisted, “You know what. Seriously, knock it off.” 

Courtney pressed her body against his, giggling. “You’re so uptight, babe…” She wrapped her arms around him, glancing over his shoulder at Adore and Raja again.

“Courtney…” he said warningly.

“Alright, alright, I’ll be good,” she promised, kissing him gently.

-

It was finally opening night and everyone was bursting with excitement and nerves. Thorgy was running around making sure everything was going smoothly as the cast members got into costume.

It hadn’t taken any time at all for Courtney to pull her hair into a curled ponytail, a pretty pink ribbon wrapped around it. She loved how cute she looked in the 50s get-up, and pranced around backstage swishing her hips, humming the songs and joking with the others.

Courtney propped on top of the vanity Roy was using, legs swinging as she watched Adore and Raja on the other side helping each other get ready. Adore was finishing up her makeup, while Raja pinned Adore’s hair up for her wig. 

“Ow,” Adore hissed jerking away from the bobby pin Raja poked her with.

“Sorry, babe,” Raja kissed Adore’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine,” Adore said. an adoring smile gracing her face as she stole a kiss from Raja. 

“You guys are fucking gross, helping each other get ready n’ shit. That's cute,” Sharon said, leaning against their vanity to line her lips. 

Courtney tore her eyes away, slightly annoyed. She watched Roy try to get his hair in a perfect Danny pompadour for a second before hopping down.

“Let me help, babe,” Courtney said, giving Roy a kiss, taking the comb from him and climbing into his lap. She combed Roy’s hair back on the sides, the gel in his hair a bit sticky under her fingers. 

Courtney’s eyes kept wandering over Roy’s shoulder to Adore and Raja. Raja stood between Adore’s legs, Adore’s arms wrapped around the girl’s waist as Raja tucked stray hairs under Adore’s wig cap, making sure nothing would peek out. Courtney found herself trying to read Adore’s lips as she whispered something to Raja, the older girl only biting her lip and shaking her head in response. 

“Oh, okay. That was my ear. Twice!” Roy grabbed at his ear taking the comb from Courtney, a deep wrinkle between his brows.  

“I’m sooo sorry.” Courtney cooed loudly. “I didn’t mean to-- I wasn’t paying attention,” Courtney wrapped her arms around Roy’s neck. 

Roy sighed, putting the comb down, his hands covering hers, “What’s on your mind? You’ve been distracted all day,” Roy noted. 

“Nothing.” Courtney shook her head, forcing a smile across her face.

“Really?”

Courtney nodded, “I’m just excited for the show. Excited for you to get on stage and kill it,” she said giving him peck on the lips. When she pulled back she saw Adore gazing lovingly at Raja laughing at the playful tiff going on between her girlfriend and Sharon. She looked back to Roy trying to not let Adore’s infatuation with Raja annoy her. 

“You look so good as a greaser,” Courtney giggled, completely oblivious to the fact that Roy had just admitted to being a bit nervous, hands rubbing up and down Roy’s chest. “Where’s your jacket?” Courtney started to move to get up.  

“It’s over there. Were you listening at all?,” Roy frowned at Courtney who’d hopped off his lap to grab the jacket.

Courtney paused, jacket gripped in hand. “You said... That I look amazing in this outfit and you still wish I could have been Sandy.” Courtney batted her lashes playfully. She glanced over to Adore and Raja, their laughter a distraction.

Roy sighed to himself, deciding to let Courtney slide tonight, but made a mental note to try to get her to talk later, “You’re right, you in this poodle skirt is driving me a bit crazy,” Roy tugged her closer and Courtney might have squealed a little louder than necessary.

-

The music began and the lights dimmed, the spotlight on Adore, a “Woo!” sounded from the audience, that Adore knew to be her uncle. She took a deep breath and began to croon the song that by now was second nature to her.

_ “Freddy my love, I miss you more than words can say _ __   
_ Freddy my love, please keep in touch while you're away _ __   
_ Hearing from you can make the day so much better _ __   
_ Getting a souvenir or maybe a letter _ _   
_ __ I really flipped over the grey cashmere sweater, Freddy my love…”

Adore made her way down into the audience, winking and shimming in front of cute girls; even spotting Fame, Trinity and Violet in the audience, blowing them a kiss. Fame goofily catching it, Violet rolling her eyes.

_ “Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my lo-ove _ __   
_ Freddy you know, your absence makes me feel so blue _ _   
_ __ That's okay though, your presents make me think of you”

In their seats mothers and grandparents scrunched their noses and pursed their lips in confusion and distaste as Adore went around flirting with girls. A few audience members shared glances and whispers as Adore continued to sing. 

_ “My ma will have a heart-attack when she catches-” _

Adore sung to a cute strawberry blonde who giggled shyly.

_ “Those pedal pushers with the black leather patches…” _

She leaned forward, hands on the girl’s shoulders, one knee on the arm of the seat, batting her eyes in what she and Mrs. Maguire had decided would be their chaste version of a lap dance.

_ “Oh how I wish I had a jacket that matches, Freddy my love” _

The girl laughed as Adore winked and took her leg down.

“What kind of establishment is this-- allowing this homosexual liberal agenda shit in a high school play,” a middle aged woman sneered loudly, grabbing her purse and moving to leave. 

_ “Fr-freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love…” _

When Adore heard the woman, she stuttered, but she didn’t stop singing. Until two more women got out of their seat, mumbles of sin and disgust on their lips. One blonde woman taking a small child with her. 

Adore’s singing faded off; she stopped in her tracks a confused look on her face as she watched several other men and women leave. People turned in their seats watching them and whispers waved through the crowd. Adore’s heart thumped against her chest, blood rushed through her ears as she watched those women leave with their husbands and children in tow. 

Mrs. Maguire grew anxious when she saw Adore completely stopped. 

“It’s okay, keep going. Keep going. Don’t stop!” she hissed, hands motioning for Adore to continue singing. Adore’s wide eyes connected with Mrs. Maguire’s.

She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, but when her mouth opened, no words came out. The crowd grew antsy, shifting in their seats. The air filled with tension and the pounding of her heart was all she could hear. Her stomach turned as she watched the last mother flee with her child.

Bonnie shifted to the edge of her seat, fingers tense around the arm rest, ready to get up if Adore needed her to. Adalia, Bonnie’s mother, put a hand on her shoulder. 

Trinity gripped Violet’s thigh. She looked at Violet with confused and terrified eyes, only receiving a shrug of annoyance because ‘how the hell is Violet suppose to know what's going on’. Trinity’s other hand squeezed Fame’s, the blonde's face scrunched up in embarrassment for her friend. 

The other cast members scurried back stage trying to peek from behind the curtains. Courtney gripped Roy’s arm, her other hand over her heart scared it would stop. 

Finally, Adore came back to the moment. Hyperaware that she was standing in costume in the aisles her cue repeating-- waiting for her to pick up. She nodded to herself knowing she needed to finish. The play must go on. 

_ “Don't keep your letters from me, I thrill to every line _ __   
_ Your spelling's kinda crummy, but honey so is mine _ __   
_ I treasure every gifty, the ring is really nifty _ _   
_ __ You say it cost you fifty, so you're thrifty, I don't mind…”

As Adore hopped up to sit at the edge of the stage for the last verse, she made brief eye contact with Raja, then quickly looked away, knowing that right now she just needed to get through the song. She didn’t have any time for sympathy, or she’d fall apart, and she was so close.

_ “Freddy you see, you'll hold me in your arms someday _ __   
_ And I will be wearing your lacy lingerie _ __   
_ Thinking about it, my heart's pounding already _ __   
_ Knowing when you come home, we're bound to go steady _ __   
_ And throw your service pay around like confetti, Freddy my love _ __   
_ Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my lo-ove _ _   
_ __ Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my lo-ove…”

As Adore made her way back to the stage a breath of relief had Bonnie falling back into her chair, blinking watery eyes, relieved that her baby was okay, angry at those disrespectful mothers, and a sadness sitting in her chest. 

Her mother and brother tried to assure her that Adore would be fine, but she wasn’t so sure.

-

As the lights and music faded, all Adore wanted to do was get the hell offstage and find Raja, but unfortunately, her girlfriend had exited off stage left, so she stumbled blindly into the wings, breathing hard, heading for the dressing rooms. Her heart was still pounding and her knees felt wobbly. Worst of all, she knew she still had the whole rest of the show to get through.

Courtney was the first one to run up to her, throwing her arms around her friend from behind, holding her close. Adore took a shaky breath, leaning back against her, tears burning in her eyes. 

“I’m so proud of you, Dory,” Courtney murmured against her neck. “You were so good, even after all of that bullshit. I mean, you sounded amazing from backstage-”

Adore whirled around, cutting Courtney off. “This is not about my fucking singing, Courtney!”

“No, I know, that’s not what I-” the blonde shook her head, taken aback, reaching for Adore’s hand.

“You just don’t get it!” she continued, tears now streaming down her cheeks. “Do you know what it’s like for someone to look at you and think that who you are is so offensive that they can’t even be in the same room? That they can’t even have their kids look you? No, of course  _ you _ don’t!” Adore’s voice broke. Courtney would never understand. How could she? She was  _ perfect _ . No mother would ever pull their daughter away from looking at her. Any mother on the planet would kill for a daughter like Courtney. A beautiful little blonde angel, with a perfect face and a perfect body and a perfect boyfriend.

Courtney looked back at her, that dumb struck wide-eyed expression, compounding Adore’s rage with guilt. “Adore, I-”

“Forget it! Cause you’ll never know what that’s like. So...it’s fine. You know, I just…” 

“Hey…” Raja stepped over to them, putting an arm around Adore’s shoulders. Adore turned around and buried her face against the older girl’s chest. 

Courtney swallowed. She wanted to protest, to tell Adore that she did understand, that she misunderstood, that nobody cared more than her, that her heart was breaking, that her words had come out all wrong, but she couldn’t say any of that. It felt wrong to make this moment about her and her feelings. So she took a step back, whispering, “I’m sorry…”

Raja continued to rub Adore’s back. Courtney backed off even more, watching as Pearl and Jinkx approached, were granted access to the circle, offering words of encouragement, making Adore laugh. 

Mrs. Maguire came rushing up to the group. “Adore,” she began, clearly ready to give one of her famous inspirational speeches.

But Adore sighed tiredly, wiping her eyes. “Mrs. Maguire, with all due respect, let’s just move on. I can’t really handle a pep talk right now.”

The teacher put a hand on her shoulder. “Okay, honey. But are you okay to finish the show? Because if not-”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Attagirl.” Mrs Maguire said, giving her a hug. “Let’s show these bastards some musical fucking theatre.”

-

As soon as the curtains closed, Bonnie, her mother, brother and sister started pushing their way through the crowd, eyes scanning for Adore.

“Where’s she at?” Bibi asked, popping her chewing gum between her teeth.

“I don't know, maybe still backstage,” Bonnie shrugged, still looking around for Adore.

“Let’s just wait here. She’ll come out. No need for all this walking,” Adalia suggested, dropping into a seat. 

Bonnie’s foot tapped impatiently, resisting the urge to make her way backstage to Adore. She couldn't get the look on Adore’s face when she noticed those tightly wound PTA moms making a scene out of her head. She knew that would be etched in her memory till the day she was six feet under. 

As they waited for Adore, Bonnie and Bibi took notice of the growing commotion a few feet away from them. 

The director was surrounded by a small disgruntled crowd, “For you to allow that kind of- of propaganda in a high school play is… is immoral!” a middle aged woman yelled. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but a student making a creative choice as minor as-”

Mrs. Maguire was cut off by another woman, her round face red as a tomato, “Minor! Letting that girl prance around corrupting these kids into thinking that being gay is okay is not minor.”

And everything clicked. Bonnie made her way towards them, Bibi on her heels.

“You're the group of fuckers that made a scene in the middle of my daughter's performance.” Bonnie fumed. 

“Oh, that was your child?” a woman said in disgust.

“Yeah, that's my daughter-”

“And my niece,” Bibi smacked her gum, hands on her hips.

“-and if you got a problem with her you have a bigger problem with me.” 

“Ha, now we see why the child is the way she is. Look at her mother, poor thing,” a tight faced woman rolled her eyes. 

Bonnie took a step back bumping into her sister a look of disbelief on her face.

“Who the fuck are you talking to?” Bibi spoke from over Bonnie’s shoulder, quickly taking off her hoop earrings.

“Oh, are we going to cause a scene now?” the woman crossed her arms. 

“¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? You will not disrespect my daughters or granddaughter like this. Learn how to be-,” Adalia stood up. 

“Shut up, old woman!” 

Then Mrs. Maguire shrieked in surprise as everything started to move too quickly; Bibi and Bonnie lunged at the group and a few women charged forward as others scrambled to get away. Brandon tried to defuse the situation by pulling his sisters and mother away, but only got caught in the middle of swinging purses, hair pulling and a few hits.

“Where's Officer Pombo?!” Mrs. Maguire tried to look for the school security guard as she scrambled on stage. A few men and women rushed over to help break them up. People looked on in amusement and shock.

“I'm so damn tired of you hypocrites… thinking you can control what is right and wrong in this world. Out here holding picket signs about who can love who but you can't even keep your own man satisfied. He in the bed with the next bitch and now you're stuck at home with the kids, who probably don't like you either. Yeah, my daughter’s gay, who gives a fuck. You will respect her or I'll find where you work, I'll find where you live and go grocery shopping and make your life hell!” Bonnie yelled as she was dragged away, waving a piece of weave in her hand.

-

Roy pulled into Courtney’s driveway, glancing over at her. She’d been uncharacteristically silent the entire drive home. Normally she’d be chattering away, musing about random topics or telling him stories about people they knew, emptying the entire contents of her racing mind, but tonight she was like a statue.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

He put the car in park and turned to face her. “You don’t seem fine.”

“Well, I have no right to be complaining tonight, so…I guess I’m fine.”

Roy frowned, searching for the right words. “I didn’t ask how you’re  _ supposed _ to feel.”

Courtney stared straight ahead, blinking back tears. “Why are people so awful?” she finally choked out.

“Umm...I don’t...I don’t know.” He reached over and touched her hand, where her fingers were rubbing the charms of her bracelet. 

A tear slipped down her cheek. “We worked so hard. She worked so hard. And they ruined everything. And why?”

“I...I don’t know, babe. But hey, it’s gonna be okay. Because she has us. You know? She has you. So-”

“You should have seen the way she looked at me. Like I was...like I was  _ one  _ of them.” Courtney let out a sob, breath hitching.

Roy swallowed, looking at her. “Court, you know...she’s not actually mad at  _ you _ .”

Courtney turned her head towards him, nodding slightly. She crawled over the armrest and into his lap, burying her face into his neck. He held her close, stroking her back. “It feels really shitty to make this about our friendship, with what she went through. But I feel...like something broke...and it hurts so much...and I don’t know how to fix it…”

“I think she was just upset, and you were a safe person to take it out on. Because she knows deep down that you’re gonna love her no matter what. I’m sure it’ll be okay tomorrow.”

Courtney pulled back, tear-stained cheeks shining under the street lights. “You really think so?”

He cupped her face, gently brushing her tears away. “I really do.”

She leaned forward, kissing him. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“I know,” Roy replied, flashing her a grin.

-

Bonnie and the rest of Adore’s family waited in the parking lot-- not allowed back in tonight. Her mother and brother sat in the car. Brandon annoyed, ready to congratulate his niece and go home. 

“Bonnie are you sure you don't want me to call? You know Javier could be here in no time.” Bibi asked as she paced back and forth.

“No, no, no te preocupes por eso,” Bonnie shook her head examining the thin red mark by her eyebrow.

“But that bitch scratched your face,” Bibi grabbed Bonnie’s chin looking at the line.

“It’s nothing.” Bonnie shrugged.

“That's your problem Bibi,” Brandon said from the truck, “you don't know when to stop.”

“Because you don't earn respect by-” 

“Ma!” Bibi was cut off by Adore’s appearance.

“Mi, amor. ¿como te sientes?” Bonnie pulled Adore into her chest, holding her tight. Adore felt herself getting emotional all over again. 

“I’m alright ma. I’m fine,” Adore tried to assure her mother. 

“You sure?” Bonnie pulled back looking into big hazel eyes, “because I swear-”

“I'm fine. I'm fine, promise,” Adore pulled back, moving to hug her aunt, uncle and grandma.

“You were so good, una superestrella en el escenario,” Adalia kissed Adore.

“Thanks, thanks,” Adore smiled before being scooped into Brandon’s arms.

“Come on, put her down. She's too grown to be picked up.” Adalia joked.

“Yeah, plus we have a surprise for you,” Bibi said climbing into the car. 

As everyone piled in Bonnie grabbed Adore and pulled her to the side.

“I just want to make sure you're okay.”

“Ma, it's whatever, it happened. Whatever…” Adore shrugged her shoulders, avoiding her mother's gaze.

“Mija, it's not ‘whatever.’ I know you,” Bonnie grabbed both her shoulders making Adore look at her. “This world is filled with a bunch of ugly, nasty-” 

“I just like really don't feel like talking about this right now. Maybe another time. I want to eat and spend time with my family. Okay?” Adore pulled away from her mother.

“Okay. Just never let people like that make you feel unworthy, because you are perfect.” Bonnie pulled Adore into another tight hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

-

Adore shoved a few books in her locker, cringing when she heard her name. She’d intentionally come late to school, hoping to avoid whispers and stares, wanting everyone to forget about last night, move onto the next drama.

“Delano, I’m talking to you,” Violet repeated.

“Hey Vies,” Adore said tiredly, shutting her locker and sagging against the cold metal doors.

Violet crossed her arms. “What a bunch of bullshit that was last night, huh?”

“I don’t really want to-” Adore began, but she was cut off by Violet continuing, her words bitter.

“Just so you know, this is why I fucking hate straight people.”

“Violet, not all straight people are-”

“ALL OF THEM!” Violet spat. 

“Even your parents?” Adore asked, raising her eyebrow.

Violet looked at her like she was an alien who’d just arrived on the planet. “Um, hi, are you new? I fucking hate my parents.”

Adore laughed. “Right. What about Trinity?”

Violet slammed her hand against a locker. “Shut up! Why aren’t you more pissed?! I fucking want to kill those bitches! How  _ dare _ they?! 

“Vies…”

“What?!”

Adore bit her lip, eyes filled with tears. “Of course I’m pissed. And...scared. And confused. But mostly I’m just…”

Violet put her hands on the sides of Adore’s face as the tears spilled down her cheeks. “Adore…”

“I’m sorry, I’m just, I dunno. They don’t even know me. How can they hate me so much?”

“That’s right, they don’t. And you know, we don’t know them too well, but we do know one thing…” Violet held her face gently, looked directly into her eyes. “You are better than they will ever, ever be. Don’t forget that.”

Adore sniffled as Violet gently wiped her tears away.

“Fuck them. They are nothing. Okay? Just...we just have to keep being better. That’s how we win.”

“Okay.” Adore let Violet pull her into a hug, the fierce kind that only she could give, so tight it nearly took her breath away, both comforting and mildly crushing. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Adore was gasping for air and had to break away, giggling slightly. “Alright, alright, I’m good. You don’t have to suffocate me.”

Violet smiled. “Damn it, you’ve foiled my plan.”

There was a pause, “So, I guess this means you're talking to me again?”

Violet snorted. “I think you learned your lesson.”

“Hey Vies?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

Violet rolled her eyes, clearly uncomfortable now that their conversation had taken a sentimental turn. “Yeah, yeah, yeah...get your ass to class, you tardy bitch.”

“Copy that, ma’am.” Adore saluted, walking away.

“Oh, and Adore?”

“Yeah?” Adore asked.

“Me too, man.”

Adore smiled, blowing her a kiss, before taking a deep breath and heading to class.


	26. Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grease finishes its illustrious run, and we end the school year with Prom and a group trip to the movies.
> 
> TW: homophobia

Adore sat nervously at Mrs. Maguire’s desk, fingers playing with the edges of her sleeves, trying to swallow down the uneasiness that rose up in her throat. She’d heard rumors that even more parents had come into school today to complain to the principal. Bob told her that one of them was Mrs. Lake, Darienne’s mom. She’d always known that Mrs. Lake was conservative, but she’d also known her since she was in second grade. The thought made her sick.

Mrs. Maguire sat down, soft blue eyes filled with compassion as she asked softly, “How are you doing today, honey?”

“Um...okay. Fine.” Adore bit her lip.

Nodding, Mrs. Maguire leaned forward on the desk, propping a chin up. “Yeah.” She heaved a sigh and then continued. “I know you said you didn’t want a pep talk last night, so I’m going to try giving you one right now. Is that alright with you?”

Adore nodded.

“It might not be one of my better ones, because...well, I’m pretty fucking pissed.”

Adore couldn’t help cracking a smile. It was always funny when a teacher swore.

“For the record, I’ve spoken to Principal Greene and agreed to give a more detailed disclaimer, but NOTHING in the show is changing. So there’s that. Everyone agrees that the show is perfectly acceptable. Your song is one of the  _ least  _ offensive parts of this play. For god’s sake, Roy tries to date rape Alyssa, and then she gets back together with him, and punches another girl out for simply flirting with him. It’s like, a super problematic show that at no time tries to preach about morality, so this whole thing is incredibly stupid. But next year he wants a ‘family friendly’ show, so I told him we’ll do something real sweet like  _ The Sound of Music _ . Those PTA whores probably love singing nazis. Or a show about orphan abuse, that really gets them off.”

Adore laughed. “I’m digging this Riot Grrrl vibe, Mrs. Maguire.”

“You have no idea,” her teacher smiled, then said, “I’m so sorry you went through what you did, Adore. Truly. But I have to tell you, that the way you handled yourself - it was one of the bravest things I have ever seen in my life. You must have been terrified. And...I wish I could tell you that this is the last time you’ll ever face that kind of ignorant, pointless bigotry. But...it’s not. And, sometimes it will get easier to stand up to. Sometimes...not. But what you need to know, is no matter how many people are there looking at you with that dumb fucking hateful look on their faces...there are so, so many more who love and support you. Who have your back.”

A tear rolled down Adore’s cheek. She couldn’t help thinking about Courtney, how she’d pushed her away. That sick feeling in her stomach clawed it’s way back up into her throat.

“What you did on that stage was incredible. Because you told all of those people that they couldn’t break you. But Adore, if you hadn’t been able to keep going with that song, that would have been okay too. Because sometimes, we have limits. And that’s why we have friends, and classmates, and communities, to back us up. You follow me?”

Adore nodded again, not trusting herself to speak.

“Don’t ever be afraid to ask for help, honey. Sometimes the strongest thing to do is to admit when you need a hand. Okay?”

“Okay.” Adore managed to whisper.

-

Mrs. Maguire had called the whole cast and crew in early for Friday’s performance, and as they filed into the auditorium for the meeting, Courtney felt dread gnawing at her insides. She had managed to avoid Adore all day at school, trying to give her some space, and the thought that she was still mad - or even worse, still in pain, weighed heavily on her.

But when Adore’s eyes met hers, they lit up with happiness, and she ran over, throwing her arms around her. Relief flooded through Courtney’s entire body as she hugged her back.

“Um…” Adore cleared her throat. “Sorry for being such a basket case crybaby last night. I didn’t mean-”

“No, you don’t have to...come here…” Courtney blinked back tears of joy, pulling her in for another hug. “It’s okay…”

“Thanks,” Adore said simply, laying a head on her shoulder.

“They’re not making you change it, are they?” Courtney asked. “Because if so, we should protest! We can make signs, and march over to the district office, and-”

“Okay, chillax, dude. No, we’re not changing it. But Mrs. Marguire did say that Greene wants a family friendly show next year, so we’re probably gonna have to do  _ Sound of Music _ or some shit like that.”

Courtney’s eyes lit up and she clapped her hands, then off Adore’s scowl, covered her face, a little embarrassed. “Sorry...I like  _ The Sound of Music _ …”

Adore shook her head. “You fucking nerd. Come sit with me…”

Courtney grasped Adore’s hands, skipping after her happily to sit down for the meeting.

-

Despite their opening night drama, the rest of the weekend’s performances of Grease went off without a hitch. The principal agreed to beef up security and they kept would-be protestors far away from the theatre - so after 2 days they got bored and stopped showing up.

And, possibly because of all the hoopla, ticket sales soared, and they ended up getting a write-up in the Arts section of a big San Gabriel Valley newspaper.

Alyssa was so jazzed by all the extra attention that she began go way overboard during the drive-in scene, hitting Roy so hard one night that he had a bruise the next day. “Where are the fucking protesters for THAT?!” Roy whined.

“I mean, you were trying to date rape her,” Courtney reasoned.

“NO I WASN’T!” Roy screeched. “My  _ character _ was! Why should I get a bruise for something he does?! This is reverse sexism!”

“Awwww…” Courtney soothed, climbing into his lap. “Poor baby…” She kissed his cheek. “I know, it’s so hard to be a sensitive male these days.”

“It really is,” he whimpered, resting his head on her chest. 

“Oh, BOO HOO!” Alyssa crowed. “Listen, you just watch out the next time  _ Danny _ tries to touch my girl without consent. I’ll break your goddamn fingers!”

“Alyssa…” Darienne laughed, shaking her head. “I think you’re going off book, here.”

“I think she’s going off the fucking deep end!” Roy said. “Anyone got a straightjacket?”

Alyssa grinned devilishly at him, making some punching motions in the air. 

Roy nuzzled against Courtney’s neck. “You’re still her understudy, right? Can we have her killed?”

-

_ ADORE: Waiting in the car  _

Pearl sent a quick ‘ _ okay _ ’, tucking for phone back into her pocket. She had to stay a little longer after the show was over to help move the set off stage. Most of the cast had moved to the parking lot, where they waited for their rides, only a few were wandering around the theatre.  

Pearl unlocked the wheels, pulling the backdrop behind her as she headed to the wings.

“Shit, fuck,” Pearl groaned, when the wheel of the backdrop ran over her and she dipped down to grab her throbbing ankle.

“Need some help?” Shea appeared from behind the backdrop, catching Pearl by surprise.

“Shea? Hey! Uh, yeah I could use some help,” Pearl nodded, ankle completely forgotten.

“We're gonna leave it right here,” Pearl guided, Shea nodding to the other backdrop already tucked away. 

“Here?” 

“Yep, now just locked the wheel on that side. I'll do this one,” Pearl quickly locked the wheel. She glanced around the drop, to see Shea bent over, face scrunched in confusion. 

“Its… its right there,” Pearl bent down, “You just… and it’s locked,” she smiled.

“Oh,” Shea nodded nearly getting lost in dove grey eyes, before clearing her throat when she noticed how close her and Pearl were, “easier than it looked.” She straightened up, making her way around the backdrop.

“Mhm,” Pearl nodded, following the dark skinned girl. 

“The show’s been going well,” Shea said as she grabbed a fake lighter sitting in the prop bucket. 

“Yeah, people wanted to see what all the hoopla was about after the first night,” Pearl shrugged, shoving her hands into her pockets. 

“Hoopla?” Shea brows furrowed in confusion before letting a laugh escape her.

“Yeah, you know all the commotion, the hoopla.” Pearl’s hand swirled in the air nonchalantly, but the moment Shea burst in laughter, Pearl found herself crouching over in laughter.

“Who actually uses that word, ‘Hoopla' besides someone's dad,” Shea sat the lighter down making her way closer to Pearl. Leaning with her back against the table.

“I don't know, I don't know… I watched Spongebob the other day. Really, I've never used that word until now,” Pearl leaned on the table next to Shea, their arms brushing against each other.

“Wow, Hoopla. I should start using that word. It's fun to say,” Shea giggled.

“It is,” Pearl chuckled, then bit down on her bottom lip, her gaze flickering to Shea’s glossed lips. Shea noticed, her own laughter fading off. 

Pearl’s heart leaped to her throat as the silence between them filled with an energy she'd only encountered a few times before. Shea’s breath grew shallow, hesitantly, Shea moved her hand a few inches to Pearl’s, their fingers bumping. 

Eyes snapped to each other gauging the other’s reaction. Pearl’s tongue darted across her lip as she leaned towards Shea, eyes flickering between glossed lips and wide eyes. 

“Shea!” The sound of Sasha’s voice had Shea stumbling back, knocking the bucket of small props over a small gasp leaving her lips. 

Pearl frowned, reaching to help Shea, but when her hands were swatted away she backed up letting Shea have her space. 

“Shea, you back here? Shea?” Sasha rounded the curtain, footsteps stuttering when she saw Pearl running her fingers through her thick blonde hair looking at Shea with nervous eyes, while Shea hurriedly picked up what looked to be props. 

-

One night, after a particularly amazing performance, the whole cast and crew (except for Darienne who, in a bizarre compromise with her mother, had been allowed to stay in the show despite the “evil pro-gay message” but not participate in any of the fun stuff, much to her castmates’ dismay) was hanging out in a local diner. Bob was animatedly telling a story while Roy interjected with corrections and insults, as per usual.

Courtney looked away from the boys, over at Adore, staring into space. She decided to take advantage of this rare moment while Raja was distracted at the jukebox with Raven, and kicked her bestie softly under the table to grab her attention. 

“Hey...”

“What’s up?” Adore asked, giving her a half smile, biting down on a fry.

“You were great tonight. I mean, you’re always great, but…” Courtney gave her a bright smile.

Adore swallowed. “Thanks. Um, you too.”

Courtney slid over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking up at her with loving eyes. “You’re so beautiful…”

Adore scoffed. “Alright, who gave you weed? Willam? Pearl?”

“Nobody! I’m totally sober. You’re just pretty, that’s all.”

“Well...thanks,” Adore bit her lip. 

“Do you think  _ I’m _ pretty?” Courtney asked, lashes fluttering.

“Uh. Of course. You’re stunning. Gorgeous. A living doll.” Adore glanced around helplessly. Where was Raja? Where was  _ Roy? _

Courtney giggled and nuzzled her cheek. 

“What’s going on here?” Raja asked, strolling up.

Before Adore could open her mouth, Courtney piped up. “Not much, I was just molesting your girlfriend.” She smiled coyly, head still on Adore’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah?” Raja sat down. “Seems reasonable.”

“Courtney, knock it off!” Adore said, shrugging her off.

Raja snickered. “Oh yeah, you looked like you were really suffering there.”

Adore folded her arms crossly.

“Dory, don’t be mad…” Courtney pouted. 

“Yeah Dory, don’t be mad.” Raja reached over to steal a French fry, brow arched suggestively. 

“Ugh, you both suck!” Adore said, getting up and stomping over to the counter.

Courtney opened her mouth, eyes wide and innocent. “What?!”

Raja laughed, shaking her head. “Just let her sulk. Have some fries.”

-

After closing night, there was a wrap party at Bob’s house, complete with Karaoke machine, mini strobe lights, and sundae bar. Or as Willam lovingly dubbed it, “the ultimate nerd fest.” 

Pearl sat on top of the counter nodding her head to the beat of the music, watching the party around her as she sipped from her cup of punch.

“Pearl!” Sasha smiled as she entered the kitchen, pulling the blonde’s attention away from Shangela and Alyssa’s performance on the dance floor.

“Sup,” she nodded.

“What ya doing in here by yourself?” Sasha asked, fixing a cup of punch.

Pearl shrugged, “Just chilling.”

Sasha nodded and the two girls went silent for a moment. 

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Pearl leaned forward, elbows on her knees.

“Sure.” Sasha nodded, reaching for a sugar cookie.

“You and Shea… are you guys- you two are  _ just _ best friends, right?” Pearl asked, taking a sip from her cup.

Sasha chuckled, “Yeah, Shea and I have been friends since freshmen year. Why you ask?”

“It was just… well…”

“Well?”

“I kind of like Shea and sometimes I think she likes me, but then sometimes I think I’m reading the signals wrong. The other the night after the show was over me and Shea were having a moment...” Pearl trailed off making a face. “Then you showed up and Shea kind of… Like she was hiding something. And I kind of put two and two together, because you're always together.”

“Wait, do you think me and Shea are dating?” Sasha nearly choked on her cookie. 

“Well, yeah,” Pearl shrugged.

Sasha threw her head back, laughing, “No, no I'm not even-” Sasha put her hand over her mouth, putting down her cookie and drink. “No, I don't like girls,” Sasha shook her head.

“Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed. I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t worry about it. But I should let you know what you're getting into with Shea. She's not like you-”

“Oh, shit she's straight?!”

“No, I wouldn't say  _ that  _ she's still… still trying to get comfortable. Figuring some things out is the best way to say it.”

Pearl nodded knowingly; Shea wouldn't be the first closeted girl she had a crush on.

“So be careful and patient with her okay?” Sasha said, picking up her cookie and cup, leaving Pearl alone to think. 

-

“Adore, you wanna do ‘Bidi Bidi Bom Bom,’ or ‘ No Me Queda Más’?” April asked, flipping through the karaoke book.

“Uhhh…” Adore paused, eyeing Courtney and Roy giggling on the sofa, then looking back at April. “What about ‘Dreaming of You’?” she suggested.

April scoffed. “Omigod, you’re so basic! That’s her WHITEST song, you fuckin’ gringa!”

“Well, I don’t really speak Spanish, dude, sorry!” Adore defended herself with a shrug.

“Then  _ why _ did you agree to do a Selena song with me?” April asked.

“Because you seemed really excited. But you know, we could just do Britney.”

“Okay, fine, ‘Dreaming of You.’ But will you at least TRY ‘ No Me Queda Más’? ”

“I’ll do my best.”

April nodded, writing down the track numbers and handing them to Bob, who was lording over the rented karaoke machine with an iron fist. “Sir, please?”

While Adore waited for their turn, her attention drifted back to Courtney, curled in Roy’s lap, feeding him her ice cream sundae. They’d been sickeningly sweet all night, and while Adore was trying to ignore their nauseatingly adorable antics, it was proving harder and harder.

“I have no idea why I’m eating this,” Roy murmured, licking a drip off Courtney’s finger. “I don’t even like vanilla.” 

“That’s funny, ‘cause I think a vanilla sundae is the perfect metaphor for you two dweebs,” Willam called from across the room, causing Bob to snicker and high five him.

“Fuck off!” Courtney shouted back. “I put rainbow sprinkles on it. And this cherry.” She lifted the maraschino cherry out by the stem, twirling it on her tongue.

“Give me that…” Roy said.

“Oh, you want this?” Courtney teased, batting her lashes. She glanced over to see if Adore was watching, feeling a rush of adrenaline from the other girl’s eyes on her.

“Yes. Please baby, give me your cherry…”

Courtney giggled, dangling it in front of him tauntingly. “Say please again, tell me how much you want it…” she breathed.

Unable to take it anymore, Adore got up, utterly disgusted, and stalked outside.

“Adore! Come back, we’re up next!” April called.

“Rain check,” Adore grumbled, slamming the sliding glass door behind her. 

Courtney paused, holding the cherry mid air, wondering if she’d gone too far. She wanted Adore’s attention, but not to piss her off.

“Babyyy,” Roy whimpered.

“Here,” Courtney said, putting the cherry into his mouth, and leaning against his shoulder with a soft sigh.

-

Adore found Raja out on the patio with Jinkx, Pearl and Shea, smoking and drinking. She went up to Raja and demanded a cigarette.

“You don’t smoke,” the older girl told her breezily.

“I do tonight,” she insisted.

Raja handed Adore her lit cigarette and lit another for herself, watching her carefully. Adore looked over at Jinkx, holding a bottle of Jack Daniels, and snatched it out of her hands, taking a long slug, then another.

“You okay there, tiger?” Jinkx asked.

Adore wiped her mouth, shrugging. Shea whispered something to Pearl and they both laughed softly. Adore narrowed her eyes, irritated. “What’s with you two?” she asked hoarsely. “Are you like, fucking now?”

Shea’s eyes widened in shock.

“Adore!” Pearl cried, horrified.

“Um, I have to...I should probably get going...it’s late and I need...uh…” Shea stammered, backing away.

“Shea, I’m sorry, you don’t have to go, you can-” Pearl protested.

“No, it’s fine, I should have left earlier anyway, but...I’ll see you around, okay?” She turned around, hurrying from the yard through the side gate. 

Pearl turned towards Adore, irritated, as shrieking laughter sounded from the pool. Raven’s voice called out, “Raja! Come here!! Oh my god, STOP!” She burst into giggles again.

Raja looked over to the pool, where Raven was fooling around with a bunch of kids and some massive flotation devices, then back at Adore. She took Jinkx by the hand and dragged her over to the pool, leaving Adore and Pearl alone on the patio.

Adore sighed, pulling her flannel tighter around herself. Despite it being May, there was a chill in the air.

Pearl watched her for a few moments before saying, “Alright. Out with it. What’s going on?”

“What?” Adore asked defensively.

“There’s only one thing that puts you in this kind of mood, so what? They do some gross hetero pre-marriage promise ring bullshit? He banging her out in one of the back bedrooms? Tell me.”

Adore sighed. “No, they’re just...eating an ice cream sundae.”

“Oh yeah,” Pearl nodded. “I can see why that would send you over the edge.”

“You weren’t there.”

“True.” 

“It was really...too much.” Adore sighed again, taking another drag of the cigarette.

“Have you ever considered just telling her how you feel?”

“About as much as I’ve considered putting this cigarette out in my own eye,” Adore replied.

“Gotcha.”

“This is disgusting by the way.”

Pearl nodded. “Yeah, it’s awful. Takes years off your life, too.”

“Ugh. Fuck this whole fucking night, man.”

Pearl moved closer to her, put a hand on her shoulder. “Listen. I’m sorry you’re having a rough night. And you know, I really love you. But...if you ever fuck up my game again, I will punch you in the face.”

Adore laughed and covered her eyes. “Shit. Sorry.”

Pearl kissed her forehead. “It’s alright. You get one pass.”

-

Adore sat on the stone retaining wall, holding the empty bottle of Jack, feeling slightly dizzy and more than a little sick. Her eyes were dull with regret. 

“So…fun party, huh?”

She looked up to see Raja standing there, with that typical, aloof expression, and her body tensed up, tears filling her eyes. “Raja, don’t. I don’t want to talk about it, okay? I just, I can’t, I can’t explain, I don’t-”

“Hey, hey, I’m not asking you to explain anything.” Raja walked forward, wrapping an arm around her.

Adore sniffled, allowed herself to be folded into an embrace, held against the older girl’s body. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m also not asking you to apologize. We all have shitty days. It’s fine. Yesterday I kicked over a trash can and called Raven a cow.”

Adore laughed, pulling back to look up at her. “Seriously?”

“It’s fine, she deserved it.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Adore wiped her eyes.

Raja smiled. “You wanna get out of here?”

“God, yes.”

“Cool.” She took her fingers and gently tilted Adore’s chin up, placing a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. “You really are so beautiful, you know that?”

Adore sighed. “Sure you’re not just looking at your own reflection in my eyeballs?”

Raja grasped her chin tighter, looked closer at her face. “Holy shit! How have I never seen my own reflection before?”

Adore giggled.

“Hold still! Oh my god, she is STUNNING!”

“Stop it.”

Raja let them towards the gate, an arm slung around Adore’s shoulders. “Seriously, I don’t know how you manage to concentrate on anything…”

-

“Don’t you think that she should understand how you feel? I mean you were basically hate crimed on stage.” Courtney stood at the stove, stirring a pot of tomato sauce. 

“Well. I think she does understand, but on the other hand. It’s her prom. And I said I’d go, like a month ago,” Adore reasoned.

“But that was a month ago,” Courtney said. “Come here, taste this.”

Adore walked forward to Courtney at the stove, sighing. “I don’t know. I mean, yeah, it was a month ago. But…”

Courtney blew on the wooden spoon, cupping Adore’s chin gently in her hand. She fed her a small taste of the sauce, eyes watching her carefully. “Do you think it’s too spicy?” she whispered.

Closing her eyes for a moment as Courtney’s fingers brushed against her cheek, a thrill rippling through her at the contact, Adore shook her head. “No, it...it’s good.” She cleared her throat and took a few steps back. “Um, maybe a pinch more salt?”

“Thanks.” Courtney nodded and went back to the stove, humming slightly. “I think you should do whatever you feel comfortable with. She may be a little bummed if you decide not to go, but Raja doesn’t seem like the type to make a huge deal over prom anyway. Right?”

“Yeah, I...I mean that’s what I thought, but...I dunno.” Adore sighed again, sitting down heavily at the table. “I just really don’t want to make this a big fucking thing.”

Courtney sat down beside her. “So don’t.”

“But isn’t that selling out? Letting the bigots win?” Adore’s voice broke, remembering the heated conversation with Raja earlier that day.

Courtney scooted her chair closer, biting her lip, a slight guilt washing over her. She knew that if she didn’t have ambivalent feelings about Raja, about Adore’s moony-eyed puppy love, the was a chance she might be saying something slightly different. Maybe. But ulterior motives aside, she didn’t like to see her friend so torn up inside. She reached out and took Adore’s hand. “Listen. Will you have to stand up to these kind of assholes someday? Yeah. And when you do, I’ll stand up with you. But does it have to be over someone else’s prom? This week? Not unless you want. It’s still your life. You are the only one who can make that decision.”

Adore nodded. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Courtney reached out, brushing a lock of hair off of Adore’s face

-

_ ADORE: Well. Turns out I was being a total pissbaby drama queen. It was just a fucking dance, no one said a word. _

_ ADORE: Like, literally, nothing happened and I feel like a complete asshole. _

_ COURTNEY: So you had fun? _

_ ADORE: Yeah. I mean, you know. It was a school dance. It wasn’t life changing or anything. Lol. But sure, it was fun. _

_ ADORE: I might just not be a school dance type. I don’t have a lot of...like...spirit. _

_ COURTNEY: Well, yeah, duh. ;P _

_ ADORE: lol _

_ COURTNEY: <3 _

_ ADORE: I’m gonna sleep now but wanna hang out later? _

_ COURTNEY: Sure. Text me when you wake up. _

_ ADORE: Ok. XO _

_ COURTNEY: XO _

-

Adore isn’t positive why she agreed to this. Granted, she always used to be part of these group movie night expeditions with the neighborhood crew, but ever since she’d branched off and started to hang out with Team Violet, she’d found one excuse or another to say no. But for some reason, today, she found herself in the local multiplex with Courtney, Roy, Darienne, Thorgy, Bob, April, Team Too Much, Alyssa, and Jamin - who she supposed was off probation now that Darienne could stand to be around him again. To make matters worse, they had collectively decided on the most basic of all basic movies - some heteronormative superhero action nonsense starring Christian Bale and Joey from Dawson’s Creek who was way less cool when stripped of her Joey vocabulary words.

Adore sighed, sipping her swimming pool sized soda. At least Roy, in a show of macho bravado, had offered to pay for her and Courtney’s snacks. So she had gigantic popcorn, 2 Kit Kat bars, Junior Mints, Twizzlers, Sour Patch Kids, and Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups to help her get through the experience. It cost her some side eye, but whatever. If he was dumb enough to make that offer, then he should be prepared to handle the consequences.

It would have been nice if Raja could have made it, but as usual, she was working. It seemed like lately, the only time they had together was super late at night after CeCe’s closed down. She couldn’t blame her girlfriend - she knew that Raja was saving up to get her own place. But still, it was a little annoying to be sandwiched between April and Bob on one side (who...she’s pretty sure were engaging in some kind of gross hand job action under Bob’s letterman jacket), and Courtney and Roy on the other, cuddling and making Adore want to vomit, as usual.

Courtney turned towards Adore, a contented smile on her face. “I am totally not following the plot of this movie,” she whispered, giggling.

Adore rolled her eyes. “It’s not that deep. He’s afraid of bats. He becomes a bat. Joey Potter loves him for some inexplicable reason.” 

“Right. I keep thinking there must be more to it though?”

“Nope.”

Courtney inched closer to Adore. “This theatre is freezing. Share your jacket with me.” She gazed over with her pouty face, fluttering her lashes.

Adore shrugged her off. It was one thing when they were alone, but when she pulled this kind of stuff in front of other people, it always made Adore extremely self conscious. It was a total lose-lose for her. If she reacted too eagerly, it would be totally obvious to everyone and their mother how hard she was crushing on her best friend, but when she pushed her away, she had to deal with those hurt puppy eyes. “Get off, bitch…”

“Please, Dory. I’ll be your best friend forever and-”

“SHHH!” Bob hissed.

“How are you not more relaxed right now?” Adore challenged, gesturing to his lap. April’s eyes went wide in embarrassment. Adore smirked and sat back in her seat.

“Babe, come here. You can wear my jacket.”

Courtney snuggled up to Roy, lovingly placing a piece of popcorn in his mouth. What was it with Courtney and  _ feeding _ him? Was that like a kink thing? Adore shook her head. Sick. She sighed again, shifting uncomfortably. It’s possible that the largest size soda was not the best idea.

On the screen, Joey Potter was reaching towards Christian Bale, drawing him towards her.

Courtney inhaled sharply, and reached over, instinctively grasping for Adore’s hand in the dark, holding on tight while the actors’ lips met in a slow kiss, the music soaring. Adore’s heart pounded. She knew that this was just Courtney, it didn’t really mean anything, but it didn’t change how it made her feel. How it made her palms sweat and her pulse race, to be here in the dark, fingers intertwined and slippery with fake butter.

And then, of course, she saw Roy’s eyes, just for a moment, when the screen flashed white. Glaring at her. Did he know? Was Adore that transparent? Or was he just peeved that Courtney was grabbing Adore’s hand and not his? Anxiety filled Adore’s chest and she wrenched her hand away.

Courtney, oblivious as always, leaned her head on Roy’s shoulder and continued to watch the movie while Adore gripped the arms of the seat, her knuckles turning white. She got up and bolted for the exit, muttering about the bathroom.

Courtney turned her head and watched as Adore raced up the aisle, then turned back to the screen, biting her lip. A lump formed in her throat. She was so tired of this endless loop they were in - Courtney reaching out, taking the smallest baby steps, only to have Adore push her away. Maybe it was useless. Maybe Violet was right all those months ago when she said that Adore would never like her back. She sighed.

Roy kissed the top of her head. “Bored, baby?”

“Uh, no, just...sorry, my mind wandered a little. This movie is so dark. I think I need more color to hold my attention.”

Roy laughed, pressing his lips to her temple. “You’re the fucking cutest, you know that?”

Courtney smiled up at him. “How about after the movie, you can tell me all about how cute I am?” She kissed him lightly, sliding a hand up his thigh. 

“Deal.”


	27. Cool for the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Summer!!!! Sleepovers, Pool Parties, Naughty Pictures, Amusement Parks, Truth or Dare, and more..

Courtney blew Roy a kiss as she shut the car door, skipping up the driveway. She was about to go inside when she saw Adore in her bedroom window, face illuminated by her computer screen. She pulled out her phone.

_ COURTNEY: Put away the porn and come over _

_ ADORE: Dude how did you know _

_ COURTNEY: It’s 1:30 am, lol _

_ ADORE: lol see you in 2...or 5 _

-

“You know, I was only watching porn because I can’t work on my music when Bonnie’s trying to sleep.” Adore explained, pulling off her Ugg boots.

“Yeah, right,” Courtney grinned, slipping off her dress. 

“It’s true! I was on a roll earlier tonight.”

“Really?” Courtney pulled on an oversized nightshirt and climbed onto the bed.

Adore nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been fooling around with the guitar again, ever since I had to teach Willam those chords for the play.”

Courtney punched her lightly on the shoulder, her face lit up with delight. “You didn’t tell me that!”

“Well, you didn’t ask, bitch!” Adore smiled shyly.

“That’s amazing! When do I get to hear?”

“Uhhhh…”

“Oh, come on! Please?” Courtney took a bottle of lotion from her bedside table and began to apply it liberally to her legs. 

Adore did her best not to stare, looking instead into her eyes. “Maybe when they’re more finished. Anyway, what about your night? How’s Prince Charming?” 

Courtney grinned. “He’s alright. It’s so funny, even during the summer, he’s still all stressed about school. He couldn’t stop talking about these classes he’s taking at the city college and where he’s going to apply next year, and scholarships and test scores, and finally I just had to stuff his dick in my mouth to get him to calm down.”

Adore laughed. “You’re such a good girlfriend.”

“I know, right? Romance.” Courtney winked.

“Still using the Willam technique?”

“It’s proven quite popular,” she giggled, stretching. “And how’s your woman? Everything good there?”

“Uhhh...I don’t know. I mean, she’s cool and everything, but I think she might be getting bored with me.”

Courtney climbed under the covers, holding one side open for Adore to join her. “How so?”

“It’s like...when we’re together, she’s always talking about all this random shit like Zen Buddhism and modernist cinema or new wave punk feminism and I’m like...what the fuck…?”

“It sounds like you’re the one who’s bored.”

“I mean, maybe. But it’s not a total loss. She did teach me a lot of stuff.” Adore smirked. 

Courtney raised her eyebrows, rolling over onto her side. “And here I thought you already knew everything, from your time with Miss Violet.”

Adore burst out laughing. “Uh, no. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Violet does a couple of things extremely well. But I wouldn’t call her repertoire extensive.”

“Aww, I guess Violet and I have that in common, don’t we?” Courtney giggled.

“Guess so.” Adore didn’t fight it when Courtney snuggled up to her, slipping a leg in between hers, warm breath tickling her neck. She took a deep, shaky breath, trailing her fingers up and down Courtney’s back, feeling the blonde shift and let out a soft sigh.

“That feels so good,” she murmured, pressing her thighs together, fingers gripping Adore’s shirt.

Adore swallowed. “You know...my friends think our relationship is totally fucked up,” she said.

“Oh yeah?” Courtney lifted her head. “Why’s that?” her voice was airy, teasing. She looked at Adore with those big, glittering green eyes.

_ Fuck. _ There was, of course, no way for Adore to explain why without also admitting her feelings, and how the fuck was she supposed to do that? So she just shook her head. “They just...don’t understand.”

“Hmmm...well…” Courtney bit her lip, thinking for a moment, then she smiled and said, “Fuck ‘em.” She pressed a soft kiss against Adore’s cheek and laid her head back down on her shoulder, sighing deeply.

“Exactly,” Adore whispered back, running a hand through her hair, blinking back tears.

-

With not much else to do, everyone decided to meet up at Pearl’s to hang out for the day. They grabbed a few snacks, brought out the radio and settled poolside. Violet stretched out on a lounge chair, Fame and Adore on either side of her. 

“Are you guys just gonna sun tan like some bougie white girls?” Trinity asked, racking her braids into a high bun. 

“They are some white girls, valley white girls,” Willam teased, causing three heads to snap in his direction. 

“I’m Mexi-” “Actually-” Fame and Adore started at the same time, accompanied by an annoyed scoff from Violet, and Pearl chuckled in amusement at their defensive tones.

“I know, I know. I was just joking. You're not white.” Willam dismissed the girls as he walked towards the pool edge. He raised an eyebrow, confusion etched into his features as he saw Trinity coming to join him. “I didn’t know you could get your hair wet?” Willam tilted his head as he watched Trinity tighten the band around her hair.

“Um, that’s fucking racist!” Trinity frowned at Willam. 

“No, it’s not! Black girls don’t like to get their hair wet,” Willam said matter-of-factly, then swooping down, splashing Trinity in the face with water. 

“Fuck off!” Trinity yelled, pushing Willam into the pool and jumping in after him.

“Trinity! Don’t drown him, wait for me,” Pearl yelled, taking off her shoes before jumping in after them. 

“Guys, don’t forget sunscreen,” Fame pulled a bottle out of her tote bag, squeezing an adamant amount in her palm.

“I’m too punk for sunscreen,” Adore pulled her t-shirt off, throwing it off to the side before reaching to turn on the radio.

Violet snorted, her and Fame rolling their eyes at Adore’s statement. “You’re not too punk to get sunburnt.” Fame said, applying the cold sunscreen to Violet’s back, earning a hiss from the girl. 

“Sunburns are super punk. It means the sun loves me more,” Adore smirked. And Fame rolled her eyes, continuing to massage the sunscreen across Violet’s skin. 

“It means you’ll have a higher chance of looking like a raisin at 30.” Violet looked at Adore over her sunglasses. 

Adore shrugged nonchalantly, “I like raisins.” She closed her eyes and leaned back, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin, turning up the radio as Fame started rambling on about skin care and the sound of squeals and laughter from the pool became background noise. A small smile stretched across her lips. 

“Did your boobs get bigger?” Violet’s voice cut through Adore’s tranquil state.

“What?” Adore nearly choked on her spit turning to look at the doe eyed girl. 

“Never mind, it’s probably just the padding in your top. They look good though,” Violet smirked, pushing her sunglasses back up her nose.

-

“Pearl, are you sure your parents won’t notice,” Trinity whispered as the group snuck into Pearl’s kitchen to grab a bottle in hopes of getting drunk tonight. 

“I promise they won’t notice. My mom mostly drinks wine and my dad‘ll grab a beer before anything else.” Pearl tried to assure a hesitant Trinity.

“Why would they buy it if they don’t drink it,” Violet rolled her eyes. 

“For when we have parties.”

They made Willam, Adore and Fame stay in Pearl’s room. Pearl’s mom had fallen asleep on the couch as  _ Love Actually _ played on the T.V. and the last thing they needed was Adore tripping or Willam being a bit too loud and waking her. 

Pearl slowly opened the cabinet, all three girls cringed when it squeaked and looked over to the woman on the couch. 

“What do you guys want?” Pearl whispered as she surveyed the different bottles in the cabinet. 

“Just grab one and come on,” Violet hissed when Mrs. Lent shifted on the couch. 

“Alright, alright,” Pearl grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan’s rum. The three girls tried to make it quietly as possible past the couch. Violet lead the way, Trinity in the middle and Pearl last. 

Suddenly, a loud bang (Pearl hitting her toe on the table beside the couch) made the girls freeze in place, their hearts racing in their chests. Her mother shot up looking around frantically. Violet immediately hit the ground pulling Trinity down with her. 

“Pearl?” her mother asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, squinting at her daughter in the dimly lit room. 

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you,” Pearl quickly passed the bottle to Trinity, her and Violet turning and crawling the rest of the way back to her room. 

-

They sat scattered around Pearl’s room (Pearl lying back on her bed, Adore laying across the bed with her legs hanging off, Violet and Fame were cuddle up to each other on the floor, Trinity in the corner asleep and Willam stretched out like a rug) listening to Fame drunkenly ramble on about when she use to live on her abuela's farm. 

Violet listened on intently, a look of adoration on her face as she stuffed handfuls of skittles into her mouth. Fame gestured wildly while she described one occurrence of a couple of chickens that had gotten loose and they chased them for almost an hour. 

“It was crazy! Miles… him... He is a handful, but an absolutely gorgeous bird. I think I want to enter him into a contest when I go to stay this summer. You guys have to come visit too,” Fame looked at her friends, their faces a mix of expressions, from Violet nodding excitedly to Pearl’s face scrunched up in distaste as she scratched her stomach.

“Y-you want us to, you want me to,” Willam’s words jumbled on his tongue, “to come to your grandma’s farm in the middle of nowhere and chase chickens with you?” Willam raised a quizzical eyebrow to Fame. 

“Well, we won't just be chasing chickens unless we have to… or you want to,” Fame shrugged, popping a chip in her mouth. 

“Uh, I, I don't know. I think… I'm with Will-” Pearl started.

“Now, hold up!” Willam interrupted squeezing his way in between Violet and Fame, ignoring Violet’s pinch on his arm “Will there… be hot cowboys?” He asked seriously, leaning in real close to Fame.

Adore shook her head, letting her hair fall in her face, “or cowboys but girls.” Violet frowned at the two.

“This s’not bout you, les-bee-an.” Willam slurred.

“Mhm, definitely,” Fame nodded.

“Well, I'm in. Not passing up the chance to fuck a cowboy.” Willam made a noise of finalization, before crawling over to where Trinity laid asleep snuggled into a pillow.

“I don't know,” Pearl slurred shaking her head.  “I was born with people. I'm a city girl. Chasing stinky animals is not fun.”

“But you’ve never been!” Fame threw her hands up.

“Sounds fuckin cool. I want to wrestle a pig, get real dirty, show ‘em what I'm made of,” Adore said, before letting out a whine as she reached for the bag of chips in Fame’s lap, that was just an inch out of her reach. 

-

“Well? What do you think?” Courtney looked into Roy’s face, smiling coyly, biting her lip.

Roy’s heart hammered as he looked at the black and white photos nestled in the box. He covered it quickly, downing half of his water in one gulp.

Courtney pressed her thighs together under the table, pleased that the photos seemed to be having the desired effect. She picked up her champagne flute of ginger ale and sipped it daintily. “Happy Birthday.”

Roy swallowed, then said hoarsely, “Court, I-I don’t think I can keep these.”

The corners of Courtney’s mouth turned down in a pout. “What do you mean?”

“This is...you can’t just...I mean…” Roy glanced around at the restaurant, a look of helpless despair on his face. 

Courtney crossed her arms.

Roy lowered his voice. “You’re 16. Having these pictures is a liability.”

“A liability?” Courtney looked like she’d been struck.

“Yes. No! No, I mean…” Roy rubbed his eyes. “This is coming out all wrong.”

“It better be,” Courtney said, eyes dark.

Roy sighed. “You are so beautiful. You know that?”

“Mmmhmmm…”

“And these are...like...it’s the sexiest thing anyone has ever done for me. Ever.”

“Uh huh.”

“But I just...it’s illegal. What if I run for office someday?” 

Courtney looked at him, his face contorted in agony, and burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny!”

“Roy…”

“I’m serious, Court! I mean, who else knows about them? Who  _ took _ them?”

“I took them! I used my mom’s camera, on her tripod.” Courtney shook her head, still laughing.

“And who developed them?”

“Oh my god, you’re crazy.” She got up from her seat and walked over to him, sitting down on his lap. “CVS, alright? At the kiosk.”

Roy buried his face in her hair. “What about the negatives?”

“It’s a memory card. Roy, listen. I was trying to do something nice for your birthday, not stress you out. So...you want me to take the pictures back? You wanna burn them?”

Roy shook his head slightly, ashamed, whispering, “I want them.”

Courtney giggled, cupping his face in her hands. “Well, okay then.”

“But can we destroy the memory card?”

“Of course, babe.” Courtney kissed his forehead. “You paranoid freak.”

-

Violet sat on one end of the porch swing, face bare of makeup, her hair down, beautiful ebony locks framing her doll-like face, a short white and lilac sundress on. She was picking the petals off of a bunch of California poppies, brought to her by the young boy that lived next door.

Pearl sat on the other end, sketching the scene in front of her. Her pencil moved across the notepad adding and erasing details. This was only the second time Violet sat for her, but it was 10 times better than last time. 

Violet wasn't stiff and posed, but relaxed in her element as she dropped petals at her feet. Pearl could draw her all day. In fact she may have a folder with a few paintings, sketches and anything in between inspired by Violet. 

Yeah, Shea was beautiful and fun, but Pearl’s brain insisted on drawing things that reminded her of the doe eyed girl sitting across from her. 

The vibrating of Pearl’s phone suddenly captured both girls’ attention. 

“Who is it?” Violet asked, casually moving to pick up another flower. The smile that stretched across Pearl’s face as the blonde typed away on her phone caused Violet’s mind to turn in the worst way. “Your girlfriend? Does she know you're with me?” She arched a perfect eyebrow.

“Yes, actually she does know.” Pearl sat her phone down, amused by Violet’s tone.

“Do I know her? Why hasn't she hung out with us? Thinks she’s too good for us?”

Pearl pressed her lips together, not wanting to laugh in Violet’s face. But a jealous Violet had to be the cutest thing Pearl had ever experienced. 

Violet looked up from where she was now aggressively yanking the petals off the flower, into Pearl’s blue grey eyes. 

“No, you don't know her and why would I bring her around...so you could torture her?” 

Violet rolled her eyes, huffed, then threw the flower at Pearl, “Whatever, finish drawing me. I'm getting impatient.”

Pearl smirked then sent Shea a text saying that she'd talk later. 

-

Courtney gripped Roy’s hand tightly in hers, stomach tight with excitement. Waves of adrenaline coursed through her body, all the way to her toes. 

Roy looked over at her beautiful face, eyes wild with lust, hair whipping in her face, lips parted. He squeezed her hand back.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she let out a delighted scream, as their car barreled down the track, hurtling through what seemed to be thin air, whipping around the curves, tossing them every which way.

After the ride ended, Courtney fell into Roy’s arms, dazed, chest heaving. “Omigod, that was amazing. Let’s do it again.”

Roy laughed, kissing her on the forehead. “We have the whole park to get through, babe.”

“I know, but that one’s my faaaavorite.” She bit her lip, pressing against him. “I’ll make it worth your while…”

“Oh yeah?”

“I mean, after all, it is still your birthday week…” Courtney batted her eyes at him.

Roy cleared his throat. “So, I guess we’re riding Goliath again…”

Courtney grinned and took his hand, leading him back towards the beginning of the line.

-

“Pearl, I dare you to prank call Gia.” 

“Ughh, that’s lame,” Violet threw her head back in a groan. 

“Do you have a better dare?” Trinity looked at Violet expectantly. 

“Of course I do. I… dare... you to crack an egg on Jamin’s windshield.” Violet smiled evilly.

The group tiptoed into Jamin’s driveway, barefoot and giggly. Pearl’s fingers flexed around the egg in her hand, looking around for any witnesses.

She walked up to the old, beat up car, hesitant because she knew by the time Jamin noticed the egg on his car it'd be too late and the summer sun would have had its effect on the egg. 

“Don't be a pussy. Crack the egg,” Violet said, not believing Pearl would do it.

“Do it, new girl. Do it, this is your initiation. Are you cool enough to hang with the queer kids?” Willam crossed his arms, a dopey smile on his face.

“What? We've been friends for like, almost a year,” Pearl shook her head, before going back to mentally preparing herself to crack it. 

Adore shifted nervously, arm intertwined with Trinity’s, looking around hoping they wouldn't get caught. 

“You think she gone do it?” Trinity asked. Adore shrugged.

“Just fucking do it!” Violet yelled, a bit too loud. Fame slapped her hand over Violet’s mouth, shushing the girl. 

Pearl smashed the egg down the where the roof met the windshield, yolk running down the window. “Woo! New girl!” Willam yelled.

Suddenly a light turned on in the Ruhren house. In a panic they all ran, pushing and pulling each other back into Adore's. Closing curtains and trying to slow their hammering hearts. 

-

“Fame.”

“That’s my name,” she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, flirtatiously batting her lashes at Adore. 

“Is it really?” Pearl asked.

“Wha- No!” Violet looked at Pearl with an incredulous expression. 

“Who, would name their child ‘Fame’?” Willam threw his hands up, completely thrown off by Pearl’s question. 

“Well, I don't blame her. You guys have some not so regular names.” Trinity sided with Pearl.  

“Well, you never know. Plus all the teachers call her Fame,” Pearl defended.

“Can we ignore her, because she obviously doesn't have a brain and just get back to the game,” Violet rolled her eyes.

“Hey, that was mean.” Pearl poked Violet in the ribs, pouting. Violet ignored her, but Pearl scooted closer, poking her again. Violet looked back, staring at those pouted lips a second too long before murmuring something under her breath and swatting Pearl.

“Okay,” Adore decided the name discourse was over, “Is it true that you’re still a virgin?” 

“Yeah,” Fame nodded. 

“Seriously?” The group looked at her in disbelief.

“Well, yeah.” 

“But you and Patrick been dating for over a year now,” Trinity pointed out.

Fame shrugged, “There's other ways to enjoy people other than sex. We're not in any hurry. We're young and when the time comes, the time comes.”

“Okay, Fame and Patrick haven't fucked yet, big deal,” Violet rolled her eyes. “Let's keep the game moving.”

-

“Is it true that you have the answers to Monday’s quiz, because if you do and didn’t give them to me, I will punch you. In the face. No questions asked.” Willam nails dug into Trinity’s thigh as he glared at her.

“That fucking sucks that your parents making you two take summer classes. They must hate you,” Adore commented, rolling over onto her stomach.

“Trinity,” Willam practically growled, ignoring Adore. “I need those answers.”

-

“Is it true that you and Raja broke up?”

“Yeah, we broke up last week. We weren’t really seeing much of each other, so we called it quits.” Adore nodded.

“Told you! You owe me five dollars,” Willam held his hand out in front of Trinity.

“I don’t owe you shit,” she slapped his hand away.

“Uh huh, you made a bet and I want my five dollars.”

-

“I dare you to run from my house back to here in your underwear!” Pearl smiled devilishly.

“New Girl,” Willam stood up causally, “that's the best dare all night. You've been holding back on us,” he complimented taking his shirt off and tossing it in Violet’s face (she balled it up and threw it back at him, missing).

The girls watched on excitedly, Trinity even readying her phone to record, as Willam jogged down to Pearl’s house in a pair of shorts. 

Violet scooted up beside Pearl as they waited for Willam to come running down the street in his underwear. 

“You should have had him streak,” Violet lightly bumped Pearl’s shoulder.

“Did you really want to see that?” Pearl pulled a face of disgust, “That would have blinded us,” She joked and Violet threw her head back in laughter.

“You're right, you're right. That would of scarred us for life,” Violet agreed.

-

“I dare you and Pearl to go in the closet for seven minutes and make out.” 

“That’s a lame dare,” Pearl rolled her eyes. 

“Is it?” Violet raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

“Yeah, I mean come on, making out in a closet… How many times has that been done?” Pearl leaned back on her hands, shrugging. 

Violet rolled her eyes, before looking at Adore. “Wanna make out with me?”

Adore thought for a second. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before. But she did convince herself that they were toxic together in any other way but friends. Using each other to forget about another isn't considered a healthy coping mechanism. On the other hand, she missed fingers digging into her skin, pulling her impossibly close, teeth biting into her bottom lip and leaving marks across her skin. Raja was soft words and teasing touches, treating her like a princess. Violet was the exact opposite. 

_ Fuck it. _

Adore nodded eagerly, moving to follow Violet to her closet. Adore’s closet wasn't big and an absolute mess, leaving the girls no choice but to get close.

“Seriously? No one else thinks this is a lame dare?” Pearl crossed her arms watching the two girls get situated in the closet. “I mean they used to screw, so it’s not much of a challenge.” Pearl continued as the others ignored her. 

“Do you guys have enough room?” Trinity asked. Adore nodded and Violet shrugged.

“Okay, setting the timer and closing the door,” Fame waved her phone, but before she could, Violet grabbed the door, closing it.

“So, what you waiting for?” Violet asked, pulling Adore closer by the band of her shorts. 

The others looked at each other in amusement as they heard a soft thump from inside the closet; except Pearl who frowned, taking the phone from Fame checking the timer.

-

“Okay, so...don’t judge it too much, because it’s really really rough, alright? I mean, I just got back into it and it probably sucks and I’m only even letting you hear it because you won’t stop badgering me-”

“Adore!” Courtney interrupted from the beanbag chair, where she sat with a can of soda.

“Yeah?”

Courtney smiled encouragingly. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. But I would love to hear what you’re working on.”

Adore nodded. She turned a few pages in her journal, scrawled with nearly indecipherable lyrics, torn out pages, more crossed out than not. “I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Dory. You could never disappoint me.” 

Adore stopped chewing her lip to glance up at Courtney’s sweet, expectant face. She cleared her throat and swallowed. “Alright, well...I guess, here goes.” She began to strum the guitar lightly. “ _ You really wanna freak me out, now don’t, don’t ‘cha turn out the lights. Something’s in the air, and I know we’re gonna, gonna hear a bump in the night. _ ”

Courtney hugged her knees, resting her chin on them as she listened to Adore with a dreamy expression.

Trailing off, Adore shuffled some pages in the notebook. “So...yeah. That’s all I have on that one. I know it’s not much, but-”

“Are you kidding?! That was amazing!” Courtney exclaimed. 

“Really?”

“Yeah! Do you have more?”

“I mean…” Adore flipped a few pages and began to play a little more. “ _ Bright lights, bright stars, fame on every block. And I feel, the glitter in the air, why can’t we make it, why can’t we fake it right? _ ” She cleared her throat. “I told you, I don’t have that much yet. I’m just fucking around with some melodies and-”

Courtney clapped her hands, flinging her arms around Adore in a tight, vice-like hug. “You are so talented, Dory. You’re gonna be a freaking rock star one day, I know it.”

Adore giggled self consciously. “Thanks.”

“You should bring your guitar to the beach this weekend, play those for everyone else too.”

Adore frowned. “The beach?”

“Yeah, remember, I texted you about it? Darienne is planning it, everyone’s coming.”

Sighing, Adore set her guitar aside. “I dunno, Court. I mean, you know I love you, but whenever I hang out with you and the neighborhood crew, it just turns out like…” She sighed again.

“Like what?”

“It’s just, I’m not really that close to any of them except you, and you’re gonna be making out with Roy all day-”

“No I won’t! It’s not like that!”

“Please,” Adore scoffed. “The two of you at the beach?”

“Dory, I promise. Okay? Look, I get how you feel. The truth is...I mean, I love Roy. And I love Darienne, and I know I’ve been friends with those guys my whole life but...sometimes when I’m with them, I feel like…” Courtney looked away. “I mean they all have these plans, you know? Like, they all know what they want to do and where they want to go to school, and it’s so…” she trailed off.

“You don’t have plans?” Adore asked, with a hint of surprised. She’d sort of pegged Courtney and Roy for the type to have their future all tied up in a neat bow. College, careers, 2.5 kids, white picket fence.

“I don’t...no, not really. I dunno, maybe I’m just being stupid and dramatic.” She shook her head. “But it’s just that sometimes when I’m with all of them, I feel really...alone.” She looked back at Adore, eyes slightly misty. “But when you’re there, I don’t feel that way.”

Adore reached forward and tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, grazing her cheek. “Okay.”

“Okay, you’ll come?” Courtney asked hopefully, grabbing her hand.

“Okay, I’ll come. As long as you promise to keep the PDA to a respectable minimum.”

Courtney squealed happily, crawling into her lap and nuzzling her neck. “Wait, with him or with you?” she asked, fluttering her lashes flirtatiously.

Adore narrowed her eyes, shaking her head as Courtney giggled, hugging her tightly again.

“What, you’re the one who calls me a cuddleslut!” she simpered. 

Adore kissed her forehead. “You’re hopeless.”

Courtney laughed, resting a head on her shoulder. 


	28. Small Doses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at the beach...

“Aaaaaugh!” Laganja shrieked, running from Thorgy into the crashing waves. 

“Who wants a sandwich?”

“Darienne, I love you, you’re such a mom,” Courtney giggled, hugging the older girl around the shoulders.

“So...Adore…” Bob began, grabbing a sandwich from the cooler.

“Yes?”

“Tell us all the hot gossip about those girls you chill with!” 

April hit Bob on the shoulder. “Can you please not be gross?”

“I’m not being gross! I’m just showing an interest in my friend’s life!” Bob said, eyes shining mischievously. “I mean, I heard you broke up with Raja. Does that mean you’re hooking up with Violet again? She’s super hot, I wouldn’t blame you. Or Pearl? Pearl’s sexy. And she’s like, down the block. Convenient.”

Roy shook his head. “Bob, keep up, dude. Violet and Pearl are totally a thing. They flirt like crazy all the time.”

“I thought Pearl was with that pretty wardrobe girl, Shea,” Darienne said.

“Oh yeah,” Roy said.

“And anyway, isn’t Violet like, openly crushing on Fame? Willam said that she used to send her boyfriend all these anonymous threatening notes until Fame caught wind of it and made her stop.” Bob laughed. “Violet is kind of rad. Terrifying, but rad.”

Adore looked at Courtney. “Why do they know so much about my friends? This is fucking creepy.”

Courtney shook her head. “I have no idea.”

“Because, Adore, your little group is full of drama, and people gossip,” Roy explained, taking on that patronizing tone that made Adore’s skin crawl.

“Oh, really?” Adore asked. “Drama, like how you threatened to release the texts between Darienne and Jamin from last year if she ran against you for ASB president?”

Roy grinned, flashing his dimples. “That’s not drama. That’s blackmail.”

“Nice, Roy. Such a stand-up guy.”

“Hey, come on. It was for both our benefit. We know all the same people. We would have split votes and both lost. This way, she’s vice and I’m gonna support her for homecoming queen. Right, Dari?”

Darienne held up her middle finger. “Too soon.”

Bob laughed. “Tell him, girl.”

“Babe, let’s go in the water,” Roy said, resting his chin on Courtney’s shoulder.

“I dunno…” Courtney looked at Adore.

“Please, come on…” he whined, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You should go,” Adore said.

Courtney still hesitated as Roy kissed her shoulder, whimpering. “I don’t have to. I haven’t even eaten anything yet-”

“I’ll save you a sandwich. Nobody wants the veggie ones anyway,” Adore said with a laugh. “Go.”

Courtney bit her lip. “Okay.” She turned to Roy, letting him help her up, following him into the water, then laughing as he picked her up and raced into the freezing cold ocean.

“What was that about?” Darienne asked quietly, burying her feet into the warm sand. She looked at Adore with a curious expression.

Adore looked away, squinting into the bright sun. “Ummm...I dunno. I guess, sometimes I feel like a third wheel around them. I made Courtney promise that she wasn’t gonna be all over him all day, since...you know, she’s the only one here who really wants me around.”

“That’s not true.”

“Well, you know what I mean.”

Darienne watched Roy and Courtney in the water for a few moments, then said, “Let me tell you something, Adore. You know...it’s really easy, right now, for everything to feel like forever. The ocean. Courtney and Roy. High School. This fuckin’ day...But you know, nothing in life lasts forever. So, just remember that. All we have are moments.” She held a handful of sand, letting it slide through her fingers. “Lots and lots of moments. If we’re lucky.”

“That was really deep.”

“Well, I’m really deep.”

“And cheesy as fuck.”

“That too,” Darienne laughed.

Adore smiled, leaning a head on Darienne’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

“And for the record. Courtney isn’t the only one here who wants you around. I love you, and I always have, but if you’re more interested in hanging out with your other friends right now, I get that. It doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you.”

“Alright, alright…”

“Sorry, but you know I can’t let that one slide,” the redhead said, grinning at her.

Adore laughed. “I’m sorry too. Mostly I just feel dumb around you guys.”

“You feel dumb around  _ Gia _ ?”

Adore burst out laughing. “Maybe not Gia. But the rest of you are smarty pants and you know it.”

“Good grades are not always a sign of intelligence,” Darienne said. “You’re smart. You’re just not a school person.”

“Understatement,” Adore laughed.

“Yeah, well, I have to tell you, I’m not worried. You’re extremely talented, and beautiful, and charming, and like...you’re gonna do amazing things.”

“Are you hitting on me?”

Darienne burst out laughing. “Yes.”

-

Courtney and Roy emerged from the water, bickering.

“Omigod, stop it!” Courtney exclaimed.

“Hey guys, did you know that Courtney is Jewish now?”

“Mazel tov!” Jamin exclaimed. “Welcome to the tribe!”

“That is NOT what I said,” Courtney laughed. “My mom’s boyfriend Slate took us to this Kabbalah Center and it was just cool, that’s all.”

“ _ Slate _ . He sounds really smart,” Roy joked.

“At least her boyfriend cares about the universe. My dad is still shacking up with that whore, Katya. She’s like, the actual fucking worst,” Courtney grumbled, flopping onto the blanket beside Adore. 

“Baby, if you want to get spiritual, you should come to my church. You can watch me carry candles and swing incense around.”

Courtney looked at him with an incredulous expression. “Roy. I’m not like, trying to judge you or anything, but I’m not going to support the Catholic Church.”

“What? Why not?”

“Uhhh, I don’t know, how about how the like, basically approved of the slave trade and looked the other way during the holocaust--”

“Hey, a lot of nuns and priests helped people during the--”

“Covering up child sex abuse!” Courtney shrieked. “Come on!”

“Homophobia? Sexism?” Adore piped in.

“Yeah, exactly!” Courtney agreed emphatically. “You’re siding with arguably the biggest oppressor in history.”

“I…”

“But keep on swinging that incense, Dimples,” Adore added, punching Roy on the shoulder.

“Damn.” Roy scratched his head. “But how do you really feel?”

Courtney laughed. “The...candles are nice?”

Roy reached for Courtney, pulling her against him. “So I guess we’re not having a church wedding?”

“Definitely not.” She squirmed a little, trying to move back towards Adore.

“And the kids aren’t getting baptized?” he murmured against her neck, fingers trailing up her bare thighs

“Roy, come on, stop it.”

“What’s the matter? I’m giving up eternal salvation for you, you should be very proud of yourself right now.” He tilted her chin up, leaning in for a kiss.

Courtney wriggled out of his arms, rolling her eyes at Adore. “I said stop it!” 

He scoffed. “Fine.”

“Oh, now you’re gonna pout like a baby,” she said.

“I’m not pouting.”

“Are too.”

“So, you don’t want me to touch you, but you want to control how I react when you push me away?”

“Ughhhh,” Courtney rolled her eyes again, flopping onto her stomach. “Nevermind.”

“Sorry for wanting to spend time with you.” Roy said testily.

Courtney glared up at him, slipping her sunglasses on. 

Adore rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing off her jean shorts, announcing to no one in particular. “I’ll be right back, gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Dory, wait!” Courtney jumped up and followed her. “I need to go too.”

-

Adore stood at the sink, rinsing her hands. “So. Does Roy always talk about marriage and babies, or does he just save that for when you have an audience?”

Courtney came out of her stall, shaking her head. “I have no idea where that came from. So weird, right?” She washed her hands in the sink beside Adore.

“It was...interesting.”

“Ugh, and I hate the way he manhandles me all the time.” Courtney dried her hands and rolled her eyes, twirling her hair. 

Adore scoffed. “Since when?”

“I just mean, like…” Courtney leaned against Adore’s arm, playing with her hair. “It’s just...constant. He acts like he owns me.”

“BULLSHIT!” Adore exclaimed, shoving Courtney away, startling her. “Anyone with eyes and half a brain can see who owns who in that relationship. Roy may not be my favorite person in the world, but he’d take a fucking bullet for you and you know it!”

“I just meant--”

“So if you don’t want him to touch you, fucking tell him! Or break up with him! I don’t really give a fuck, but don’t tell me that he thinks he owns you, because that’s utter fucking nonsense!”

“Why are you yelling at me?”

“Because! You’re making me defend your fucking boyfriend!” Adore crossed her arms.

“Sorry.”

“You should be.”

Courtney hung her head, pouting her lip. “Do you hate me?”

“Yes.”

She looked up at Adore through a fringe of lashes, blinking her big eyes sadly, until Adore started to crack a smile. Then she grinned, wrapping her arms around Adore’s waist and leaning in slowly to kiss her.

Adore’s heart pounded. For a moment, she considered letting it happen, but then memories flashed through her head, and the thought of another “just friends” kiss was just too much to handle. So at the last second, she turned her face, letting Courtney’s lips landed on her cheek. “Don’t,” she whispered into Courtney’s hair.

“Don’t hate me,” Courtney whispered back, fingers digging into her back.

“Too late,” Adore said, with a light smack on her ass. “Come on, let’s go back.”

“Ughhh, nooooo!”

“Bitch, they’re  _ your  _ friends! And our ride back.”

Courtney giggled and nuzzled her shoulder. “Let’s hitchhike. Summer road trip fun!”

“You’re way too trusting. We’d end up dead in a ditch.” Adore slung an arm around her shoulder. “Come on.”

“Fiiiiiine.”

-

“What took you guys so long?” April asked as Courtney skipped back up to the group, Adore at her heels.

“Courtney was taking a massive shit,” Adore said, climbing onto the blanket and stealing the bag of Cheetos from Thorgy, who burst out laughing. 

Courtney put her hands on her hips. “I was NOT!”

“Don’t be ashamed, Court, everyone poops.”

“Well, that’s not what I was-”

“Although, that one was particularly ungodly. And the smell...you guys should probably not go into that bathroom for like, 30 minutes or so…”

“ADORE DELANO YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!” Courtney shrieked, tackling her. “TELL THEM YOU’RE LYING!”

Adore, now fully enjoying herself, continued, “I just didn’t know that such violent noises could come out of such a small person.”

“Stoooooop!” Courtney pinched her, sitting on her thighs. “Take it back! This is slander!”

“Now I know what they mean when they say ‘shitstorm’...” She shielded herself from Courtney’s assault, laughing and squirming.

Courtney held her arms over her head, unable to hold in her laughter. “Are you done?!”

“Jeez, get a room,” Laganja muttered, shaking her head, and Courtney looked up at her, a split second before Adore threw her off, into the sand.

Courtney watched Adore, who was avoiding eye contact, crawling over to where Bob and April played cards. Goosebumps broke out over Courtney’s skin and she sat for a few moments, willing Adore to look back over at her. But she never did, and so after a minute, Courtney gave a small sigh and stood up, heading over to where Roy and Jamin were making a valiant attempt at frisbee catch.

Courtney sauntered up to them, giving Roy her best puppy eyes. He ignored her at first, and then dove to catch the frisbee, ending up on the ground with a mouthful of sand. Courtney offered him a hand, helping him up.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She brushed the sand off of his chest, hands lingering, then looked up at him. “I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I don’t…” Courtney sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Roy rested his forehead against hers, feeling his irritation melting away as his hands slid around her waist.

“You know, Adore just broke up with her girlfriend, and I thought it was kind of weird to be all happy and couple-y in front of her. That’s all.”

“That’s all, huh?”

“Yeah. But...what do you say we spend some time together this weekend, just the two of us?”

“Sounds promising.” Roy raises an eyebrow.

“Um, my mom’s gonna be in Mexico with Slate. I’m supposed to be staying with Darienne but I could probably sneak away on Saturday. Wanna have a sleepover?” She pressed against him.

“Yeah, that-I think I can safely say that I’m super fucking down with that,” Roy said, tilting her chin up for a kiss.

She giggled against his mouth, then walked away, tossing a flirtatious wink over her shoulder. Roy watched her, eyes glazed over, as Jamin ambled up with a devious look.

“Congrats. You’re about to become a man. About time.”

“Huh?”

“The sleepover? You’re getting laid this weekend, dude,” Jamin said, punching him on the shoulder.

Roy shook his head. “I don’t think that’s what she meant.”

“Uh, bro, you need to read between the lines. Let’s get a second opinion. THOR!” he bellowed, beckoning Thorgy over to them.

-

The gang put their stuff into the trunk of Darienne’s minivan and Alyssa’s SUV, negotiating who would go in what car. When Adore tried to call shotgun, she was soundly rejected. 

“Sorry kiddo, as the youngest one here, I’m afraid you’re stuck in the far back with the other skinny bitches.”

April and Courtney waved to her. 

“Welcome back to the kid’s table, puta!” April sang.

Adore climbed in the back, taking the window seat on the other side of Courtney. Half the ride consisted of the two girls giggling and whispering to each other, Courtney snuggled up to Adore, practically in her lap. 

“Oh, she’s mad at him,” Adore said, nodding towards an older couple in the car next to them.

“What ‘cha think he did?” Courtney rose up a bit to get a good look at the grumpy couple. 

The woman glared out the window, rolling her eyes at something the driver was saying.

“Missed the exit. He definitely missed an exit,” Adore nodded. “John, I fucking told you that was our exit back there, but you never want to listen. Just like when I told you-” Adore mimicked in the voice of a middle aged white woman.

Courtney snorted, causing Adore to throw her head back in laughter and Courtney to have a giggle fit as she tried to get Adore to stop laughing at her.

-

When nothing but the radio filled the silence, Roy turned around to get Courtney’s attention. His dimpled smile quickly dropped and his eyebrows rose when he saw how comfortable his girlfriend was in Adore’s arms. 

Courtney was humming along the song on the radio, head nestled back against Adore’s chest as she ran her fingers along Adore’s thigh, making invisible patterns. Adore leaned against the window, seemingly lost in thought.

When Courtney noticed Roy, she smiled at him, eyebrows lifting in curiosity. He only shook his head before turning back in his seat, shifting at how uneasy that moment had just made him, even though he wasn't quite sure why.

-

April woke as the familiar setting of their neighborhood engulfed them, stretching her arms and yawning. 

Looking around the car she nearly cooed when she saw Adore and Courtney asleep, adorably snuggled up to each other. She whipped out her phone, taking a quick picture. 

Needing someone else to fawn over the two friends with, April leaned over the seat tapping Roy awake and shoving the phone in his face. “Aren't they so cute?”

Roy squinted at the picture, glanced behind him at the two girls, then back to the picture before grunting, “Absolutely adorable.”

“What's adorable?” Darienne asked, glancing back in the rearview mirror.

But before April could answer, Bob grabbed the phone out of her hand. 

“Aye, perra!” April stepped on the seat, launching herself forward as she wrestled to get her phone out of Bob’s grip. 

“Hey! Stop that! Bob, give her her phone back. Roy, break them up!” Darienne demanded.

Thorgy turned around in the front seat, reaching to try to help April take her phone back. Bob had slid onto the floor, cackling, making it difficult to reach him.

The commotion stirred the two sleeping beauties awake. Adore tried to stretch her stiff limbs in the tight space of the back seat with Courtney laying on her chest. 

Courtney opened one eye, a small smile spreading across her lips as she tried not to laugh at April and Bob wrestling and Roy trying to avoid getting hit, before snuggling into Adore. 

Adore rubbed her eye tiredly, placing the other on Courtney’s waist, her thumb rubbing circles on the smooth exposed skin there. 

Then it hit her like a truck where they were, the position they were in and what it could look like. Adore quickly sat up, pushing a whining Courtney off of her.

Courtney pouted, “Dory, I was comfortable.”

“Well, we're… we're almost home.” Adore said with shrug, turning towards the window, refusing to meet Roy’s surveying stare. 


	29. Like a Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney deals with a misunderstanding when Roy comes over for a “sleepover.”

Courtney threw some stuff into her backpack, turning to Darienne, who was flipping through a magazine on her bed.

“So, I’m heading to Adore’s and I’ll probably crash there after the movies, since she’s gonna demand we watch all three-”

“Right, but, uh...are you ready?” Darienne asked pointedly.

“For a movie night?” Courtney replied sweetly.

“No. For...you know.”

Courtney’s eyes were wide and innocent as she said, “What do you mean?”

Darienne rolled her eyes. “Courtney, you’re the worst liar ever. I’m not gonna rat you out, but I know you’re not going to Adore’s. So I just want to make sure you’re  _ ready _ .”

“Ready?”

Darienne threw up her hands. “Courtney! Would you stop playing coy for one second?! For sex! I want to make sure you have fucking birth control! Jesus!”

Courtney blinked at her, then started to laugh. “Dari, I’m not having sex tonight. I mean, yeah, I’m gonna hang out with Roy, but-”

“Wait, but Thorgy said that you told Roy that you’re gonna-”

Courtney’s eyes widened. “Whoa, whoa, wait. Thorgy?” Courtney sat on the bed. “Thorgy wasn’t even there.”

“What exactly  _ did _ you say?”

“I said that we could have a sleepover.”

Darienne chuckled. “And he somehow got sex from that? Shocking.”

Courtney covered her face with her hands, stomach twisting in knots. “Oh no…”

“Or, maybe it was just guy talk. Don’t worry about it. You can talk to him when he gets there.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Dari.”

-

By the time Roy arrived at Courtney’s house, she was in a total panic. 

He walked into the kitchen, where she was in the middle of setting the table for dinner, startling her. She dropped a plate and then burst into tears, apologizing over and over.

Roy scratched his head, confused. 

“Court, what--why are you crying? It’s okay, we can clean it up.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to give you the wrong idea,” she sobbed, as he wrapped his arms around her. “It’s all my fault; I’m just not ready but I fucked up. Please don’t be upset, I’m sorry, I’m-”

“Babe. Stop. I’m not upset. Okay? I promise, I’m...come here.” Roy pulled her against his chest. “Please stop crying.”

“I know you thought that I was gonna sleep with you. You told Thorgy-”

“Oh, that. Babe. You wanna know something? I didn’t even really think that’s what you meant. I mean, let’s face it, you are not exactly known for your subtlety. But Jamin kept insisting, and maybe, you know, I guess I hoped that he was right.”

Courtney sniffled, wiping her eyes on his sleeve. “I’m sorry, I’m-”

“No, stop! I just, I didn’t wanna lie.” Roy laughed, kissing her forehead. “But...if you’re not ready, you’re not ready.”

Courtney nodded, burying her face against his chest. Roy cleared his throat. 

“But, um...while we’re talking about it…” he trailed off, pushing her hair off of her face.

“Yeah?” Courtney looked at him, eyes wide.

“I mean, is there anything...I guess, I’m just….uh…” Roy took a deep breath, pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down.

Courtney swallowed. She was pretty sure where this conversation was headed. She perched in his lap, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“I mean, we’ve been together for almost a year. And we’ve known each other most of our lives. We...we love each other.”

“Yeah,” she said softly, nuzzling her face against his shoulder, stomach full of butterflies. 

“And...I’m pretty sure that you like...what we’ve done, so far...right?” Roy cleared his throat.

“Of course!” Courtney assured him.

“And it’s not a religious thing, or, like, a moral objection to sex, so I just…” Roy sighed. “It’s not that I’m not happy. You know I’ll wait 100 years, if that’s what you want. I’ve just been wondering if like...is there a particular reason, that you’re not comfortable? Do you not trust me? Or…?” His heart pounded. He knew this was an important conversation to have, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know the answer.

“No! That’s not…” Courtney bit her lip. “I don’t know, exactly. I just, I haven’t felt...like it was time yet. But...I do love you, and I trust you, and I...I want you. It’s just that sex is a really big deal. And just because I’m not planning to wait for marriage, or like, save myself for Jesus, doesn’t mean that I think it’s just like...something to take lightly.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just-”

“I know!” Courtney grinned, taking his hand. “I know you weren’t trying to call me a slutty heathen...right?”

Roy winked. “Well, I mean, it was my primary reason for asking you out. The whole slutty heathen angle.”

“Hmm, really missed the mark there, huh?” 

“Yeah. Too bad.” Roy shook his head sadly, batting his eyes at her before flashing his dimples.

“Look, the truth is, you’re right. I have liked everything we’ve done so far. So much that, I haven’t really felt the need to go any farther.” She trailed her fingers along his arm.

“Huh. So basically, if I ever want to get laid, I should try that whole withholding affection thing again?”

Courtney narrowed her eyes at him. “Yeah, try that. I fucking dare you.”

Roy burst out laughing, wrapping her up into a bear hug.

“Alright, so...sex is off the table,” he said, kissing her forehead. “What else do we do at a sleepover? Are we gonna have pillow fights in our jammies and like, paint each other’s nails?”

“Is that what  _ you _ want to do?” Courtney raised an eyebrow.

Roy laughed. “I was kidding!”

“You sure? Because I have some shimmery lip gloss I stole from Adore that would look amazing on you.”

“So funny.”

Courtney grinned and kissed him. “Are you hungry? I made lasagna.”

“Is it vegan?”

“No.”

“Then yes, I’m starving.”

-

Later on, snuggled up in bed, Roy realized that the whole night was going to be an exercise in self control. Because in true Courtney fashion, she was wrapped around him, bare legs tangled around his, pressing kisses to his jaw, hair smelling like heaven, and after the conversation they had, he wasn’t going to be the one to push for more.

He held her waist lightly, trying not to think about how warm and soft her skin was, how much he wanted to slide his hands up under her tank top.

Roy’s heart began to beat faster as her hands slid up his chest and around his shoulders, tongue against his leaving him breathless and panting. When she shifted her weight on top of him, he choked back a whimper.

Courtney lifted her head to look into his eyes, stroking his cheek. “You alright?” she breathed, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Never better,” he managed to say, flashing a weak grin at her.

“Me too,” she beamed, bending her head down for another slow kiss. She rocked her hips, feeling his fingers dig into the small of her back, tingles rushing through her body as Roy tensed up beneath her.

She didn’t mean for it to be like this. She just wanted to be close to him, to enjoy their time together, without worrying about where things would lead. But she had to admit, that once things got going, she was getting a slight rush from having the power over him. Knowing that he was in agony, wanting her but not doing anything.

Courtney wasn’t sure why he was torturing himself so much, either. Sure, she’d taken sex off the table, but there was plenty still on the table - there was no need for him to do this self-punishing nonsense. But if that’s what he wanted, she was happy to play along.

She sucked gently on his pulse point, hand up under his shirt, grazing his nipple. Roy gulped. The combination of her soft, teasing touches, and the knowledge that this was going to go on all night, was getting to his head. 

Finally, after he couldn’t take it anymore, he reached over to the other side of the bed, grabbing one of the many decorative throw pillows, and shoved it down between them. She looked at him with an amused expression. 

“Precautionary measures,” he explained. 

Courtney giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around him. 

“Oh yeah? What are you afraid of?” she asked, tracing patterns on his chest.

“I’m...I’m afraid of everything my body is feeling right now. With you. In your bed.”

“You’ve been in my bed a zillion times,” Courtney laughed.

“This feels different.”

“Hmmm…” 

As Courtney pressed her hips against the pillow, Roy’s eyes closed. Their lips ghosted each other’s and just as Roy leaned up to press his lips to hers, her weight was suddenly gone entirely, the bed moving as she flopped back onto her back, giggling.

Roy opened his eyes, looking over at her. She’d grabbed her phone from the bedside table  and was typing out a text message. He blinked, heart racing.

“What...why’d you stop?”

Courtney gazed into his eyes, so dark she thought she could get lost in them. It was true, what he’d said before. He  _ would _ wait 100 years for her. She only had to look into that loving expression to know that. She suddenly felt bad for teasing him. 

“I don’t want you to be afraid, babe,” Courtney said. She put her phone down and took one of his hands, playing with his fingers. “Why don’t you tell me what you’d like me to do...to make you feel better?”

“Well...I didn’t say that I didn’t like it,” Roy admitted, causing her to burst out laughing, burying her face against his shoulder and curling against him once more. Once he felt her body heat against his again, he began to relax, arms folding around her. “But maybe...maybe we should try to sleep a little?”   

Courtney snuggled against him, sighing happily. “I can do that.”

Roy kissed the crown of her head, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her hair, wondering how long it would take for his own heart to slow down enough so that he could sleep, too.

-

In the morning, Roy realized that the hell he’d endured the night before had all been worth it. Because he what roused him from a hazy, deliriously pleasant dream was Courtney’s hot mouth on him, her hands working him hard and fast.

“Oh, fuck…”

She lifted her head, smirking at him through a fringe of lashes, pumping her hands faster. 

“Morning…” she cooed, adrenaline flowing at the sight of him, barely awake and already on the brink, putty in her hands. She twirled her tongue against the head of his dick, then whispered teasingly, “How’d you sleep?”

Roy’s only response was a deep moan, thrusting his hips upwards, though they barely moved, since she was holding him down. He ran his hands through her messy blonde curls, utterly at her mercy.

As Courtney started to suck harder, she could feel him twist and writhe beneath her, bucking upwards.

“I’m...I’m...I’m…” he gasped, clutching handfuls of her hair.

She glanced up at him with a wink, and went right back to sucking the life out of him as he came, moaning, burying his head back into the pillows. She smiled against his skin, licking him clean, feeling his fingers loosen from her hair. 

“You’re such a good boy,” she murmured, kissing a trail up his belly.

Roy whimpered again, gulping for air, as she crawled into his arms. He held her tightly, heart still racing, head swimming, wrapped in a cloud of bliss. 

“Good morning,” she whispered.

Roy pushed Courtney’s hair out of her face and gazed at her with abject devotion.

“Marry me.”

Courtney laughed. “We’re a little young for that, don’t you think?”

“I don’t care. I want to wake up with you every day, forever.”

She laid on his chest, propping her head up with her arm, looking into his eyes. “You feel that way now…but what if you get sick of me?”

“Not possible.” He pulled her in for a light kiss.

“Well…what if I get sick of you?” she teased.

Roy considered this. “Then…I’ll change.”

Courtney laid a hand on his cheek. “Roy…”

He caught her hand and kissed her fingers. “I’m serious. I love you so fucking much. I always will.”

She pressed her forehead against his. “I love you, too.”

“Can I show you how much?” he asked softly.

Courtney’s heart began to beat faster, as a knot formed in her throat. “Oh, um, I don’t-“

“Not…I don’t mean…I know you’re not ready for…I just, I meant…fuck.”

“Oh. What…did you mean?”

“I just meant like, I’d reciprocate? Cause you know, I read that book again.”

“Oh, well in that case…” she rolled over onto her back, grinning. “Bring it on, tiger.”

-

Darienne and her parents had just returned from church when Courtney showed up, starry-eyed and giddy, and Darienne figured she’d better quickly get the girl upstairs before her mother began asking questions. God forbid Mrs. Lake suspect it was  _ Adore _ who put that delirious expression on her face. That would be even worse than the truth.

Courtney sailed into Darienne’s room, tossing down her backpack. “Nice pearls,” she snickered.

Darienne put her hands on her hips as Courtney plopped into her desk chair, spinning like a child.

“Thanks, they were my grandmother’s.”

“Really? She must have been very edgy,” Courtney giggled.

“Courtney.”

“Yeeeees?” Courtney turned upside down in the chair, still spinning.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened, or what?” Darienne knew that she must look like a schoolmarm, hands on her hips in her modest church clothes. But right now she wanted to slap the smirk off of Courtney’s pretty little face.

“I thought it was unladylike to kiss and tell…” Courtney replied, eyelashes fluttering.

Darienne grabbed the arm of the chair and stopped it. 

“Whoa, head rush.”

Making sure to keep her voice low in case her parents were listening, Darienne asked, “Did you have sex or not?”

Courtney burst out laughing.

“Not! Dari, I told you I wasn’t gonna. Oh my god, you should see your face right now…” Courtney wrapped her arms around Darienne’s waist, giggling.

“Well, okay, great. That’s...but you had a good time?”

“I mean, yeah, obviously, because he’s the best,” Courtney shrugged. “And I think...I mean, I’m still not sure when I’ll want to do it, but...I think I should be prepared. You know? Can you, like, drive me to Planned Parenthood? I think I should get birth control, so that I’m-”

“SHHH!” Darienne said, worried that her mom might hear their conversation. Courtney had always had trouble with vocal modulation, ever since they were little. 

“Sorry,” Courtney whispered.

“It’s okay. And sure. Of course I’ll take you.” Darienne hugged her. “Aww, my little girl is growing up.”

Courtney laughed. “You’re such a nerd.”


	30. The Game of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer continues as Courtney tries to face her feelings, and Adore finds a place where she is fully accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gay Slurs (by Willam)

Music blasted through the Delano’s household, vibrating the walls; Adrian was enjoying his summer break on the couch stuffing his face with junk food and playing video games, while Adore and Courtney lazed around upstairs.

Courtney lay across Adore’s bed, a pillow snuggled to her chest and a smile stretched across her face as she watched her best friend dance wildly around the room in a ripped t-shirt and boyshorts, head banging and letting loose to the music.

“C’mon Court,” Adore yelled, launching on the bed, jumping up and down as she sung along to _American Idiot_ at the top of her lungs.

Courtney laughed as she tried to stand, legs wobbling against the unsteady bed. She grabbed Adore’s hands to help steady herself, the two girls bounced around the bed, fingers intertwined, singing at the top of their lungs. And when Adore jumped backward off the bed, missing the landing and falling back on her butt, Courtney followed after.

The two girls lay on the floor, chests heaving, giggling and reveling in the moment. Courtney rolled over, nearly on top of Adore. The sun shining through Adore’s window highlighting big hazel eyes and a bright smile staring up at Courtney. Caught in the moment, Courtney reached out to brush the girl’s dark hair out of her face, running her fingers through the untamed mane; causing Adore’s heart to go into overtime.

“You’re so beautiful,” Courtney smiled, and Adore just barely heard her over the too loud music, “How do you do it?” But she did. Adore sat up, willing herself not to ruin the moment.

Adore scoffed playfully. “Thank you. I call it, jelly stains from breakfast on an old Debarge shirt that used to belong to Angie and I haven’t washed my hair in three days.” Adore stood, extending a hand out to Courtney who gladly accepted it.

Adore turned to walk away, but was tugged back by Courtney. Adore laughed when big green eyes blinked at her expectantly. “You look beautiful too. Like a princess,” she said, then prompted to spin Courtney around.

“Thank you,” Courtney curtsied, giggling, slightly dizzy. She knew that she was acting like an idiot. It had been like this all summer. Adore had made it perfectly clear, over and over, that she didn’t want to cross any kind of boundary with her, but suddenly, Courtney didn’t care any more, and words were tumbling out of her mouth recklessly. “And you could be the rebellious princess. Who refuses to marry the prince that her parents wants her to because she fell in love with me- even though I’m not exactly your type,” Courtney smiled, stepping closer, playing with the strings on the ends of Adore’s shirt.

“Courtney…” Adore started. But when the song changed to _The Game of Love_ the entire mood changed in the room.

Courtney pulled Adore into something between the waltz and salsa, singing along to the music.

Courtney let her hands settle on Adore’s hips as she lead the dance. Adore quickly relaxed underneath her touch, giggling as she tried her hardest- and failed- to not step on Courtney’s feet.

“You’d have to get a few dance lessons before our wedding though,” Courtney said lightly, trying not to push too much, and Adore tripped, flustered. Courtney pulled Adore closer, closing the small gap between them. She watched as Adore’s eyes looked everywhere else but her. Suddenly it felt like she had swallowed a handful of dry sand as thoughts of closing that space and pressing her lips to Adore’s replayed over and over in her mind, while they moved around the room.

Courtney decided to test the waters, “And… at the end, we’d kiss and the crowd ‘d go wild.” Courtney spun, before ‘falling’ into Adore’s arms. She leaned up, eyes fluttering closed, Adore’s warm breath on her face, but before their lips could touch, Adore snatched away from her, sending the blonde with arms flailing to the ground.

“I-I, I’m gonna grab a snack. Do you want anything?” Adore asked. She headed to her door quickly, heart beating rapidly in her chest as her mind swam with a million thoughts and questions. First and foremost: why did she always fuck around like that? Didn’t she know that this wasn’t a joke?

“Um, some water,” Courtney sat up on her knees, nails digging into her thighs as she tried to keep a straight face, not wanting the hurt of rejection all over her face.

-

“I read that this is supposed to be sooo good for our skin,” Fame hummed as she brushed the cinnamon and honey mixture over Violet’s face.

“If this breaks my face out more, I’m gonna murder you.” Violet said, twitching her nose at the slight tingling. “Is it supposed to… feel like this?”

“Yep, we’re burning off all the dead skin and bumps and stuff that’s clogging our pores.” Fame said as she watched Violet’s nose twitch again. “It’s gonna sting at first but it’s supposed to go away. Then we’re gonna put aloe vera on our faces after, to soothe the skin.”

Violet huffed, but continued to let Fame spread the mixture on her face. “So… how’re things going with him,” Violet tried to sound casual.

“Uhm,” Fame bit her bottom lip, “actually, we uh.. we broke up.”

“What? When?”

“Last night,” Fame said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Oh. Do you want to talk about it?” Violet asked, reaching over, placing her hand over Fame’s, thumb rubbing soothingly.

“No, I’m fine. A night with you is all I need,” Fame gave her a soft smile and Violet felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach start to flutter. Just when Violet thought she was immune to Fame’s antics, the blonde did something to remind her why she fell in the first place.

It was weird because the two were so different. Violet was eyerolls and scoffs, difficult to get to know and smart comments. Fame was kisses on the cheek and stroking hair away from someone’s face. She always talked about positive thinking and the future and everything the world had to offer.

They were nearly polar opposites.

When Violet first fell for Fame she convinced herself that she had just found someone with similar interests. Then she told herself it was out of admiration, but Fame was beautiful inside and out and falling for her was the easiest thing Violet had ever done. It seems to be the falling out that Violet was having trouble with.

Violet scrunched her nose trying to ignore the growing burn all over her face as she searched to find the perfect words to comfort Fame.

“Well, everything happens for a reason. It’s probably for the best, yeah?” Violet finally got out. Fame shrugged as she mixed more of the ingredients in the bowl for herself. “We can watch _Rear Window_ or _All About Eve_ and we can go to the store, grab a bunch of snacks and I’ll let you try that hairdo you’ve been wanting to, on me tonight… if you want,” Violet said, thinking of ways that could brighten Fame’s mood.

Blue eyes glanced at Violet, before a smile spread across her face. “Yeah, a movie, snacks and cuddling sounds alright.”

Violet nodded. “Shit, this shit really burns, Fame. Like, fuck. My eyes are watering,” Violet squeezed her eyes shut.

“That means it’s working. It should fade soon.” Fame assured the brunette.

Seconds later, Violet was scrambling off the bed and running to Fame’s bathroom unable to take the burning licking across her skin.

Fame grabbed a washcloth, chasing after Violet. She entered bathroom where Violet was squealing and whining; splashing cold water on her face.

Fame grimaced as she watched on. Finally, after a few minutes Violet turned the water off and Fame quickly shoved the towel at her.

“Here, pat. Don’t rub.”

Violet did as instructed. Pulling the towel from her face, her usually pale skin was red as a tomato.

“Fame… what the fuck,” Violet said through her teeth, leaning forward on the counter to examine her face.

“It doesn’t… look that bad,” Fame said hesitantly.

Violet’s head snapped towards Fame, her dark eyes narrowed into slits. “Kristen Mikkelson-Gutierrez, look at my face!”

Fame jumped at the sound of her birth name, shifting back nervously. “I’ll go get some aloe vera… to help soothe your skin.”

-

Wind whipped through Fame’s old beat-up station wagon as it sailed down the 5 towards San Diego and the gang’s very first pride celebration. Excitement was palpable.

Violet sat in the passenger seat, feet propped on the dashboard, smacking away any hands that dared touch the radio. Pearl and Adore sat in the middle, snacks scattered across their laps, hair flipping and playfully serenading each other, while Willam and Trinity were in the back gossiping and adding more glitter to their eyelids.

“Someone pass me the peanuts,” Violet reached back without turning around. Pearl and Adore, lost in their performance of ‘Hollaback Girl,’ failed to respond. Violet lowered her sunglasses and glared at them both. “Hey! I’m talking to you, assholes! Pass the fucking peanuts!”

Adore stopped singing. “Jeez, Vi. Way to get into the spirit.”

“I don’t like being ignored.”

“Bitch gets cranky when she’s hungry,” Willam piped up from the back.

“Yeah, I’m borderline anemic.”

“Once, when we were 12, we were at a Nutcracker rehearsal that ran long and she nearly knocked some girl’s tooth out to steal her Cheez-Its,” he reminisced with a sigh. “Good times.”

“I needed them more than her!” Violet screeched.

“Alright, can you please calm down?” Fame asked. “I’m trying to drive.”

“They’re picking on me,” Violet whined, fluttering her lashes at Fame.

“Everyone be nice to Violet. Remember today is about love!” Fame lectured.

“Just turn up the radio,” Pearl requested, shaking her head and making a goofy face at Adore.

“ _Let me hear you say, this shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!_ ” Adore sang.

“Who wants a rainbow tattoo?!” Trinity asked, leaning over the seat.

“Ooh cute!” Adore craned her neck to look at the selection of temporary tattoos that Trinity held out for her.

“Aren’t you dykes glad I have a straight cousin who thinks of shit like rainbow tattoos?” Willam slung an arm around Trinity’s shoulder. “She’s so smart.”

Trinity laughed. “Glad I can prove my value here.” She carefully cut out the tattoo that Adore chose and wet some paper towels with a water bottle, pressing it to her cheek.

“You know we love you, Trin,” said Pearl.

“Okay, then try to slip Violet this CD I made,” Trinity murmured. “That radio station is very hit or miss. Use your charm. And cleavage.”

“I got you, girl,” Pearl whispered back.

-

“Where should we sit?”

“There’s a good spot!”

“Yeah! Lead the way!”

The group made their way through the crowd to a sunny spot on the curb where they could see the parade, holding hands, anticipation building for the fun to begin.

“Omigod, it’s so hot and it’s only 10 am,” Violet whined.

“Can you please quit bitching, bitch? We literally just got here,” Willam said, thumping her on the arm.

“Yeah, seriously,” said Pearl. “Fame, give her a juice box or a granola bar or something.”

“Good idea.” Fame dug in her bag and handed Violet a nutrigrain bar. “Here, babe.”

“I’m not a child.”

“Well, your blood sugar is low and you’re being a brat again, so…”

Adore laughed, as Trinity hugged her around the waist.

“Are you excited? Our first pride!” Trinity sighed.

“I’m actually super excited,” Adore admitted.

“Look! I see a float!” Fame exclaimed, clapping her hands. “Omigod it’s so pretty!”

“Omigod!” Violet mimicked her in a mocking tone, earning a shove from Pearl.

Trinity nudged Willam with her elbow. “Bill, look up from your phone, the parade is starting.”

“Yeah, I know, but I’m trying to message this trick I got lined up later…”

“Whore.”

“Yup.”

-

The group held onto each other as they dipped and squeezed through throngs of people, on their way to the festival.

“Fuck!” Adore cried out, stopping suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Fame was the first one to turn around, Violet bumping into her shoulder.

Adore shrunk in embarrassment as people surged past them on all sides. “My…strap broke,” she admitted, showing them where her top was hanging down.

“Aw, shit!” Trinity sympathized.

“Is that all? Who cares?! Throw on a rainbow lei and let’s keep moving!” Willam said, rolling his eyes.

“I like the way you think, Belli!” Peal laughed, high fiving him.

Violet had already stepped forward and was busying herself tying Adore’s top back together, fashioning into a sort of asymmetrical halter.

“Thanks, Vies.”

“Finally, all my years of ballet costume malfunctions can be put to good use,” she said.

“Violet, what are you doing? This is homophobic!” Pearl complained.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“It’s Pride!” Pearl exclaimed. “Her tits obviously wanted to come out! Why can’t we just let them be out?!”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Pearl…”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

“Oooh, that looks cute!” Fame said, draping her arm over Violet’s shoulder and nodding approvingly.

“Super cute!” agreed a nearby muscle queen. “Can you make one in silver?”

Violet scoffed, but Trinity and Fame turned and flashed bright, friendly smiles.

“Hi!” Trinity said, holding out her hand. “Are you guys heading to the festival?”

“We are, gorgeous!” he said, kissing her hand and then offering her an arm. “Come on!”

-

Adore’s heart burst with joy as she danced, hair flying, surrounded by her friends, in a sea of exuberant strangers. She twirled and laughed, watching Trinity get lifted into the air by her new muscle queen BFF.

Even Violet was having fun, finally, arms around Fame’s shoulders, shimmying to the music.

“Omigod, look!” Fame squealed, grabbing Pearl’s arm. A group of sequin-covered, stunningly gorgeous drag queens were making their way through the crowd to the stage.

“Daaamn,” Pearl replied. “Hey Will, you should really try doing that with your…where’s Willam?” She looked around, puzzled, realizing that the blonde had vanished from sight.

“He said he’d be back in like an hour,” Trinity said, giggling as her dance partner dipped her low.

“Are we sure that’s the smartest-“

“Ugh, no one cares!” Violet groused, taking Pearl’s hand and spinning her around. “Just dance, you idiot!”

Adore laughed, wrapping her arms around Fame’s waist and tilting her head to the sky as a shower of rainbow confetti rained down.

-

“Thanks!” Adore took some change from the tattooed woman with turquoise hair in the food truck, turning to Pearl with a grin. “How rad is her hair?”

“Pretty rad.”

“Do you think I could pull off hair that color?”

“Totally! You’d look badass. Do it.”

Adore giggled, twirling a lock of hair around her finger and leaning against the truck while they waited for the food to be ready. “So…I haven’t heard you talk about your ‘secret girlfriend’ in awhile. What’s up with that? Everything okay?”

Pearl grimaced. “Yeah, I uh, think that’s sort of over.”

“Sorry,” Adore said. “I didn’t mean to be a buzzkill.”

“No, it’s okay. I mean we’re cool and all. But…like, she’s not out. Which was fine, I wasn’t trying to push her. But, so we could never do anything in public, because, obviously. And we couldn’t go to her house. And she was kind of repressed so it was very…”

“Unsatisfying?” Adore asked with a smirk.

“I mean I get it. I’m not trying to judge her. But for me, I just feel weird using the word ‘girlfriend’ when she won’t even walk down the block with me to 7-11 for nachos.”

“The horror.”

Pearl laughed. “Hopefully we’ll stay friends. She’s really cool.”

“So…got your eye on anyone else?” Adore raised an eyebrow.

“I dunno…maybe…”

“Violet?”

Pearl scoffed. “Yeah, no. I mean, as much as I love Fame, I really don’t want to live inside of her asshole. So I think I’ll pass on that one.”

Adore burst out laughing. “Copy that.”

Pearl brushed a strand of hair from Adore’s eyes. “How come you and I have never hooked up?”

Adore rolled her eyes.

“Seriously! You’re so cute…” Pearl grinned charmingly, wrapping her arms around Adore’s waist. “I love this blue lipstick.”

“Get offa me, you horny bitch,” Adore shoved her away, giggling.

-

“You could have gotten killed,” Fame lectured Willam, as the car pulled out of the parking lot. “You should never have run off like that!”

“Eh, it was fine,” Willam laughed. “Chill out, half breed.”

“Yeah, whatever. Eventually he’ll just end up dead in an alley or have his organs stolen and then he’ll learn his lesson,” Violet said nonchalantly.

“Jesus, Vi. You’re so morbid.” Trinity thumped her on the shoulder.

“I can take it,” Willam assured her. “I got some great dick. Well worth the drive down here.”

“You mean Pride with your best friends wouldn’t have been worth it?” Adore pretended to be offended.

Willam snorted. “Shut the fuck up, you goddamn lesbian.”

Adore kissed Willam on the cheek. “I love you, too.”

-

Courtney peered into her fridge, looking for something to eat more out of boredom than hunger, when she noticed the lights from Adore’s treehouse. She grinned and shut the fridge, skipping happily out the door towards Adore’s backyard.

She paused briefly to knock on the trap door, just to make sure she wasn’t interrupting any kind of illegal or debaucherous behavior.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Come in!” Adore’s voice sang out.

She pushed open the trap door and hoisted herself inside, deflating a little when she saw Violet, but perking up at the warm welcome from Adore and Pearl, who helped her inside.

“Heyyyyy!” Adore cooed, coughing a little, passing a joint to Violet. She was wearing a flower crown and covered in rainbow stickers, and overall looked sunburned and happy. Pearl and Violet were decked out in similarly festive attire, all of them covered in glitter and confetti.

“Hi. Wow, you guys look…awesome. Where were you today?” Courtney knelt down beside Adore, reaching into the bag of chips in her lap.

“San Diego Pride,” Adore answered, smiling sleepily.

“Shit, I think there’s glitter in my bra,” Pearl said. “Oh god, it’s everywhere…”

Violet and Adore dissolved into a fit of giggles. Courtney blinked for a moment, an emptiness tugging at her.

When Adore turned back to her, Courtney frowned, asking, “Why didn’t you ask me to come?” She regretted the words the second they left her lips, recognizing the way they must have sounded.

Of course, Violet was the one to reply first, throwing out a snarky, “Maybe she didn’t want a clingy parasite glued to her the entire day!”

Courtney tried to mask the grimace that flashed across her face, deliberately avoiding Violet’s eyes. It was bad enough that she could feel that smirk, those beautiful dark eyes flashing with laughter. Adore reached for her hand, shaking her head.

“It wasn’t like that! I just…didn’t think it would be your thing.”

“You didn’t think rainbows and glitter would be my thing?” Courtney asked, trying to make her voice light.

“…fair point,” said Adore. “I’m sorry, I just-”

“Rainbows and glitter? Wow. Way to miss the entire fucking point of Pride, dude,” Violet sneered.

“Hey Court, catch!” Pearl tossed over a few strands of colorful beads, rolling her eyes at Violet in the process.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Pearl smiled.  

Courtney touched a sparkly rainbow tattoo on Adore’s cheek.

“Well…did you have fun?”

“Best day ever!” Violet interjected, earning a groan and a shove from Pearl.

“Oh please. You complained the entire time.”

“It was really cool,” Adore told Courtney with a sleepy grin. “You’ll come next year. I heard LA is way more fun, anyway.”

Courtney nodded, heart fluttering slightly. Adore was still holding her hand, thumb running over her knuckles lightly.

“Ugh, just what we need. A straight bitch to babysit.”

“Omigod, shut up, Violet!” Pearl was now sitting on top of her.

As the two of them struggled, Adore looked up at Courtney with laughter in her eyes, shaking her head slightly. “ _Animals_ ,” she mouthed, and Courtney giggled. “Come here,” Adore then whispered, pulling Courtney down to snuggle against her.

Courtney knew that it was probably the alcohol, or the weed, or having spent all day in the sun - or maybe some combination, that was making Adore so uncharacteristically affectionate in front of her friends. But in that moment, she didn’t care. She leaned against her shoulder and let warmth wash over her, safe and happy. Pretending, if only for now, that this meant something more.


	31. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney faces a nemesis and makes a big decision.

Courtney paced back and forth along the porch; wanting to make a run for it, but not wanting to chicken out. She shouldn’t be so nervous, but she couldn’t help thinking about the pressure of first impressions. Which in itself was an odd worry because she already knew Adore’s friends for the most part.

Violet hated her, Pearl liked her, Courtney was sure that she and Willam were friends on some level. But she hadn’t had much interaction with Trinity or Fame. From having a class with both the girls she knew that Fame could talk an ear off and Trinity wasn’t anywhere near as hateful as Violet; but both girls were close to Violet, so Courtney needed to be prepared for anything.

-

Adore, Fame, Pearl, Violet, Trinity and Willam were hanging out in the basement just relaxing and enjoying Adore’s new kitten- Shane. Violet was sitting in Fame’s lap, who had her arms wrapped around Violet’s tiny waist, chin digging into her shoulder. Adore and Pearl was on the couch stretch out, Pearl half asleep. Trinity was laying on the carpet, the kitten on her stomach as Willam messed with her.

“Hey, didn’t you say Cheerleader was suppose to be coming over?” Willam looked up from the pretty grey kitten to Adore.

“Yeah, she is. I’m gonna text her; see where she is.” Adore said, grabbing her cell phone.

“I hope she got lost,” Violet said to no one in particular, earning a smack on the thigh from Fame. “Hey!”

“Be nice.”

“Thank you,” Adore nodded to Fame.

_ADORE: Babe, where are you? Did you get lost?_

_COURTNEY: I’m here_

“Oh, she’s here.” Adore hopped off the couch, jostling Pearl awake.

“I still don’t like the idea of her infiltrating my home with her heterosexual cooties.” Violet yelled after Adore, earning another smack on the thigh from Fame.

-

Adore swung Violet’s front door open to reveal Courtney. The blonde’s fingers twitched, nervously grabbing at the bottom of her skirt, a bright smile on her face.

“Hey, babe,” Adore smiled, grabbing Courtney’s arm and tugging her into the house.

“Hey, Dory,” Courtney wrapped her arms around Adore’s neck, pulling her into a tight hug.

When she had told Adore that she wanted to hang out with her, she didn’t mean Adore _and_ _friends_. She had no problem with any of them, but Violet still had some kind of animosity towards her and Courtney wasn’t sure how she was suppose to respond to that kind of hostility, especially when she was in Violet’s house. She was basically stepping into the den of the beast.

Courtney could hear talking and laughing as she followed Adore down the steps into Violet’s basement. The smell of weed and cinnamon, from a candle Violet had lit, was the first thing that Courtney noticed. The basement, like the rest of Violet’s house, was oddly different from how Courtney imagined Violet lived. Instead of all black, fancy furniture and boring abstract pictures on the walls, the basement was decorated in warm tones of red, orange and brown.

The furniture looked liked it belonged in the 70s with the tacky rug, old couch and loveseat. The brown coffee table in the middle could use a nice polish and the television sat on an TV stand, “Friends” turned to a volume just loud enough to fill the silence, but not prevent them from hearing each other.

“What up, Adore, Courtney,” Pearl waved from her spot on the couch. Her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, hazy eyes graced by her signature thick liner.

“Adore, I never told you that you could bring blondie. Courtney, get out of my house.” Violet raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

Courtney stopped mid-step at the bottom of the steps, eyes widening as she looked to Adore.

“She’s messing with ya,” Adore shook her head, before pulling Courtney towards the couch. Pearl moved her feet to make room.

“No, I’m not. Ow!” Violet jumped as Fame pinched her thigh.

“Courtney, I love your outfit. You are always so cute,” Fame pushed Violet off her lap, hopping up to hug Courtney.

“Oh, thank you. You always look amazing too,” Courtney pulled back from the hug, gesturing to Fame’s checkered light pink and white dress, that stopped right above her knees _,_ her blond hair pulled back into a braid, a little left out to frame her face.

“Hey, Cheerleader,” Willam spoke from his place on the floor beside Trinity.

“Hey, you guys- oh my, whose kitty is this,” Courtney cooed, flopping down on the floor next to the pair.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you. I got her the other day,” Adore said, getting comfy on the couch, throwing her legs over Pearl’s lap.

A look of hurt flashed across Courtney’s face as she pet the grey kitten, “How could you forget to tell me? Why didn’t you invite me to go with you?”

“Uh…”

“Oh, here we go. Whiny best friend feeling left out. Adore-” Fame threw her hand over Violet’s mouth.

“Hey, how about we go get some snacks. I know you survive off of babies’ tears and hate, but I’m pretty sure the rest of us are starving,” Fame said looking around, trying to get the others to help her.

“Yeah, I’m really craving Taco Bell if you don’t mind,” Pearl nodded, to which everyone agreed.

Violet stood with a sour face, knowing what the others were doing, as Fame collected the dollars from everyone.

“Court, you hungry?” Adore asked noticing her friend sat there with a solemn look on her face, petting the kitten.

“Oh, I don’t have any money on me,” Courtney shrugged.

“I’ll pay. No biggie,” Adore shrugged digging in her pocket for a couple more crumbled dollars. “Also, her name’s Shane.”

When Fame and Violet left. Things had lightened up. Courtney was already acquainted with Pearl and Willam fairly well and she soon found Trinity likable too.

The way her and Willam snipped at each other reminded Courtney of siblings. For everything Trinity said, Willam had a smart comment and vice versa.

By the time Violet and Fame made it back Courtney was comfortable, having stolen Shane from Trinity while she told them about cheer camp drama.

Violet lingered by the stairs while Fame flopped down on the ground with Courtney and Trinity, observing the way Pearl’s hand absentmindedly lingered on Adore’s thigh while they dug into the food.

Courtney rose, asking where the bathroom was, and Violet smiled, offering to lead the way. Upstairs, she paced outside the bathroom door, waiting for the blonde to emerge, planning out exactly what she was gonna say as they headed back down to the group.

“You know…” Violet began quietly, as they made their way through the kitchen. “Pearl and Adore have been getting awfully close this summer…”

“Okay…” Courtney replied uncertainly.

“What do you think about that?” Violet asked.

“I think…I mean, great. That’s…good for them.”

“You sure about that? ‘Cause you don’t seem too excited to me. And it seems like, if you were a real friend, you’d be just thrilled for your bestie to snag someone as hot as Pearl Lent.”

“I…what are you talking about, Violet? Of course I would be happy for her, but she hasn’t told me anything about this, so I don’t know what you’re-”

“Well, of course not. Because you sabotage everything, so of course she’s not going to tell you.” Violet leaned against the doorway to the stairs, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t…what?” Courtney’s cheeks began to burn. “What are you talking about?”

“Why do you think she and Raja didn’t work out? It’s because she has her hands full dealing with a needy best friend who demands attention 24/7 and gets jealous every time she touches someone else!” Violet announced triumphantly.

“I do not get jealous-”

“You’re a _liar_! I’ve seen the way you looked at them, it drove you totally crazy! But guess what, princess? She doesn’t want you. So maybe you should focus on your boring asshole boyfriend and leave her alone.”

“Why are you such a bitch?” Courtney choked out.

“Because unlike you, I actually want my friends to be happy,” Violet said, flinging open the door and heading downstairs, leaving Courtney dumbfounded.

Courtney stood at the top of the stairs, heart pounding, skin flushed with anger. Was it true? Had she really fucked things up for Adore with Raja? There was of course, that one time she’d walked in on them in the costume room, but that was an accident. Adore knew that. And she never tried to stop Adore from spending time with Raja. Raja was just busy. But Courtney couldn’t deny that she wasn’t Raja’s biggest fan. There was something haughty and aloof about her that she just didn’t like. But so what? She didn’t have to like everyone! Pearl was totally different. Pearl was sweet and fun and if she and Adore got together, well, that would be just great. Fan-fucking-tastic.

As Courtney struggled not to cry, she realized that, more than anything else, she needed to get out of Violet’s house. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes for a few moments, taking a deep breath, and then went downstairs to grab her purse, with the excuse that she was getting a migraine and needed to head home to lie down.

“Since when do you get migraines?” Adore asked, frowning.

“Um, I’ve gotten a few this summer. You know my mom gets them. I guess it’s genetic. Lucky me.” She laughed weakly.

“I’ll walk you out,” Adore said, starting to untangle herself from Pearl on the sofa.

“No!” Courtney exclaimed. “I mean…No, it’s fine. Don’t bother. I’m…I’m fine. Have a good time.” She bit her lip and turned, scrambling up the stairs.

Adore turned to Violet with narrowed eyes.

“Okay…what the fuck happened, Violet?”

“What do you mean?” Violet blinked innocently, reaching into the bag of Taco Bell.

“Confess, asshole!” Adore grabbed a handful of dark hair and yanked her back towards the sofa.

Violet let out a mischievous giggle. “Alright, alright. I’m not sure why she took it so seriously. I was just ribbing her a little about how she’s so needy and demanding and how…you know, maybe that had something to do with why you and Raja broke up and that she should back off.”

“Violet!” Adore cried.

“What?!” Violet grinned, biting into a Chalupa.

“Dude,” Pearl said, shaking her head. “You’re a real douche sometimes, you know that?”

-

“…and what did I ever do to her?! She’s such a fucking bitch!” Courtney said, pacing back and forth in front of Roy’s bed.

“Yeah, its sounds like-”

“Not to mention, I mean, what was all that nonsense about Adore sleeping with Pearl? Why would I care about that? Like, she thinks I’m gonna try and prevent Adore from getting laid? Since when have I ever done that? I don’t care who Adore Delano has sex with!”

“It kind of seems like you care,” Roy said quietly.

“No, I don’t! I just think Violet is a bitch! Why are you looking at me like that?!” Courtney demanded.

Roy sighed. “She’s always been a bitch, Court. Why did it get to you so much today?”

“Because!” Courtney exclaimed. “What if, what if Bob had a friend who hated you and talked shit about you? All the time?”

“I’d talk shit back. Besides, _you_ have a friend who hates me and I deal with that, don’t I?”

“Who?!” Courtney asked, hands on her hips.

“Uh, Adore?”

Courtney threw up her hands. “Adore doesn’t hate you!”

“She does so!”

“Does not,” Courtney countered. “You just have like, a sibling bickering thing going on. She treats you like her brother. It’s actually kind of cute.”

“Well, I guess I don’t get it because I’m nice to my brother.” Roy folded his arms.

“But you’re mean to your sisters.”

“Am not!”

“Roy.”

“Not unless they start with me first! It’s not my fault my sisters are evil,” Roy said.

Courtney sighed, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, you can’t compare you and Adore. It’s totally different, because Adore doesn’t say nasty shit about you to me. In fact, Adore is the one who told me to go out with you in the first place.”

“So…you only went out with me because Adore Delano told you to?”

Courtney paused, turning around to look into his eyes, taking in the slightly hurt, slightly challenging look on his face. 

“Well, no. Of course not…” She moved forward, putting her hands on his shoulders. “But…I just mean, she was supportive. It’s…it’s different.” Courtney cupped his cheek, heart racing, hoping that he would understand.

“Uh huh.”

“And like, I don’t care if Adore sleeps with Pearl, I just don’t know why Violet was talking about it like that. It was weird.” Courtney climbed on the bed beside him, sighing.

“Right.” Roy cleared his throat slightly, swallowing down a lump in his throat.

Eyes squeezed shut, Courtney asked in a small voice, “Can you please just be on my side?”

Roy reached for her hand. “I’m _always_ on your side. I don’t even know how not to be on your side.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, clinging to his fingers, teeth worrying her bottom lip.

“So…she was a real cunt, huh?”

Courtney turned her head, a smile finally playing on her lips. “Yes! Exactly. I just wish I knew why she hated me.” She pouted slightly, pressing Roy’s hand to her cheek.

“Hmmm. I can’t help you there, babe. Because you’ve got the most lovable personality on the entire planet. Are you sure she’s not…you know…a little deranged?”

Courtney giggled, climbing into his arms. “You think that’s it?”

“It’s the most obvious explanation,” he said, nuzzling her cheek. “In fact, we should probably warn her parents. Maybe they’ll want to get her evaluated before she hurts someone.”

“Yeah?” Courtney began to kiss his neck.

“I mean, the failure to fall hopelessly in love with Courtney Jenek is the first sign of mental instability,” Roy murmured.

“You’re a pretty smooth talker, Del Rio…”

“You think this is good, wait until you hear my bit on the perfection that is every square inch of your skin…” Roy said, flipping her onto her back.

Courtney laughed, pulling him down for another kiss. “I’m serious!” She ran her fingers through his hair, gazing up into his brown eyes. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Which I guess bodes well for my mental health.”

“Roy!” Courtney swatted him playfully and he caught her hand, kissing her fingers. She watched his face carefully, that mischievous smirk hiding total and utter adoration. If there was one thing she’d realized this summer, it was that Roy was someone who would never let her down. Who really would always be on her side. Who loved her more than she probably deserved. She cleared her throat and said, “You know, I’ve been thinking about you…and us…”

“Yeah?”

Courtney nodded, fingers brushing against his cheek. “Uh huh. And I think that…um…”

Roy held his breath, as if she was a butterfly that he could scare away with the slightest movement.

“…maybe it’s time for us to take the next step? I mean…physically?” When Roy didn’t move or say anything after a beat, Courtney quickly added, “If you want.”

Roy finally cracked a smile, deep dimples appearing in his cheeks. “If I want?”

“I don’t want to be presumptuous.”

“Right.” He lowered his head slowly to kiss her, hands sliding up under her top, weight bearing down against her as his heart began to race. As the kiss grew deeper, he suddenly felt hands on his chest.

“You do know I didn’t mean this _second_ , right?” Courtney asked breathlessly.

“Yeah, sorry,” Roy pulled his head back, panting. “I got a little overzealous.”

“It’s okay.” She reached up and ran a thumb over his lip. “But I was thinking like, maybe…Saturday?”

“This Saturday? Seriously?”

“Yeah? Think you’re up for it?” she teased.

“I think I can handle that.”

Courtney smiled, rubbing her thigh against him with an impish look in her eyes.

“Stop that,” he warned, causing her to giggle, then placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m gonna plan something really special, I promise.”

“Can’t wait,” Courtney said softly.

-

_ADORE: You okay?_

_COURTNEY: I’m fine_

_ADORE: Sorry about Violet. She told me that she said it was your fault that me and Raja broke up?? I yelled at her._

_COURTNEY: lol, nbd_

_ADORE: Seriously. I’m not defending her at all. I don’t know what possessed her to say that. It’s not true. I’m really pissed at her._

_COURTNEY: Thanks_

_ADORE: Can we hang out again, but just the two of us?_

_COURTNEY: Of course <3_

_ADORE: Sat?_

_COURTNEY: Sunday okay?_

_ADORE: You got it. Hit me up anytime, I’ll be home._

-

April studied Courtney’s face critically, eyeshadow palette in one hand and angled brush in the other.

After a few moments, Courtney began to shrink self-consciously.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just trying to figure out…oh!” She put down the palette and picked up a liquid liner, leaning over to get to work. “Hold still.”

Darienne fastened a clip into her hair, running her fingers through the blonde curls to give them a more tousled look. “Okay, so, remember, your mom thinks you’re here, so if she calls, we’ll text you.”

“She won’t,” Courtney said. “She’s doing some meditation workshop with her boyfriend.”

“God, this is so much easier with flaky parents,” Darienne sighed, and off Courtney’s scowl, stammered out, “No, I mean, your mom is awesome, I’m jealous.”

April snickered, finishing her lips and then turning the chair to face the mirror. “So…what do you think? Is it what you wanted?”

Courtney stared at her reflection. The face that stared back was hers, and yet…not. Between the dark, smokey eye makeup and matte red lips, April had certainly fulfilled her request to look “older and more sophisticated.” Her clingy black dress was simple and a stark departure from her normal wardrobe of bright colors and girly pastels, sparkles and ruffles. She nodded, swallowing.

Darienne put a hand on her shoulder. “How do you feel?”

“Um…I guess a little nervous.” Courtney bit her lip.

“Yeah,” Darienne said with a light chuckle. “Listen. I’ve known Roy my whole life, and I have no doubt that he’ll have some very sweet, kind of cliché, but totally lovely evening planned for you. It’ll be romantic and beautiful and show how much he loves you. But like…it’s your first time having sex. Both of your first times. The sex itself? It’s not gonna be good. At best, it’s gonna be like, bearable. For you, I mean. For him, it’ll probably be the best thing that’s ever happened to him.”

Courtney giggled, twisting a tissue in her hands.

“What I’m saying is, and I don’t know if this totally makes sense but…if I were you, I’d try not to make it all about sex. Try to just…relax, and enjoy the rest of the night. You know? Being close to him. How much he loves you. Because that’s what you’ll want to remember.”

“Yeah.” Courtney smiled, taking a deep breath.

“If it helps, my first time with Bob was in the back of his car. And he came in like, 2 seconds,” April said.

“Oh, god,” Courtney said, stifling a laugh with her hand.

“It got better,” April said with a shrug. “I mean, if he’s prepared properly, he can last through almost a whole song now.”

“Good to know,” Courtney grinned.

“Speaking of prepared, let’s make sure you have everything you need!” Darienne said, turning her attention to Courtney’s overnight bag and little silver clutch.

“Thanks, mom,” Courtney laughed, slinging an arm around Darienne’s waist.

-

Roy stood outside April’s front door, nervous anticipation building in his stomach. The door swung open to reveal Darienne, smiling in that obnoxious maternal way of hers.

“Hi honey,” she cooed. “Come on in.”

“Would you please stop,” Roy murmured.

“Stop what? You look really handsome. Is that a new jacket?” She grinned, lashes fluttering.

“I mean it, Dari, stop being weird, this is-” Roy stopped talking abruptly when Courtney turned the corner, April at her side.

“Hi,” Courtney said softly, giving Roy a sweet, lopsided smile.

“Hi,” he breathed, transfixed. “Wow. You look…wow.”

She giggled, biting her lip coyly. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, absolutely…” He reached out his hand, and she walked forward, lacing her fingers into his. April sauntered behind her with a small black duffel bag, which Roy took quickly, peering into the family room where April’s dad sat in front of the TV. “Come on.”

“You kids have fuuuun!” Darienne sang from the doorway as they walked towards the car.

Roy rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on Courtney’s hand. She looked down, realizing for the first time that maybe she wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

“But not _too_ much fun!” April added, snickering.

Roy opened the car door, shaking his head. “God, those two are so annoying. I can’t wait to finally-”

Courtney cut him off with a soft, sweet kiss, hands gripping the lapels of his jacket. Roy relaxed against her, pulling her closer by the waist. When she lifted her head, he sighed blissfully.

“Thank you. I needed that.”

“No problem,” she said, sliding into the car with a wink. “Let’s go.”


	32. I’m Your Baby Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Roy seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage sex

Courtney snapped the red lipstick closed, staring at her face in the mirror, and took a deep breath.

“Roy?” she called through the bathroom door. “I’m coming out...are you ready?”

“Just one second!”

Courtney paused, turning back to the mirror. She wasn’t sure exactly what he was up to out there, but so far, Darienne had been right about the “cliché but sweet” concept. At dinner, on the patio surrounded by fairy lights, he’d barely stopped gazing into her eyes the entire night. It was hard to hold back the giggles at one point - his sincerity was just so overwhelming.

She tugged at the front of her dress, and then tossed her hair over her shoulder, giving her reflection a seductive wink. She leaned forward towards the mirror, eyes fluttering coyly, licking her lips.

“Okay, you can come out…”

Courtney cleared her throat and opened the door, the scent of roses smacking her in the face. Of course, he did the thing with seven million rose petals. And candles everywhere. And pink champagne. She accepted the glass, butterflies filling her stomach, forcing a smile.

“Thanks,” she said softly, hoping that her face wasn’t giving away how nervous she was, wishing that his big brown eyes weren’t so full of expectation. What if she didn’t live up? Why had they waited _so_ long?

Roy wrapped her into an embrace, breathing in the scent of her hair, murmuring softly about how lucky he was. Courtney pulled back to flash him a sassy grin.

“Cheers.” Courtney clinked her glass against Roy’s and then tilted her head back, nearly polishing off the whole thing in one gulp, then setting the glass down. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Impressive,” he commented, taking a much smaller sip.

She pushed him onto the bed, working open the buttons of his shirt quickly as she captured his lips in a deep, steamy kiss.

Roy reached blindly for the side table to put his own glass down, then placed his hands on her hips, whispering, “Courtney, we-” he paused, glancing down as she whipped off his belt. “We don’t have to rush.”

“Right…” Courtney agreed, straightening up. She took another swig of champagne, directly from the bottle, and then, filled with Dutch courage, pulled down the zipper of her dress, letting it fall in a pool at her feet. She smirked slightly as Roy’s mouth opened, eyes traveling hungrily up and down her body. She hadn’t bothered with the formality of a bra tonight, and her black lace panties were a mere suggestion. A decorative touch to highlight the curve of her ass. She stepped towards him, teasingly asking, “I mean, why rush?”

“Then again,” Roy said hoarsely, “Those who hesitate…” He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the bed.

Courtney giggled, her delight at his reaction helping to settle her nerves. His hands caressing her body, lips pressed to her jaw - it all felt warm and familiar. Grounding. She arched into him, pulling off his shirt, relieved that things were finally moving along. She couldn't handle another half hour of him simply gazing at her slack-jawed, anticipation building.

She watched Roy as he continued to touch her, cherish her. His eyes were bright, and she could hear his breathing coming faster. She ran her hands through his hair, sighing as his lips trailed down her body, lifting her hips so that he could slide off her panties.

“You are so beautiful,” Roy murmured against her skin, mouth moving down her torso.

Courtney lay back, relaxing into his touch, eyes fluttering as he worshiped her body, working her into a state and then looking up at her with pure love. As she met his dark, sparkling eyes, she flashed him a mischievous grin. She then shoved him onto his back and ripped open his fly.

Straddling him, she began to grind down into his lap, watching his eyes roll back and feeling a surge of power.

“Well, now. Seems like you’re good to go, huh?” Courtney whispered playfully, easing his pants down the rest of the way.

“I’m pretty much always good to go,” Roy admitted. “I mean, fuck, look at you. Who wouldn’t be?”

Courtney smirked, hovering over him on her hands and knees.

“What a lovely sentiment,” she purred, causing Roy to chuckle and flip her over onto her back once again.

“Hey, you asked,” he said, nuzzling her cheek. “So...what about you? Are you, uh...good to go?” One of his hands stroked her hip in circles.

Courtney took a deep breath, reaching over onto the nightstand and picking up a condom.

“I am,” she said softly, handing it over.

Roy took the condom, fumbling a little with shaky hands as he opened it. Courtney smiled up at him, reaching up to touch his face.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Roy whispered.

“Uh huh,” Courtney nodded, one hand on his cheek, trying to relax.

He kissed her again - slowly, gently, savoring her mouth as if she was rare and breakable. His lips trailed down to her jaw. He took hold of her hips, and then there was a sharp stab of pain, and Courtney gasped, like a reflex, her nails digging into his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah...I’m okay…” She wrapped her arms tighter around him, cheek pressed to his. She tried to breathe evenly, to focus on anything but the searing pain, to stifle the whimper catching in her throat as his hips rolled against hers slowly. She understood now why Darienne had told her to hope for _bearable_.

“Are you sure? I-” Roy lifted his face to look at her, to stroke her hair.

“I’m sure,” she said, squeezing her thighs against his hips and arching up, rocking quickly, desperate to keep things going, not prolong this any more than they needed to.

Roy moaned, and Courtney gave a silent prayer that she’d luck out like April, and he’d come quickly. From the sound of things, they were on the right track.

“Baby, oh god…”

Courtney gripped his back, eyes screwed shut, reminding herself that it would be over soon.

“I’m gonna, oh god. I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Courtney choked out, arching up again to meet him as he moaned and shuddered against her, body going limp.

She didn’t realize how fast her heart was beating until he pulled out, allowing her to finally exhale and collapse back against the cushions.

After a moment, Roy lifted his head and gazed at her once again, starry-eyes and delirious.

“God, baby, you are so…” he trailed off, covering her face with kisses. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Of course,” Courtney lied, kissing him back.

“Thank god,” Roy said, sighing with relief. “You know how much I love you, right?” He scooped up a handful of petals and let them fall onto her chest, letting out a giddy laugh.

“I know. I love you too,” she said.

Roy nuzzled the side of her face and let out a small noise of contentment. After a few moments, Courtney began wriggling out of his arms.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to go clean up,” Courtney explained.

“No, don’t go,” Roy protested, face buried in her hair.

“But Dari said that if I don’t pee right away, I could get a UTI.”

Roy loosened his grip on her waist and made a face. “Of course she did. Gross.”

Courtney giggled and slipped from the bed.

“Walk slow!” he called after her as she made her way to the bathroom.

She swallowed hard and then managed to toss a playful, sultry look over her shoulder, smacking her bare ass before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Roy laughed. “I miss you already!”

-

Courtney sat down on the toilet seat, taking a deep, shaky breath. What was wrong with her? Why was she freaking out? She covered her face with her hands, not fully comprehending the tears that leaked silently through her fingers. After a few moments, she shook her head, wiping her eyes and swallowing back the confusing flood of emotions. She heaved a sigh and stood up, opening her duffel bag. Sitting at the top was a ziplock bag with a note from Darienne.

 _Hello my love! OMG, you’re a woman now! Here are a few things to help you out. Also, don’t forget to pee. Because UTIs are not fun._  
Love you to pieces,  
D

Courtney smiled to herself as she pulled out the makeup remover, personal cleansing wipes, and travel sizes of other toiletries and lotions and creams. Darienne really was a mom. If only she’d been able to slip one of her warm, fierce hugs into that ziplock.

As Courtney changed into the cute pajamas that she’d picked out for the occasion, she managed to slow down her rapid heartbeat by breathing deeply. She made a half-hearted attempt to detangle her hair and then washed her face. Looking into the mirror one last time, she heaved a heavy sigh. When she crept back out, Roy was under the covers, pretending to be nonchalant.

He looked up, dimples deep in his cheeks as she walked towards the bed.

“I honestly don’t know if you look prettier now or before.”

Courtney blushed slightly, climbing in beside him.

Roy wrapped his arms around her, taking on the role of the big spoon, tangling their legs together.

“Hi…” he breathed happily, reveling in the afterglow, snuggling into Courtney, inhaling the scent of her hair.

Courtney let him intertwine their fingers, shifting slightly. Why couldn’t she get comfortable?

It was way too hot, she realized. And Roy was holding her too tight. The pillow under her head wasn't fluffy like her pillow at home. His chin slightly digging into her made her want to squirm away. Put a bit of distance between them.

“Thank you for making me the happiest person alive. I love you so much,” Roy murmured, stroking the back of her wrists with his thumbs.

“Me too,” Courtney answered, glad that he couldn’t see her face, the worry creasing her brow. She never expected to feel as antsy as she was, like a bird in its cage. She had never felt this way around Roy before, and couldn't fathom why she would now.

Wasn't this supposed to bring them closer?

“You’re perfect,” Roy continued softly, compounding her guilt.

Courtney closed her eyes. _Fuck._

-

Adore laid stretched across two bean bags, thumbs quickly clicking the buttons as she sent a text to Pearl. The trapped door eased open, Adore’s favorite pair of green eyes peeked in before the door completely swung open.

“Hey,” Courtney greeted as she climbed in.

“Courtneyyy,” Adore practically cooed as she clumsily sat up to make room.

Courtney settled in a bean bag, trying to breath through the stench of weed that she thought she should be used to. She fiddled with the bottom of her shirt, working a thread loose, as she watched Adore take a hit from what looked to be a new bong.

“So, what's been up with ya’?” Adore turned towards Courtney, tongue licking across her teeth before an adorably dopey smile spread across her face.

A tight smile was returned.

“A lot.” A nervous awkward laugh slipped past Courtney’s lips.

Adore’s brows furrowed, tilting her chin back to look at her best friend with a critical eye.

“What's wrong? I just saw you the other day. Wait, is this about the other day, because Courtney I promise that shit didn't fly with me-” Adore started to rant.

And a real smile -though small, real- appeared on Courtney’s face.

“No, no. No, I that's not what I meant.”

“Was it… something with your parents?” Adore leaned on her knees and Courtney shook her head.

“You're getting colder,” Courtney joked.

“Then what? Courtney I swear if you tell me you mastered a new vegan recipe-”

“Me and Roy had sex,” Courtney blurted out, silencing Adore, “for the first time.”

Wide green eyes stared at Adore, gauging her reaction. Adore ran her hand through thick tresses.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Courtney wasn't sure what she was expecting Adore to say but it sure wasn't ‘oh.’

“Uh, how was it?” Adore asked.

“It was different than I expected,” Courtney said, not really knowing what she wanted to say. Still trying to figure out why her feelings were such a confused jumble.

Hating the awkward tension, Adore decided a joke would help lighten the mood.

“Was it like being stabbed?” she giggled, then began laughing harder as she continued, “Did he do the math beforehand to get the exact angle for maximum pleasure?”

“What? No, Adore-”

Adore might have been laughing harder than needed but she couldn't help it; the giggles had now taken over. She leaned back stretching out her legs.

“Did he make any noises that gave away he is actually a robot?” Adore asked, then affected her best Roy-as-a-Robot impression to deadpan, “Was it good for you?” before bursting out laughing once more.

Courtney rolled her eyes. She really needed to talk to someone; she needed to sort her thoughts and Adore wasn't helping at all.

“Yeah, that's not funny.”

“But it is! I can't believe you and _Roy_.” Adore sat up, her mouth dropping into an O when she saw the hurt on Courtney's face. “Well, uh, not like that. I mean, it's just, it's Roy, ya know,” Adore tried to backtrack.

Courtney’s eyes narrowed at her.

“Yeah, so?”

“Come on we used to joke about this.” Adore shrugged, a goofy smile appearing back on her face as she collapsed backward. “‘Member? The spreadsheets and the...you know...whatever. You know what I mean.” Adore began to snicker again, vaguely recalling their past conversations.

“It would be really awesome if you weren’t stoned right now,” Courtney said, tears pricking at her eyes.

“It would be really awesome if you could take a fucking joke,” Adore replied, rolling her eyes dramatically, picking her bong back up.

Courtney stared at her for a few moments, cheeks flushing hotly, before nodding and muttering, “Yeah.” She turned quickly and threw open the trap door, climbing down the ladder.

“Courtney...come on. Don’t just leave like that.” Adore put down the bong and sighed in surrender. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to-Court!”

Adore stood up and peered over the edge just in time to see the blonde jumping off the ladder and hurrying across the lawn. She huffed, irritated, crossing her arms.

“Whatever.”

Once safely inside her house, Courtney’s breath hitched. She sat down at her kitchen table, head resting on her arms, and began to sob, finally letting out all of the tears that she’d been holding back.


	33. Didn’t We Almost Have It All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shit Hits the Motherfucking Fan...(Buckle up, kids!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage sex, lots of crying

Courtney looked up from her pillow where she was curled in her bed when she saw Adore standing in her doorway, a large Jamba Juice in her hand.

“Hey.”

“Uh, hi. I brought you a smoothie. Strawberry Surf Rider. It's only a little melted…”

“Thanks,” Courtney nodded as Adore handed the cup over to her, climbing onto the bed.

“Listen, I’m sorry about yesterday.”

Courtney sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat. “It’s not...you don’t need to be sorry. It was me, I was way oversensitive.”

Adore pulled off her combat boots. “Are you okay?”

“Mmhmm,” she replied, looking down at her hands.

“Liar,” Adore smirked, crawling under the covers, tugging gently on Courtney’s hair. “You wanna talk about it?”

Courtney turned to her, eyes brimming with tears. “I feel so guilty.”

“Why?”

“Because...because he was so sweet, and so gentle, and so perfect, and he tried so hard, and all he wanted was to make me happy, and...and…”

Adore inched closer, putting an arm around her shoulders.

“...And I just felt _nothing_.”

Adore cleared her throat, and in an attempt to add some levity, said, “Nothing? ‘Cause according to Bob, Roy’s packing some serious heat down there.”

“Oh my god,” Courtney covered her face, muffling her laughter. “That’s not what I mean, you idiot.” She sighed, leaning on Adore’s shoulder. “Actually, it hurt like fucking hell. But...I’m not talking about that. I’m not stupid, I didn’t go in thinking that my first time having sex was going to be some earth-shattering experience. Darienne told me that the best I could hope for was ‘bearable.’”

Adore squeezed her shoulders, shaking her head.

“Man, straight girls put up with so much…”

Courtney bit her lip. “But I’m not talking about the physical part. I...that was kind of what I...I mean, I guess it sort of hurt more than I thought it would but otherwise...it’s basically what I expected.”

“Okay, so...what are you upset about?”

“I thought _I_ would feel differently. I thought I would feel...that I would feel closer to him, or...I don’t know, but instead, I just…” Tears spilled down her cheeks. “I just wanted it to end, and I couldn’t even look at him. He keeps texting me and checking in and I don’t--I don’t know what to say to him.”

“Courtney. I mean, granted, this hetero stuff is not really my area of expertise, but isn’t this like...completely normal? For sex to be kind of, you know, not great on your first try?”

“I guess, but...I still thought...I don’t know, I still thought that somehow, like, emotionally, it would be different.” She wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I mean...and now, what? Do I have to do it again?”

“Not unless you want to.”

“But...I just, I _love_ him. I really wanted to like it, you know? ”

“I know,” Adore said, pressing her lips against Courtney’s temple.

“But what if I never do? What if I can never...what if there’s something wrong with me?” she fretted.

“Courtney, I know you. There’s nothing fucking wrong with you. You can...I mean, you can come when you’re alone, right?”

Courtney blushed, hiding her face against Adore’s shoulder.

“Come on, bitch! You wanna talk about this or not?!”

“Yes.”

“Yes, you wanna talk about it, or yes, you can give yourself an orgasm?”

Courtney turned her head, peeking through her fingers bashfully. “Both.”

“Okay, so...this is not that difficult. Just like...tell him what you like. Have him help you. Do the things that make you feel good. I’m pretty sure he’ll do anything you tell him to. He’s whipped as fuck. You know this.” Adore brushed some tears from Courtney’s cheeks with her thumb.

Courtney bit her lip, moving her body closer to Adore. “Dory…”

“Yeah?”

The blonde lifted her head to look at her friend, eyes liquid. “Why is everything so easy with you?” Courtney’s voice broke.

Adore looked at her for a long moment, the raw vulnerability in her eyes making Adore’s heart ache. She knew she might regret this later, but in that instant, there was so much pain in those beautiful green eyes, and so...Adore decided to let her off the hook.

“Because I’m your best friend. Because I know everything about you. Because with me, you don’t have any expectations…Stop putting so much pressure on yourself.”

Courtney’s heart was in her throat. Her breath hitched as she choked out, “That's not what I mean…” She clung to Adore’s body, begging her to understand. It was the closest she'd ever come to a confession, and fear surged through her body, that this might ruin everything.

Adore cleared her throat, hands stroking Courtney’s back. “What...do you mean?” The heat of Courtney’s skin radiated into her fingers, causing her stomach to flip over, her pulse to quicken.

“I mean…I want…” Courtney arched forward into the warmth of Adore’s body, eyes liquid and pleading. “I want _you_.”

Adore briefly debated what to do. On the one hand, there was the moral ambiguity of the fact that her supposedly straight friend was upset and vulnerable and in a damn relationship, and did she really want to be some sordid little affair on the side, some secret from Courtney’s boyfriend, who also happened to be one of her oldest friends, too? On the other hand...god, she was beautiful. And so sad. And so…

Courtney pressed her lips against Adore’s neck, sucking on her pulse point, wrapping a leg around her hips. Adore made a half hearted attempt to push Courtney away, hands moving her hips backwards. But a quiet whimper and big green eyes kept her fingers there, lingering on her skin. Courtney arched again, slipping a hand up under Adore’s shirt, feeling the curve of her waist, a soft, breathy sigh coming from her lips.

This was exactly why Adore could never get any closure with Courtney. Because she tried so hard to keep things platonic. But when it came right down to it, Courtney had always had this dangerous, bicurious streak that gave Adore a glimmer of hope. Courtney wasn’t capable of playing by the rules. Courtney needed to be touched. Courtney wanted Adore to touch her. So, fine. Adore was tired, so tired, of fighting it...

Adore slid her hands up slowly from Courtney’s waist to cup her breasts gently, brushing her fingers over her nipples. Courtney whimpered and arched her back some more. Adore smiled, dipping her head to lick at her nipples, tease them with her tongue, her teeth. Soon Courtney’s head was thrown back, nails raking down Adore’s back, legs wrapped tightly around her waist.

Adore forced her onto her back, pulled her shirt up over her head as she thrashed and pumped her hips. “Easy, kitten,” she purred, and Courtney whimpered again, speech eluding her. Adore pressed her down into the mattress, hands sliding up her thighs, fingers slipping into her panties, feeling how wet she was already. _Jesus._

Adore worked her mouth down Courtney’s trembling body, kissing her, licking her, caressing every inch of her. Of course, this was a moment she’d dreamed of. And she was focused on bringing her to utter ecstasy. But there was something else at play here, something that Adore had to admit felt almost like…a challenge?

If this was really what Courtney wanted, then Adore was determined to make it worth her while. To prove to her how she’d been wrong to be so concerned with what everyone else thought, with popularity and avoiding labels and living up to some stupid idea of what her life was supposed to be. To prove to her that what she’d been missing while Roy had been fumbling clumsily with her bra clasp for the past year.

Adore pressed a kiss to the front of Courtney’s underwear and then she immediately lifted her hips, allowing Adore to easily whip her panties off and toss them aside. Courtney grabbed the back of her head and began to buck her hips up, panting.

Adore held her thighs down, tongue trailing from the inside of her knee up, ignoring her desperate whimpering, hands closing into fists in her hair, gripping it tightly. It felt good to finally, finally be the one in control. And maybe it wasn’t fair, but Adore wanted her to suffer. Just a little. She glanced up at her face, contorted in agony, then back down to her hips, straining against the pressure of Adore’s hands. Adore smiled and leaned forward, brushed her plush lips against her, light as a whisper.

Courtney’s moan was delicious music, and soon Adore was addicted to it. She began to lick her in slow circles as Courtney bucked and writhed against her, heel digging into her back. She came more quickly than either of them were expecting, and Adore looked up at her, panting and gulping for air. She stroked her thighs.

“D-don’t stop…”

“Okay,” Adore said in a soft voice. “So...we’ve established that there’s nothing wrong with you. Yeah?”

Courtney gasped as Adore slipped two fingers easily inside her.

“Are you okay?” Adore asked. “Does that hurt?”

“No…” Courtney whimpered, then clarified, “A little, but...keep going.” She looked at Adore, breathing hard as her fingers curled, crying out when the brunette found her g-spot. “Oh, FUCK!”

Adore bent her head down again, sucking gently on Courtney’s clit while her fingers worked her from the inside. Her body was wracked with pleasure, toes curled, nails digging into Adore’s shoulders, spasms rocking her from head to feet, again and again.

It was pretty highly possible that Courtney blacked out, because the next thing she knew, her eyes were fluttering open and Adore was pressing wet, warm kisses up her body. She shivered with delight, reaching for her friend’s face, wanting to caress her soft, round cheek.

Adore gazed up at her lovingly, but with the slightest degree of uncertainty. She could never, ever be sure exactly where she stood with Courtney. Sure, she’d just given her a string of mind-blowing orgasms, but this was Courtney. She could very well do her typical thing and shrug it off as a solid from her bestie. _“Thanks, Dory! This was a super fun girl’s night. Next time let’s do mani-pedis, too!”_ So Adore knew that she needed to tread lightly here. She closed her eyes, enjoying Courtney’s soft, graceful hand on her face, and moved to lie beside her on the pillow.

Courtney bit her lip, green eyes looking into Adore’s hazel ones.

“You are so beautiful,” Courtney whispered, winding a lock of Adore’s hair around her finger.

Taking short, shallow breaths, Adore inched closer, slowly, very slowly, one hand on Courtney’s bare hip, fingers just barely grazing her skin. Courtney licked her lips, so they were moist and glistening as Adore drew near, close enough to feel the heat of her breath, hear the frantic beating of her heart. And that’s when Courtney’s phone started buzzing on the nightstand.

They both glanced over at the display. _Roy_. Courtney looked back at Adore, a slightly apologetic look on her face.

Adore grit her teeth, waiting to see what she’d do with bated breath. The moment hung in the air. A test. Adore’s heart was caught in her throat.

Courtney looked distraught for a moment, and then…“Hi, Roy…I’m sorry...I just didn’t feel well, I...Yeah...No, I’m sorry...Sure, come over after practice...See you later.”

Adore pulled her hands away, sat up. So this was it. The cum hadn’t even dried between her thighs, and she was already wheedling her fucking boyfriend to come over. Nothing had changed. Something cracked inside Adore, and she knew that she had to get out of there immediately. She was _done_.

Courtney hung up, watching Adore angrily lace up her boots, swallowing, trying to think of something she could say, but her throat felt dry and her stomach felt queasy. Tears stung her eyes. She reached for Adore’s hand, choking out, “Please, don’t go. I’m sorry, please...” as the other girl shook her off.

Adore slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and started to leave, then paused in the doorway. She glanced back at Courtney, who was sitting on the bed, feet tucked under her, face contorted in pain, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Fuck her, and her tears. She didn’t deserve to cry. Not today. Not now.

“Dory, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

Adore slammed the door behind her.

-

_COURTNEY: Adore_

_COURTNEY: Please come back_

_COURTNEY: We need to talk_

_COURTNEY: Please talk to me._

_ADORE: There’s nothing to talk about. You wanted to get fucked. You’re welcome. Good luck with your boyfriend._

_COURTNEY: That’s not what happened! I’m sorry, okay?_

_COURTNEY: Please don’t do this. I need you._

_COURTNEY: Dory, please_

_COURTNEY: I love you_

_COURTNEY: Please call me_

_-_

Violet lay snuggled up to Fame as she braided and unbraided her own long dark hair. Listening to Fame list off the hottest new trends in fashion according to MarieClaire.

“Honestly, bangs are not for everyone,” Fame commented, turning the the page.

“I’m thinking about getting bangs,” Violet spoke, with a side glance towards her bf.

“You’ll look good with them. You have such a pretty face.” Fame complimented, lovingly booping Violet’s nose.

Violet turned over to rest her head on Fame’s chest, enjoying the warmth she always received when near the other girl.

Soon they fell asleep tangled together. The sun shining just so through the blinds, the sound of a lawn mower, birds and the crazy kids down the street streamed together to make some kind of a lullaby for the two.

An hour or so later, Violet groaned, irritated that she was woken by the ringing of a phone. Without opening her eyes she fished around for her phone knowing that it was somewhere on the bed with them.

Once she finally grabbed her phone, she realized that it wasn’t hers going off.

“Fame, you phone is ringing. Fame, Fame!” Violet shook the girl awake. By now her phone had stopped ringing, but Violet knew it could have been her Abuela checking up on her.

“Huh?” Fame stretched.

“Your phone was ringing. Woke me up,” Violet pouted, grabbing a pillow to situate under her head.

Fame reached over to the nightstand, quickly typing out a text before yawning and turning to face Violet.

“Who was that?” Violet asked knowing that Fame wouldn’t have texted her abuela.

“Just Patrick,” Fame shrugged.

“Patrick?” Violet said failing to keep the surprise out of her voice.

“Yeah. We’re trying to work things out. He’s being cool, so…”

Violet stared at her for a moment, anger bubbling in her chest.

“I know what you’re gonna say, but he’s a good person, Violet. He just like, needed a beat to what I told him about my sexuality, but-”

“Your sexuality shouldn’t be something that requires _processing_! God, he’s such a cunt!” Violet spat out.

Fame sighed patiently.

“Well, to be fair, he’s being more accepting than you guys.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Violet crossed her arms.

“I mean, he doesn’t make jokes about bisexuals being imaginary, or that shit. I know you guys are just kidding around, but...he just like, I guess he was worried that I’m gonna leave him for a girl, but I just explained to him that it doesn’t work that way. And now...it’s like, he understands me on a much deeper level.”

Violet shook her head.

“He does. And, you know what? I’m not asking for your permission. It’s my life.”

“I know that!” Violet replied, eyes closing briefly. “I just...I feel like he makes you insecure, and that pisses me off.”

“Well, you know, sometimes you make me insecure too.”

“Bullshit!”

“No, you do. But it’s just because I care what you all think of me. And sometimes I feel like I’m not living up to what you want me to be. But...that’s okay. No one’s perfect, right?”

“But you are perfect,” Violet said, looking down at her hands.

Fame leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“You’re my best friend, Vi. And nothing will ever change that.”

“What if your boyfriend starts saying that I’m a bad influence again? And tells you to stop hanging out with me, _again_?”

“Then I’ll break up with him _again_ ,” Fame said.

Violet swallowed, wishing that things were different, but knowing that she needed to accept her friend’s decisions.

“You better.”

Fame hit her in the face with a pillow and both of them began to laugh.

-

Adore walked blindly down the street, tears blurring her vision, wiping her runny nose on her sleeve. When Pearl answered her door, Adore could barely get out a coherent sentence. So Pearl just let her fall into her arms, shattered.

It was nearly thirty minutes and half a box of kleenex later before she even attempted to explain, curled into a ball on Pearl’s bed, hiccupping and gasping as she struggled to get out the story. Pearl tried to keep her face impassive, patiently waiting to understand why her friend was in this state.

“Why did I let myself think that I was any different?…” Adore sobbed.

“I think you are different-” Pearl began, but Adore shook her head violently.

“No, I’m not. And you know the worst part?”

“What’s the worst part?”

“That fucking Violet was right about everything!”

Pearl almost laughed - she would have if not for the utterly broken expression on her Adore’s face. Instead she reached for her hand, squeezing it.

“I’m just another idiot homo falling for my straight best friend. Who will never love me the way I love her. Because, how can she? And I just...why did I do it? Why does she have this fucking _spell_ over me? It’s not fair.”

Pearl rubbed her back soothingly.

“I’m really sorry, Adore.”

“You don’t understand, how fucked up it is...she loves him, and always has, and always will, but I just…”

“She does love you, Adore. Come on.”

“Not the way she loves him. She couldn’t even ignore one phone call. All she wanted from me was a fucking orgasm.”

“But I mean, she clearly cares about-”

Adore held up her hand.

“I’m really gonna need you not to defend her, Pearl. I know you love to be chill and give people the benefit of the doubt, but right now I need you to hate her with me.”

“So...you hate her now?”

A tear slipped down Adore’s cheek.

“Fuck…” she muttered, wiping the tear away with the back of her hand.

Pearl leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

“You know I’m ride or die for you, babe.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Pearl wrapped her arms around Adore’s shoulders, squeezing her tightly.

Adore sighed, maneuvering herself to be as close to Pearl as she could, tucking her face into the blonde’s neck. She snuggled close while Pearl continued rubbing soothing circles along her back and side.

The light graze of the blonde’s fingertips against the slither of skin where Adore’s shirt had risen soon caused goosebumps to prickle.

Adore squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to focus too much on the way Pearl’s fingers ghosted her skin, or the way she smelled like a field of berries; but especially not on the way her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, cheeks drying as she relaxed into Pearl’s embrace.

She couldn’t remember a time when someone held her like this. It was different than cuddling with Courtney, where her entire focus was generally on keeping her emotions in check. Where everything was tinged with guilt and shame. Where her heart would ache with all of her unspoken feelings; feelings that she knew now would never be returned.

Adore’s hands circled Pearl’s waist as hands continued to stroke her lovingly. She could feel the tension in her body melting away.

It wasn’t long before Pearl tilted her chin up, asking softly, “Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah,” Adore whispered back simply, fighting back the fresh tears that pricked at her eyes.

“Good.” Pearl leaned in and kissed her cheek, right on the tracks of her streaked eye makeup. She let her lips linger on the soft skin before lifting her head, giving Adore a sweet, lopsided smile. Something stirred in Adore. The touch was so comforting, so gentle.

“Kiss me again,” Adore whispered.

Pearl leaned down again, this time placing a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. Adore’s heart raced, and she took hold of Pearl’s cheeks, deepening the kiss. Relief flooded through her as she allowed herself to be held and loved by someone who she knew without a doubt would never hurt her.

Maybe they should have talked about it, especially after everything Adore had been through, but it all just felt so natural, so _effortless_. Adore sighed against her touch, feeling the sadness getting rinsed away with every kiss, every touch.

Adore didn’t expect Pearl to be so generous or loving. But she made her feel whole, fingers trailing along her skin welding the cracks together. Afterwards, Pearl held her again, close and protective, burying them under a cocoon of blankets.

-

Courtney gasped as she entered her room, hair still damp from the shower, cheeks scrubbed raw as if that would stop the tears, to see Roy sitting on her bed.

“Jesus Christ!”

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he stammered, standing up. “Your mom let me in. Do you want me to give you a minute? I’m really sorry-”

“No, that’s okay. I was just surprised,” Courtney said, tightening the knot on her bathrobe. She leaned against her dresser, unsure of what to say.

“I brought this for you. You said you didn’t feel well, so...don’t worry, the soup is vegetarian...”

Courtney looked at the colorful bouquet of flowers in his arms, the carton of soup, and suddenly she was overcome with guilt, more than she’d felt in her entire life. A hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle a sob.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Roy’s brow was furrowed in concern.

Courtney nodded, feeling utterly awful.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Roy jumped up from the bed, racing over to her and taking her face in his hands.

“Why are you sorry? I don’t-”

“Because you’re _perfect_! And I don’t...I don’t deserve you.” Courtney closed her eyes, feeling Roy’s fingers gently drying her tears.

“You’re...kind of freaking me out, Court. Can you please explain what’s going on?”

Courtney could sense the tension in his voice, the panic that he was trying to hide. She pushed him away, gently, walking over to sit down on the bed. How the fuck was she supposed to explain everything? She took a deep breath.

“Adore was here earlier. She, um...well, I was upset and she was trying to make me feel better. And we, um…I guess...some stuff happened.” Courtney bit her lip, seeing the realization dawn in Roy’s eyes, accompanied by the hurt that she knew she was inflicting. All she could remember was how, for the briefest period of time, it felt like everything was exactly right, and then reality set in and it was all ripped away, and now she could very well end up completely alone. “It wasn’t her fault, though, it was my fault. She was just trying to make me feel better, and then she could not get out of here fast enough. I just-I’m so sorry.”

Roy nodded slowly.

“Do you...want to be with Adore?”

“I love you!”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Courtney knew that she needed to be honest, but losing both of them in one day wasn’t something she could handle. Adore wasn’t an option. Maybe she never would be. She shook her head, tears filling her eyes again.

“Please forgive me.”

Roy sighed, rubbing his eyes. If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t even the slightest bit surprised. He swallowed, feeling his stomach twist as he asked a more terrifying question.

“You said you were upset. What...what were you upset about? Was it about us?”

Courtney nodded slowly, tears falling faster.

“Was that why you didn’t answer my calls yesterday?” His voice sounded hoarse and far away.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I just didn’t know how to tell you…”

“So, do you regret it then?” Roy stared at her intently, bracing himself for his heart to be ripped from his chest.

“No! Not exactly. It was more just...I don’t know. I don’t know why but I was like, kind of freaking out. I mean it hurt a lot more than I thought and, and I started thinking like, what if it could never _fit_ and we’re just incompatible? And I thought you’d be mad and-why are you laughing?”

“Courtney, I mean this with all due respect, but like...mad at you? For telling me my dick is so big that it essentially turned you gay for a day? Are you smoking crack?”

“That’s not exactly what I said,” she informed him, crossing her arms. She’d imagined a lot of ways that this conversation could go, but none of them involved getting laughed at.

“Right but, that’s how I’m choosing to interpret it,” he said, sticking out his tongue.

Courtney bit her lip, unsure what this all meant. Wishing desperately that they could move past it, but not daring to believe it was possible. Roy walked forward, sitting gingerly beside her and taking her hands.

A sob of relief wracked Courtney’s whole body as she crumpled into his lap, clinging to him as he rocked her gently.

“There’s nothing you can’t tell me, okay?” he murmured into her ear.

“Okay,” Courtney wept, “I love you so much-”

“I know, and I love you. I’m always gonna love you.” He lifted her chin, looking deep into her watery, bloodshot eyes, and then pressing soft kisses to her cheeks. Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to stop crying but knowing, at least for now, that she was safe.

 


	34. ...

Hey, everyone.   
I want to start off by thanking every reader that has been following Tree House Kisses. I thank y’all for all the patience, enthusiasm, and support that you have given us over the course of the story. It means so much to me that THK is a story that people constantly look forward to. 

With that being said I am reluctant to announce that I have chosen to put THK on a short hiatus until I can get to a point where I can write and update as frequent as I’d like. There’s been so much going on in my personal life that has prevented me from finding time and enjoyment in sitting down and writing. If everything goes as plan THK will be back before September. 

I hope you all understand and will continue to support and have patience with me.   
\- Scorpio


End file.
